Freedom
by Cartoon Dragon
Summary: After torturing Starscream into submission, Megatron has finally won the e Autobots are slaves and Starscream is only a shadow of who he once was.But a gift from Megatron might grant Starscream his freedom and give him the will to fight once again.RATING HAS GONE UP! SLASH, NO LIKE, NO READ! Oh, and nothing is mine, only OCs that I might add.
1. Chapter 1

**Freedom  
>Chapter 1: Caged<strong>

Peace and equality.

Something both Autobots and Decepticons had longed for. Primus only knows how long they had wanted it. Starscream laughed at the words now. Ever since the beginning of the war, Megatron had only ever wanted power. He just used the problems Cybertron had at the time to get recruits.

The Autobot Council had discriminated against mechs born in lower class cities and Seekers of every class as far back as anyone could remember. That's why Decepticons had more soldiers than Autobots. The council had made most Seekers and mechs so desperate for basic necessities that they all went running to Megatron.

Looking back now, Starscream remembered a lot. Especially Optimus Prime. He remembered the young mech's words of freedom and life.

He was so naive.

He only knew what the council told him, never what was truly going on.

The war was over now. The Decepticons had won. And all because of a little teamwork from Megatron and Starscream. It wasn't very willing on the Seeker's half. But he had a change of spark one day.

While the Autobots and Decepticons had been battling it out on Earth, Megatron had captured Starscream and his clones.

He imprisoned the Seeker and made it a point every day to stop by…and torture him. Because of the All Spark fragment, Starscream couldn't die. He remembered being chained to the wall, his wings ripped from his back, and being in a dark rom. He endured the worst torture Megatron had ever dealt…and not just physical torture. He endured mental and emotional scaring at the Decepticon Lord's servos as well.

He was surprised he didn't go insane.

When Megatron offered him mercy, Starscream took it.

The warlord made him a deal. If he served him without question, obeyed his every command, and never made another attempt on his life, he would release the Seeker and give him his old positions as Air Commander and 2IC of the Decepticons.

Starscream agreed.

He had been broken.

Megatron removed the fragment and regenerated the Seeker's spark with it. Starscream didn't remember exactly how. But ever since then, he did any and everything he was told by Megatron. And he was rewarded for his efforts. He had one of the biggest and nicest homes on Cybertron, second only to Megatron's own estate…

He had everything he had ever wanted since he was a youngling…But this wasn't how he wanted things on Cybertron. The council murdered and the Autobots enslaved. Most of which were used as the Decepticons' pets and berthmates.

This was not the Cybertron that Starscream wanted.

But what could he do? He had given up trying to overthrow Megatron several vorns ago. Better to serve the Decepticon tyrant and be alive, than to fight him and return to that horrible room. The room where the darkness was his only companion. Where his wings were ripped from his back and he was restrained. And where Megatron came in every few mega-cycles to torture him.

However, it wasn't just fear of his well being that kept him in line.

Shortly after the Decepticons took over and they began taking Autobot slaves, Starscream took two. He didn't take them as slaves, but as his sons. He took Jetfire and Jetstorm into his care. After all, in a way, they were his sons. They had been afraid of him at first. But once they realized he wasn't going to harm them, they warmed up to him quickly…

Without him around, they would be tossed back out there and it would be a free for all. Anyone who got their servos on them first would have them. And there would be little Starscream could do to get them back.

The Seeker's thoughts wandered back to when he rejoined Megatron. While he had been imprisoned, Megatron had most enjoyed cutting Starscream's face. So, the Seeker made a mask that hid all of his features, except his optics. No Autobot had seen his face and very few Decepticons knew what lay hidden under the mask.

Starscream was looking from a glass door that led to a veranda. Red liquid was pouring down from the night sky. Acid rain.

He hated it. Hated how it stung him. How it made his system freeze up and crash. He hated everything about it.

A loud laugh followed by a cry of anger reached the Seeker's audios. He looked down the hall and saw the Jettwins running toward him. Jetstorm was ahead of his brother and had something in his servos. He was obviously making sure Jetfire didn't get it.

"Jetstorm!" Jetfire yelled at his twin. "Please to be giving it back!"

Starscream grabbed Jetstorm as he ran past and held him up to optic level. The younger flyer looked into the masked one's optics and Jetfire stopped to catch his breath.

"Jetstorm," Starscream began. "Give your brother back his toy." He sat the blue twin down and watched him, making sure he didn't try to run for it again. Jetstorm sighed dismally, knowing he had lost his game.

"I am being sorry, brother," he apologized as he handed the disk shaped object to the orange twin. Jetfire gladly took his toy back. After inspecting it, he looked at Jetstorm and concluded, "It is being fine."

Starscream chuckled. Even after four vorns of living with them, he still wasn't quite used to the twins' way of speaking.

Jetfire looked up at their caretaker and inquired, "Mr. Starscream, do you want to be playing with us outside?" His big, round optics held hope that the older flyer would answer yes.

Starscream shook his head. "Not tonight. How about tomorrow, when the acid rain clears?"

Jetfire had been crestfallen at first, but quickly perked up at the larger flyer's compromise. He nodded, a huge grin on his face. Starscream smiled behind his mask. He was still…broken seemed the best word…but the twins gave him a little bit of light.

"Good. Now, time for berth."

"Aww!" the twins whined in unison.

"But Mr. Starscream," Jetstorm moaned, "We are not being tired!"

The seeker shook his head. "Too bad…But…" he turned his back to them and continued. "We could always stay inside all day tomorrow instead of going flying."

Both twins gasped in horror then stated, "Good night Mr. Starscream!" And promptly took off.

Starscream chuckled to himself.

They were too easy sometimes.

He sighed before heading toward his own room. He didn't want to think about the past anymore. And the best way to escape his thoughts was in his recharge, where he could block them out if he chose.

The twins may have brought a little light into his life and made living on this new Cybertron easier. But he still hurt. His spark still ached. And no matter how hard the two younger flyers tired, Starscream would never mend.

He would always remain broken and caged.

However, his spark would soon be healed; everything Megatron had taken from him would be returned.

* * *

><p>Hey guys. What started this story up is thte thought that there weren't too many stories where the Decepticons won the war. So I decided to write one. There will be eventual slash and a little action, but not for a while. I hope you like this story. Rating my go up depending on how well I write the chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Freedom  
>Chapter 2: Megatron's Thoughts<strong>

Megatron was looking through some files at his workstation. He was currently at his estate and the files were reports from his Decepticons.

He smiled as he read that two Autobot rebellions had been brought down and the Autobots in those groups were enslaved. Megatron chuckled as he read the reason to this recent success.

Starscream.

Megatron put the file down and leaned back in his chair. Who would've thought that a little cooperation on the Seeker's part would grant the Decepticons such success? A knock to his door brought Megatron out of his thoughts. He glanced at it before stating, "Enter."

Shockwave, with his leader's permission, stepped into the tyrant's office.

"Yes, Shockwave?"

"I come to inform you of another rebellion."

Megatron chuckled evilly at hearing this. "Autobots can be so persistent, can't they?"

Shockwave nodded. "Indeed, my Lord."

Megatron's smile disappeared as he thought about Starscream again. It was about time the Seeker received a reward for his loyalty. "Shockwave," he began. The slightly smaller mech stood straighter and responded. "Yes my Lord?"

"Has Starscream taken any slaves or pets?"

"No, my Lord, other than the two Autobot jets. But he treats them more like his sparklings. He hasn't used them in any way."

Megatron smirked. "Then I think it's time I remedy that problem. And I believe I know just the mech for my second-in-command."

Shockwave bowed his helm. The silver warlord looked at his subordinate and stated, "If that is all, you may leave now." Shockwave bowed and did as his leader said and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long with updating this story and sorry the chapter's so short. I was working on my Caring Series and it was the only story I could think of for a while. But now that I've got TFP and MXSS out of my system, I going back to TFA and SSXOP. Now, there are a few things I forgot to mention in the first chapter. For one, I didn't tell you guys everything that happened to Starscream when he was captured. Come on, it would kinda ruin the story if I told you everything. You wouldn't be suprised. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this...short chapter and will review. I hope to update soon. Until then see ya. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Freedom  
>Chapter 3: A Gift<strong>

_Three days later…_

Starscream and the twins were walking back home after their trip to the Seeker city, Vos. Jetfire and Jetstorm were each carrying a bag with energon goodies and toys for them; and Starscream had a bag with sealed energon cubes and another with high grade. As they came towards the Seeker's estate, the twins began to run, eager to play with their new toys and eat their sweets. Starscream chuckled at their eagerness.

The three flyers were wearing casual wear. It was like human clothing, only for Cybertronians. Casual wear was much more comfortable than the armor they wore during the war, but was less protective and made transformation impossible.

The twins were wearing matching jeans; but Jetfire had a dark red T-shirt with an orange flame in the center; and Jetstorm wore a blue T-shirt with a storm cloud. Starscream was wearing a black tee and jeans with a jacket.

Jetstorm and Jetfire stood by the door to their home, waiting for Starscream to open it. When the older flyer did so, the two younglings rushed in then stopped cold, dropping their bags with looks of terror plastered on their faces. Starscream soon found the reason for their fear as he too entered. The masked Seeker stood behind the twins and stared. Although his mask gave him the appearance of indifference, underneath he had the same fearful expression as Jetfire and Jetstorm.

Megatron was sitting in the living area of their home, a cloaked mech standing by his chair.

The tyrant looked at the three stunned flyers and smiled evilly. The Seeker put his bags down and walked around the twins so he would be in front. Megatron knew this position. Starscream was using his own body as a shield for Jetfire and Jetstorm. The Seeker remembered his time in the dark room well, no doubt.

Starscream bowed low and gracefully to his leader; the twins following his example. Megatron chuckled. While the flyers were in casual wear, he was not. He always wore his armor unless he was in the safety of his own home.

He got up from his seat and spoke. "Rise."

The flyers did as requested.

"Lord Megatron," Starscream began submissively. "To what do I owe this visit?"

Megatron smiled at his 2IC and answered, "You are the reason I am here, Starscream."

The mech noticed the Seeker flinch slightly and the twins' expressions grew more fearful. They were afraid Starscream had done something to displease the Decepticon Lord. Megatron smirked and reassured them.

"Not to worry Starscream. You haven't done anything wrong. In fact, you've been doing something right."

"I have my Lord?"

Megatron nodded. "It has reached my understanding that two more Autobot rebellions have been brought down. All thanks to the information you gathered and the battle plans you made. And of course, let's not forget you led both assaults yourself. You captured every Autobot insight and imprisoned them. So, I've come to reward you for your efforts."

The Seeker bowed even lower than before and placed his servo over his spark. "Not that I'm ungrateful Lord Megatron, but that is not necessary. Knowing I have pleased you is all the reward I require."

"But I insist." Megatron persisted. The warlord grabbed what looked suspiciously like a grapple line and pulled. The being in the cloak stumbled forward. He kept his helm low so no one could see his face under the hood.

Starscream stared at the stranger as if he just noticed him. The being wasn't very big, only coming to the Seeker's chest. "Who's your friend?" Starscream asked hesitantly.

Megatron chuckled. "He's your reward, dear Starscream."

Starscream heard Jetfire and Jetstorm gasp and whimper. He glanced over his shoulder at them and saw Jetfire huddled close to his brother; and Jetstorm with his arms around him. They knew as well as he did that the being was an Autobot.

Starscream returned his gaze to Megatron. The larger mech continued to speak, "You see Starscream I've grown tired of him. But I hate being wasteful. And seeing as how you've been so loyal to me these past few vorns, I thought you deserved him. After all, you haven't taken anyone as a berthmate since the war ended."

"So he's your old toy?"

Megatron laughed. "Hardly. Don't worry Starscream; I haven't gone near his cod-piece. He was one of my labor workers. But I'm sure you can come up with a better use for him."

"…Who is he?" Starscream had no idea why Megatron thought he wanted a berthmate. However, fear of offending and angering his leader kept him from declining.

Megatron laughed again as he grasped the hood of the small mech's cloak. "He is none other than…" He pulled the hood back then concluded.

"Optimus Prime."

Starscream stared at the Autobot's face. The once proud leader was now dirty and bruised. The Prime had his helm bowed and was looking intently at the ground.

Megatron grabbed the smaller mech by the chin and snarled. "Don't be rude Prime. Look at your new master." The Autobot didn't obey and kept his optics averted from Starscream. Megatron sneered and balled his servo into a fist before delivering a powerful blow to the side of Optimus' helm.

Starscream heard the twins yelp with fright as the sound of metal crunching and gears groaning in protest reached their audios. The Prime lost his balance and fell to the floor. Megatron yanked the grapple line, causing a groan of pain from Optimus as his arms were yanked as well.

Starscream now saw that it was Optimus' grapple. The Decepticon Lord had used the Autobot's own grapple to bind him.

"Look at your master," Megatron repeated harshly. Optimus took in a slow breath then let it out before looking at Starscream. His optics were like blue fire. The Seeker couldn't remember the last time anyone looked at him so intently.

Megatron cleared his vocalizer, getting Starscream's attention, then stated, "If he gives you any trouble, here's the control to his slave collar."

He tossed the device he spoke of to Starscream. The Seeker caught it then watched as Megatron dropped the grapple line and walked toward the door.

"Have a nice day, Starscream. I hope you enjoy your gift."

As he walked by them, Megatron patted both twins on their helms, causing them and Starscream to flinch. When Megatron had gone, Starscream looked at the twins and said, "Go to your room. I'll be there to check on you two in a few klicks."

The two younger flyers obeyed their caretaker, leaving their toys and energon goodies behind in their haste. Starscream returned his gaze to the mech on the floor.

Optimus glared into Starscream's scarlet optics, the only part of his face the mech could see thanks to the mask. The Seeker walked toward the fallen mech and knelt beside him. He carefully touched the dented metal of the Autobot's helm and the bent antenna. Optimus hissed in pain and attempted to flinch away, but was stopped when Starscream grabbing his shoulder and holding him in place. The Seeker stroked the antenna and dent until the pain on Optimus' face faded.

"I can fix this for you if you like," Starscream offered.

Optimus glared at the Seeker. "I will not submit to you Starscream," he said in his usual calm voice, but Starscream could still detect the acid and bit to it as well.

"I didn't expect you to Optimus."

The Autobot looked at Starscream, genuinely confused, and noticed that his optics weren't scarlet. They were a dark, faded burgundy. They lacked the life and defiance that once shined in them.

The Seeker continued to speak, "Despite what you've heard, I don't interface with the first handsome mech I see."

With that Starscream used his claws to cut through the grapple line and freed Optimus' servos. He stood up and offered the mech his servo. "Come, I'll take you to a room."

Optimus hesitated before taking Starscream's servo and allowing him to pull him up. The Seeker turned and began walking, not even waiting to see if Optimus would follow. Having no other choice, the mech followed his new caretaker.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry for taking so long with an update. But I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Anyway, Optimus is in the picture any bets on what's gonna happen? :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Freedom  
>Chapter 4: New Home<strong>

Optimus stared at Starscream's winged back.

He was confused. Megatron had given him to Starscream to be his berthmate; but the Seeker made it clear he wouldn't be interfacing with him. So, if Starscream wasn't going to use him for interfacing, what was he going to do with him?

Was he going to do as Megatron had and force him to work?

And if not, then what?

Starscream chuckled sadly. Optimus left his musings and asked, "What's so funny?"

"…You think loud enough to wake the dead," Starscream answered casually.

Optimus was stunned; did Starscream know what he was thinking? The Seeker continued, "You will be treated as a guest in my home. You can go anywhere you want; but you can't leave my estate unless I am with you. Jetfire and Jetstorm will explain everything else to you."

Optimus looked down at the ground and watched the Seeker's peds as he walked. After a few moments of walking, Starscream stood in front of a door.

"Here we are. You don't mind having a room next to Jetfire and Jetstorm do you?"

Optimus shook his helm no. "Not that I have much choice," he mumbled dismally.

Starscream turned and looked down at Optimus. "You do have a choice. Here I will treat you like a living being, not an inanimate object. If you don't like something, tell me and I will attempt to remedy the problem. I want you to feel at home here Optimus."

The mech was shocked by the Seeker's confession. He actually cared about what Optimus wanted and how he felt? Starscream sighed. "I'll ask you again. Do you mind Jetfire and Jetstorm being next door to you?"

It took Optimus a few moments to answer. "No," he finally replied. "I don't mind."

Starscream nodded once then opened the door to Optimus' new room. As he walked in, the Decepticon followed and spoke again, "I'll find you some new garments soon. For now, you can get cleaned up and rest."

The room was nice. There were no decorations on the walls. There was an empty closet and a very large, inviting berth with cozy pillows. The sheets of the berth and the pillows were Decepticon purple.

He looked at Starscream as the Seeker stated, "If you don't like some things, we will be going to the city soon. I'm sure we can find some stuff to make it more…cheerful."

Optimus offered a tiny smile to his new caretaker. Starscream was trying to be polite to him; the least he could do was return the favor. "Starscream, thank you. I appreciate everything you're trying to do."

The Seeker cleared his vocalizer, suddenly feeling very nervous. He pointed to a closed door and stated, "Bathroom's through there."

He left without another word.

As the door closed, Optimus continued to look around his new room. There was a nightstand by his berth and there were some shelves with a few data-pads occupying them. He looked at the door Starscream pointed to and decided that a bath would be wonderful.

The bathroom was huge! There was a sunken tub with a rain shower over it and a regular shower in a far corner with two racks beside it. One had Decepticon purple towels and the other had several cleansers and polishes both for ground-bound mechs and Seekers.

He found the control to the rain shower on the wall by the door. It took him a few klicks to figure out how to work the panel; but soon enough, hot water came down from the rain-shower. The mech watched the water pool and rise to fill the tub. Optimus was pleased that he would be able to take an actual bath after so many vorns.

While in Megatron's services, Optimus had none of the luxuries like the ones Starscream was offering. Most nights, Optimus recharged on the ground, rather than a berth. And when Megatron believed him too dirty, he would have someone dump cold water on him. Sometimes, like after a hard day or work in the hotter time of the stellar-cycle on Cybertron, having cold water dumped on him offered a little relief. However, during the colder times it did more harm than good and often times Optimus was sick the next day.

At least that bastard Megatron never tried interfacing with him. Apparently, the tyrant's main goal had been to make Optimus feel as miserable as possible. However, rewarding his loyal second seemed more important to Megatron than further humiliating the Prime…

Optimus left those thoughts behind. It seemed Starscream was going to at least treat him with some dignity and respect.

Why?

He didn't know.

But he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

Optimus picked out the cleanser and polish he wanted before going to the panel and turning the water off. He removed the grey cloak to reveal his bare body. Like his face, his proto-flesh was filthy and covered in bruises and a few scars. Optimus' protoform was supposed to be a light blue and silver; but because of all the filth, it was a disgusting brown color.

Along with not giving him a proper bath, Megatron hadn't even let Optimus pack a few clothes. He just woke him up early in the morning, threw the cloak at him, and had him put it on, but nothing else underneath. The only other things Optimus had on his person were the slave collar and his cod-piece.

And he wasn't ready to remove the protective panel just yet. Not until he felt safer and more comfortable. And while he wanted desperately to remove the slave collar, he couldn't without receiving a painful shock.

He sat the polish down beside the sunken tub and, after grabbing a wash cloth, carefully got in. Optimus groaned contentedly as the hot water warmed his body and soothed his aching muscles and protoform. The dirt and grime that had accumulated over the vorns was already beginning to come off. He dipped his damp rag into the cleanser and began rubbing it over his chest.

After nearly a mega-cycle, Optimus was finally clean for the first time in several vorns. He got out the tub and trailed water behind him as he walked to the panel and entered the command for the water to drain.

While the tub emptied, Optimus grabbed a towel and began drying himself off. After a quick polish, he left the bathroom and returned to his berthroom. He went to the berth, deciding that he was still a little tired and got under the blankets, snuggling his helm into a pillow.

This was very nice.

Living here was definitely an improvement to living with Megatron. That thought in mind, Optimus entered the realm of recharge and for the first time in vorns, his dreams were peaceful.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello people, I forgot to mention in my last update that while I'm on break, I will be trying to update this story at least once a day. Also, this story is going to be longer than all the rest currently on my account. I'm going to try to make this story at least 100,000 words long, wish me luck in my goal. See ya'll tomorrow. :) And your reviews are always appriciated!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Freedom  
>Chapter 5: Unanswered Questions <strong>

Starscream walked toward his new charge's room.

He had already checked on Jetfire and Jetstorm…They were a little shaken from Megatron's appearance in their home; they felt sorry for Optimus, but were happy that he was there at the same time. Starscream could understand. After all, even though he took them in, raised them as his own, and they liked him well enough, they were still raised Autobot. So, seeing another of their kind after so long was a joy to them.

The Seeker had looked through a few things and found some new garments for Optimus. He wanted the young Prime to feel at home here. He wanted him to know he wasn't a slave or a prisoner or a caged animal.

There had been point in Starscream's life when he wouldn't care about another's wants or needs. But, after being tortured, caged, treated like an animal instead of a living Cybertronian being, and suffering through everything else Megatron put him through in that dark room; Starscream's attitude on life and people had changed.

When he reached Optimus' room, he keyed in the code to open the door and stepping in.

He found Optimus nestled comfortably in berth, recharging peacefully. Starscream smiled softly under his mask, the younger Cybertronian was actually quite cute when in recharge.

Seeming to sense the other's presence, Optimus began to stir. Azure optics flickered on-line and the mech sat up in berth. When he noticed Starscream, he jumped slightly and brought the covers closer to cover his bare protoform.

Starscream chuckled lightly at the slight blush that came to the mech's features.

"I brought you something," the Seeker stated casually. He walked the short distance to the berth and held the clothes out for the mech.

Optimus took the offering with one servo; the other still held the blankets over his form. The clothes were a simple pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt. The shirt was quite large. Optimus looked at Starscream then back at the shirt. It would fit the large Seeker perfectly.

As if reading his mind, Starscream stated, "I couldn't find any shirts that would fit you. So I thought you could borrow some of mine until we find you more appropriate garments."

Optimus stared at the Seeker a moment before returning his gaze to the clothing. He gave the winged mech a tiny, nervous smile. "Thanks."

Starscream bowed his helm then stated, "We'll be having dinner in a few klicks. You remember the way to the living area?"

Optimus nodded.

"When you're ready, go there. Jetfire and Jetstorm will take you to the dinning room."

Starscream turned to leave. Optimus watched him as he walked through and closed the door. He looked at the garments given to him again before getting out of berth and trying them on.

The jeans fit perfectly. They weren't too tight and hugged his thighs and waist snugly. He had been right about the shirt. It was a bit big for him; he could wear it as a night-shirt if he wanted. But it was definitely an improvement to what Megatron forced onto him.

Optimus brought the fabric to his olfactory sensor and inhaled. Starscream had a very pleasant and unique scent. At first, Optimus had no idea what the smell was; it was like a combination of aromas…Things like rain; the air on a cool, clear morning; dew; a soft breeze…

The Seeker smelled of nature and the sky.

Optimus smiled as he identified the smells and chuckled sadly…

It was ironic. He had come here thinking the worst. He thought Starscream would treat him more poorly than Megatron and bring him down even lower. He came here with the determination of hating this place and fighting the Seeker every nano-klick he was here. Now he found the longer he stayed here, the more he liked it.

And…he was becoming curious about his host.

The Autobots had no idea what caused the truce between Megatron and Starscream. All they knew was that Starscream and his clones seemed to vanish off the face of the Earth one day. Then, nearly a stellar-cycle later, the Seeker finally reappeared; but no one saw any signs of his clones again.

What was surprising was Starscream working with Megatron again. It was through the Decepticon Leader's and his second's teamwork that they were able to bring the Autobots to a standstill. What ultimately won the war though was Megatron figuring out a way to repair the All Spark and making it whole again.

He used it to force Optimus and his team to surrender and to return to Cybertron. Shortly after their return, Megatron used the All Spark, an artifact that was life, to take life away.

He murdered the Autobot Council.

Without their leaders, the faction had no choice but to surrender to the Decepticons.

Optimus began to think about the mask Starscream now wore. He wondered what he was hiding underneath it.

Optimus sighed. It was none of his business to begin with. Whatever Starscream was hiding, it wasn't the Autobot's place to overstep boundaries and ask him what. He didn't even really know Starscream aside from him being a Decepticon.

Optimus sighed again as his processor began to ache from all his thinking. His tanks choose that moment to growl angrily at him, reminding him that he hadn't refueled all day.

Pushing all his unanswered questions to the back of his mind, Optimus left the room and made his way back to the living area.


	6. Chapter 6

**Freedom  
>Chapter 6: Reunion with Jetfire and Jetstorm<strong>

"Mr. Optimus!" Jetfire and Jetstorm exclaimed together when they saw their old friend come down the stairs. They had hoped he would come down.

Optimus smiled as the twins ran to him and practically jumped him. He laughed as the younger Autobots hugged him and exclaimed how happy they were to see him. The mech had to wrestle with the two young flyers a moment before finally managing to pry them off.

"I'm happy to see you guys too," he stated after one last hug from both twins. "Whoa, you two grew!" Optimus exclaimed, now noticing Jetfire and Jetstorm's new height.

Both beamed and the orange twin stated, "Mr. Starscream has been making sure we get proper energon and exercise."

Jetstorm nodded. "So we can being big strong flyers, like him."

At the mention of their caretaker's name, Optimus noticed he wasn't there. "Where is Starscream anyway?"

Jetfire answered, "Mr. Starscream always be refueling in his room."

Jetstorm continued, "He is never coming down to refuel with us. We are believing it is being because he is not wanting us to see his face."

Optimus hummed. "What's he hiding under that mask?"

"We are not knowing," Jetstorm explained. "And he is not telling us."

Jetfire decided he didn't like where the conversation was heading and attempted to change the subject. "But he is always leaving good and warm energon for us. He left some for you too, Mr. Optimus."

Optimus stared at Jetfire, noticing his last sentence was almost completely perfect. "Jetfire, have you been working on your speech?"

The orange twin nodded. "Jetstorm has been working too."

Optimus chuckled. "Why?"

"Because other Decepticons are being very rude to Mr. Starscream because of the way we are being speaking."

"So," Jetstorm butted in, "We are being working on it so they…will stop making fun of him."

Optimus laughed at the look of concentration that settled on Jetstorm's face as he said the last part. The older Autobot's gaze shifted from the orange flyer to the blue one.

"So you think highly of Starscream?"

The twins nodded.

"Why?"

Jetfire answered without a second thought. "He is raising us."

"He protects us from other Decepticons."

"And he treats us like family."

Optimus took in their words. This didn't sound anything like the Starscream he thought he knew. What had happened to change the Seeker so? Jetstorm continued to speak. "You will be seeing, Mr. Optimus. Mr. Starscream is being excellent caretaker."

Jetfire nodded in agreement. Optimus chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I will."

'_And who knows?' _a voice in the back of his mind stated. _'You may find some answers to your questions.' _

The mech looked back at the still smiling twins. He had to admit it was good seeing them. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen another Autobot.

"So when do we refuel?"

Jetfire and Jetstorm each grabbed one of Optimus' servos and dragged him toward the dinning room. While Jetfire and Jetstorm talked Optimus' audios off and led him toward their meal, Starscream descended from the stairs.

He had gone completely unnoticed by his charges and heard every word of their conversations. He wanted to see how his new guest was fairing and if he was adapting to his new surroundings well.

He hadn't expected the Autobot to be curious about what lay under his mask. _'It's only honest curiosity,' _Starscream told himself. _'It will fade eventually.' _

He wanted Optimus to know that he would be treated fairly here, yes. But he wouldn't trust the mech to the degree it would take for him to reveal his face for a while yet. The Seeker spared one last glance to the door Jetfire and Jetstorm had dragged Optimus through, then went back up the stairs and walked toward his room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Freedom  
>Chapter 7: Adapting<strong>

Optimus smiled as he watched Jetfire and Jetstorm play.

It was a beautiful day on Cybertron. The air was warm and there was a cool breeze blowing. Jetfire and Jetstorm declared it a perfect day to play outside. Optimus decided to watch them to make sure they didn't get into any trouble.

Starscream had been summoned by Megatron the day before to discuss the new rebellion that was starting to arise. The twins explained that when Starscream was summoned for these sorts of situations, he would sometimes be gone for days. And even when he came home, it seemed he was constantly leaving in order to help the Decepticons smother out the problem before it could become a serious threat to them.

Optimus watched Jetfire and Jetstorm soar through the air. He had been here for over a week now. He was still borrowing Starscream's shirts, but he didn't really mind. The Seeker promised him that when he had a spare moment, they would go to the city.

Optimus liked his new home so far. The twins were good company. They talked about what they had gone through since they last saw Optimus and how life had been treating them.

Optimus took notice a few days after Megatron gave him to Starscream that neither Jetfire nor Jetstorm had slave collars. They told him they used to war them, but then Starscream just took them off one day. His reason being that he trusted them enough to not run away or cause trouble. The Decepticons taunted and teased the Seeker for this, but he merely ignored them. Megatron saw no problem with it and that was all that mattered. Which is why Optimus still had his slave collar. Both he and Starscream knew for a fact that Megatron would be very displeased with the Seeker if he removed it. Until the Decepticon Lord believed that Optimus had submitted to Starscream and wouldn't run away at the first opportunity given to him, the collar stayed.

As he thought about Starscream, Optimus looked from Jetfire and Jetstorm down to the ground. Like the twins, the Seeker was good company…when he was actually around.

Optimus only saw the masked flyer a few times a day. The few times he came down to dinner he didn't get anything for himself. He merely sat and talked to Optimus.

Their conversations hadn't gone past Starscream asking how the mech's day was and if he was happy with his environment. After getting an answer to these questions, the Seeker would chat with Jetfire and Jetstorm for a few klicks before getting up and leaving.

Starscream was a mystery to Optimus at times.

But he was a good caretaker.

He never forced Optimus or the twins to do hard labor. In fact, most of the work Megatron had Optimus do, Starscream did himself.

The Seeker…was different.

The Autobot was brought out of his musings by a loud screech. He looked up in time to see that Jetfire had made some sort of mistake and was now falling.

Without a second thought, Optimus got up and ran to his rescue. He lunged for and caught him before he hit the ground. Jetstorm landed next to the kneeling Prime, whom was holding the shaken orange flyer in his lap. Jetfire had his arms wrapped around Optimus' neck and was shivering and whimpering pitifully.

"Shh," Optimus attempted to sooth the flyer by gently rubbing his back and rocking him back and forth. "You're okay."

"Brother," Jetstorm began, kneeling beside Optimus. "Are you being alright?"

Jetfire shuddered and continued to cling to Optimus. After several klicks of the older Autobot's gentle whisperings and comfort, Jetfire calmed down enough to speak. "I am not knowing what happened."

Optimus hugged the small flyer and said, "I think you should stick to land until Starscream gets back. Okay?"

Jetfire slowly nodded his head in agreement. It took little coaxing on Optimus' part to get them inside. Soon afterward, the sky darkened and acid rain began to fall from the sky.

Optimus was now in his room, sitting on the veranda by his window and he watched the acid rain come down. Jetfire and Jetstorm were in their room taking a nap. Soon enough, they would wake up and start running up and down the corridors of their home. Being flyers, they never like being cooped up.

Optimus continued to watch the acid rain. The rust-red liquid was a nescience to all Cybertronians. Optimus didn't know of anyone who didn't despise it.

One thing was for sure.

If Starscream had planned on coming home that night, he wouldn't be able to now.

XXX

Starscream groaned inwardly as he watched the acid rain fall.

He and Megatron's other high ranking officers were summoned to the Decepticon Lord's home to discuss the new rebellion. The meeting had been concluded a few klicks ago, but it was discovered they wouldn't be able to leave because of the acid rain.

Megatron had his servants set up rooms for them. And now Starscream was staring out the window of his room, his arms crossed over his chest.

He very much wanted to go home to begin making plans. The sooner they destroyed this problem, the sooner he could be with Jetfire and Jetstorm…and Optimus.

Starscream couldn't explain what was happening. The mech had only been around for a week and already the Seeker had developed as soft spot for him. However, the affection he felt towards Optimus wasn't the same as what he felt toward Jetfire and Jetstorm.

This was different.

Whenever he was near the Autobot, his spark would pound in its casing and breathing became more difficult.

He felt warm inside…

Whenever he spoke to Optimus…Starscream felt a small shred of who he had been return to him. When he talked with Optimus, he didn't feel weak or afraid…He felt like the rebellious, Decepticon traitor Megatron had loathed.

When he was with Optimus…he felt whole and complete.

What were these strange feelings bubbling up within his spark?

Why did he feel so attached to Optimus?

And where could all this lead?

So many questions he did not have the answers to. Starscream sighed. He didn't like not knowing. It always made him nervous.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, so sorry I didn't update yesterday. Some stuff came up, mainly family stuff but that's why I'm giving you two chapters instead of one this time. I hope you enjoy them. Please review. :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Freedom  
>Chapter 8: Growing Pains<strong>

_Next day…_

Optimus was in deep recharge.

The acid rain had continued throughout the day yesterday and hadn't stopped until the middle of the night. Jetfire and Jetstorm hadn't been happy about being cooped up the rest of the day. Actually…Jetstorm had been disappointed. Jetfire, on the other servo, was still shaken about his unexpected fall.

Optimus didn't doubt that, whatever the problem was, Starscream would be able to find it and fix it. Just like he fixed the dent Megatron left on Optimus' helm and his broken antenna.

Optimus stirred at the sound of a Seeker's engine. He groaned as he on-lined and sat up in his berth. He rubbed the sleep from his optics and listened. He recognized that engine.

Starscream?

Starscream!

The mech felt his spark leap in his chest at realizing Starscream had come home. He was out of berth and dressed in a few klicks. He heard twin shrieks of glee as he walked toward the door; he wasn't the only one to notice Starscream's return.

As he opened the door he saw two orange and blue blurs, still in their pajamas, run down the hall. He followed after them at a slower pace. Jetfire and Jetstorm were outside in less than klick exclaiming, "Mr. Starscream!"

The older flyer landed a few yards from the twins, then was promptly tackled to the ground by them as Optimus stepped out. The mech chuckled and smiled at the sight of the Seeker and two flyers on the ground, laughing happily.

Starscream wrapped his arms around them then sat up. When he was back on his peds again, the twins somehow managed to wrap both arms around the masked Seeker's neck and hugged him as they began talking at once.

"We have missed you, Mr. Starscream!"

"Mr. Optimus took good care of us!"

More explanations of what they did while he was away followed; both youngsters trying to get in what they had to say.

Optimus smiled as memories of his childhood returned to him. Being the son of Ultra Magnus, Optimus never got to spend a lot of time with his father. But he loved him dearly and missed him very much when he had to leave home. Every time Ultra returned to his family, Optimus was always the first one out to greet him. He always ran out to meet his father and hugged him tightly, hoping he would stay for a long time.

Optimus' gaze saddened as he remembered more. Because Ultra was the Magnus…he was also part of the Autobot Council. He was probably one of the few who tried to make things better for the lower class cities and Seekers. Even so, he was still murdered along with the other council members.

Optimus looked at the three flyers and smiled again. Jetstorm and Jetfire were still chatting rapidly, greatly reminding him of Blurr's speech, and Starscream looked to be in a bit of a situation.

Optimus decided to save the Seeker and cleared his vocalizer loudly, getting the three flyers' attention. He gave Starscream a welcoming smile before stating, "Jetfire had a little accident yesterday."

Starscream looked down at the orange twin and asked, "What happened?"

Jetfire's happy expression turned fearful at the mention of his near death experience the other day. He shook his head and answered, "I am not knowing, Mr. Starscream. I am flying one klick, then am falling the next."

Starscream hummed. "Let's go inside."

He sat Jetfire and Jetstorm down then followed them to his home, Optimus right beside him. Starscream glanced down at the mech and smiled a bit under his mask. It was good to be home.

Once inside, Starscream instructed Jetfire to sit on the couch in the living room. The orange twin did as he was told and allowed his caretaker to look him over. Jetfire giggled uncontrollably as Starscream probed certain areas that were very ticklish. This earned a chuckle from everyone else in the living area, including Starscream.

Optimus watched the winged-mech, intrigued. The way Starscream's servos moved and carefully probed the younger flyer's body was almost hypnotic. The clawed digits were gentle, yet firm.

After his examination, Starscream began looking over Jetfire's thrusters again. "Ahh, there's the problem," he stated as his fingers traced the delicate structures. Jetstorm and Optimus leaned in, intrigued while Jetfire watched their caretaker.

"Good news, Jetfire," Starscream said as he stood up. "You're having a growth spurt. Your thrusters and body are starting to become stronger and more developed. The bad news is you'll have to remain land bound for a while."

Jetfire groaned dismally while Jetstorm, on the other servo, burst out laughing. Optimus gave the blue twin a stern look and Starscream stated, "Don't laugh Jetstorm. You're next."

At hearing this, the blue jet stopped laughing and looked at Starscream curiously. "Huh?"

Starscream smirked under his mask. "If Jetfire's body is starting to go through this stage, yours won't be too far behind. In other words, you're grounded too."

"Aww!"

Optimus chuckled amusedly while Jetfire taunted Jetstorm. Starscream shook his head and continued to smile. "Optimus," the Autobot looked at the Seeker. "Can I trust you to make sure they stick to land?"

Optimus smiled. "Of course." The smile turned to a frown as he asked, "Where will you be?"

"…Away," Starscream answered simply. "I'll be coming and going for a while."

"…Until the new rebellion is taken care of?"

The Seeker looked away from Optimus. He knew the mech had hope that this rebellion would succeed where the others failed. He hoped they would bring down Megatron…

It pained Starscream knowing he would be the one to crush the Autobot's hope.

"Yes," he finally answered. Optimus bowed his head and looked at the ground. Starscream walked past the twins, whom were looking from their two friends with concern, but said nothing.

Starscream stopped beside Optimus and clasped his shoulder. He leaned down to his audio and whispered, "I'm sorry."

The Seeker went up the stairs and toward his private study…

He had to begin his work…


	9. Chapter 9

**Freedom  
>Chapter 9: An Important Decision<strong>

_One month later…_

Optimus couldn't believe it.

One month.

One month had been all the time the Decepticons needed to destroy the newest Autobot rebellion and enslave several mechs and femmes that hadn't managed to escape. And it had all been Starscream's doing. He made the battle plans, he picked when and where to attack the unsuspecting Autobots, and he, alongside Megatron, led that attack.

Optimus wasn't surprised. After all, Megatron had given him to the Seeker as a reward for bringing down two other rebellions before this one. But what did surprise him was that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to hate or even be angry with Starscream. In fact, a huge part of him felt pity toward the Seeker.

During his short stay, Optimus learned how to read several of Starscream's emotions without having to see his face. He remembered the day when the Seeker told him he would be working with the Decepticons to bring down the rebellion. He meant it when he said he was sorry. He was sorry for what he had to do. He didn't want to do it, but he didn't have a choice.

Which brought Optimus back to the question of what did Megatron do to Starscream make him the way he was now? The young Autobot felt it probably had something to do with what Starscream was hiding under that mask.

Optimus looked up from his data-pad and practically threw it at his nightstand. He wasn't reading it and trying to only seemed to irritate his mind.

He looked around his newly decorated room. Starscream had kept his promise. As soon as the chance came, he took Optimus out to buy new clothes and whatever furnishings he wanted for his room. The closet was now filled with clothes that fit him perfectly; there was a couch and curtains for his windows. He also had new berthsheets and towels. Now, instead of Decepticon purple, the berthsheets, towels, and curtains were blue. The room was still simple; but that's how he preferred it.

Starscream wasn't home and probably wouldn't be for another few mega-cycles. He had left several weeks ago.

Optimus had recently learned of the success of Starscream's battle plans through a Decepticon messenger. It had been a hard fight, but the Decepticons emerged victorious. However…there were a few who were wounded…Optimus hoped Starscream wasn't one of them.

Despite only being around him for a month and seven days, the mech found himself wanting to be with Starscream more and more.

He could sense that the Seeker was in a great deal of pain and he had many old wounds that, even now, continue to fester. Under everything Starscream showed him and the twins, he was trying to hide a shattered spark and a broken soul and will.

Megatron turned him into a caged bird with a broken wing. Starscream was unable to fly away and escape his cage…He was unable to be free.

At that moment, Optimus heard…two engines?

One was definitely a Seeker…but the other wasn't.

He got up from his berth and drew back the curtains to look outside. The sun was beginning to set and give way to night. He could clearly see two flyers in the sky. Optimus felt his spark wrench when he saw Starscream. He was wearing his armor and he was badly hurt. Beside him…was Megatron. The Decepticon Lord appeared to be helping the jet stay aloft.

Optimus bolted from his room, ran through the halls, and down the stairs. By the time he was out the door, Megatron and Starscream had already landed.

"Starscream!" Optimus ran to the heavily breathing Seeker. Megatron smirked cruelly at the concerned look on the younger's face. "Starscream, are you okay?" Optimus wanted to help his caretaker, but feared causing him further pain.

Starscream coughed once then answered, "I'll live."

Optimus looked at Megatron as the tyrant adjusted his hold on the Seeker and made a motion for the Autobot to come forward. "Come here little Autobot," he ordered. "Come help your master."

Optimus clenched his servos into fists, but did as he was told nonetheless. As he slung Starscream's arm over his shoulders, he noticed the Seeker's fist was clenched as well...

Why was he upset?

When he saw Optimus had a good hold on his second, Megatron released him then stated, "Get well soon Starscream. Wouldn't want to keep your…delectable pet waiting for too long."

He took off and Optimus growled as he led Starscream inside. "He thinks we're interfacing?" he asked grudgingly.

Starscream gave a half shrug. "That's why he gave you to me remember?"

Optimus blushed and chuckled weakly as the door closed behind them. "I forgot," he admitted. "You don't treat me like a pet or a simple interfacing drone."

"That's because you're not." Starscream stated bitterly. "You're a living being and you should be treated as such. You're not some sort of caged animal I let loose only when I need entertainment."

Optimus looked at the Seeker, a sunned expression on his face. This was the first time since Earth that he heard Starscream sound…angry.

"I'm sorry…if what I said-"

Starscream shook his head. "It's nothing you did Optimus…Nothing you did."

As they ascended the stairs, Optimus had to readjust his hold on Starscream's arm and waist; when he did so, he felt something odd on the Seeker's unarmored side…

Where those scars?

Before he could contemplate this further, Starscream asked, "Where are Jetfire and Jetstorm?"

"Recharging. They were pretty worn out."

"Hmm…Could you please take me to my room?"

"Of course."

It wasn't an easy walk, but at least the Seeker tried to help Optimus a little. When they were in front of Starscream's door, he pressed the button to open it, and they stepped in. Optimus didn't really pay attention to the Seeker's room; there would be a time for that later. Right now, Starscream desperately needed to rest. He helped the Seeker onto his berth and breathed a heavy sigh of relief when his task was complete.

When his helm met his pillow, Starscream moaned gratefully; it felt so good to be back in his own berth. He looked at Optimus and said, "Thank you." Then he drifted off. He didn't really feel like removing his armor or mask. If they started giving him problems, he would wake up and remove them later.

Optimus stared at the recharging Seeker for several klicks. Starscream still had some strength left in him. It was buried deep, but it was there.

Optimus made one of the most important decisions of his life at that very moment.

He would heal Starscream.

He would break open the cage Megatron had imprisoned him in and mend his broken wings. He would reignite Starscream's inner fire and give him the strength and will to fight Megatron again…

He would give Starscream his freedom one more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Freedom  
>Chapter 10: Blooming Feelings<strong>

_Two Months Later…_

Things were going well at Starscream's home. Jetfire and Jetstorm were still grounded due to their new developing systems. Starscream was back on his peds again, thanks to Optimus' care. And no rebellions had started up.

Optimus watched as Jetfire and Jetstorm settled on a couch in the living room and drifted off into recharge. Starscream had said it would be good for them to strengthen their legs. Legs were the strongest point on a flyer's body; the strength was necessary for taking off and landing.

The twins took his advice to spark and started playing more games and did more exercises to strengthen their legs. Thing about it was, any exercise was exhausting after a point. So the twins almost always overdid it and always went to recharge the moment they found a comfortable place.

Optimus chuckled as they snuggled closer to each other as they recharged. Jetstorm's thumb eventually found its way into his mouth and was sucked on. Optimus couldn't help but find that adorable.

He heard the click-clack of heel-thrusters and a moment later, he felt a clawed servo touch his shoulder. Optimus smiled and looked up at his caretaker. "Good afternoon Starscream," he greeted the Seeker. Starscream smiled under his mask and returned the greeting. "Good afternoon Optimus."

"How are you feeling?" Even weeks after his injuries had healed; Optimus was still worried about Starscream. The Seeker chuckled softly and answered, "Good. And you?"

"The same."

Starscream looked at the twins and reigned in the desire to laugh. "Maybe I shouldn't have told them about legs being the strongest point on a flyer."

Optimus chuckled. "They want to be like you. That's why the overdue it."

Starscream shook his head. He didn't understand why they wanted to be like him. What was he? Merely a broken down Seeker, enslaved to a tyrant.

Starscream suddenly felt nervous. Then again, he always felt nervous around Optimus. Only now he knew why.

During the time he was in the younger Cybertronain's care, Starscream realized he was falling for him. He was beautiful. He was kind. He had a wonderful, caring spark and the most beautiful soul. He took care of Jetfire and Jetstorm when Starscream was unable to. And he had taken care of the Seeker, despite what he had done to need his care.

Who wouldn't fall for such an amazing mech?

The Seeker took a breath then looked down at Optimus. He was watching the twins again and he had a dreamy smile on his face.

"Optimus," Starscream began uncertainly. The mech looked at him with those beautiful azure optics. The Seeker rubbed the back of his helm then asked, "You like it here, right?"

Optimus gave him a warm smile and answered. "Of course."

"And…you like me?"

Optimus nodded. "Yes. You're a good friend and caretaker."

Starscream coughed once, knowing his true meaning had gone right over the mech's head. But at hearing him say he was a good friend, the Seeker began to fear. He was afraid of losing the friendship that had taken him a great deal of care to form between himself and the Prime. But at the same time, he wanted to see if they could be more.

Starscream had never felt so confused in his life.

"Would you like to take a walk with me tonight?" the Seeker suddenly asked.

Optimus looked surprised. The only thing hiding Starscream's own shock at his question was his mask.

"A walk?" Optimus inquired.

Starscream quickly composed himself and nodded. "Yes. I know a good place. It's quiet and peaceful. And I know you haven't been out in a while…Might do us both some good."

Optimus looked unsure. Starscream smiled sadly behind his mask and continued. "You don't have to if you don't want to. It was just a thought."

Optimus thought about it for a moment. A walk with Starscream?

The idea of it was actually a bit…appealing. It would give both him and the Seeker a chance to know each other on a more…personal level. He smiled at the thought. Him and Starscream alone together…

No!

Optimus stomped the idea before it had a chance to bloom.

He didn't like Starscream in that way and the Seeker certainly didn't feel that way about him. Or so he kept telling himself. He looked up at Starscream and stated, "Alright. A walk sounds pleasant."

Starscream's smile changed from sad to joyous. "Good," he stated calmly despite the fireworks going off inside him. "We'll go as soon as the twins are tucked in."

Optimus smiled and nodded. "Okay."

When Starscream left, Optimus noticed his spark was racing in his chamber. He couldn't remember the last time had felt this way toward another being. It appeared no matter how many times his mind said he felt nothing toward Starscream other than friendship; his spark would always prove him wrong.

He was falling. He wasn't ready to say exactly what he was falling into, but he knew that the resulting impact might destroy him if he didn't slow his decent…

Or…

Maybe Starscream would catch him before the ground ever came ever….

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. School has been insane lately! Anyway, here's the tenth chapter and I'll try to be more regular with my update, promise. Enjoy this chapter and see you guys later. :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Freedom  
>Chapter 11: A Pleasant Walk Down Memory Lane<strong>

The walk was nice so far. Optimus was actually enjoying himself as well as Starscream's company. And he could sense the Seeker was relaxed as well.

The area Starscream had chosen for their walk was a small park close to his home. There was plenty of light from nearby street lamps to illuminate their path and it was very quiet, aside from a few distant barks from turbo-foxes.

Optimus laughed along with Starscream when the Seeker told him about a certain event during his time in the War Academy. "You really did _that_ to your drill instructor?" Optimus asked amusedly, enjoying the sound of Starscream's voice and laugh.

The Seeker chuckled and nodded. "Yes. He wasn't so pleased at the sludge in his wash rack though."

Optimus laughed. "So what did he do to you?" Surely the Seeker didn't walk away scot free?

"I didn't get kicked out. But he made me wish I had never been sparked. He put me on Space Bridge repair duty for over three hundred stellar-cycles. _And_ I still had to attend to all my academy duties."

Optimus felt his spark drop at the mention of Space Bridge repair. His shoulders shagged a bit and his face became sad as he remembered his old teammates…his friends.

When they surrendered and were taken back to Cybertron, they were placed in slave pins. Optimus was auctioned off to Megatron three weeks later. He hadn't seen his friends since then. His spark ached; he missed them all so very much.

Starscream could sense the change in Optimus and looked at him with concern. "Did I do something wrong?" Starscream asked, afraid he was the reason for the younger's sudden change in mood.

Optimus looked up at the Seeker and smiled sadly before answering, "No, you didn't do anything wrong Starscream. It's just that…I miss my friends."

Starscream looked at the ground. "I see…What were they like? If you don't mind my asking."

Optimus' optics widened for a brief moment, then he smiled as memories began to flood his processor. "Oh were to begin? Ratchet was always a bit grumpy. He threw wrenches at us and slapped the back of our helms when we did something stupid. But he had his soft side. He always seemed to know what to do when worse came to worse. Bulkhead was the brawn of our little team. Despite his size, he had a gentle and loving spark. He was so afraid of accidently hurting someone. Prowl never talked much. And when he did, he was usually yelling at Bumblebee. But you could count on him to get you out of a tight situation. And Bumblebee, dear Bumblebee; ha! He was the prankster; the child of the group; and the fun-loving one. For him, fast wasn't fast enough. And little Sari…She was so sweet. She tried to understand us and help us. She even saved us a few times…Primus I miss them all so much."

The whole time Optimus had been describing his friends to Starscream; there was a small smile present on his face. But when he reached the end, he became sad.

Starscream wanted him to be happy; and he was willing to do anything to give the mech that happiness. He raised his servo slowly and carefully touched the slave collar around Optimus' neck…

He would do…almost anything for him.

The mech looked up questioningly when he felt the Seeker's claws gently caressing the band around his neck. The Seeker shook his head and sighed before lowering his servo. "Let's go home," he stated simply.

Optimus stared for a moment then nodded in agreement. "Yeah…home."

XXX

Starscream lay awake in his berth.

He was having the hardest time trying to recharge. All he could think of was Optimus' joy at telling him about his friends, then his sadness at being apart from them. There had to be something the Seeker could do.

He suddenly sat up in his berth, a huge smile on his unmasked face.

He had an idea!

Granted, it would take him a few days to call in some favors to pull it off, but it would all be worth it to see the look on Optimus' face.

Starscream laid back down in his berth and sighed contentedly. He would begin working on is surprise for the Autobot tomorrow while he was still recharging.


	12. Chapter 12

**Freedom  
>Chapter 12: Old Friends, Old Enemies, New Friends, New Lives<strong>

Optimus was confused. Starscream had woke him up in the early mega-cycles of the morning and said they were going to the park. When Optimus asked why, the Seeker explained that it was a surprise. Before he could ask about who would watch Jetfire and Jetstorm, Starscream said someone was already there to keep an optic on them while they were away.

Now Optimus was following the Seeker through the Cybertronain park. It was quiet. No one was there. Unlike the Seeker and Prime, every other Cybertronian was probably still recharging.

Optimus yawned once as he continued to follow Starscream. He looked up at his caretaker and asked, "Starscream, will you please tell me what we're doing here so early?" Starscream looked down and the younger saw a crease in his optics. Optimus had learned that Starscream was smiling when his optics were like that.

"You'll see," was the Seeker's only response as he continued forward.

Optimus was usually not very irritable. However, because he wasn't exactly a morning person and Starscream was dragging him through the park at, what he considered, an ungodly mega-cycle, he began to get a bit annoyed. He was about to voice this; but as he opened his mouth to speak, another voice interrupted him.

"Shockwave, what in Primus' name are we doing in the park this early in the morning?"

Optimus froze.

He knew that voice.

Starscream turned to face the younger Cybertronian to make sure he was alright. "Optimus?" The mech shook his head to clear it then looked at the Seeker's masked face. Before either knew it, he took off in the direction he heard the voice, Starscream following close behind.

Optimus soon found himself in the playground area of the park and there, sitting on a bench next to Shockwave, was Bumblebee.

Shockwave looked up as Starscream walked up to and stood beside Optimus. He stared for a moment before tapping the mini-bot's shoulder and pointing at the newcomers. Baby blue optics met with azure ones and a smile spread across the yellow mech's face.

"Boss-Bot!"

Optimus couldn't help the smile that came to his lips at seeing one of his old friends again. The yellow mech got up and ran toward the Prime, causing his caretaker to panic slightly. "Be careful Bumblebee!"

Optimus soon saw the reason for Shockwave's worry.

There was a slight swell coming from the younger mech's stomach…Optimus was shocked to realize that Bumblebee was carrying…

The young mech covered the short distance between them and wrapped his arms around his former leader. "It's so good to see you Optimus!" Bumblebee exclaimed, bringing the older mech out of his stupor.

Optimus hugged him back as he stated, "It's good to see you too, Bee. I've missed you so much."

The two parted and Bumblebee still had a huge smile plastered on his lips. Optimus took this opportunity to look the younger mech over. He had grown a bit over the vorns, not coming to the middle of the older Autobot's chest. Being a mini-bot that was probably as tall as he would get. He was wearing a peppy yellow long sleeved maternity blouse with blue pants.

"How've you been Optimus?" Bumblebee asked shortly after Optimus had finished his once over. The Prime looked at Starscream and smiled at him. "I've been much better recently." He returned his gaze to Bumblebee and continued, "And I see you're doing well. I can't believe you're carrying."

Bumblebee chuckled and rubbed the bump on his abdomen fondly as he stated, "Yeah. Neither could I. Shocky's been real good to me. In fact, he's not even my master; he's my mate. We've been together ever since he took my slave collar off four vorns ago."

Optimus looked at Bumblebee's neck and, sure enough, a slave collar was absent. However, there were thin scars from where the gadget had rubbed his protoform flesh raw.

"I'm happy to know you found someone who cares about you. Or rather, I'm glad he found you before anyone else did."

Bumblebee laughed then glanced at Starscream. "And I'm glad you didn't get taken by Megatron."

Optimus felt his spark clench at the reminder of his vorns of humiliation. None of his teammates knew he had been auctioned off to the Decepticon Lord. Optimus hadn't even known until he was dragged away from his friends and given to the tyrant. He decided not to tell Bumblebee. This was a happy occasion; he didn't want to ruin it with bad memories.

Optimus looked up when Starscream cleared his vocalizer to get his attention. "I'll be over there with Shockwave," he informed, "You two have fun. The others should be here in a few klicks."

As Starscream walked toward the bench, Optimus mumbled, "Others?"

XXX

Starscream smiled under his mask at the look of utter joy on Optimus' face. It had taken some doing, but the Seeker had managed to track down all of Optimus' old friends. He knew most of their masters and had managed to convince them to bring the Autobots to a get together.

Prowl had been taken by Lockdown; and like Bumblebee was to Shockwave, the ninja-bot was mated to the bounty hunter. Starscream had to promise Lockdown several mods and a few favors for him to bring Prowl. Though not as many as the Seeker originally expected. It appeared Prowl was softening his mate's spark as well. However, the bounty hunter chose to leave his mate with his friends for the day. He said something about having important business to attend to.

Bulkhead was with the Earth born Constructions. The builders dropped him off, promising to return for him sometime at the end of the day. They were working on the construction a new Decepticon shelter so couldn't stay. Ratchet had been taken as a medical assistant by a Decepticon medic named Hook. He was dropped off as well.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Shockwave asked as he and the winged-mech watched the Autobots socialize.

Starscream shrugged, "I wouldn't have done this for him if I didn't."

"True enough. But that's not what I meant and you know it."

Starscream continued to watch the small group. One of the benefits to wearing a mask was hardly anyone could read him. Shockwave, however, was among the few who still could.

"You care about him. The same way I care about Bumblebee…You love him, don't you?" Shockwave's tone wasn't accusing, merely curious. Being that he was among one of the few Decepticons who had fallen in love with their Autobot slave, he would even understand.

Starscream's optics followed Optimus as he laughed with his friends.

He smiled to himself, feeling the aura of happiness and joy surrounding the younger mech. "Yes," he answered, completely sure of himself and this new feeling continuing to grow in his spark. "I do love him."

Shockwave nodded and relaxed a bit more in his seat. "I thought so. When are you going to tell him?"

Starscream shook his head. "I don't know." He chuckled to himself and continued, "I don't even know if he feels half of what I feel for him."

"Listen to your spark, Starscream. It will never lead you astray."

Starscream looked at Shockwave, a bewildered gleam in his optics. "You are the last mech I'd ever expect to hear something like that from."

Shockwave chuckled amusedly. "My dear Bumblebee has rubbed off on me over the vorns."

Starscream chuckled then looked back and continued to watch Optimus. Shockwave gazed sadly at Starscream. He knew what happened to him. He knew what Megatron had done to him. Although he'd never say it to Megatron's face, many Decepticons believed what the warlord had done to the Seeker was beyond cruel and unnecessary. Shockwave was among those Decepticons.

There was a borderline of teaching someone a lesson and teaching them to serve; and being downright evil and torturing them into submission and breaking their spirit and will. Megatron crossed that line with Starscream.

And, because of how he was now running Cybertron, they wished someone would fight against the tyrant. Even the Autobots were beginning to give up hope.

The once loyal Decepticon looked at the group of Autobots. He gaze first rested on his carrying mate. His little Bumblebee was happy. Happier than he had been in a while. His optic then traveled to Optimus.

His spark told him that the Prime and Starscream were the only chance they had at ever dethroning Megatron and returning Cybertron to its true Golden Age.

XXX

The day ended too soon for Optimus.

He didn't even realize how late it was until the Constructions came to get Bulkhead. Prowl's mate and Ratchet's…"partner" came shortly after word and took them away as well. Shockwave took Bumblebee home to rest after the young mech and Optimus said good-bye and he scheduled another meeting date with Starscream.

Optimus followed Starscream back home as Shockwave left with Bumblebee. The Prime couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy to see his friends. It greatly eased the burden on his spark to know they were all okay and well cared for.

Optimus and Starscream walked in silence for a while with the Seeker a few paces ahead of the smaller mech. He soon slowed until he and Optimus were side-by-side; he looked down and asked, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Optimus smiled up at his friend and nodded. "More than I have in a long time. How did you get them all here?"

Starscream chuckled and answered, "I had to call in a few favors to track some of them down. I even had to promise a few mods and favors to Lockdown; but after that, it was easy enough."

Optimus was still a bit shocked from seeing all his friends again. But he was also dumbstruck that Starscream had gone through the trouble of finding his old teammates and arranging a gathering with them. The mech looked ahead and asked, "Why did you do that?"

Starscream remained silent for several moments, then shrugged and answered, "You missed your friends and wished to see them…Is that not reason enough?"

Optimus smiled a bit. "I guess so."

Starscream's answer made sense. But if that was the case, why couldn't he shake the feeling that there was more to it than what Starscream let on? The mech repressed a sigh and began to walk faster, eager to get back home.

There was silence between the two for the rest of their trek home. The whole way, Optimus got the feeling that Starscream had brought him and his friends together for more than just because Optimus missed them.

There _was_ something more.

Optimus thought about the day he told the Seeker about his friends. He remembered how much he enjoyed talking about them…And how sad he was when he talked about how much he missed them. Was that the reason? Had Starscream done this…because he realized how sad Optimus was without his friends?

Before Optimus knew it, he was walking up the front steps of their home. He stopped at the top then turned to look at Starscream. The Seeker paused. With Optimus standing at the top of the stairs, it almost made him optic level with the jet-former.

"Optimus," Starscream began uncertainly. "Is there something wrong?"

The younger Cybertronian surprised him when he wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you, Starscream…What you did means more to me than you can possibly realize."

Starscream stood frozen for a moment, then hesitantly returned Optimus' embrace. "You're welcome."

The mech parted slightly, but did not release the Seeker from his grip. He gazed into Starscream's optics and noticed that instead of dull burgundy a bit of scarlet had returned to the Seeker's optics. A bit of life had returned to them.

Optimus leaned forward carefully and placed a small, unsure kiss on Starscream's cheek. Under the mask, the Seeker had a slight blush decorating his face and his spark was pounding in his chest.

Optimus' face felt hot and his spark was going crazy. He had no idea what to do now.

Thankfully, Starscream broke the silence. "Do you want to go out for a drink with me?"

Optimus smiled a bit shyly, still not completely sure of himself.

Too late to back out now though.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Hey guys, sorry for taking so long, good news the updates should be coming more quickly now that I've been moved into my new, bigger room. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll try to update tomorrow. See ya!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Freedom  
>Chapter 13: First Date, First Kiss, Reawakened Passion<strong>

Optimus was a nervous wreak. He finally admitted to himself that he did, in fact, have a crush on Starscream. After all, he had kissed the Seeker. Mind, it was only on the cheek, but it was still a kiss. And…he guessed Starscream liked him as well; since he asked him to go out or a drink.

The reason the mech was so nervous was because he hadn't really liked anyone the way he did Starscream since Elita-1; but after that…It had been vorns since the last time he had any sort of romantic relationship with another being. And here he was, walking toward a nearby bar with Starscream.

The Seeker was wearing his usual black jeans, shirt, jacket, and mask. Optimus was wearing a light jacket with a plain white T-shirt and jeans.

He had no idea what to say.

In fact…He was afraid of making a fool of himself. He didn't have any experience with…dating Seekers. In fact he'd only been with a mech once. The relationship hadn't lasted very long. It had ended in about a week. Nothing but a brief fling…

He didn't want whatever he had with Starscream to like that. If this relationship became romantic…he wanted it to last a long time.

'_By Primus,' _Optimus realized, _'I've fallen hard.' _

"So," the younger stated aloud. "Where are we going?"

Starscream looked down and answered. "The Ex-Machina. It's never too crowded, and Autobots are allowed in as well."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen a few 'Cons bring their….bring them in with them."

Optimus had an idea of what Starscream was going to say before he caught himself. Optimus smiled shyly up at Starscream and hesitantly looped his arm through the Seeker's. Starscream looked down at the mech latched onto his arm and smiled a bit.

He could definitely get used to this.

XXX

Starscream was right about Ex-Machina. There weren't very many people there; but despite its lack of customers, it was still alive and pumping. Music sounded over the speakers, it was dimly lit with multi-colored lights flashing, a small group was dancing and those who weren't were either at the bar or sitting in booths or at tables. Optimus even spotted a few Autobots.

"Starscream!"

The smaller mech jumped slightly at the loud, slightly manic voice that called Starscream's designation. Both looked and saw the familiar red and black face of Blitzwing's Random mode. Optimus stifled a chuckle as he noticed the purplish flush on the triple-changer's face and the mostly empty cube of high-grade in his servo. He was over-energized.

Starscream sighed and shook his head. "Hello Random. Having fun I see."

"Oh ja! Vhere have ju been? 'hic' Ju've 'hic' been gone for 'hic' months!"

Starscream chuckled. "I've been doing the usual Random. Making plans for Megatron, making sure Jetfire and Jetstorm don't make pests of themselves; just normal every day stuff. And I've been helping my newest charge settle in."

Random looked at Optimus, seeming to notice him for the first time. He laughed in his usual crazy way and stated, "No vonder ju've been 'hic' gone! Ju have 'hic' a pretty bot at home to keep ju 'hic' company!"

Optimus blushed and his hold on Starscream's arm tightened. Starscream placed his servo over Optimus' and gave it a reassuring pat then stated, "He is good company. But not in the way you're thinking." The Seeker looked down at his date and stated, "Don't worry Optimus. Random's harmless. He just gets a bit excited when intoxicated."

He returned his gaze to the triple-changer and asked, "Now Random, where are your other halves?"

Optimus looked up at Starscream quizzically as Random asked, "Ju mean Icy and Hothead?" Starscream nodded. "Hothead 'hic' is out on an assignment. Und Icy 'hic' is here vith me."

"There ju are Random," a chilled voice stated.

A few moments later, Optimus was looking at Blitzwing's Icy persona. He stared in shock as the blue faced triple-changer joined their conversation. "Oh, hello Starscream," Icy greeted as he looped his arm around Random's shoulders and held him close to make sure he didn't escape again. "…Jou've brought a friend?"

Starscream nodded then looked at Optimus and managed to suppress a laugh at the younger mech's bewildered expression. "Megatron separated the Blitzwing personalities and put each in their own body," he explained.

Optimus glanced up at Starscream then returned his gaze to the Blitzwings as he asked, "Why?"

"He, and several others, got annoyed with the three of them fighting over one body. Give each his own body and stop the fighting."

Icy smiled politely and nodded his greeting to Optimus. "Sorry if mien brother bothered you." He then looked at Starscream and asked, "Jour usual?"

Starscream nodded. Icy glanced at Optimus. "Und for him?"

"A basic electrode energon."

Icy nodded then continued. "I'll tell the bartender, but jou'll have to get it."

Starscream chuckled. "Thanks Icy. See you around." The Seeker led Optimus away from the two triple-changers and made his way to a private booth. Optimus sat on a cozy seat and looked around. The booth was blocked so no one could see inside and it was roomy. The Seeker took a seat opposite of Optimus and pulled up his wings in order to get comfortable.

The younger smiled at the Seeker and asked, "You're friends with the Blitzwings?"

Starscream chuckled and nodded. "They…helped me through a difficult time…Then I helped them."

'_Hard not to be friends with mechs who put my sorry aft back together.'_

"And they helped me with Jetfire and Jetstorm occasionally."

"Help how?"

"Just whenever Megatron summons me they come over and sparkling sit or take them off my servos until I return."

Optimus looked down at the table, feeling a bit guilty. "Guess I kinda put them out of a job, huh?"

Starscream laughed. "Not at all. In all honesty, I think Hothead will be overjoyed to know he may never have to sparkling sit for me again. However, because of all the time they spent around the twins, Icy and Random may go to him with the request of having sparklings of their own."

Optimus stared at hearing this. "They're bonded?"

Starscream nodded. "After a lifetime of being a part of each other, they couldn't bare the idea of being separated. I guess, in a way, they've always loved each other; but their feelings were buried deep because of their bickering. Only by getting their own bodies did they finally acknowledge their feelings."

Optimus took in everything Starscream told him then asked, "What makes you think Hothead will consent to giving them sparklings?"

Starscream shrugged and answered, "Icy and Random love sparklings. That's why they agreed to watch over Jetfire and Jetstorm for me. They were also trying to tide Hothead over with the idea as well."

"…Do you think they did?"

Starscream smirked under his mask and sniggered. "I think so. Besides, no matter what Hothead says, I think he loves the idea of a Hothead Jr."

Optimus laughed at that. Starscream chuckled. After a few moments of laughing, Optimus composed himself and asked a question that had nagged at his processor for a while now. "If you don't mind my asking, Starscream, why did you adopt Jetfire and Jetstorm?"

Starscream's optics had a new gleam to them. it looked a little like shock with a hint of disbelief just below the surface. "Don't you know their origins?" Starscream asked uncertainly. Optimus shook his head slowly. "No. Neither Ultra Magnus or Sentinel really talked about them with me. And I didn't want to pry too much at the twins. They are only younglings after all."

Starscream looked down at the table and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his seat. "If it's too personal a question, you don't have to tell me," Optimus quickly stated, fearing he might have offended the Seeker somehow.

Starscream looked at Optimus and saw the regret on his face. "You didn't offend me Optimus, " he reassured, reaching over the table and taking the younger mech's servo in his. "I'm just surprised you don't know how Jetfire and Jetstorm came to be."

Optimus felt relief flood through him with the knowledge that he hadn't accidently insulted Starscream with his question. The Seeker squeezed his servo once then released it to assume his previous position. He thought of the best way to answer Optimus' question for several klicks before deciding that the direct approach would be best.

"Do you remember when you helped the Elite Guard capture me and they took me away?" Optimus nodded. "They took CNA from me and used it to create Jetfire and Jetstorm."

Optimus stared. His optics grew wide and his mouth was slightly agape. Out of everything he expected to hear, what Starscream had just said definitely wasn't it. "So…they're your clones?"

Starscream's optics gained a contemplative gleam as the Seeker tapped his chin and thought of the best answer to Optimus' question.

"In a way," he began. "Another's CNA was added too. I don't know whose, however, but mine was the major donation so they would have the ability to fly. The other bot's CNA is what makes them…I guess "normal" Cybertronians."

Optimus watched Starscream's optics and posture. The Seeker's wings twitched occasionally and his optics were dull as he recalled everything. "Do any other Decepticons know?" Optimus asked curiously.

Starscream shook his head. "Only one. Shockwave. But we've both agreed it's best to keep Jetfire and Jetstorm's origins a secret from the rest of the Decepticons. If Megatron ever learned where they came from, he'd kill them in an instant."

"What?" Optimus exclaimed quietly. He couldn't believe his audios. He knew Megatron was cruel, he had experienced it himself. But who, in their right processor, would ever want to hurt Jetfire or Jetstorm? They were so sweet and innocent.

Then again, he was looking at them from an Autobot's perspective, not a Decepticon's.

"Why would he kill them?" he asked.

Starscream gave him a stern look and stated, "It took Megatron vorns to break me and turn me into the second-in-command he wanted. Do you honestly think he'd risk not one, but _two_ others attempting to follow in my ped-steps as a traitor?"

Optimus was silent because he knew the answer. No. Megatron would never take such a chance during these times. He finally had Cybertron under his rule. He would not risk losing it all because he wasn't careful.

The mech looked at the Seeker. Starscream's wings had gone rigid and his optics held fear. Fear of Megatron killing his…children.

"Do they know?" Optimus asked, wanting to get the topic off Megatron and killing innocent children.

Starscream's posture relaxed a bit as he answered, "No. I couldn't bring myself to tell them…"

"…Why?" Optimus had no idea why Starscream wouldn't tell the twins he was basically their father. They already looked up to him and considered him a father. The Seeker's reply made everything click into place.

"They were raised Autobot. If I told them they actually came from Decepticons…I could never do that to them."

Optimus felt a small smile tug at his lips as he was once again reminded of how different Starscream truly was. He cared about and loved the twins so much that he was willing to sacrifice his own happiness in order for them to have peace of mind. He moved closer to the Seeker and stated, "Of course you couldn't. You love them."

Starscream smiled under his mask. "They're my energon blood and protoform flesh…How could I not love them?" His gaze finally softened as his optics once again rest on Optimus. "And it helps that I've always wanted a family of my own."

Optimus smiled a little wider at him. "Me too."

Starscream raised an optics ridge. "Oh?" He leaned forward a bit; the tense atmosphere around him fading instantly and replaced with something Optimus could not identify. The Seeker smirked under his mask and asked, "How big a family do you want, Optimus?"

The younger mech blushed a bit and chuckled nervously. "I don't know. I've always wanted a good mate and as many sparklings as they would let me have."

Starscream chuckled deep in his chest then asked, "Do you want to be your sparklings' creator…or their carrier?"

The Seeker suppressed a laugh at how Optimus' face flushed at the question. The Prime looked down at his lap and fidgeted a bit as he thought of the best reply. "…I used to want to be a creator. But now…I wouldn't mind being a carrier…In fact…I'd love it." There was just something about the idea of carrying his sparkling within him and having a special bond with it that no one else would that appealed to Optimus. Yes, he would love to be a carrier.

Starscream reached over the table and cupped Optimus' chin with his index claw. He tilted the younger mech's head up so he was looking at him again. There was no doubt in Optimus' processor that the Seeker was smirking at him under that mask.

Starscream's servo moved and caressed the side of the mech's face. "Good to know," he stated lowly. Optimus found it amazing that Starscream had managed that tone with his voice.

As the Seeker continued to gently stroke the younger mech's cheek, Optimus leaned into his touch. Normally, he would become nervous with the intimacy of Starscream's gesture; but…it felt natural for him to caress him. It felt right.

The smaller mech was a bit disappointed when the other stopped his gentle caressing and pulled his servo away. "I'll go check on our drinks. They should be ready by now."

Optimus coughed once. "Right…Okay."

Starscream left, leaving the younger alone with his thoughts. "What in Primus' name am I getting myself into?" the Autobot asked himself.

XXX

Optimus and Starscream held servos on the way back home.

All in all, his first date with the Seeker went well. They never ran out of things to talk about. After the family discussion, they started conversing about their adventures on Earth. Starscream admitted to liking the plant life and that he had found many of Earth's creatures fascinating because of how similar they were to the ones Cybertron had birthed. They made a few jokes and laughed freely.

Optimus couldn't describe how good a time he had.

At one point, he left to go to the restroom. When he got back, the cube of a powerful high-grade mixture Starscream hadn't touched since getting it, was empty. The mech contemplated asking the Seeker what he was hiding under his mask, but quickly decided against it.

Starscream looked down at Optimus and asked, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Optimus smiled and nodded. "Yes. You're a good conversationalist."

Starscream laughed. "As are you."

They reached their home and were greeted by Jetfire and Jetstorm. They asked many questions about how their date went and Optimus began to notice subtle things he had missed. Jetstorm wasn't wearing his visor, giving everyone full view of his optics. They were shaped _exactly _like Starscream's and there was a bit of scarlet lining the edges. Jetfire had the older flyer's high cheek arches and his finger tips were a bit pointed. Both twins, however, had Starscream's signature smirk. Optimus realized this when they started asking for the…"juicy" details of their date. Starscream merely laughed and herded them inside.

Optimus couldn't believe all the similarities he missed. He was usually more observant. He sighed then followed them inside.

After the Seeker paid the bot he hired to sparkling-sit, he and Optimus got the twins tucked into berth. As the Seeker walked the Autobot to his room, Optimus looked up and stated, "Thanks for the wonderful night Starscream."

They reached his door and the Seeker bowed his head then took one of Optimus' servos in his own clawed one. "It was a good night for me as well."

Optimus smiled shyly and his spark fluttered in his chest. He placed his free servo on Starscream's chest and felt his spark pulse. It was so strong, yet somehow soft as well.

Optimus craned his neck and stood on the tips of his peds to kiss the Seeker where his mouth was under the mask. Starscream stared down at the smaller mech, whom had a deep blush on his face. Optimus soon moved away from Starscream's face, then just stared into the winged-mech's optics; they were brighter than before.

He cleared his vocalizer and opened his mouth to say good-night when Starscream interrupted him. "Off-line our optics," he stated softly.

Optimus stared at the flyer and asked, "Why?"

Starscream chuckled. "Just trust me."

After a moment of hesitation, the younger complied with the other's request. He heard one click, followed by another then a sudden hiss of pressurized air being released. Optimus resisted the urge to look in order to find the origin of the noises; but he quickly learned without having to see.

He gasped as a pair of lips pressed against his. Optimus still didn't on-line his optics to see the Seeker's unmasked face. One reason he had for not doing so was that Starscream trusted him not to peak. But the main reason was he still in shock from Starscream _kissing _him.

Once the unexpectedness of the situation wore off, he leaned forward and enjoyed how the Seeker's mouth moved against his. He quickly noticed something odd about his partner's lips. They felt like there were…several raised lines over them.

Optimus once again fought the urge to look.

A shocked yelp escaped him as Starscream's glossa sneaked its way into his mouth. It felt odd at first, but he quickly got used to it and began sliding his glossa against the Seeker's. Starscream moaned softly when Optimus' servos grabbed either side of his helm and pulled him forward to deepen the kiss. He soon wrapped his arm around his partner's waist and pulled him to his body.

After what felt like mega-cycles of passionate kissing, Starscream parted from Optimus. He pecked the mech's lips three times before moving to kiss his forehelm and releasing him from his embrace.

Optimus panted for several moments; he couldn't remember the last time anyone had kissed him like that. He heard two, barely audible clicks as Starscream replaced his mask.

"You can on-line your optics now," Starscream stated a bit breathlessly.

Optimus finally on-lined his optics and looked at the Seeker. For a long moment, it was quiet between the two. Then Optimus smiled and stated, "You're a good kisser Starscream."

Starscream laughed once again; Optimus was really starting to like the sound of it. The Seeker reached forward and caressed the side of Optimus' face. The younger sighed and lean into the touch.

"Thank you for the compliment," the Seeker stated. Optimus off-lined his optics and continued to enjoy Starscream's gentle caressing.

"You're welcome."

Starscream continued to caress the side of Optimus helm for a few moments. Too soon, he stopped, leaned in, and whispered, "Good-nigh Optimus."

Optimus looked up at him and smiled softly. "Pleasant dreams Starscream."

The Seeker chuckled then turned to leave. Surprisingly, he didn't go directly to his room. Instead, he entered a fairly large study. It looked like another, normal study; there was a desk and several shelves filled with data-pads. What made this study unique among others were the walls were covered with paintings. Paintings Starscream had made himself.

The Seeker went to one of the two doors in the study and opened it. Inside this room were several art supplies and on the walls and in the closets of the room were several more paintings he had made.

Before the war, Starscream was a gifted artist. He used his talent to pay for his time in the Science and the War Academies. During the war, painting became an escape for him. He painted for a while after the war, but quickly lost inspiration. Until today that is.

He quickly found a clean canvas, got his paints ready, and found the brushes he would need. Starscream worked well into the night, refusing to recharge until he had at least finished the background of his latest piece.

The Seeker smiled under his mask as he painted. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so passionate about his work. But compared to his many other pieces, this one was so much more special.

After finishing the background, Starscream put his supplies away for the night and made sure the canvas was out of view should anyone discover his study; he hated revealing a piece before it was complete. He then left and went to his room and prepared for recharge, eager to get back to working on his painting.

He fell into the realm of dreams with a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys, just wanted to give you a few tibbits. First of all, I got the idea of Starscream being an artist from the wonderfully talented Cyndi. Second, I'll be trying to give you all chapter fourteen tomorrow. And lastly, you guys remember when I told you about trying to get into that really cool school of the arts? Well, I've been accepted! Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review! :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Freedom  
>Chapter 14: Returning Strength<strong>

Starscream smiled down at Optimus as they walked through the park. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, there was a cool breeze, and Optimus and Starscream had the park all to themselves.

The Autobot breathed in the fresh air and smiled up at Starscream. "Beautiful day," he stated.

"Yes," Starscream, "Perfect flying weather."

"Which is why you agreed to take Jetfire and Jetstorm out to see if their new systems are developed enough."

Starscream chuckled. "You can't keep a flyer out of the sky anymore than you can keep an organic from breathing."

Optimus nodded then looked down at their joined servos. One month. Their relationship had lasted over a month and they only seemed to get closer with each passing day.

Optimus was now seeing his friends once every few weeks; so he was keeping up to date with them. Bumblebee was now four months into the carrying process and was the friend Optimus saw the most.

Starscream called in Icy and Random almost every night and sometimes in the day to watch Jetfire and Jetstorm so he could take Optimus out. At first he mainly took him to the Ex Machina. Soon he moved on to breakfast dates, then lunch, the dinner.

They had just had a dinner date last night. It was great. However, despite how close they were getting, Optimus and Starscream recharge in their own rooms. They Autobot wasn't ready for interfacing and the Seeker wasn't ready to reveal himself completely to the younger yet. He still had many secrets; one of which was what lay under his mask. Optimus didn't pry and allowed Starscream to tell him what he felt comfortable with sharing; and the Seeker never pressured the mech into his berth.

Optimus looked up at Starscream. He might not have asked about the mask, but that didn't mean he wasn't curious. And he still wondered about what Megatron had done to break the willful Seeker…

Actually, Starscream wasn't completely broken.

He had been badly wounded and was left to rust; but underneath, Optimus could still see some fight left in him. He just needed to find a way to coax it out.

The Seeker, sensing Optimus' gaze, looked down at him and asked, "Something wrong?"

The mech blinked then shook his head and smiled. "No. Not at all. Just lost in another world I guess."

Starscream smiled at him. "Nothing wrong with that."

Optimus chuckled then leaned into Starscream's side and rested his helm on his upper arm. The Seeker released the mech's servo and put his arm around his shoulders. "Think I can convince Random and Icy to sparkling sit tonight?" he asked as they continued to walk.

Optimus grinned at the older mech. "I don't doubt. You know how much they love the twins."

Starscream chuckled again. "Good. Because I was hoping you would accompany me for dinner."

Optimus smiled and nuzzled Starscream's side. "I'd really like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short. But because of it's shortness, I'm going to try and get chapter 15 up before the day's out. Hope you enjoy this chapter, see ya later. :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Freedom  
>Chapter 15: Starscream's Secret Pain<strong>

It had been easy enough to convince Random and Icy to watch Jetfire and Jetstorm. And the place Starscream had chosen for their date was good. They had just finished their dinner and were conversing when it happened.

All the months of wondering and keeping his questions to himself finally came back to bite Optimus on the aft. He and Starscream were talking about their time on Earth when he began thinking about how poorly the Decepticons were holding up at first. Then how Starscream and his clones up and disappeared; and how a solar-cycle later, Starscream returned as Megatron's 2IC again. And with his return the Decepticons gained the upper servo against the Autobots.

The question slipped out before Optimus could do anything to stop it. "Starscream, why did you suddenly return to Megatron's side?"

The Seeker jumped a bit in surprise and Optimus' optics widened and his servo flew over his mouth. They stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime before Starscream finally spoke. "What do you mean?"

Optimus returned his servo to his lap before clearing his vocalizer. Well, he had started this conversation; he may as well see how far he could go. He steeled himself then explained, "What I mean is you used to fight Megatron fang to claw. You plotted against him, you made several attempts on his life, you even created clones to help you destroy him. But then…you and your clones vanish one day. No one hears anything or sees any sign of any of you for over a solar-cycle; and when _you _do return, you're on Megatron's side again. You help unite the Decepticons to win the war and continue to serve him to this day. I've just…wondered why you sided yourself with someone you've hate for so long?"

Starscream crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the table. Optimus watched him carefully. Several klicks passed and the young mach began to worry. He wished he knew what the other was thinking. After several more klicks of silence, Optimus was about to apologize for asking such a personal question and pretend that he'd never said anything about.

Starscream, however, stopped him by saying, "My clones and I didn't disappear…" The Seeker took a deep, steadying, and calming breath, then continued, "We were captured…Megatron captured us."

Optimus stared for a moment. That explained their sudden disappearance, but not what happened to make Starscream serve Megatron so willingly. "What happened after he captured you all?" he asked.

Starscream shook his head. A war raged within him. He hadn't told anyone about what happened after Megatron caught and imprisoned him. Part of him wanted so desperately to just end this conversation…but another part trusted Optimus enough to entrust him with this knowledge.

"He tore off my wings and locked me in a dark room," he finally told the younger mech.

He looked and saw that Optimus' optics were as wide as dinner plates. After living with Starscream and the twins for the past several months, Optimus had come to learn many things about Seekers. Which meant he knew one of the worst ways to torture one was to take away the sky and putting them in a dark, enclosed space. He couldn't imagine how anyone could be so cruel to another living Cybertronian.

Starscream sighed sadly. Sometimes he forgot how naïve his little Autobot could be. He continued to speak, his tone forlorn. "I only wish that was the worst he had done."

Optimus didn't understand. What could Megatron have done to the Seeker that was worse than taking the sky and his freedom from him?

Starscream decided to show him.

He put his arm under the table and pulled up the sleeve of his jacket a bit; then he grabbed Optimus' servo and guided it to his bare arm. Optimus' optics widened again and his mouth hung slightly agape when he felt Starscream's proto-flesh. There were several raised lines on his flesh…scars. Some were larger than other from what he could feel and many crisscrossed over each other. Hardly an inch of Starscream's flesh was spared from the blemishes.

He looked into Starscream's optics and understanding finally reaching him. "…Your face…?" He didn't have to finish the question.

The Seeker nodded and explained, "My face was one of Megatron's favorite areas." He looked away from Optimus and released his servo. "Because of the All Spark fragment in my forehelm, I couldn't die, no matter what Megatron did to me."

Starscream continued on with his gruesome tale despite the look of horror on Optimus' face. "He usually came in and literally tortured me to death. Then he left and let the fragment heal me…No matter what he did to me, I would heal. My wounds would become scars in an instant and Megatron could go right back to torturing me. At first, I refused to give him the pleasure of hearing me scream and cry out in pain."

Starscream looked at Optimus. The younger Cybertronian saw the anguish and pain the Seeker's optics held…Something else had happened to break him. "That's not all…is it?" he asked, unsure if he wanted to know.

Starscream shook his head. "No…" it was silent again. He looked down at his clawed servos and balled them into fists before continuing. "I never gave in. I refused to. The torture was bad; but I was determined to remain strong and not break. I was still defiant. I yelled insults at Megatron and swore I would have revenge for what he did to me, somehow not showing my pain…That was until Megatron came in one day…I thought he was there to do what he had since he put me in that room…I was wrong. What he had planned for me that day was so much worse…He brought my clones with him."

Optimus felt his spark drop and he began to feel sick as Starscream went on. "He had been torturing them too, though not as badly as me…Megatron forced me to watch as he killed my clones…my children."

He looked at Optimus again and the Autobot could clearly see tears prickling at the edges of Starscream's optics. "They were all so scared…I remember how they all screamed and begged him to stop…I remember how I pleaded with him to spare them. They all cried in pain and fear. I remember how they looked at me with desperate and pleading optics. They were begging me to save them…They all called my name as they died…They were all killed…because of _me!" _

Once again, Optimus didn't understand. How was it Starscream's fault that his clones were killed? He hadn't done anything. It was _Megatron _whom had carried out the deed. The Autobot voiced this to Starscream.

"No. You didn't kill them. Megatron did."

"But I led them into the trap Megatron had for us. A trap I should've seen coming." Starscream rested his elbow on the table and covered his optics. "After he killed them, he tortured me. Only this time, I did scream. I screamed in pain and howled my anguish. In that moment, I was truly broken. The combination of losing my wings; of being placed in that dark room, away from the sky and fresh air; and the realization that Megatron was right…that I was a sad excuse for a leader…that I had failed to lead my clones…made me give in…I lost my will to fight him. I wanted so badly for him to just kill me…to put me out of my misery."

Tears made it through Starscream's claws and plopped on the table. Optimus felt tears of his own slide down his face as the Seeker continued. "Megatron could see that the fight had left me. So he made me a deal. If I became his second-in-command and Air Commander again, was truly loyal to him, and never made another attempt on his life again, he would show me mercy. He would reattach my wings and reward me for my efforts. I accepted. He removed the fragment from my forehelm and I blacked out. When I woke up, I had a spark again and Blitzwing was tending to my remaining injuries."

Starscream regained control of his composer and looked at Optimus. "When Megatron didn't have me planning his next attack, I spent most of my time in a cold, black hole in my spark…Things got easier when I adopted Jetfire and Jetstorm. I felt I had a reason for living again…Then you came."

Optimus stared at the Seeker in confusion. He pointed to himself then asked, "Me? What did I do?"

Starscream smiled at the younger under his mask and chuckled. "You have life and vigor. Even though everything seems lost, you continue to fight back. You remind me of how I was…And when I'm with you…I feel like my old self again. I don't feel broken."

Optimus blushed a bit. Starscream chuckled again and reached over the table to take the younger's servo in his. Optimus interlocked their fingers and was once again amazed by how well they fit together. Like puzzle pieces. He looked at Starscream, but couldn't find it in himself to smile at his companion. Not after hearing what happened to make him Megatron's willing slave.

Instead he said, "I'm so sorry you had to suffer through what you did. I wish I could do something."

Starscream encompassed Optimus' servo in both his larger one and said in the most sincere voice, "You've already done so much for me Optimus. Your presence alone is a great comfort."

Optimus gazed at Starscream's large, clawed servos. He could feel the strength that still remained in them. They still had the capability of combat…Starscream still had the ability to fight back.

"Do you think there's any hope of someone overthrowing Megatron?" he asked the Seeker. "Is there any hope that Cybertron can be a free world again?"

Starscream felt his spark break as the mech reached for his slave collar with his free servo. One of his clawed servos freed Optimus' and came to the side of the younger's face. He cupped the mech's cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"I wish there was Optimus…I really do."

His servo traveled down to Optimus' slave collar. He could feel the scar from where the younger's proto-flesh had been rubbed raw by the collar. "I'm so sorry," Starscream murmered as he continued to caress Optimus' neck. "I hate that you have to wear this. Hate that I can't take it off you…I'd set you free if I could."

Optimus smiled sadly at Starscream. He moved closer to the Seeker and whispered, "I know." Then he leaned forward and kissed the Seeker where his mouth was under the mask.

Starscream's optics dimmed.

It had felt…agonizing…but liberating to share his pain with Optimus. In fact, his spark wasn't hurting as badly as it normally would. However, it was pounding in his chest once again.

He moved his head back and gazed into Optimus' flushed face. He chuckled; it never ceased to amaze him how a simple kiss could make the younger blush so deeply. He leaned forward and nuzzled Optimus' face.

The pain was still there.

But it was more tamed now.

It was more bearable.

And it was thanks to his little lover.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the chapter I promised you guys. Chapter 16 will be coming soon. Maybe today and if not, then definetly tomorrow. See yall soon. :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Freedom  
>Chapter 16: A New Rebellion<strong>

Late one night Starscream was working hard on his newest art piece. Optimus, Jetfire, and Jetstorm were in recharge and a deep rumbling outside foreshadowed heavy acid rain.

Starscream stopped painting when he heard knocking coming from down stairs. He quickly cleaned his brushes, put his paints away, and made himself more presentable. As he walked downstairs, he wondered who in their right processor would be out this late at night right before what was sure to be a horrible acid rain storm. He soon found out and was not the least bit surprised.

Starscream opened the door and found Shockwave standing on the other side. The shape-shifter was wearing his armor and the Seeker could sense that something was happening.

"Evening Starscream," Shockwave greeted in his usual monotone.

Starscream nodded his greeting. "Shockwave. What's wrong?"

Shockwave looked up at the darkening sky, then back at Starscream before asking, "May I come in?"

The Seeker stood aside to allow his fellow Decepticon entrance to his home. Shockwave stepped in and followed Starscream to the living area. The Seeker took a chair big enough to accommodate his wings and Shockwave sat in front of him. He wasted no time in explaining. "Another Autobot rebellion has formed Starscream."

The Seeker raised an optics ridge. "And you couldn't wait until morning to tell me this, because?"

Shockwave leaned forward and stated, "Ultra Magnus is leading them."

Starscream's optics widened. "Magnus? I thought he was killed with the other council members."

Shockwave leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "As we all did, Commander. Apparently, he escaped. Badly wounded mind you, but still alive. No doubt he's been biding his time; healing and forming his own rebellion quietly while we focused on the others."

"How many Autobots does he have?"

"Enough to cause concern. Megatron is not pleased."

"I can't imagine he is."

"He wants this rebellion taken care of immediately."

Starscream could detect the bitter note in Shockwave's voice, his monotone wavering. The Seeker leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs before stating. "A shame they didn't stay underground long enough to become a greater force."

Shockwave looked at the masked Seeker. "Indeed," he agreed.

No matter how many Autobots Magnus had managed to gather and no matter what weapons they either stole from the Decepticons or forged themselves, the Autobot Commander hadn't kept his rebellion quiet long enough to become a true threat. Megatron still had greater numbers and greater weapons. And there was no doubt that the Autobots were completely unaware that their rebellion had been discovered.

"And I'm afraid our…"beloved" leader won't be with us when we attack the rebellion," Shockwave informed.

Starscream clenched his fist. "And why not?"

"He knows if he falls, his empire will be lost. No matter how long he has been underground; Magnus is still a powerful foe. He's probably one of the few that his a chance at destroying Megatron."

"…Does he have his hammer?" The Magnus' hammer was a weapon Starscream would rather not face. He knew of many Decepticons who were crippled because of a single blow from the powerful Cybertronian artifact.

Shockwave sighed. "He does, I'm afraid."

Starscream shook his head as a feeling of dread crept into his spark. "Well, that will make this more interesting. I take it Megatron wants me to leave tonight?"

Shockwave nodded.

Starscream sighed, "I'll pack up and say good-bye to Optimus and Jetfire and Jetstorm then. This will require more planning than usual."

As Starscream got up to leave, Shockwave stopped him. "Starscream, I have something to tell you about Jetfire and Jetstorm."

The Seeker stopped and looked at the shape shifter. Shockwave was the only Decepticon Starscream trusted with his secret about the twins. Because he was spying on the Autobots when they were created, he knew of their origins before Starscream even contemplated adopting them. The Seeker didn't know why, but Shockwave didn't utter a word about them to Megatron.

"What is it, Shockwave?" Starscream asked.

Shockwave answered, "You are aware that both yours and one other's CNA was used to create them, correct?"

Starscream nodded. "The CNA combined with yours…belonged to Optimus Prime."

Starscream jumped slightly at hearing this. Many thoughts raced through his mind; but the one question that left his vocalizer was, "How?"

Shockwave answered, "He most likely donated it to medics in case it was needed by another mech."

Starscream nearly fell back into his seat. "Primus."

"…I take it you still haven't told the twins?"

Starscream shook his head. "I already told you, I could never hurt them like that."

"How do you know the knowledge that you are essentially their father will hurt them? Maybe they will be happy."

"I don't know. That's the point Shockwave. They were raised Autobot. They were Elite Guard, one of the highest ranking groups in the Autobot military. How in Primus' name do you expect me to hurt them by telling them they are actually Decepticon? They hate Decepticons!"

"They don't hate you." Shockwave pointed out. "In fact, whenever I see them with you, they are happy. Jetfire and Jetstorm adore you Starscream. Don't you see that?"

Starscream glared. "It's my decision, not yours."

Shockwave rose from his seat suddenly. He abandoned his monotone and exclaimed, "And what if you are killed while destroying this rebellion?"

Shockwave could relate to the twins. He himself had grown up never knowing who his family was. And the fact that the twins were so close to their creators but the Seeker refused to tell them, made him so angry.

Starscream didn't answer Shockwave's question. He watched the shape shifter and, for what felt like an eternity, it was silent between the two. When he knew Shockwave had calmed, Starscream stated, "If I die during battle, I give you my permission to tell the twins the truth. And…I give you ownership of them and Optimus."

It was Shockwave's turn to be surprised. "Me? Why me? Why not the Blitzwings?"

Starscream chuckled. "The Blitzwings have been good friends. But I'm afraid they won't be able to protect Optimus or the twins from Megatron. You can. And I trust you. I know you will take care of them."

Shockwave stared at the Seeker for a long moment then nodded. "I accept."

Starscream reached out, Shockwave doing the same, and the two gripped the other's arm at the forearm. After they released each other from their grip, Starscream stated, "I'll go prepare. I'll be down in a few klicks."

He left the shape shifter and went to his room.

XXX

Starscream; packed, ready to go, and armor in place, left his room. It had been easy enough to get what he needed in the short amount of time he was allotted. Before returning downstairs, he went to Jetfire and Jetstorm's room.

Both twins were deep in recharge and looked so peaceful that Starscream couldn't find it in his spark to disturb them. Instead, he stroked their helms and nuzzled their cheeks; if they had wings, he would stroke them in a way that only Seeker parents knew how. This tenderness was his way of saying good-bye. After leaving the twins' room, he went next door to Optimus'.

Unlike with Jetfire and Jetstorm, Starscream had no choice but to wake the recharging mech. He had to tell someone he was leaving so they all didn't have a panic attack and wonder where he was the next morning.

The Seeker knelt beside Optimus' berth and gently shook him awake. The younger moaned sleepily as he on-lined. His optics flickered and couldn't make out anything other than the outline of Starscream's frame.

He yawned then asked, "What are you doing Starscream?"

"I'm leaving Optimus."

The mech instantly woke up and stared at the Seeker. "Where are you going?" he asked, sitting up slightly.

Starscream decided not to tell him everything; no need to overwhelm his processor this late in the night. "A new rebellion has formed. Megatron wants me to get to work destroying it."

Optimus felt his spark sink. He didn't know whether to feel hopeful that another Autobot rebellion had started up…or scared that Starscream might be hurt in his attempt to destroy it.

"I'm going to be gone longer than last time I'm afraid. Think you can keep Jetfire and Jetstorm out of trouble until I get back?"

Optimus nodded. He reached forward and caressed the side of Starscream's face. "Be careful Star."

Starscream smiled and covered Optimus' servo with his. "I will."

As the Seeker's servo moved to the sides of his mask, Optimus off-lined his optics. He heard the two familiar clicks as Starscream released the clasps that held the mask in place over his face and then the hiss of air as it was removed.

Optimus felt a pair of scared lips over his smooth ones. Heat rushed to his face as it usually did and as Starscream's glossa slipped into his mouth, Optimus' arm snaked around his neck. He pulled his winged lover closer as the kiss grew more passionate and heat pooled in his spark and spread throughout his body.

The Seeker broke away, panting slightly. When he caught his breath, he freed himself from Optimus' hold and kissed his forehelm before replacing his mask. "Go back to recharge, Optimus. I'll return home as soon as I can."

Optimus smiled and laid back down. He listened to Starscream's retreating ped falls until they were too far away.

Then he let the deep rumbling thunder lull him back to recharge.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry I didn't get this chapter up yesterday. I'm afraid I won't be updating as often as I have been the past few days after tomorrow. Spring Break is over and school is starting back up. So until the next holiday break, I'm only going to be updating three times a week: Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. If I happen to get a chapter proofed, typed, and ready early, I will post it early. But that probably won't be likely. Anyway, just wanted to let you guys know why the updates would be a bit slower and I hope you enjoy this chapter, see ya later. :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Freedom  
>Chapter 17: Sentinel's Fury, Starscream's Re-Ignited Fire<strong>

It took Starscream three months to put together a decent plan to take down the Autobot rebellion. And even with all the preparation, these Autobots weren't going down as easily as the others before it had. They fought with a determination Starscream had though long left them.

Ultra Magnus' presence alone inspired them not to give up.

The Seeker hovered above with his flyers, offering aerial support by blasting the Autobots that threatened them or their fellow Decepticons. Starscream soon spotted Shockwave and saw he had engaged Magnus. And he was losing.

The Seeker came in to take a swipe at Magnus and distract him long enough for Shockwave to get the upper servo. He accomplished his goal, but narrowly missed getting hit by the large Autobot's hammer. Before he could come in to take another swing, something heavy collided with him.

He quickly realized it was an Autobot mech as arms wrapped around his torso. Starscream was too low to the ground when the mech latched onto him; and the sudden weight caused him to lose his bearings. The resulting crash drew a furious snarl from the Seeker's vocalizer.

He reached behind himself, grabbed the Autobot, and threw him off. The mech yelled as he hit the ground but quickly recovered and stood back up to face the angered flyer. Starscream recognized this Autobot. It was none other than Sentinel Prime. If looks could kill, the Seeker had no doubt he'd be a broken mess on the floor.

A deep foreboding rumbling indicated that acid rain was about fall. Neither side paid it any mind, so enrapt in the battle they were.

"What have you been doing to him?" the Prime asked venomously.

Starscream snarled, "What are you talking about Autobot?"

"Optimus!" Sentinel exclaimed angrily. "What have you done to Optimus? I know he's with you!"

Starscream growled deep in his throat surprising the Autobot. Starscream would _never _hurt Optimus. And having someone accuse him of doing so made his energon boil and lit an inner fire that had been dormant for too long.

"I've done nothing to him, Prime," he snarled lowly.

"Liar!" The Autobot drew his lance and shield and lunged forward. Starscream dodged and a quick swipe of his claws sent the Prime's shield flying.

"Stand down Autobot," Starscream stated simply as Sentinel turned to face the Seeker. "Don't make this any worse for yourself."

"I'll never give in Decepti-scum. And I won't stop fighting until Optimus and every other Autobot is free!"

Losing the war and knowing Optimus had been captured and placed in servitude changed Sentinel's attitude a bit. He regretted not being there to help Optimus…and he regretted everything he put his friend through. He made a vow to do whatever it took to free his friend and make things right.

Starscream raised a null-ray and aimed it at the Prime before firing. The blast hit the servo holding the lance and the weapon dropped from its owner's servo. Before Sentinel could pick it back up, Starscream fired at it again. The null-blast caused the lance to short-circuit and power down. It was useless now. Starscream, even though Sentinel was unarmed now, still kept both null-rays on the Prime.

"I'm afraid I wasn't giving you a choice Prime."

Sentinel, however, wasn't done yet. He took a small ball, no bigger than a Cybertronian marble, from his subspace and threw it at the Seeker. He off-lined his optics just as the tiny ball exploded and a bright flash of light blinded Starscream and other nearby Decepticons. The Seeker, and several others, cried out in surprise pain at the unexpected light show.

He snarled angrily as his servo flew over his optics in a vain attempt to protect them from the blinding light. Starscream uncovered them but couldn't see anything. Everything was a blurry mess and spots danced in his vision and any sort of light made his optics hurt.

He shrieked when Sentinel rammed into him again. He stumbled back but didn't fall and lashed out at what he thought was the Prime. Sentinel dodged the claw then grabbed a null-ray, tearing it off and further angering the flyer. Starscream snarled and made another grab for him, however Sentinel side stepped him and quickly tore off the other null-ray.

The Seeker may have been temporarily blinded and disarmed, but he was far from helpless. Starscream reigned in his rising panic and off-lined his optics; knowing that when they stopped hurting, the flash bomb's effects would have worn off. Until then, his optics would only deceive him. He relied on his other senses instead.

He faced his opponent and stood in an attack stance and displayed his claws. The two attacked each other and engaged to servo-to-servo combat. Sentinel had no idea how, but Starscream dodged, blocked, and countered his attacks as though he could still see. Not wanting to find out what would happen when the Seeker's vision returned; Sentinel began searching for some kind of weapon while he battled.

Primus was with the Autobot.

A short distance away, he spotted a sword. He broke off from the Decepticon and ran toward the weapon and Starscream gave chase. Sentinel grabbed the sword, turned, and struck.

The Seeker shrieked in anger and pain as he grabbed the gash on his upper arm. Sentinel didn't give him time to attack. He lunged forward and when Starscream's arm lashed out, he grabbed it. He raised the appendage up and thrust the sword into the Seeker's cockpit. The protective glass shattered and the blade entered Starscream's abdomen. Sentinel shoved the blade into him until the hilt touched bare proto-flesh and the blade was sticking out of the jet's back. Starscream released an audio shattering shriek and free his arm from Sentinel's grasp before punching him in the face. The Prime fell back and the sword was pulled out.

Starscream on-lined his optics and clutched his abdomen. He fell down to his knees, one servo holding his wounded abdomen, the other on the ground keeping him up. Sentinel, sword raised to deal, what he hoped would be, the finishing blow, brought it down.

In a blur of motion, Starscream's servo grabbed the blade and he glared up at Sentinel. There was a point in his life where he would've let this happen; he would've let Sentinel kill him once. But now, he had too much to live for. Jetfire and Jetstorm needed him…They needed their father. And he had just found Optimus. He wasn't ready to let him go.

He wouldn't die!

He would live!

The blade cut Starscream's servo as he grasped it at its weakest point and squeezed with all his strength. Not a moment later, the blade shattered in his claws.

Sentinel stared bewildered at what remained of the blade still attached to the handle.

Starscream stood and hissed angrily at the Autobot. "An object is only as strong as its weakest point, Autobot." He grabbed the Autobot and threw him.

A short distance from where Sentinel landed, Shockwave had finally gained the upper servo and disarmed Ultra Magnus. The hammer slid away from its owner and stopped a few feet from Sentinel.

The Prime looked from the hammer to the enraged Seeker coming toward him. Knowing he was as good as dead if he didn't get some sort of weapon to defend himself against the winged-mech he stood and ran the remaining distance to the hammer, picked it up, and swung with all his strength.

A loud _crunch_, followed by a howl of pain signaled that he had made contact.

He looked and saw that he had hit Starscream's wing. The appendage was bent so far back out of place, the Autobot was surprised it didn't snap off. While the Seeker was distracted by the pain, Sentinel swung again, this time lower.

Starscream fell to the ground as the hammer hit and shattered his right leg, wrenching yet another cry from him. He couldn't stand. He couldn't run or fly. He had no defense against the Magnus' hammer.

Sentinel brought the hammer down on Starscream's chest plate. It didn't kill the Seeker, but it left the piece of armor seriously damaged. The hammer came down again, first on Starscream's left arm, then the right. Both times Starscream released a cry that caused Sentinel to wince as his audios ring. Both the Seeker's arms were broken. He could do nothing to stop what Sentinel had planned next.

The Prime removed the Seeker's chest plate, earning a snarl from the weakened flyer. He was shocked by the sear number of scars he saw, but ignored them; instead he took what remained of the sword. A piece of the blade remained attached to the handle allowing it to still serve as a dagger.

"This is for Optimus!" Sentinel growled at the Seeker, bringing the blade down.

Starscream shrieked as what remained of the splintered blade entered him. He felt it pierce his spark chamber and his very spark suffered damage.

Sentinel removed the blade and stared into Starscream's now glassy optics. Energon blood spilled from his wound, his spark began to pound in his chest, and his chest heaved up and down as his breathing became more labored.

No…it couldn't end this way…It couldn't.

At that moment, the skies opened and released the dreaded acid-rain.

Sentinel yelled suddenly as clawed servos picked up and tossed away from Starscream. He looked to see Shockwave standing protectively over the wounded Seeker's broken body, claws displayed and optic narrowed to the point of forming a slit. Sentinel glanced at Magnus when he heard his deep rumbling voice shout, "Autobots retreat!"

The Prime followed his allies knowing there was nothing else they could do with acid rain pouring down so heavily. Before the Magnus had even called his forces to retreat, the Decepticons had already started running, searching for protection against the dreaded acid rain.

While his fellow Decepticons ran, Shockwave remained.

The shape shifter recovered Starscream's chest plate and replaced it then he took a piece of his own armor and placed it over the Seeker's injured abdomen. As carefully as he could, he lifted Starscream up and put another piece of armor over the wound on his back.

He had to protect the Seeker's injuries from the poisonous acid rain. If too much got in and infected the wounds, there would be no hope for Starscream. Shockwave jerked and groaned in pain as the acid rain began to affect him.

"Leave me," the Seeker whispered hoarsely.

Shockwave shook his head. "No, Starscream. I'm getting you out of here."

"Shockwave-" Starscream gasped as the shape shifter picked him up and carried him piggy back. "Just save yourself."

"I will not tell Jetfire, Jetstorm, _and _Optimus that I left you to die when there was still a chance of saving you."

Shockwave began to run at an even pace. He had to find shelter and do what he could for Starscream.

The stinging of the acid rain grew more intense and more painful the longer they stayed in it. Their fellow Decepticons were long gone; they had the advantage of transforming and rolling or flying to the base. And none of them would risk their lives by coming back for their superior officers. And to make matters worse, the base was too far away for them to have to run all the way back. There was no chance of them reaching it before the acid rain forced them into stasis-lock and killed them.

Shockwave thanked Primus when he spotted an old, abandoned shack a short distance away. He ran toward it and got inside quickly. The shack wasn't much, but it would provide shelter and keep himself and Starscream safe from the poisonous shower outside.

Shockwave carefully laid Starscream on the softest patch of ground he could find then attempted to use his com.; but soon discovered that the acid rain interfered with his signal.

He sighed and looked down at Starscream.

The Seeker had entered emergency stasis-lock.

If Shockwave didn't stabilize him soon, he would die. He pulled a med-kit from his subspace, knelt down, and began working. If he was correct, Starscream's home was close by. When the storm passed, he could take Starscream home and help him better there.

But the chances of the acid rain stopping anytime soon weren't very high. Shockwave distracted himself from his dismal thought by repairing what he was able to on Starscream's and stopping the near continuous energon blood flow from his wounds. After nearly a mega-cycle, he stared into Starscream's off-lined optics as he continued to work.

It was going to be a very long night for both him and the Seeker.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys, sorry for leaving you with a cliff, but on the bright side, I've had a chance to get caught up on this story. So you might just get two chapters today if I work hard enough. And if not today then definitly tomorrow. Hope you enjoy this chapter and see you later! :)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Freedom  
>Chapter 18: Realized Love<strong>

Shockwave was exhausted.

He had spent most of the night forcing himself to stay awake so he could make sure Starscream's condition didn't change for the worst. He wasn't able to do much for the Seeker, but had had managed to stop the bleeding and seal the stab wound in the spark chamber. But the spark itself was beyond his capability to repair, so was still damaged and on the edge of extinguishing.

When the dawn came, the acid rain finally stopped. But this recent change of events could prove meaningless if the shape shifter didn't get Starscream medical help soon. This in mind, Shockwave called Hook and informed him of the situation. The medic promised to be at Starscream's estate as soon as he was able and that'd bring Ratchet to help.

With that taken care of, Shockwave picked Starscream up and ran as fast as he was able to the Seeker's home.

XXX

Optimus smiled at Jetfire and Jetstorm as the played in the living room. There was a twinge of sadness to the smile, however. It had been over three months since the last time he or the twins had seen Starscream, and they missed him very much.

Optimus sighed.

He was also extremely worried. He heard that Ultra Magnus was leading the rebellion. While he was happy that his father was alive and well, he was afraid Starscream would be badly hurt. Or worse yet killed.

Optimus shook his helm. No, Starscream would be fine. He always came out alive in the end.

"Optimus open the door!" a voice suddenly exclaimed as the door was banged on. The Prime and twins jumped slightly at the sudden noise. What calmed the older Autobot was he recognized the voice. Shockwave. But why did the usually calm mech sound so panicked?

Optimus got up from his seat and rushed to the door. When he opened it, he received the shock of his life.

It took all the control he had no to scream at the sight of a horribly injured Starscream being carried by an exhausted Shockwave. In his daze, Optimus automatically stepped aside to allow the shape shifter entrance.

"Lead me to his room," Shockwave quickly stated as he stepped in.

Optimus nodded then heard the twins shriek in horror as they caught sight of their caretaker. "Mr. Starscream!"

It broke Optimus' spark to stop them from running to the older Seeker when he saw their faces. Jetfire's optics were wide with horror and tears were rimming the edges and tiny droplets were already sliding down Jetstorm's face from behind his visor. Both visages were the picture of fear and sadness. But Optimus couldn't risk them accidently hurting Starscream.

Shockwave eased their worry a bit by stating, "He's going to be okay boys. A medic named Hook will be here soon to help him. I need for you both to stay here and wait for Hook, then lead him to Starscream's room. Okay?"

Jetstorm whimpered sadly and stared longingly at his father figure while Jetfire held his brother and stated, "We are understanding, Mr. Shockwave."

"Good."

Shockwave shifted his gaze to Optimus. The smaller mech understood and quickly led him up the stairs and to Starscream's room. The shape shifter entered and walked to the huge berth before carefully laying Starscream on it.

"What happened?" Optimus asked, still horror-struck.

Shockwave didn't look up as he attempted to remove Starscream's armor without further injuring the jet. "Sentinel Prime," he answered.

Optimus was dumbfounded. "Sentinel? Sentinel did _this_ to Starscream?"

Shockwave nodded.

Optimus couldn't believe that. In the vorns he had known Sentinel, the other Prime had never been able to do_ this _much damage to a fully grown and fully trained Decepticon warrior, let alone a Decepticon officer. He couldn't even capture one without help. How had he managed to do _this _to Starscream; a full grown, trained, Decepticon warrior, Seeker, Air Commander, and second-in-command to Megatron unaided?

Shockwave answered the unasked question. "He had the Magnus' hammer. I was a fool for not picking it up when I had the chance. This is partly my fault." He glanced at Optimus. The younger Cybertronian still had a look of utter horror and amazement plastered on his face.

And this was his reaction to the _outer _damage. Shockwave, not being known for not telling the facts, then informed, "I wish the exterior damage was the worst of it."

The smaller mech looked at Starscream and noticed he was barely breathing and his colors were fading in and out. As if his next breath would be his last and at any moment his spark would flicker out and extinguish. Optimus looked back at Shockwave, who continued, "He's in bad shape Optimus…Sentinel pierced his spark chamber."

Optimus' own spark froze. Any damage to the spark chamber could lead to serious or fatal consequences. Starscream was lucky to be alive.

"Is he going to…?" Optimus couldn't say the word. He couldn't even think it! It was too awful. Starscream couldn't die! He couldn't! Jetfire and Jetstorm needed him. _Optimus _needed him.

Shockwave looked unsure but answered, "It depends on how quickly Hook gets here."

As the words left the shape shifter's vocalizer, Jetfire and Jetstorm ran to the open door with a Decepticon medic and Ratchet right behind him.

"Alright," Hook began in a serious tone. "Everyone who isn't a medic or the patient, _out! _We've got serious work to do."

Shockwave and the twins did as ordered, but Optimus lingered. He stared at the Seeker's still and broken form. His spark ached and he was so afraid.

Shockwave gently grabbed the young mech's shoulder and led him out of the Seeker's room. The shape shifter took him to the living room where the twins were fiddling with their toys. They were too upset and there were too many thoughts in their processors for them to play.

In the silence, Optimus realized that his feelings for Starscream had grown….He was in love with him...and deeply so.

He bowed his helm and prayed to Primus.

He begged for him to spare Starscream's life.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea! I got to update twice in one night! Sorry for the second cliff, but I promise that tomorrow's chapter will be well worth it. And I would like to thank everyone who made this my first story to every reach over 100 reviews. I appriciate you all and your comments as well, thank you very much. :) <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Freedom  
>Chapter 19: Confessions<strong>

Hook and Ratchet worked for what felt like an eternity. During that time, Shockwave contacted Megatron to inform him that the Autobot rebels had escaped and of what happened to Starscream. The warlord wasn't pleased with the news but didn't say much. He only requested Shockwave to fill him in more on the Seeker's condition if the medics managed to save him.

It was quiet for the remainder of the day. No one said anything, no one did anything. They only sat in a quiet so stifling it felt as if it was trying to choke them.

It was well into the night before Hook and Ratchet finally came down to the living room. Jetfire and Jetstorm, both of whom had been dosing on the couch, were instantly awake. "Is Mr. Starscream being alright?" Jetfire asked.

Hook gave the younglings a small smile and answered, "Your caretaker's going to be just fine." With those words, Jetfire and Jetstorm sighed with relief. The vice like grip on Optimus' spark was released and he was finally able to breathe without it being a huge effort.

Shockwave got the medic's attention by asking, "How bad was the damage, Hook?"

The Decepticon medic turned his gaze to the shape shifter and stated, "Bad Shockwave. Very bad. It wasn't easy saving him. Both his arms and right leg were shattered; his wing was bent out of place, almost to the point of snapping off. Several severed energon lines. And let's not forget his spark chamber. If the blade that stabbed him had just been a few inches longer, his spark would've been damaged beyond my repair."

"But," Shockwave encouraged the medic to continue.

Hook looked down fondly at his assistant and stated, "Ratchet took care of the injury to the spark easily."

Ratchet chuckled, "I wouldn't call it easy, Hook."

The Decepticon medic continued as if Ratchet hadn't spoken at all. "He healed the injury by transferring energy from non-vital systems to the spark chamber. The extra energy allowed the spark to heal itself with no more than a small energy scar. The wound in his stomach and back will heal in a few days and his wing is back in place. And I repaired his arms and leg to the best of my ability."

Hook took a breath then stated, "In all honesty Shockwave, I'm surprised Starscream managed to hold on for so long."

Shockwave nodded and Optimus allowed a relieved small come to his lips. The danger to Starscream's life had passed. He thanked Primus and every other Cybertronian god listening as stated, "That's our Starscream."

Ratchet snickered quietly, so as not to gain the attention of the other mechs. He could see Optimus was most definitely infatuated with the Seeker. And he, unlike Hook, was not surprised that Starscream had survived long enough for them to repair him. After all, both the Autobot medic and Prime remembered how hard it was to kill Starscream when they battled on Earth.

"He's going to need lots of rest," Ratchet stated. "So until we say so, he's to remain in berth. And he's going to need you three to take care of him for a while."

"What do we need to do?" Optimus asked. The younger, despite the hearing that Starscream would live, was still worried about him and he wanted to do everything he could to make the Seeker well again.

"Keep him in berth for one," Hook answered. "He may be out of danger of dying, but he's still very weak and in need of more repairs. And I have no doubt that he's going to be in serious pain."

"Pain?" the twins asked in unison.

Ratchet nodded. "His arms and leg were crushed, his wing was bent out of place, he was stabbed through the abdomen, and his spark was pierced. That's bad damage boys."

"Is there any way to ease it?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet nodded again. "We'll send you a pain reliever. He'll have to drink it at least three times a day."

Optimus nodded his understanding.

"And just to be on the safe side," Hook continued. "When I give him the clear, take him out at least once a day."

"For what?" Jetstorm asked.

Ratchet smiled at the blue twin and answered, "Just to stretch his legs and wings a bit and put his arms to use. A littler exercise will actually help with his recovery. Here," the medic took a small vial of liquid medicine from his pocket and gave it to Optimus. "That's the painkiller. I'll send more tomorrow. Give him that if he wakes up."

Optimus smiled at his friend and said, "Thank you. Both of you."

Ratchet chuckled lightly and returned, "It was nothing, Optimus."

Hook put his arm around Ratchet then said, "Well we'll be off. I'll be back in the morning with Starscream's medicine."

Optimus smiled and waved as they left. "Good-bye."

When the two medics were gone, the mech turned his attention to Shockwave. "I guess you need to be getting home too?"

Shockwave nodded and answered, "Yes. Bumblebee will worry. I'll tell him you said hi."

Optimus smiled tentatively. "Thanks. Have a safe trip."

Shockwave bowed his helm then walked to the door. "And Shockwave," Optimus suddenly added, making the other pause. "Thanks for saving Starscream."

Shockwave would've smiled if he were able. Instead he stated, "You're welcome Optimus." Then he left.

Optimus turned to Jetfire and Jetstorm and stated, "Time for berth guys."

Both twins gave him a look of shock before frowning at the older Autobot. Jetstorm crossed his arms over his chest then stated in a determined tone, "But we want to see Starscream."

Optimus smiled. They could speak perfectly when they felt strongly about something. "I'll make you both a deal," he began, not wanting to force the twins to go to recharge. "If you both go to berth without complaint tonight, I promise you both can see Starscream tomorrow morning. Okay?"

They seemed hesitant to agree to Optimus' offer. But in the end Jetfire gave the older Autobot a hopeful, pleading look and asked, "You promise?"

Optimus put his servo over his spark and raised his free servo. "I give you my word as an Autobot." Jetstorm and Jetfire smiled a bit sadly, but consented. After hugging Optimus good-night they went up to their room without another word.

Optimus remained down stairs for a long moment, his mind in absolute turmoil. He stood there for a long moment just staring distantly at the medicine vial and thinking about Starscream. He couldn't believe how close the Seeker had come to dying. And he was shocked at how much the idea of losing Starscream hurt.

He smiled and chuckled. He was definitely in love. And deeply so.

He sighed then walked up the stairs; but instead of going to his room, he went to Starscream's. As he opened the door, he felt guilty for sending the twins to berth instead of letting them see their caretaker. His guilt was soon forgotten when he saw Starscream.

He was in better shape than this morning. But he still looked pretty bad. The part of his chest that wasn't covered by berth sheets was bandaged and stained pinkish-purple with his energon blood. Both his scared arms were in braces to keep them straight so his repair systems could finish repairing them without them being at an odd angle. Optimus could make out another brace on the Seeker's leg under the blankets and his wing had a slight indent where it had been bent then put back in place. Optimus knew the indent would be gone by tomorrow thanks to Starscream's top of the line repair systems.

The Autobot was surprised to see that Starscream's mask was still in place. It appeared Hook respected his patient's privacy, if only a little…

Optimus walked the short distance to the Seeker's berth-side and sat the vial of medicine on a nightstand. He looked at the scars on Starscream's arms, this being the first time he had a chance to.

They were the only ones visible, but he knew there were many more on the Seeker's person. Optimus shivered as he took each blemish on the Seeker's flesh in. He couldn't imagine how painful it was to receive some of those wounds. Another shiver went down his spinal column when he realized he recognized what caused some of these. An energon dagger, Megatron's fusion canon, the Decepticon Lord's swords, and a multi-tailed energon whip were weapons that came right off the top of his processor. However those weren't the only instruments used.

Optimus hesitantly reached out and caressed a few scars on Starscream's upper arm. Some of them, mainly the ones that had healed properly, were smooth and soft; and the others that hadn't been properly tended to were jagged and rough. However, beneath the scared, metallic flesh, Optimus could feel still strong, hard protoform muscle.

As he continued to caress Starscream's arm, Optimus looked around the flyer's room for the first time. It was fairly dark, mainly because almost everything was black. There were a few items' such as a chair, the nightstand, and the pillows on Starscream's berth, that were purple. But everything else; the floor, walls, curtains, door to the wash-rack, and the berth-sheets, were black. The walls were bare and the nightstand only had a data-pad and a picture of Optimus playing with Jetfire and Jetstorm on it.

Optimus chuckled. It seemed Starscream was like him when it came to decorating.

A small groan brought him out of his thoughts. He looked at Starscream and saw the Seeker's scarlet optics flicker on-line.

The weakened flyer turned his helm and looked at the younger Cybertronian. He smiled under his mask. "Optimus," he whispered the other's name hoarsely.

The designation of that name smiled at Starscream. "Hey, Star. Welcome home."

The flyer moaned in pain then asked, "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Optimus asked as he stroked the top of Starscream's helm.

The other thought for a moment then answered, "Shockwave was carrying me away from the battle field during acid rain. I went into emergency stasis-lock a few klicks into the journey."

"He found shelter and waited out the storm. He stayed up all night keeping you alive," Optimus explained. Shockwave already told him what happened. "This morning he comm'd Hook and brought you home. Hook and Ratchet spent the whole day keeping you from dying and repairing you."

Starscream moaned again as all his new injuries, including the new scar on his spark, began to ache. "That explains a lot."

He off-lined his optics and let a slow breath escape him. "Primus. Next time I see that Autobot, he'll regret the day he was sparked."

"No!" Optimus exclaimed, his servo freezing in place on Starscream's helm. "Please don't," he begged. "Please don't kill Sentinel."

Starscream raised an optic ridge quizzically before asking, "Why not?"

"Because he's my friend," Optimus explained.

Starscream scoffed. "That's not what I hear." His optics hardened as he continued. "From what I've been told, Sentinel is the farthest thing from a friend. He sold you out, didn't he?"

Optimus was shocked that the Seeker knew anything about that little incident. Starscream's optics grew cold and steely at the thought of what Sentinel had done to _his _Optimus. "He got you kicked out of the Academy to save his own disgusting protoform. He cost you everything."

Optimus looked down and away from Starscream. Everything he said was true. Sentinel had ruined his life in a sense. Sentinel got to go and live _Optimus' _dream of becoming an Elite Guard, while he, Optimus, was doing space bridge repair. Sentinel had taken away any chance he had with the Elite Guard. And every turn he made, the other Prime was trying to one up him. But what Starscream didn't know was Optimus _allowed _Sentinel to sell him out. He let himself be kicked out of the Academy…to protect his friend. And all things considered, he still thought of Sentinel as a friend.

"I let Sentinel sell me out Starscream," he admitted. He looked back at the Seeker and continued, "I did it so at least one of us could live our dream instead of both of us being expelled. I did it because he's my friend."

Starscream looked away and sighed. "He did this for you Optimus."

The younger Cybertronian's optics widened. Sentinel…tried to kill Starscream…for him?

"What?"

Starscream returned his gaze to Optimus and explained, "He somehow learned that you came to be in my possession and thought I was hurting you. The very idea makes my blood boil in my veins. It makes me want to kill him that much more."

Optimus' gaze morphed from shock to fear. He attempted to plead for Sentinel's life, but was cut off by Starscream. "However…because you still consider him a friend…and you asked me not to…I promise I won't kill Sentinel the next time I see him."

Optimus smiled warmly at the Seeker and gave his helm a fond stroke before saying, "Thank you."

Starscream looked into Optimus' optics and stated, "I was scared there for a nano-klick."

The younger Cybertronian sat on the berth and ceased stroking Starscream's helm before continuing to caress the Seeker's arm as he replied, "I can imagine. This would be what, your hundredth death?"

Starscream shook his head. "I wasn't afraid of dying, Optimus. I was afraid of never seeing you, Jetfire, or Jetstorm again…I was afraid of never telling them that I am their father…" He gazed deeply into Optimus' optics then continued, "And you their other creator."

Optimus started. "Me? I'm their other downer?"

Starscream nodded. "Shockwave told me the night I left."

Optimus thought about this new information for a moment before smiling at the Seeker and moving to stroke the side of his masked face. "I've always wanted sparklings."

Starscream chuckled weakly. "I remember you saying something like that before."

He remained silent for a moment and leaned into Optimus' touch. He couldn't feel it through his mask, but he could sense it. He took a breath to steady himself.

This was it.

He was going to tell him.

"And…I was scared that I would never tell you…how much I love you."

Optimus' gentle stroking ceased and he stared at Starscream for a long klicks. Did he just say what the younger mech thought he did? "Could you repeat that?"

Starscream felt his spark pound as he said, "I love you, Optimus."

Optimus' spark skipped a beat then leaped and did a loop-da-loop. He smiled at his Seeker and said, "I love you too, Star."

Starscream felt his spark sing with joy and the painful throbbing seemed to instantly stop at the confession. But there was one last thing he wanted to do.

"Optimus…my mask…take it off."

Optimus was once again caught by surprised by Starscream's words. "Are you sure?"

The Seeker nodded. "I think you should know exactly who you're loving."

Optimus hesitated for a moment. He had wanted to see Starscream's face…But the amount of trust it must've taken for Starscream to expose himself to the younger mech…Deciding that he had hesitated long enough, Optimus asked, "How does it come off?"

"There are clasps on the sides, just below my optics."

Optimus slowly felt around for the clasp on the side he had been previously stroking. After he found it, he undid it and looked for the last clasp on the other side. When he released that one, pressurized air hissed as it was allowed out.

Optimus grasped the edge of the mask and carefully pulled it off Starscream's face. He managed to hold in a gasp, but couldn't keep from starring. The Seeker's face had been slashed at many times by an energon dagger, marring his once handsome face. But, despite being scared, Optimus could see that Starscream was still quite handsome.

The Seeker grinned tiredly. "Pretty bad, huh?"

Optimus smiled sadly at his lover and caressed one of the scars on the Seeker's cheek. "Not as bad as you think Star."

Optimus leaned down and kissed each raised line on his Seeker's face lovingly, causing a pleasant tingle to travel throughout the flyer's body. Starscream off-lined his optics and sighed at the pleasant sensation of having his new lover kiss his scars. It was the first tender touch his flesh had received in a very long time.

The younger Cybertronian, once he had kissed every scar he could, turned his attention to the Seeker's thin lips and covered them with his own full ones. Starscream moaned and wished he could move his arms as Optimus' full, smooth lips caressed his own. He wanted to pull the younger's warm body closer to his as the mech kissed him. It was a gentle, simple kiss; but it spoke volumes of their newly discovered love.

It took all of Optimus' will power not to let his passion override his processor and cause harm to the recently repaired Seeker.

He broke away and touched his forehelm to Starscream's before asking, "Are you in any pain?"

The Seeker winced slightly as he was reminded of his newest injuries and answered, "Only a bit. It's nothing."

"Here," Optimus reached over and grabbed the medicine vial. "Hook said this would help."

He opened the vial and lifted Starscream's head a bit so he could easily swallow the medicine. The Seeker parted his lips as Optimus brought the vial to his mouth and tilted it.

As the liquid touched his glossa and slid down his throat, the Seeker fought back the instinct to spit it back up. The medicine tasted awful! He was sure he had done something to upset Hook and the medic was getting back at him by forcing him to drink this bitter concoction.

When he had swallowed the last of the painkiller, Optimus returned the empty vial to the nightstand. Starscream's current stated didn't allow him to tremble in revulsion, like he really wanted to; however, it didn't keep him from making a disgusted face.

Optimus laughed at the look of distaste on the Seeker's features. "I take it your medicine didn't taste too good?"

Starscream frowned at his smaller lover and stated, "It's not funny Optimus."

"Are you at least starting to feel better?"

Starscream thought for a moment. The pain was already beginning to leave him and he was beginning to feel a bit drowsy. "A little I guess," he admitted.

Optimus smiled at him. "Then I guess it was worth dealing with a bad taste, wasn't it?"

Starscream raised an optic ridge. "You don't know me too well, do you?"

Optimus laughed. The Seeker wasn't known to admit when someone else was right. He was too stubborn for that. He shook his head and leaned down to kiss Starscream's forehelm. "You really are feeling better though, aren't you?" Optimus asked seriously.

Starscream smiled. "Yes Optimus. The pain is gone."

Optimus smiled softly at his Seeker then stated, "You should go to recharge then. The twins will be here first thing in the morning to see you."

Starscream groaned. "They saw how bad I was?"

"Afraid so."

"That must've been the paste on an energon goodie for them," he stated sarcastically.

Of all the times Starscream wanted Jetfire and Jetstorm to be either in their room or somewhere far from the front door; the moment Shockwave carried his broken form into the house would be added to the list. Through no fault of their own, the twins were usually witness to things Starscream wished they weren't.

He sighed. There was nothing he could do about it now. They would be up bright and early tomorrow to see him, not that he minded. He really wanted to see them too. He had a lot to tell them after all.

"Good-night Optimus," Starscream stated as he off-lined his optics and prepared for recharge.

Optimus smiled and nuzzled Starscream's face before replacing his mask and stating, "Pleasant dreams, Starscream."

The Seeker smiled under his mask as he drifted off. He couldn't believe how happy he had become in the course of only a few short klicks.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the chapter I promised and I hope you guys like how it turned out, I know I certianly did. And just for the record, this story is still no where near finished. There is still much to come. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll update tomorrow. See ya! :)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Freedom  
>Chapter 20: Ratchet's Wisdom<strong>

Several months later…

Starscream sat outside watching his twins; Optimus sitting on one side of him and on his other side lay a walking crutch. He was almost completely healed from his encounter with Sentinel. The only thing that still needed repair was his leg, hence the crutch. Starscream's leg was still kept in a splint so it could heal faster and so he wouldn't have a limp in his walk for the rest of his life.

Optimus, as they continued to watch their twins, held Starscream's servo and leaned into his side. The Seeker smiled and nuzzled the top of his lover's helm. Things had been going exceptionally well. Megatron gave Starscream leave until he was completely healed and Shockwave had taken leave as well. His and Bumblebee's sparkling had been born a month ago and he wanted to spend time with his newborn and weary mate.

The sparkling was a femme they decided to name Violet. Starscream saw what she looked like when Shockwave and Bumblebee dropped by a few weeks ago. She was adorable and brought hope to her parents', Starscream's, and Optimus' sparks. Hope that the next generation would surpass theirs and escape this world they had no choice but to live in.

Starscream smiled under his mask as he watched Jetfire and Jetstorm play. They had taken the news that he and Optimus were their creators very well. In fact, they had started calling Starscream "father" and Optimus "daddy". The Seeker actually found it to be quite cute.

Starscream looked down at his lover. Their relationship hadn't really gone to the next step; mainly due to Starscream's injuries, but also because they were still a bit insecure. Optimus hadn't seen half the scars that littered Starscream's body and it had been a very long time since the Seeker had shared his berth with someone. For Optimus, it would be the first time he had ever lain with a mech. At this point in time, neither was in a really big hurry to jump in berth together. They were more than content with just sitting, talking, and enjoying each other's company.

Starscream sighed and off-lined his optics as he nuzzled his face to Optimus' helm again. He could stay here and enjoy this peace with his lover forever.

"Starscream!"

The Seeker groaned inwardly as Hook's voice sounded from his house and broke the peaceful atmosphere. The medic came by on a near constant basis to cheek on the Seeker.

While Optimus enjoyed Ratchet's company, Starscream could barely stand Hook's continuous probing and prodding. Thankfully, it was only at his leg now.

Optimus chuckled and rubbed his Seeker's arm as Hook called for him again. "Time for another checkup."

Starscream sighed. "My leg won't heal fast enough."

Optimus smiled up at his lover then stated, "He only wants to make sure you don't take a sudden nose dive in your recovery. And he's making sure Megatron doesn't cheat you out of recovery time."

Starscream knew this. If Megatron could have his way, the Seeker would be working on bringing down Magnus' Rebellion at that very moment. However, with Hook giving him the details of Starscream's recovery and clearly showing he was not yet fit for combat, Megatron had no choice but to leave the winged-mech alone. So, in a way, Starscream was grateful for Hook's near constant visits.

Optimus hugged Starscream's arm and nuzzled his face against it. "Just try to tough it out and be nice," he pleaded with Starscream.

The Seeker looked down at him. The happy glow that had previously surrounded Optimus and the pleasant smile that once shone on his face disappeared. Instead a look of worry now decorated his features and an aura of fear surrounded him.

Starscream knew what he was thinking about. He was flashing back to the day Shockwave had carried Starscream home. He was remembering how broken the Seeker had been.

Starscream shrugged his arm out of Optimus' hold and wrapped it around the younger's shoulders, pulling him closer. Optimus' arms went around the Seeker's torso and he buried his face in his side, finding a little bit of comfort from his lover's embrace.

"Okay Optimus," Starscream reassured as he rubbed Optimus' upper arm. "I promise not to make too big a fuss."

"Starscream! If you don't get your aft up here, I swear to Primus, I'll come out there and drag you here!"

Starscream bit back a snarl as Jetfire and Jetstorm laughed at this threat. He sighed and reluctantly released his hold on Optimus before grabbing his crutch and, with his lover's help, getting up and limping back to his home.

Hook and Ratchet were waiting in the living area. The Autobot medic looked amused while the Decepticon one had an annoyed scowl on his face.

"So happy you found time to fit me into your busy schedule Starscream," Hook stated sourly.

"Why is it you're a whole lot nicer to me when Jetfire and Jetstorm are around?" Starscream inquired, a bit of annoyance sneaking into his tone as well.

"Because I actually like them," Hook answered simply.

Starscream sneered then sighed and shrugged. No point in arguing, he may as well get this over with as quickly as possible. He allowed Optimus to lead him to his seat. When he sat down, Hook pulled a

ped-rest up and carefully lifted Starscream's leg up to rest his thruster on it.

While the Decepticon medic undid Starscream's sling, Optimus took a seat beside Ratchet. "Hey Prime," the Autobot medic greeted.

"Hello Ratchet."

"How've ya been?"

"Good."

"And how are things with your Seeker going?"

Ratchet, of course, knew all about Optimus and Starscream's relationship. The younger Autobot was shocked the first time the elder one asked about him and Starscream; although he should've known the medic would've picked up on the signs. Ratchet was good at noticing things like that.

"Things are great between Starscream and me."

"Still haven't gotten naked with each other, I bet."

Optimus' face flushed and, in one of the rare moments he let his anger out, he lashed out at Ratchet, but missed. He looked toward Hook and Starscream to see if they had heard what Ratchet had just said. Hook was still examining Starscream's leg and the Seeker had his gaze locked on the Decepticon medic, indicating that they hadn't heard a word of the two Autobots' conversation.

That was the only thing Optimus despised about Ratchet. He wasn't shy about talking about interfacing.

"None of your business," Optimus hissed.

Ratchet chuckled, not at all deterred by the Prime's response. "I'll take that as a no."

"He's been too injured to do something like that," Optimus quickly defended himself.

"That's an excuse and you know it, Prime." Ratchet gave the other the most slag eating grin the other had ever seen. "An excuse that you won't be able to use for much longer."

As if on cue, Hook stated, "Good news Starscream, your crutch can go into retirement." Optimus looked to see the Decepticon medic completing a diagnostics scan. "Your leg is almost completely healed."

Ratchet chuckled when Optimus stared at him coldly. The younger had a feeling the Universe, as it often did, was conspiring against him. Only this time it was doing so to help prove Ratchet right. Neither Autobot said anything to one another until Hook took Starscream out for a little exercise.

When the Decepticons were gone, Ratchet gave Optimus a more endearing look and stated, "I really don't understand Optimus. What's the big deal?"

Optimus blushed again. He didn't like talking about interfacing with Ratchet of all mechs. It was just too strange! But the old medic wasn't known for letting things go.

"Come on Prime, I've known you for solar-cycles. And there's no one but you, me, and the walls here. Tell me what's eating you."

Primus damn it! Optimus hated it when Ratchet used this tactic. It was almost impossible not to tell him what was bothering him. Optimus sighed then confessed to the medic, "Apart from Starscream, I've only been with one other mech. And we never…you know…got…physical."

Ratchet's gaze didn't waver and his features remained understanding. "So you're a port virgin?"

"Gahh!" Optimus covered his audios as if to protect them. "This is exactly why I don't talk to you about these things!" he exclaimed. "You're too blunt!"

Ratchet only laughed at the other's response. "And you're too shy for your own good when it comes to interfacing."

Optimus looked down at the ground. That was so very true. He didn't know why he wasn't as open as others when it came to intimacy; but that was just the way he was.

Ratchet gave Optimus a kind and understanding smile and placed his servo on his shoulder. "Being a port virgin is nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I think when you finally do share what you have with Starscream, it will make the experience that much more special and wonderful for him and you."

Optimus looked up at hearing this. "What makes you say that?"

Ratchet chuckled. "Because I've seen the way he looks at you and you at him. You're both deeply in love…I can tell he's willing to risk his own life if it meant protecting yours. And you're just about willing to do anything for him. What you two have is beyond special and wonderful."

Optimus chuckled. "I'd never imagined you could talk so…lovey."

Ratchet smacked Optimus on the back of his helm then continued, "You get my point. Do it when you're ready. Don't hide behind excuses, 'kay?"

Optimus nodded. "Thanks Ratchet. I really needed to hear that."

Ratchet chuckled. "Anytime Prime."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry to tell you this, but this will be my last update until Friday. Sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter. See you guys Friday, (pray that I don't snap and lose my mind this week, school sucks!) <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Freedom  
>Chapter 21: Starscream's Study<strong>

Starscream sighed. After several months, he was finally back to full strength. Unfortunately, Megatron wanted him to get right back to work destroying Magnus' Rebellion.

In the Seeker's absence, Ultra Magnus and his Autobots had attacked several Decepticon cellars, energon mines, and many other weapon ware houses, and other such places. They took everything they could get their servos on before the Decepticons had a chance to stop them and take it back. Be it energon, weapons, armor, or other tools that could aid them in their struggle against Megatron, Ultra Magnus' Autobots took it.

The Decepticon Lord was not pleased in the least and he wanted the rebellion taken care of before they could steal anything else. However, because of how badly his Decepticons suffered during their first attack on them, Megatron did realize that this rebellion wouldn't fall as easily as the ones before it. It would take more time and much more planning and effort. In fact, as of a few months ago, the war between Autobots and Decepticons had started up once again.

The Second Great War had begun.

Starscream wasn't eager to leave his home and family for an extended period of time, but he knew the time for it was swiftly approaching…He would have to find some way to reason with Megatron.

"Father?" Hearing Jetfire's voice brought Starscream out of his thoughts. He looked at his son, whom had a glimmer of concern in his optics and remembered.

Both Jetfire and Jetstorm had been created from his and Optimus' CNA to help the Autobots win the war. They were both excellent warriors and had the ability to conjure fire or control the very wind. However, be that as it may, in the end, they were still children.

And the fact that another war was starting…brought them both hope and fear. They wanted the Autobots to succeed in their struggle this time…But in the same instant they didn't want Starscream or any of the other Decepticons they knew and considered friends to be hurt.

"Are you being alright?" Jetfire asked in a concerned tone of voice.

Starscream smiled under his mask and stated, "Just thinking Jetfire, that's all."

"Thinking about what?"

At that moment, Optimus and Jetstorm returned from their little errand and joined the other two flyers in the living room; saving Starscream from a very long explanation.

"Hey Star," Optimus greeted as he kissed the Seeker on the cheek and sat beside him.

"Hello Optimus." Starscream caught Jetstorm as the blue twin leaped into his lap and grinned widely up at him. The Seeker chuckled as the young flyer cuddled into his chest and Jetfire went to Optimus and took his lap as well.

Starscream leaned back in his seat and rubbed the blue twin's back as he curled up against him. He looked at Optimus and saw Jetfire doing the same as his twin. The older Autobot smiled softly as his orange son and nuzzled the top of his helm. Starscream found it amazing that Jetfire had managed to fit himself in Optimus' lap and continued to snuggle closer to him.

The twins' optics began to shutter and they grew more still and their breathing became deeper and more even the longer they stayed in their parents' laps. Within moments, Jetfire and Jetstorm were claimed by recharge. Starscream chuckled; it was past their berth time anyway.

"Let's get these two to berth," the Seeker stated as he carefully stood and cradled Jetstorm to his chest.

Optimus smiled at his lover then, after carefully getting Jetfire into a position more suitable for carrying, stood and followed Starscream up the stairs and to the twin's room.

When they were tucked in, Starscream turned to Optimus and took his servo in his own clawed one. "I want to show you something," he whispered, so as not to wake the twins.

Optimus stared at his lover, puzzlement clear on his face. He was led out the twins' room and down the hall. As they made their way toward Starscream's room, Optimus felt a bit of apprehension enter his spark. Was the Seeker going to ask him to interface with him or was he taking him somewhere else?

His question was answered when they walked passed Starscream's room, up a flight of stairs, and down another hallway before finally stopping at a door Optimus had never noticed before.

Starscream typed in a code and the door slid away to reveal what lay on the other side of it. "This is my study," Starscream explained as he guided Optimus in.

The young Autobot gasped at what he saw. They study had some things he would expect a study to have; such as several shelves filled with data-pads, and a desk with many battle plans and defensive measures drawn out, and maps of different areas on Cybertron laid scattered on every available surface. What Optimus hadn't expected was to see so many art pieces decorating the walls.

Each was unique, beautiful, and the detail put into the works was astounding. The paintings depicted many things; such as different places on Cybertron and her creations, nebulas, star patterns, and places and creatures of myth and legend. Optimus even spotted a few of Earth and Jetfire and Jetstorm.

Starscream tugged at his lover's servo and guided him to another door. He opened it and Optimus discovered where the art in the study had come from. The new room was littered with art supplies. He looked at Starscream and asked, "You painted everything in your study?"

Starscream nodded. "Before I joined Megatron's army, I used to paint. I managed to pay all the bills necessary to get through the Science and War Academies because of my art."

Optimus quirked an optic ridge and inquired, "Your creators didn't help you?" He wouldn't be too surprised if that were the case. Often times Seeker families couldn't offered or didn't want to send their off-spring to any of the Academies.

Starscream shook his helm and answered, "The war claimed their lives when I was very young."

Optimus was a bit surprised but managed to keep it from reaching his face. Although he really shouldn't be. The war had raged on vorns before he was born. Starscream, being several vorns older than him, experienced the struggle before he even became a part of it.

The Autobot's gaze became sad and sympathetic as he said, "I'm sorry."

Starscream shrugged and continued, "Nothing for you to be sorry about. As I said, they died a long time ago. I can barely remember them now…But…I was sad for a long time when I lost them…My art offered me an escape from my misery and pain. I could spend days on end working nonstop on a new piece, lost in my imagination…Far from my pain. Far from the horror and terror of the war."

Optimus put his arm through Starscream's and hugged it, trying to offer some comfort to his lover. Starscream sighed and continued, "Even when I joined Megatron's army, I still painted. And I painted for a while after the Decepticons claimed victory. But I quickly lost inspiration."

Starscream raised his free servo to his mask and undid the clasps. As usual, pressurized air hissed out as the second clasp was released and the Seeker pulled the protective gear from his face and hooked it onto a loop on his pants.

He looked down at Optimus and smiled. "Then you came along and reignited my flame."

The Autobot titled his helm in confusion, not fully comprehending what Starscream was saying. "What do you mean?"

Starscream chuckled and led him back into the study. He went to another door and explained, "I keep my favorite art-pieces in here, along with lots of reading material." He opened the door and allowed Optimus to enter first. The young mech was once again shocked.

In this room was a comfortable looking chair big enough to accommodate Starscream's impressive wing span, more shelves of data-pads, and more paintings. These things did not surprise him. What did astound him however was that _he _was in the art.

There was a painting of him with his optics half shuttered, his lips slightly parted, and his cheeks flushed as if he had been panting. In fact, he looked to be in the portrait. He was surrounded by a silver-gold light and the background had a heavenly feel to it. There was one with him smiling happily up at a masked Starscream in the park. Then there was one with him and his friends and another with him playing with Jetfire and Jetstorm.

Optimus, a stunned expression on his face, looked up at Starscream, whom looked a bit nervous and insecure. "So," the Seeker began a little uneasily. "What do you think of them?"

Optimus smiled lovingly at his Seeker and moved so he could stand in front of him before cupping his cheek in his palm and answering, "They're all beautiful Starscream. You truly have a gift."

Starscream's optics darted to the ground, a slight blush coming to his features. "Thank you," he mumbled. Optimus reigned in the urge to giggle, this being the first time he had ever seen Starscream blush. He found it quite cute on the Seeker.

After regaining his composure, his optics returned to Optimus and he stated, "I always come here when I want to escape the real world for a while. So, should you ever want to escape for a mega-cycle or two, you are welcome to come here."

Optimus' smile slowly faded and a glint of unease came to his optics. His frame became tense and he searched Starscream's scarlet optics, for what the Seeker didn't know. Starscream quirked an optics ridge and asked, "What is it Optimus?"

The younger thought looked down at the ground, not knowing what to say at first. After a moment's hesitation he looked back into Starscream's optics and answered, "I…I just have the feeling that…you're leaving."

Starscream smiled kindly, but Optimus could still see the twinge of sadness that accompanied it. The Seeker brought his servos to Optimus' shoulders and held him; there really wasn't much point in denying the truth. "Not for another few days, love."

The Autobot's optics became sad and returned to the ground as his arms wrapped around himself. Starscream began to worry when the most forlorn aura he had ever felt surrounded his lover. "You are leaving though," Optimus finally stated sadly.

Starscream sighed. "I'm afraid so."

Optimus lunged forward and wrapped his arms around the larger Seeker. He buried his face into Starscream's chest as tears lined his optics. "Please don't leave Starscream," he begged. "We nearly lost you the last time you left. Please don't leave again. Stay here with us…with me. Stay here where you're safe."

Starscream sighed sadly and hugged his Autobot closer to his frame as the tears spilled from his optics and stained the Seeker's shirt. "I wish I could my dear Optimus. I really do."

Optimus released a body racking sob and tightened his hold on the Seeker. Starscream rested his chin ontop of his helm and moved one servo up to gently stroke an antenna. "If I could stay, I would," he stated. "But I will never risk you, Jetfire, or Jetstorm. I'd rather die than give Megatron a reason to harm you three."

Optimus shook his helm then looked up at Starscream with the most spark wrenching gaze, tears continuing their path down his cheeks. As the tears continued to stream from his optics he asked, "He won't leave us alone?"

"No," Starscream answered in a cold tone of voice, his gaze hardening slightly. "He wants this rebellion taken care of as soon as possible."

Optimus sobbed again and returned his face to Starscream's chest. The Seeker felt his spark break as his lover continued to sob pitifully. "But," he began as he stroked Optimus' back. "I will attempt to reason with Megatron. He knows as well as I do that a rebellion led by the Magnus won't fall as easily as the others we've dealt with thus far. I will be home sooner this time."

"But you'll leave again. There's always going to be the chance that you won't come back."

Starscream sighed again, not at all annoyed with Optimus' fears, and hugged him closer. "I don't know what promise I can say to make this any easier. But I will say this…I will never give in…I will never stop fighting to live. Because I've never had a greater reason to live than I do now."

He cupped Optimus' chin with his index claw and tilted his helm back so their optics met. Starscream smiled lovingly at his Autobot and continued, "You, Jetfire, and Jetstorm are my life now. And I'll never give any of you up or leave you without a fight. Do you understand, love?"

Optimus nodded slowly and glanced at one of the paintings again. He began to notice something about all the paintings of himself. "Starscream," he began in an unsure tone of voice. "Why did you paint me in such an angelic way?"

Starscream chuckled amusedly and countered, "Isn't it obvious?"

Optimus didn't answer immediately. He contemplated the Seeker's words but no answer came to him. He shook his helm slowly, feeling a bit dimwitted and still stared at the paintings perplexedly.

Starscream chuckled again and cupped the younger's cheek and turned his helm to face him again. He kissed Optimus' forehelm then whispered, "Because you are my angel."

Optimus' optics widened at the claim, then softened. The tears stopped flowing and what remained of them were wiped from his face by Starscream's thumbs. "My beautiful angel," the Seeker whispered fondly.

Optimus' arms traveled from Starscream's torso to around his neck. "Kiss me," the younger Cybertronian requested. Starscream was only too eager to oblige.

Scared lips met with smooth, full ones, causing Starscream to purr in contentment. The Seeker's glossa slid over Optimus' bottom lip, asking for entrance. The smaller Cybertronian granted it. He parted his lips and allowed the slick appendage in. Optimus moaned and returned the kiss, his glossa sliding alongside Starscream's and exploring the Seeker's warm, moist cavern.

"Starscream," the younger whispered when they parted. "My Star…" A gentle peck from Starscream. "I love you…" Another breath taking kiss. "I love you so much."

Starscream panted slightly as he listened to Optimus' words. Those wonderful words caused warmth to spread throughout his body and made his spark flutter and pulse in contentment. When he had caught his breath, he smiled and said, "I love you too my beautiful Optimus…My wondrous angel."

They stood in silence for many moments wrapped in each other's arms. Starscream sighed then stated, "Come, it's getting late. We should turn in."

Optimus felt his tanks churn. He wanted to offer. He wanted so badly to take that next step and ask the Seeker to share a berth with him tonight…He wanted Starscream to take him. But in his spark, he knew the time wasn't right. So, instead, he calmed his pounding spark, nodded his agreement, and followed Starscream out.

"Remember," the Seeker began as they left the study. "If you ever need a moment of peace, my study is yours."

Optimus smiled. "Thank you Starscream."

They went to their rooms and retired for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry for taking so long with the update but I've been really busy. It's been test after test at my school, I'm trying to work on some other projects I want to do, I'm told by one of my watchers that someone has basically copied my whole "Caring Series" (Totally not happy about that!), and alot of other complicated stuff like that. Anyway, promise I'll try harder in updating more often. Might be posting some new stories soon so keep a look out.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Freedom  
>Chapter 22: First Time<strong>

It would be a week before Megatron would start demanding Starscream to return and begin work on bringing down Magnus' Rebellion down.

Optimus, Jetfire, and Jetstorm were upset the day Starscream told them he would be leaving in a few days' time. However, knowing there was nothing they could do to keep the Seeker from leaving; they kept their opinions to themselves.

It was very quiet around the Seeker's estate most days. The twins didn't go outside and play as much, feeling too depressed to do so. Instead, they helped Starscream with packing up along with Optimus. Just because they were unhappy with him leaving, didn't mean they had to impede him and make it more of a chore. They said very little to each other and a feeling of unease settled upon them.

Going to Starscream's study for a few mega-cycles made the uncomfortable silence more endearing for Optimus; but Starscream's leave was coming, whether he liked it or not. Every day that went by brought the Seeker's going that much closer.

XXX

Optimus was sitting alone in Starscream's study late one night. He sighed as he put a data-pad back in its place. Starscream was leaving tomorrow morning.

It broke Optimus' spark knowing that it would be months before he saw his Seeker again. And he would spend every day worrying about him until he came home. The young Cybertronian trembled as images of Starscream's injuries from his encounter with Sentinel came to his mind not for the first time these past few days.

The twins were in berth recharging and Starscream was finishing up his packing. Optimus had spent most of the day avoiding Starscream and the twins. He didn't want to see or talk to anyone…He didn't want to say good-bye. He just wanted to be alone.

His spark ached and throbbed in disagreement.

He didn't want to be by himself.

He wanted to be with Starscream…And he knew if he didn't say good-bye to his Seeker, he would regret it. And…there was one thing he wanted to do before Starscream left.

Optimus made his choice and left the study to make his way to the Seeker's room. Despite knowing where the room was, it felt like an eternity before he found himself at Starscream's door. He felt confident when he made his decision, but now that he was here…he felt small and insignificant.

Optimus took in a deep breath and let it out, calming himself. Steeling himself, he brought his fist up to the door and knocked.

"Come in," Starscream stated on the other side of the door.

Optimus took another steadying breath then opened the door and stepped inside. The younger froze in place when he caught sight of Starscream. The Seeker was mask-less and his chest was bare. Energon rushed to Optimus' face as he took in Starscream's well developed torso.

His optics lingered on the scars he came across. One in particular that caught his interest was the largest among the Seeker's impressive collection; it was shaped like a bolt of lightning and streaked down the Seeker's chest.

"Finally decided to honor me with your presence have you?" Starscream asked bitterly as he finished packing.

Optimus was caught off-guard by the Seeker's tone. He was clearly upset with the younger for avoiding him.

"I'm sorry," Optimus began timidly. "I…I just…" He shook his helm…He had no idea what to say. The fact that he had spent most of the day; the last day he had with Starscream before he left and would be gone for months or even stellar-cycles…he had spent it avoiding the Seeker. And the knowledge made his spark ache. "I don't want you to go," Optimus finally managed to get out his vocalizer.

Starscream sighed. "You've said that a lot these past few days Optimus. And I keep telling you that if I could stay, I would. What else do you want from me?"

Optimus shook his helm and stared at the ground. He hugged himself and stated, "I'm sorry I avoided you, Star. But…the idea of you leaving…I'm afraid you won't come back. I'm afraid you'll be hurt again or…"

Tears lined his optics. He couldn't believe how hard this was becoming. Optimus had looked death in the face many times and it had never scared him as it did now. It scared him because it was now trying to ensnare the one he loved. And the idea of losing Starscream was unbearable. The very thought of his beloved Seeker dying caused the tears to spill from his optics and wrenched sobs from his vocalizer.

Optimus didn't hear Starscream's approach and his tears made it difficult to see. The Seeker stood in front of Optimus and cupped his chin with his index claw. He tilted the young Autobot's helm up to look at him then wiped away the tears away.

When Optimus' azure optics met with Starscream's scarlet ones, he trembled and new tears replaced the ones Starscream had wiped away as he stated, "I'm afraid that you'll be killed Starscream. I'm afraid that I'll never see you again."

Starscream smiled sadly at his lover. No matter how hard he tried he could never stay mad at his little Autobot.

"You will see me again," he reassured. "I'll come back to you." He cupped Optimus' cheek and the younger leaned into his touch.

"How do you know?" the Autobot asked.

Starscream chuckled. He took one of Optimus' servos in his and placed it over his scared chest. The younger Cybertronian stared at the servo for a moment. He could feel Starscream's powerful spark pulse beneath his palm. He looked back up at the Seeker as he spoke, "It's what my spark tells me. You'd be surprised how right it can be. What is your spark telling you?"

Optimus stared at his lover quizzically at first, then he removed his servo from Starscream's chest and brought it to his own. His spark was pounding, but it also sent warmth throughout his being.

He smiled at his Seeker before answering truthfully. "It's telling me you're coming back."

Starscream smiled and leaned in to kiss Optimus' forehelm. "Then I am."

Optimus wrapped his arms around Starscream and rested his audio on the Seeker's chest. He listened to the strong and steady spark-pulses as his embrace was returned. The Autobot waited for his tears to stop flowing before he spoke again. He took a breath then stated, "Star?"

"Yes Optimus?"

The younger shivered and tightened his hold on his Seeker as he continued, "I came here to say good-bye and…give you something."

Starscream looked down at Optimus with a raised optic ridge. "Oh?"

Optimus shivered again. He thought about his next sentence and chose his next words carefully. The last thing he wanted was for this to come out wrong and ruin the moment.

He looked up into Starscream's curious and searching optics. He took hold of the Seeker's servos and moved them down to his waist, further puzzling him. However, as Optimus' arm moved around the Seeker's neck, understanding began to reach Starscream. Was Optimus…?

"Starscream," the younger mech began hesitantly. "Will you be my first?"

Starscream's spark leaped into his throat and his optics began wide. Optimus' words echoed in his processor; his audios were actually ringing.

"Are you serious?" Starscream asked, still amazed and bewildered.

Optimus blushed and nodded slowly. For a moment it was silent. The Autobot's optics tried to look anywhere but at Starscream; but, in the end, his azure optics always met with the Seeker's.

After recovering from the shock of Optimus' question, Starscream's features softened and he brought his lover closer to his frame. "Are you sure?" he asked calmly.

Optimus moved one arm to caress the Seeker's scarred face. "Yes." He answered in a soft, yet confident tone of voice. "I love you and I want to share this with you…I want you to be the first one to take me, my Star."

Starscream smiled lovingly at Optimus then leaned down to whisper in his audio, "It would be my honor and pleasure, my angel."

The tone he used sent tremors up and down the Autobots spinal column. Starscream chuckled as he reached out and turned off the lights.

Optimus' trembling intensified as he was laid on the berth and as Starscream crawled atop him.

"Shh," Starscream whispered in Optimus' audio before kissing it. "Just relax my angel. I won't hurt you. I promise I won't hurt you."

Optimus' shaking subsided as Starscream whispered and kissed his audio. The mech moaned softly when Starscream's scare lips moved from his audio to his neck. His arms returned around the Seeker's neck.

"I know," he whispered to his Seeker.

He felt Starscream's smile against his neck. Then his lips covered the Autobot's.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry for taking so long with the update, but school's finally out and I'll be updating more often. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, sorry about cuting it off and not uping the rating; but I'm not that good at sex scenes...Thinking about asking someone else to do it for me...anyone know someone willing to do the job?<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: First Time Part 2**

Optimus released a breathy moan as Starscream continued to gently kiss his neck and nip around the edges of his slave collar gently. He squirmed a bit when he felt his lover's clawed servo move to bottom edge of his shirt before going under it then gently rubbing over his abdomen.

"Shh," Starscream whispered into his lover's neck as his servo traveled further up. "Easy, Optimus. Just relax and enjoy it." Optimus trembled at the surprisingly deep and sensual tone Starscream managed. He whimpered and leaned his head back when he felt a warm glossa lick up his neck. He moaned when Starscream carefully squeezed a sensitive spot on his side then blushed when he felt the Seeker smile into his neck.

The larger mech chuckled lightly before removing his servo from under Optimus' shirt and moving downward. Starscream grasped the edge of Optimus' shirt and pushed it up to his upper abdomen, causing the young mech to squirm once again. The Seeker hummed as he gently traced Optimus' well developed abdomen and admired the lean muscles underneath the soft proto-flesh.

Starscream leaned down then licked the length of Optimus' stomach, gaining him a guttural moan of utter pleasure. That was new, Optimus thought, having never felt anything of that nature before. Starscream was certainly different from any of his previous lovers. Then again, none of his previous lovers were as dominant as Starscream. Optimus was brought out of his thoughts as the Seeker's slippery appendage once again traveled over his stomach. While this was happening, Starscream slowly moved his servo up and down Optimus' side, gently searching for any hotspots.

Optimus whimpered when Starscream pushed his shirt up higher and that hot glossa gave a final lick before returning inside its owner's mouth. The Seeker began to lightly kiss his way up to Optimus' chest, the servo holding the shirt up releasing it and coming into play. Optimus released a light gasped when Starscream touched a sensitive scar on the left side of his chest. Starscream, noticing the sound was of discomfort instead of pleasure lifted his head up and took a better look at the blemish.

The scar he had touched was a good size, though not as big as a lot of his were. He carefully stroked, feeling the rough edges that indicated that the wound had not healed properly. He looked into Optimus' optics and saw that the younger looked…unsure and a bit ashamed. Starscream couldn't help but smile at that; after all, he was the one covered in so many scars that others found him unattractive. If anyone should be feeling discomfort or shame, it should be him. Leaning down, Starscream placed a gentle kiss on the old wound then moved to kiss Optimus' full lips.

"So beautiful," he whispered when they parted.

When the Seeker began to tug the shirt upward, Optimus leaned up a bit and raised his arms in order to make it easier for him. The piece of clothing was tossed aside and Starscream leaned back down in order to further explore his lover's body, both with his mouth and servos.

Optimus moaned softly as his Seeker found all the hotspots on his torso and back, greatly enjoying the experience. He arched up slightly and released a loud moan when Starscream's claws carefully pushed into an area in the small of his back that caused a bolt of pleasure to travel up and down his spinal column.

"Primus," he whispered breathlessly, causing Starscream to chuckle amusedly. It became clear how much more experience the Seeker had compared to Optimus as he continued to find spots the younger didn't even know were sensitive. The younger whimpered when the Seeker reached down to his still clothed codpiece and gently groped it, causing him to buck into his servo.

Starscream purred when Optimus leaned his head back, exposing his neck and brushing his bare chest against Starscream's. The Seeker enjoyed how his lover completely submitted to him, causing his spike to come to life. Leaning down he began kissing Optimus' smooth chest, his glossa peaking out to lick at any scar he came across.

Optimus moaned feeling Starscream's talented mouth moving further down his chest. "Ungh…Starscream," the younger arched up slightly when the Seeker moved lower and trailed his glossa from his lower abdomen to his lower chest. His servos went to the back of Starscream's head and began gently stroking as the other continued to lick and kiss his stomach.

Primus it all felt so good. Optimus felt like he was overheating. "Star…please…."

Starscream's mouth retreated from his flesh, but his servos kept stroking and caressing his newly discovered hot spots. "What do you want?" the Seeker asked in a sensual tone while Optimus panted breathlessly.

Optimus wanted to answer, he really did; but he had no idea what he wanted. This was the first time he had ever submitted to someone; he just barely had an idea of what he was doing. Then a thought occurred to him. Starscream had been pleasuring him, but he had yet to explore any of the Seeker's body. And he really wanted to give as much as receive.

"I want to touch you," he finally answered.

Starscream appeared surprised by Optimus' request for a few moments before he smiled softly at him. "Then touch me," he stated. His servos continued to caress him, but they were moving more slowly now and his touch was a bit lighter, allowing Optimus to think properly. For a moment, the younger contemplated what he should do. He knew absolutely nothing about Seeker bodies…Except that their wings were extremely sensitive.

Reaching forward, he carefully ran his fingertips over the under edge of a wing and watched as minute, barely noticeable shivers traveled throughout Starscream's being. Feeling a bit more confident, he added a bit more pressure, this time running his servo down the whole expanse of the wing until he reached the tip. Starscream moaned as his fingers brushed the tip and Optimus had noticed how he trembled when he brushed against the branded Decepticon insignia. He gently pinched the tip, causing the Seeker to buck his hips. This in turned caused their clothed codpieces to brush against one another, making both mechs shiver.

Optimus, after he was done with the wingtip, moved to the insignia. At first, he merely traced over it and enjoyed how Starscream trembled and groaned near his audio receptor. Then he had an idea. Starscream released a sound of disappointment when the gentle petting to his wings stopped and was about to move from Optimus' neck to see why he had stopped. Then he felt the fingers again, only this time they were damp with the younger mech's oral fluid and he was applying enough pressure for Starscream to release a very pleased moan.

He chuckled breathlessly before nipping at Optimus' neck and stating, "You're good, Optimus."

Optimus whimpered again when Starscream began pressing into that sensitive spot on his back and arched forward slightly. This didn't stop his exploration of Starscream's body however. His hand moved away from the insignia and traveled to the area between the Seeker's wings. He was surprised that when he pressed down Starscream suddenly arched forward, his helm tossed back, his optics off-lined, and his dentals clenched together. At first he was worried that he had caused Starscream pain, until he, while keeping the same amount of pressure, began rubbing the space between his wings. Starscream's optics on-lined and his lips parted to release the loudest moan Optimus had heard from him so far.

Apparently that space was extremely sensitive. He would have to remember that.

Starscream couldn't believe how hard his spike already was after only a few caresses to his wings. Pit, he couldn't believe how strong his reaction had been when Optimus stroked the space between his wings. Primus it really had been a while since the last time he had interfaced.

Deciding to up the stakes a bit, Starscream reached down and undid the fastenings of Optimus' pants. Optimus looked into the Seeker's scarlet optics when his clawed fingertips looped through the edges of his waistband, but didn't move to pull off the garment. Optimus could tell from the look in Starscream's optics that he was waiting for him to give his consent.

He gave a slight nod and Starscream kissed him softly before pulling off his pants and tossing them to the floor. The Seeker's servos took hold of the younger's exposed thighs and squeezed, then began massaging them, his claw tips leaving slight scratches. While not going deep enough to draw energon, the scratches added to the experience. Optimus moaned as the pain caused him to become that much more aware of the pleasure.

Starscream reclaimed Optimus' lips in a passionate kiss as his servos continued their work. Optimus bucked his hips when he felt one clawed servo stroke his panel. He tossed his head back, breaking the kiss, when the Seeker rubbed his palm against the heated surface, causing him to shudder.

"Primus, Star," Optimus moaned before reaching down and pressing his lover's servo harder against his codpiece.

Starscream smirked and chuckled at Optimus' reaction. He definitely wanted what the Seeker had to offer. Deciding he wanted to toy with the younger for a bit longer, Starscream lowered himself down to Optimus' panel and gave it a broad lick. Optimus attempted to buck his hips toward the stimulation, but Starscream's servos held him down.

Optimus whimpered as Starscream continued to lick and kiss the edges of his panel. Seeing that his lover might explode from the passion, Starscream decided to show him mercy and removed his codpiece. He hummed appreciatively as a fair amount of lubricant oozed from the small, untouched port of his lover.

It was a good start, but not enough for the Seeker to feel comfortable with penetrating him just yet.

Starscream released a sighed; making sure the exhalation was directed at Optimus' open port, causing the other to shiver. Turning his head, the Seeker began kissing the younger's inner thigh, occasionally allowing his glossa to travel over a transformer seam. He purred when he saw more lubricants leak from Optimus' port, indicated the other's arousal. Optimus moaned, feeling the vibrations of Starscream's vocals travel up his leg and to his center. Primus, it all felt so _good_!

Smirking, Starscream teasingly licked the outside rim of the port earning him a whimper from Optimus. "Starscream…ungh…_please…" _The Seeker chuckled lightly then aimed his attentions at a certain external node he knew would bring Optimus a great deal of pleasure. The younger moaned as his lover suckled, kissed, and licked the external node and attempted pushing his hips toward the stimulation.

Starscream shuddered as he tasted Optimus' sweet fluids. Both the taste and smell were causing his processor to become a bit muddled. Shaking his helm to clear it, he kissed the external node one final time before crawling up to be face to face with his lover once more.

Optimus looked up at his Seeker with hazy optics, not quite seeing or comprehending his facial expression. Smiling softly, Starscream cupped Optimus' cheek and gently kissed him. Optimus' arm found its way around Starscream's neck and his other servo began gently stroking the back of the Seeker's helm as the kiss deepened.

While still kissing his lover, Starscream reached down and carefully pushed a clawed digit into Optimus' port. As his entrance was breeched, a burning sensation traveled throughout Optimus' being, causing his inner walls to tighten around the digit and his servos to clench into fists. Knowing that his lover was in pain, Starscream paused and began massaging the port lining with his thumb in an attempting to ease the younger's discomfort.

What tugged at Starscream's spark was the fact that this pain would be nothing compared to when he would take Optimus with his spike. That thought in mind, he doubled his efforts to work the younger to full arousal.

Breaking the kiss, the Seeker watched as his lover's expression softened and felt his walls began to relax as he became accustomed to the intruder. Deciding to test the waters, Starscream carefully thrust his digit deeper, causing Optimus to gasp and moan. Smirking, the Seeker continued this, enjoying the sight of Optimus panting and thrusting his hips to meet his digit.

'_Primus,' _Optimus thought. _'This feels…amazing. And it's just his _finger!_' _Remembering that interfacing required two participants, Optimus began searching out some of the Seeker's hotspots. Starscream's breath caught in his throat when Optimus caressed a certain scar on his side. While his treatment to the younger's port didn't falter, his optics did roll back inside his helm as he moaned. Optimus was catching on quick.

Getting in an idea, Optimus pushed himself up enough in order to kiss the scars that littered his Seeker's chest. Starscream sighed, enjoying the gentle treatment that his body hadn't known in a long time. Optimus had no idea what he was doing to him, the Seeker decided. His touch, his beautiful voice, his scent—they were all driving Starscream mad with arousal.

Sweet lubricants poured out of Optimus' port, releasing a delicious scent that invited the Seeker in. Not quite sure that the younger was prepared for the main event, Starscream inserted a second digit and began scissoring them.

Optimus gasped, his hands flying to Starscream's broad shoulders and squeezing as he involuntarily moved his hips against the invading fingers. His spread his legs and fell back against the many pillows, submitting to and inviting his lover to end this torture. He jerked when the tips of Starscream's claws brushed against the seal of his port and whimpered.

"Mnh…_Star,_" Optimus moaned when the Seeker removed his fingers. He watched as his lover brought his soaked digits to his mouth and slowly licked one clean.

"Mmm," Starscream purred. "So sweet. Have a taste." He offered his second finger to Optimus and smiled when he carefully took it into his mouth. Optimus trembled at the taste of himself and felt Starscream do the same as he ran his glossa up and down his claw. Once his finger was clean of Optimus' lubricant, Starscream slowly pulled it from the younger's mouth then kissed him.

Remembering that the Seeker was still partly clothed, Optimus, while still kissing him, reached down and undid his pants. Starscream chuckled into the kiss and helped his lover push the garment off and then kicked them off the berth. Breaking the kiss, Starscream took hold of Optimus' servo and placed it over his codpiece. Understanding what he wanted, Optimus began to gently stroke and caress the warm, protective metal.

Starscream trembled and moaned, carefully thrusting his hips into Optimus' servo. The younger continued this treatment until he saw the discomfort on the Seeker's face. Without any hesitation and undid the fastenings of Starscream's codpiece, hearing it click as it parted to reveal the Seeker's mech-hood.

Starscream hissed and then sighed with relief as his spike was finally released from its confines and stood at attention. Looking down at Optimus he suppressed a laugh at the look of pure astonishment on his face.

'_He's huge!' _Optimus thought. The younger had an idea of what the average size of a Seeker should be. Starscream's spike, however, was anything but average—both in length and girth. He was a leviathan; there was no other way to describe it. And he was going to take _that _into his port?!

"Optimus, everything okay?" Starscream asked as he caressed the side of his lover's face.

Optimus, that stunned look still plastered on his face, looked into Starscream's scarlet optics and say the concern hidden beneath the surface. He gave him a nervous smile and answered, "Everything's fine, Star. You're just…very well endowed."

Starscream smiled softly at him, and leaned down to kiss his antenna before moving to his audio receptor. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

And with that single promise, Optimus instantly relaxed. His servos returned to the Seeker's shoulders as Starscream's went to his thighs and began to gently stroke them, coaxing them to spread a bit wider. Optimus obeyed the unspoken request without resistance and took a deep breath to steady himself.

Starscream raised one servo in order to caress the side of Optimus' face once more before lining his spike up with the quivering entrance. The younger shuddered when he felt the very tip touch his sensitive rim and continued to stare into Starscream's reassuring optics.

Kissing the younger's full lips in apology, Starscream thrust his entire length into Optimus' port, breaking the seal and causing the outer lining to tear slightly.

Optimus yelped at the stinging, burning pain and felt tears squeezing past his clenched optics. "Shh," he heard Starscream say in a gentle tone of voice. "The pain will fade soon, my angel." His lean lips kissed away the younger's tears as he continued to speak. "It will be over soon. I promise." Starscream didn't move, giving his lover time to adjust to his considerable size.

Optimus held onto his Seeker, waiting for the pain to fade. _Trusting _that Starscream's words were true. After a few short moments, with the help of Starscream's gentle petting and words of encouragement, the pain did fade. He began to feel the Seeker's spike pulse within him; he felt every slight movement, causing him to moan softly whenever his inner nodes were brushed against.

Opening his optics, he saw Starscream's beautiful scarlet orbs staring down at him. Reaching up, he ran his blunt fingertips over every scar on the Seeker's handsome face, causing the elder mech to close his optics and enjoy his gentle touch. Feeling a bit braver, Optimus moved his servo to the back of the Seeker's helm and brought him down in order to kiss him.

Taking that as his invitation to continue, Starscream gave a gentle thrust of his hips. Optimus moaned at the explosion of pleasure he felt. Starscream broke the kiss in order to gasp for air, the servo used to hold himself up balling into a fist as he tried to control himself.

"St-Star?" Optimus began in a questioning tone, looking at his lover with concern.

Starscream trembled and continued to pant breathlessly. After filling his air pumps with the much needed air, he looked at Optimus and said, "Forgive me. It's been…a while since the last time I…"

Optimus smiled in understanding and gave the Seeker's lips a gentle peck before saying, "It's okay. I understand."

"Optimus…my angel, you feel so good. I want you, no—I _need _you…But I don't want to hurt you."

Still smiling, Optimus caressed the Seeker's face. Starscream closed his optics and leaned toward the other's touch. "I trust you, Starscream," Optimus stated. "I know you won't hurt me."

Starscream took hold of Optimus' servo and pressed it against his cheek before kissing his palm and intertwining their fingers. Taking the younger's other small servp into his much larger one, he carefully pinned him then pressed their lips together as he thrust.

Optimus whimpered and clenched around Starscream as he continued his slow, careful movements; insuring his lover's pleasure. His port screamed at the sweet and spicy fire that erupted throughout his being as the hard, hot spike continued its slow assault. Moaning he increased his grip on Starscream's servos and began moving his hips in time with the Seeker's thrusting hips. Moving his leg, he began rubbing his ped against Starscream's thigh and aft, earning him a small smile from the Seeker.

The Seeker released his servos in order to allow his own to roam Optimus' body. The younger, while his lover caressed and squeezed his hotspots, began seeking out more of Starscream's.

Starscream decided that he had died and gone to the Well of AllSparks. His Optimus felt amazing. His port was so tight and wet. His soft, perfect flesh caressed the Seeker's with every move he made. The younger's hips were meeting his stroke for stroke. And his voice—Primus his voice—was that of an angel. He moaned at the right time and his wonderful servos were finding all of Starscream's hot spots. He couldn't find the words to describe how much pleasure he was feeling.

Optimus hooked a leg around Starscream's hips and began attempting to push him in deeper, the slow, steady rhythm no longer able to satisfy him. At first, the Seeker was resistant; but his resolve began to fade as his angel kissed him then began tracing long, teasing circles into his wings. This in turn caused the Seeker to moan and shudder, sending wonderful pulses to the quivering port.

"Please," Optimus pleaded breathlessly. "Please, my Star…go _deeper. _Please, take me." He whispered with mewls against Starscream's audio as he attempted once again to push him deeper inside.

Starscream took hold of Optimus' hips and, while not completely complying with his wish, did speed up his gentle thrusts. Optimus took hold of Starscream's forearms and moaned with every penetration. Starscream began to pant with each in and out, short and tender stroke feeling his insides knotting up with the pleasure he was feeling. He released a deep moan when Optimus began stroking his arms in time with his thrusts.

Soon the younger mech's hips were in sync with Starscream's and he felt his body temperature rise even higher. He felt so hot, and the heat only grew stronger as the Seeker's spike continued massaging his inner sensors; the muscles of the Autobot's delicate, no longer virgin port clenching down and releasing lubricants with every push in.

Starscream sighed, enjoying the wet, squelching noises that now accompanied every thrust. Deciding that Optimus could take it, he added a bit more force to his next entrance, going even deeper inside his lover. Optimus moaned loudly, his legs wrapping around Starscream's waist and his servos squeezing his forearms as he finally, _finally _granted his request.

The younger mech completely submitted to Starscream then and created a beautiful choir with every mewl, gasp, and moan. When the Vosian's spike reached a sensitive cluster of nodes deep within the Autobot, Optimus actually began to sob. Starscream's servo traveled from the mech's hips up to cup his cheeks, his rhythm never wavering as he did this. Kissing Optimus' soft, full lips he began to coo and purr, attempting to calm his lover so he could continue to enjoy the experience.

Starscream released a surprised gasp, then moaned as the now very lubricated port attempted sucking his member in deeper and harder. It clenched against him and released a pulse that promised a long, hard, and passionate reward for both. Losing his balance, Starscream released his lover's face and placed both servos on either side of his helm.

"Primus, my angel," he panted. "So beautiful…so _tight _and wet…so _perfect_."

Optimus cried out as Starscream increased his tempo, going faster, harder, and _deeper. _This created a charge he had never felt in his life begin to build up in his abdomen.

"Starscream, oooh, my Star," he moaned his lover's name. "So good—aahh—so _big!_"

Starscream hissed, his servos clenching into fists as his own charge began to build up. He could feel his code collecting, ready to be placed within the confines of Optimus' reproductive chamber. He was so close he could almost taste it. He felt Optimus' servos on his scarred abdomen. They traveled up to his chest, over his shoulders, up his neck, then settled on either side of his face. He closed his optics and sighed as Optimus' thumbs traced every scar on his face and then stroked his thin lips. The Seeker nipped at the digits, causing Optimus to chuckle breathlessly before his servos moved away from his face and his arms wrapped around his back.

Starscream moaned when he felt Optimus' whole palm press into the space between his wings causing his thrusts to gain strength and speed.

"Primus, my... angel...!" Starscream cried in utter bliss, throwing his head back and off-lining his optics as he hammered his hardness deep inside his lover. Optimus gasped and held on tighter as his Seeker's length went impossibly deeper inside him. His back made a perfect arch and he released the most delicious cry of pleasure; it felt as if Starscream were attempting to reach his core, the pleasure somehow reaching his very soul.

"Ah... ah... A-aah!" The Prime moaned gutturally with every plunge. He swore he saw stars dancing around them; approving of their union and blessing their first lovemaking as a sacred ritual.

"Aaahh…Star," Optimus strengthened his hold on his Seeker as the energy continued to build up within his abdomen. "Deeper my star. Please—_oooh! Ah…aaah—_go deeper. Primus please, more!"

Starscream grunted as he granted his lover's request going impossibly faster and harder. As his vision began to blur, he lowered his head to Optimus' neck as the younger displayed it to him in a very submissive manner. Growling deep in his chest he bit down on Optimus' neck, right above his slave collar. His fangs pierced the delicate protoflesh, claiming the younger in a wild, prehistoric way.

Starscream released Optimus when he heard him whimper in pain instead of pleasure. Using one arm to support his weight, the Seeker wrapped his other one around his lover and hugged him close, his glossa licking the tiny wound in apology. One of Optimus' servos went to the back of Starscream's helm and began to lightly stroke while his other pressed down into the Seeker's most sensitive hotspot.

Starscream released another cry, feeling his charge much more acutely. He knew his spike was ready to burst at any moment and fill his delicious beauty with his thick, hot code. However, he refused to let go until Optimus reached completion first. So he took hold of Optimus' hips and began to focus on angling his thrusts. Soon enough he found the spot he was looking for.

Optimus screamed, finally losing all sanity and dignity as Starscream found his sweet spot; an area deep within his port covered with highly sensitive nodes. And the way Starscream had angled the younger's hips and his own thrusts, he was hitting that spot every time he pushed in. Within a few moments, the tip of the Seeker's spike was probing at the entrance of Optimus' reproductive chamber.

Optimus cried out as he dug the tips of his fingers into Starscream's back and dragged them down, causing the Seeker to hiss painfully but not to falter in his rhythm. The ground-bound mech began to release more desperate moans and cries as the charge within him prepared to explode. Primus he wanted to overload so badly; but at the same time he never wanted the delightful assault to stop.

A few brutal thrusts later, Optimus finally overloaded. As he came, he screamed the name of the mech keeping him so willingly pinned against his heated frame to the heavens. His port clamped impossibly tight against the equally impossibly hot hardness that continued to pound into him erratically.

With a feral roar, Starscream followed his lover into blissful release. He swore he could hear Primus' angels sing their immortal song deep within the Well of AllSparks before his vision turned white and he erupted his bittersweet code deep inside his beloved young Prime's reproductive chamber. Optimus mewled in post overload haze as he felt Starscream's burning release.

The Seeker's powerful overload caused him to arch up and release a softer cry as another sweet, but weaker, overload tore itself through his body. Starscream groaned as the younger's second overload had his port milking the Seeker's spike dry and drained him of the last of his energies.

Optimus fell back on the berth, panting heavily as he rode the last waves of his release. He slowly came back down to Cybertron and wriggled his hips against the now soft spike within him. It felt nice and he was reluctant on letting his Seeker go just yet; but it was becoming difficult to get comfortable. Relaxing his legs, Optimus released his Seeker's waist and his arms came to rest on either side of his helm.

Starscream chuckled wearily at the beautiful sight before him as he; reluctantly, pulled himself out of his lover. Optimus was sprawled out on his—_their—_berth, his servos resting on either side of his helm, his body covered in sweat, their combined essences—and only a slight bit of energon blood oozing out—filing his port, a beautiful blush on his face, and his lips slightly parted as he softly panted and looked at the Seeker with those beautiful, tired azure optics. A truly beautiful aftermath.

"Primus, Star," Optimus began in a hoarse tone. "I love you."

"Hmmm…" Starscream purred then reclaimed the younger's mouth in a kiss. This kiss, unlike the previous ones, was softer and more caring but no less deep or passionate. When they parted, Starscream smiled at his lover and carefully cupped his face as he returned, "I love you too, Optimus."

Holding onto the younger, Starscream turned onto his back, Optimus now resting on top of him. He continued to softly purr and began stroking his Prime's back. This had the desired affect; Optimus, while stroking the Seeker's chest, off-lined his optics then slowly drifted off to recharge.

Smiling, Starscream kissed the top of Optimus' helm then off-lined his own optics in order to follow the younger into the realm of dreams. Sighing, he hugged his lover close and whispered, "Good night, my love."

Then he entered a sweet, dreamless recharge.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. I've finally decided to just screw it and put the mature chapters here. After all, everyone else is doing it and they aren't getting the boot. Also you may notice this chapter is longer and different than the first version. This was re-written by The-writing-Mew. We both hope you enjoyed this.<strong>

**I will be posting the rest of the mature scenes here later. See ya soon. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Freedom  
>Chapter 24: Morning After<strong>

Starscream moaned softly as he on-lined; the dawn's light was attempting to peak through the curtains and illuminate the dark room. Only a tiny bit of illumination managed to get in and provide a little light. He smiled when a warm body snuggled closer to his own. Starscream hugged Optimus to his chest and sighed contentedly and nuzzled to top of his helm.

Last night had been amazing. _Optimus_ was amazing. The very memory caused the Seeker to shiver in delight.

Starscream on-lined his optics and gazed at his still recharging lover. Optimus' arm was over Starscream's torso, his optics were off-lined, and there was a happy, content smile on his lips. The light that managed to sneak into the room made the younger Cybertronian appear to be glowing, further increasing his angelic appearance.

Starscream lightly caressed Optimus' back and leaned down to kiss the love bite he left on his shoulder.

"Mmh…Starscream?"

The Seeker laid his helm back on his pillow as Optimus on-lined his optics and looked up at him. "Good morning my angel," Starscream greeted.

Optimus smiled and purred as he snuggled into his Seeker's chest. Starscream hissed slightly when his lover tightened his hold and rubbed some tender scratches on his back.

"I'm sorry," the younger apologized, his expression morphing into one of concern as he soothed the scratches with gentle caresses. Starscream chuckled. "No need to apologize. I adored your enthusiasm."

Optimus blushed, causing the Seeker to laugh softly. The Autobot sighed contentedly. "Primus," he began. "Star, last night…wow."

Starscream chuckled then kissed his lover's helm. "You were amazing, Optimus. Heh, I don't think I've had an overload that powerful."

Optimus' blush darkened and he smiled shyly as he stated, "You were great too, Star."

Starscream continued to rub Optimus' back and just held him. He would have to leave soon. But he didn't want to let Optimus go. He wanted to lay there and hold his lover's warm body against his for much longer.

As the time for his departure drew nearer, Starscream loosened his hold slightly and sighed. "I have to go."

Optimus tightened his hold on his Seeker and buried his face in his scared chest. "Promise you'll come back."

Starscream smirked and kissed the top of Optimus' helm before stating, "I promise."

Optimus pushed himself up a bit and kissed his Seeker's scared lips. "I love you," he whispered, brushing his full lips against his lover's. Starscream smiled and kissed Optimus back before returning, "I love you too." He caressed the younger's cheek then released him and got up.

He put on his armor and Optimus watched as he gathered his belongings. After putting his mask in place and making sure he had everything, the Seeker went to the door and said, "Good-bye my angel." Then he was gone.

Optimus felt his spark throb longingly before he settled back in the berth. He brought the soft, warm berth sheets closer to his bare form and inhaled Starscream's scent. As he drifted back into recharge, he smiled and whispered, "Take care my Star."


	25. Chapter 25

**Freedom  
>Chapter 25: The Decepticon 2IC's Return<strong>

Surprisingly, Starscream's first job wasn't to plan an assault on Magnus' Rebellion; but to plan several defensive measures against it. The Decepticon spies had learned that the Autobots were planning a raid on one of the larger energon mines. If they succeeded in defeating the Decepticon guards and getting into the mines, they could have enough energon to last them solar-cycles.

Because they were forewarned, Starscream had a little time to put together a decent plan. All that was really needed was tightened security and the element of surprise.

Magnus' Rebellion never saw Starscream or his aerial assault coming.

Not until it was too late that is.

Not surprisingly, shortly into the battle, Sentinel Prime tried to ground Starscream once again. But this time, the Seeker was watching out for him and dodged. The Prime landed on his face with an audible thud.

Starscream chuckled at the cold glare sent his way. He wagged one claw and tsked as he flew around Sentinel and stated, "Ground me once, shame on you. Ground me twice, shame on me. And no Autobot has ever managed to ground me more than once, Prime."

Sentinel snarled, "We'll see about that Decepti-scum!"

Starscream, when the Prime made a grab for his ped, kicked the grounder in the face. Sentinel grunted and fell on his back.

Without landing, the Seeker picked the Prime up and brought him to his optics level. "You nearly killed me the last time we met, Autobot," Starscream stated calmly. "And I should end you for that; I have the right after all…However…My angel wouldn't like that. For some reason beyond me, he still considers you a friend."

Without another word, he dropped the Prime and flew to a different are of the battle.

XXX

The Autobots had no choice but to retreat or fall and be captured.

In the end, some of Magnus' Rebellion were ensnared anyway. The Decepticons hadn't captured enough to cause any real damage to the rebellion. However, the loss of much needed energon was bound to hurt them.

The knowledge that one of his mines had been saved pleased Megatron greatly. But Starscream knew it wouldn't appease his leader for long. In fact, he knew if the rebellion became too great a threat, Megatron would bring out his greatest weapon.

The weapon he kept safe in his estate and was within his grasp at all times. The weapon his most loyal died to remake…The weapon Megatron used to end the war and bring the Autobots to their knees…The All Spark.

Starscream had watched Megatron as he killed his own Decepticons to remake the ancient and powerful artifact. And he had watched as the warlord used it to decimate Cybertron and murder the Autobot Council…

He did not wish to see it all again…

Starscream used to wonder why the Autobots tossed the All Spark in a space bridge and allowed it to warp from place to place out of their reach. Now he knew why.

Starscream had the All Spark at one point in time. He destroyed a few buildings with it on Earth, but he didn't kill anyone with it. He had enough respect for it and his people not to use the All Spark as a tool for murder. But now that he had seen what the Decepticon Lord could do with it, Starscream agreed with the Autobots' decision.

Better the All Spark be in no one's servos than Megatron's.


	26. Chapter 26

**Freedom  
>Chapter 26: Stronger<strong>

After the Autobot Council was killed, the Council Building, a great towering monument that overlooked all of Iacon, was converted into a Decepticon base. The Officers' Base to be more exact. Megatron spent most of his time in this building whenever there was a rebellion they were trying to bring down.

This base had the most security and the best defenses. It didn't take a strategist to know that this base was more important than all the others. The reason being that this Decepticon base, along with housing Megatron and his top ranked officers, was the center of everything.

This was where the plans were made and sent. Ideas, blue-prints for new weapons and defensive measures, battle plans, and defense strategies were both made and sent here. Everything of great importance was kept here.

A pinnacle of everything Decepticon was how Megatron described the Officer's Base.

Starscream thought of it as little more than just a building.

He worked on battle plans; approved or disapproved of ideas sent his way; sent the more decent suggestions Megatron's way to be approved; and the Seeker went through mountains of paper work on a regular basis. And this was when he wasn't on the battlefield. And he had no choice but to live there until Megatron said otherwise.

Which was why he was making his way to the warlord's throne room.

At one point, the room had been where the Council would meet. After their demise, Megatron had it remodeled.

Starscream stopped at the huge doors and just stood. Part of him wanted to just forget his plans and return to his office. That instinct told him to be a good second-in-command and not bother his lord. Just return to his office and work on more battle plans and defense measures against Magnus' Rebellion.

However, a smaller voice in the back of his processor pushed him to move forward. To at least try instead of just giving up. _"Do it for Optimus and the twins," _it whispered. The small voice won out over the greater one for now.

He reached out and, with more confidence than he currently possessed, knocked on the door. He waited a moment before he heard Megatron's deep, grave voice say, "Enter." The door parted to allow Starscream in at the command.

As he stepped through the doorway, he was grateful for his mask; it hid his fearful expression and gave him the appearance of indifference. The atmosphere became dark as Starscream walked toward Megatron's throne. The room was lowly lit with dim, sinister purple lights. It had the same dark aura as the Nemesis before the Seeker wreaked it on Earth's moon.

Megatron sat on his throne, his fingers steepled and his gaze cold and unnerving. Above his throne, glowing an evil purple, was the Decepticon insignia.

Megatron smiled as Starscream kneeled and bowed to him. The Seeker kept his head down until his lord spoke. "Rise Starscream." The Seeker did not stand back up, but he did raise his helm to look at his leader.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Megatron asked almost conversationally.

Starscream cleared his vocalizer then answered, "I wished to speak with you about something, my Lord."

Megatron raised an optic ridge. "Oh?"

Starscream nodded once then stated, "As you already know Megatron, Magnus' Rebellion is a lot stronger than the rest. His forces will not be as easily disposed of as the others before him."

Megatron's features settled into something impassive and not easily read. It made Starscream nervous not to know what his leader was thinking. Still, he forced himself to continue.

"Many of your troops are already weary my Lord. Perhaps you could allow your subordinates a short time to return home and recover?"

"No." Megatron's answer was immediate. Starscream's instincts immediately spoke up and told him to nod, say "Apologies my Lord; thank you for your time", bow then get up and leave as fast as he could. Megatron's word was final and was not to be questioned or argued.

However, the smaller voice returned. It didn't tell him to keep trying. This time it _demanded _him to, and the way in which it ordered him brought forth old memories of his past self. And once again he listened to the latter of the two.

"My Lord, I don't mean any disrespect; but I feel the need to point out that there are some, like Shockwave, who have families that need them."

"I don't care Starscream. The problems of my subordinates are not my own. Why should I be concerned about them?"

That was the Seeker's second strike. One more and the warlord would surely unleash his wrath. The jet-former's processor screamed at him to quit while he was still in one piece. But his spark kept encouraging him. Only this time, it told him to approach this situation from a different direction. Think about what mattered most to Megatron when it came to his subordinates.

The answer hit Starscream like ten tons of scrap metal. Loyalty!

Megatron cared about loyalty!

After all, he had tortured Starscream until he got the Seeker to swear loyalty to him.

"With your permission Lord Megatron," Starscream began in a submissive tone, placing a servo over his spark and bowing his head. "I wish to add one last thing."

Megatron watched the Seeker closely. He had hoped the jet would just leave and continue his work. Before he could decline Starscream's request, he began to wonder. What could it hurt? It wasn't like the Seeker was trying to overthrow him.

"Go on Starscream."

The Seeker smiled under his mask and looked at his leader again. "I just wanted to point out that moral is lacking in the Decepticon ranks…as well as loyalty."

For a brief moment, Megatron's features betrayed him. His optics widened slightly and a glint of unease passed through them. As quickly as it had appeared, the break in Megatron's facial expression was repaired.

So he wasn't the only one who noticed his soldiers' deteriorating loyalty? He already knew about it, but had no idea how to win his troops back over.

Starscream, now that he had his leader's attention, continued, "Maybe allowing them a little time off would help you earn back their favor and loyalty."

Megatron thought about it. While he wasn't above buying the affections of his Decepticons, he had no idea how letting them go home and visit their families would work out.

"How do you propose we do that Starscream?"

A good sign, Starscream concluded. The question meant Megatron was at least considering the idea.

"Make a system," he suggested.

Megatron raised an optic ridge. "What sort of system?"

Starscream thought for a moment; he didn't think he would make it this far and so had not planned out a system of vacation time to use. Luckily, the idea for one immediately came to him.

"How about, every three months, your Decepticons earn a week of time off? Allow them to choose to, after three months, take that week off or save up their time then take it at once."

Megatron contemplated this. The idea had…possibilities. However, he decided to voice one of his many concerns. "How do we keep everyone from leaving at once?"

"Cycle them out," Starscream stated without a second thought. At Megatron's questioning gaze he began to explain, "Rotate who leaves first then when they come back, let the more important ones go. But we make sure not to let all the soldiers or officers leave at one time."

Another idea began to form in Starscream's processor. "If you truly wanted to be magnanimous, you could give them bonus time for their many stellar-cycles of service."

Megatron stroked his chin then asked, "As interesting as that idea sounds Starscream, how will I keep my subordinates from being gone long periods of time?"

"Put a limit on how long the can be gone at a time."

It was silent for a long moment. Megatron turned Starscream's suggestion over in his processor several times and looked for any flaw for what felt like mega-cycles. So far he didn't see any faults. The Seeker had all his bases covered. All he needed now was Megatron's approval.

Starscream's spark pulsed rapidly in his chest. He couldn't believe how easily the answers came to him. He couldn't believe how _good _they sounded. But just because his processor was quick today, didn't guarantee that Megatron would agree to his idea.

An eternity later, the Decepticon Lord finally spoke. "I must admit Starscream; your idea is a good one. Very well, I will allow my subordinates, including yourself, at least a week of leave time every three months. And, because of their services to me, I'm giving every Decepticon ten stellar-cycles worth of leave time. But, they may only be gone up to two months."

Starscream bowed lowly to the Decepticon Lord. "You truly are a giving leader, my Lord."

Megatron chuckled. "Call a mass meeting, Starscream. I wish to inform the troops of the new system."

"As you command Lord Megatron."

Starscream finally stood and left the room. The fact that he accomplished his goal was indeed shocking to Starscream; but not nearly as surprising as him not immediately giving in. Ever since Megatron had broken him, if the Decepticon Lord said no to something, Starscream would drop it and leave it at that.

This time he stood his ground and didn't give up…

Maybe…he wasn't as broken as he thought?

Maybe he still had strength in him?

Or maybe Optimus was repairing him and returning his strength. Starscream smiled as he entered his office and called the mass meeting.

XXX

The Decepticons were overjoyed with the idea of time off. Naturally, Megatron, as Starscream knew he would, claimed his second's idea for himself. The Seeker didn't really care.

Megatron got what he wanted and in turn Starscream had what he wanted.

It took a few months, but he was finally able to take his time of and return home. His spark pounded in excitement. He had missed his sons and lover so much and was eager to see them again.

Starscream couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when he came home.


	27. Chapter 27

**Freedom  
>Chapter 27: Welcome Home<strong>

Optimus stirred as the Cybertronain sun began to rise over the horizon. He yawned and stretched before sitting up. Over the past few months, Optimus opted to stay in Starscream's room and recharged in his shirts.

His spark throbbed.

He missed his Seeker.

He hugged himself and pretended it was Starscream's arms around him instead of his own. Deciding he couldn't stay in berth all day, he reluctantly got up and walked the short distance to a window.

Pulling the curtains aside, he allowed the early morning light to pour in and illuminate the dark room. He opened the window, thinking the room was beginning to smell a bit stale and that a little fresh air would do it some good. A cool breeze blew in causing the curtains to billow.

This was perfect flying weather, Optimus realized. Meaning he would most likely be spending most of the day outside keeping an optic on Jetfire and Jetstorm. Not that he minded. He liked watching them fly and play.

Optimus sighed. He stared outside for a long moment, enjoying the breeze. Then he changed out of Starscream's shirt and put on his own clothes. He went down stairs to fix himself a cube of energon before the twins woke up. He would definitely need the energy if he was going to spend most of the day outside.

Optimus made his way to the kitchen, fixed his energon, then sat down and began to drink it. As he refueled, he began thinking. He thought about many things. He thought about his time on Earth and his friends. He thought about how the war ended. And he thought about his new family. But his thoughts mainly focused on the date.

He smiled.

It was now exactly two stellar-cycles to the day since Megatron first brought Optimus here. Optimus couldn't help but chuckle softly as he remembered his first thoughts about living here. He had hated Megatron as he flew them to his 2IC's home. He hated him because it was bad enough he had been made the tyrant's laborer; but the big silver brute had to stoop so low as to make Optimus Starscream's whore.

The Autobot had come into this home determined to be defiant. He had his mind set on fighting Starscream every nano-second and to make any interfacing experiences as unpleasant for the Seeker as it was for him.

He had been determined to make Starscream's life a living Pit if that's what it came to.

But instead of treating him like a quick frag whenever he wanted it or a simple toy, Starscream treated Optimus with dignity and respect. Rather than being his master, the Seeker became his caretaker and friend.

Then his lover.

Optimus' fingers found their way to the slave collar still fastened around his neck. He remembered how Megatron used to shock him every few mega-cycles. The tyrant punished him for the most trivial of things. And some of the mistakes Optimus made were completely out of his control.

Even with Starscream's assurances that he would be treated with respect, Optimus expected him to shock him with the slave collar. He never did. Never once did Starscream take the remote to Optimus' slave collar and press the button that would activate the electricity that would travel throughout the smaller Cybertronian's body.

He trusted Starscream now…

He loved him with all his spark.

Optimus sighed as the longing returned to his spark. Deciding that he needed air and open space, he finished his cube and went outside. He sat on the top step of the porch and jet stared onward.

After a few moments, he off-lined his optics and just listened and felt. The cool breeze caressed his proto-flesh and the light of the rising sun warmed him. He could hear the distant yips and yowls of turbo-foxes stirring and greeting the new day.

Soon he heard a new sound that caused his optics to on-line instantly. He heard a jet's engine. He looked and saw the vehicle and watched as it transformed. Starscream landed a few yards away from his front porch and proceeded to walk the rest of the way.

"Starscream!" Optimus exclaimed as he got up and ran toward his lover.

In no time at all, the young mech finally felt the warmth of Starscream's embrace. The Seeker smiled under his mask and hugged the Autobot close to his chest. "I've missed you so much my angel," Starscream whispered as he nuzzled the top of Optimus' helm.

Optimus smiled and hugged his Seeker closer. "I missed you too, Star."

"Father!" Two voices shouted in unison.

Starscream and Optimus looked up and saw Jetfire and Jetstorm, still in their pajamas, running toward them. Starscream reluctantly released his lover and caught his twins as they leaped at him.

"We have been missing you," Jetfire stated happily as he hugged the larger flyer and buried his face in his shoulder.

Jetstorm nodded. "We are being happy you're home." The blue twin managed to get his arms around Starscream's neck as well and squeezed.

Starscream chuckled and nuzzled the top of their helms as he hugged them. "I've been missing you two as well. Primus it's good to be home."

He put Jetfire and Jetstorm on the ground and both twins grabbed a clawed servo and pulled Starscream toward the house. "You can fly with us today!" Jetfire exclaimed as he tugged the Seeker along.

Jetstorm nodded and continued, "Yeah. And we can play games and other fun stuff!"

"Boys, please," Starscream began in a weary tone.

Optimus looked up at Starscream and saw how tired his optics looked. "I've been flying all night. Is it too much to ask for a mega-cycle or two of recovery?"

Jetfire and Jetstorm released their creator's servos and looked at him dumbfounded. They'd never had to fly all night before, so found it amazing that Starscream had managed.

"You flew all night?" Optimus asked, shocked as well.

Starscream nodded and explained, "If I didn't leave last night, I would've had to wait months before I got another chance to come back home."

Optimus stared. Questions suddenly began to assault his processor. He hadn't heard news that Magnus' Rebellion had been brought down. So why was Starscream home? And why would he have to wait months to return home if he hadn't left last night?

But one look at his Seeker told him he was too tired to answer any of his questions. He sighed then smiled lovingly at Starscream as he grabbed his servo and intertwined their fingers. "You have a lot of explaining to do my love. Once you've rested of course."

Jetfire and Jetstorm sniggered at the way the older Autobot gazed at the Decepticon. Starscream laughed tiredly and shook his head. "Go inside you two. We're right behind you."

Jetfire and Jetstorm obeyed their caretaker and ran inside. Starscream sighed and walked with Optimus by his side. "I have no idea what I'm going to do with those two."

Optimus chuckled and leaned into Starscream's side. "Not to worry, Star. One day some-bot will have _them_ under their spell."

Starscream chuckled. "Now there's a thought."

As he stepped inside, the Seeker couldn't begin to describe how good it was to be home.


	28. Chapter 28

Beginning up to the "XXX" and the second half are mine. Everything after first "XXX" ending at the second set was done by the incredible The-writing-Mew :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: Homecoming<p>

After putting the twins to berth, Optimus was finally able to have Starscream all to himself. They talked over a cube of high-grade and Optimus finally learned why Starscream had returned before Magnus' Rebellion had been brought down.

He was very proud of his Seeker for facing his fears and talking to Megatron about leave time. He was even prouder that Starscream didn't immediately give in and submit when Megatron said 'no', and he was overjoyed that they wouldn't have to be apart for too long anymore.

After they finished their high-grade, things quickly became…intimate and they went to Starscream's room.

XXX

It wasn't meant to be like this.

Starscream was so tired after playing with the twins all day that he just took a bath -with Optimus' help- and slowly, not even caring he was naked, laid on the berth; which felt as if it was made of the softest cloud the heavens could produce.

Optimus took off his clothes and laid next to his Seeker.

Once they were face to face, Optimus softly stroked his lover's scarred face. This earned him delighted purrs from the handsome Seeker. They were looking at each other with dim optics, not really knowing who should make the first move.

Starscream took the servo that was lovingly stroking him and placed a gentle, sweet kiss on the back of it. He then proceeded to kiss each one of Optimus' fingers and watched the younger mech's face flush a -in Starscream's opinion- lovely pink color as he continued his ministrations to his lover's servo.

The Seeker's lips traveled to the palm then suddenly claimed Optimus' lips in a heated, needy, and hungry kiss.

While Starscream distracted Optimus with his kisses he slowly topped the smaller mech and reached for his most intimate parts, teasing over the rim of the, now exposed and barely wet, port slowly. He could smell the sweet scent that emanated from his lover's opening as Optimus bucked his hips in clear need.

The Seeker smirked as his lips moved to Optimus neck. He sucked and kissed Optimus' neck and from time to time, not enough to hurt, bit on it, claiming the younger as his. The Seeker was pleased to know he was pleasing the mech he loved so much.

His kisses traveled down lower and his servos spread his lover's thighs without any resistance as Optimus willingly opened them as wide as he could and fell into the most submissive position he could manage.

When Starscream lifted himself up to look at his lover, he believed he would overload himself with the simple sight of his beautiful Optimus laying on the berth, all sprawled out and needy, panting for him and leaking translucent lubricant from his barely claimed and almost virgin port. Add in his pink, flushed cheeks; dim optics and mouth open in an attempt to claim more air for his intakes, he was the picture of desire, want, and arousal.

He was more than ready for his Seeker's assault.

But Starscream had his vorns of experience and was better able to control his arousal. He wanted to tease his lover. He wanted to hear what sounds he could coax from Optimus' vocalizer in the heat of passion once his body began to unconsciously react to his ministrations.

Optimus couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his vocalizer as Starscream's head disappeared between his legs and he felt a wet, experienced glossa probe at his port, after tasting and biting the sweet rim.

"Hmm..." Starscream moaned making Optimus moan in return from the vibrations his voice caused.

"You taste so sweet, my angel. A real exquisite fruit from Primus' garden...I can't help but take more from you." The seeker stated as he took in his lover's scent. It was just as intoxicating and ambrosial as it tasted!

The glossa explored more of the tight, lubricating port then thrust in, turning on all the hidden and delicious sensors within. This in turn made its owner moan and writhe. He no longer had any control over his body or his reactions, just as Starscream desired.

"...Aaah...ahh…aaa... P... Primus! Nhhh..!" were the only coherent words the blue and red mech was able to get out his mouth as Starscream assaulted his port and indescribable pleasure ran over his neural-net.

"Ah! So good...!"

Another delicious long moan rewarded the Seeker as he gently nipped the edges of the, now extremely, wet port. The more he licked, the more fluids that dripped from his lover's port.

Suddenly, without warning, Optimus screamed his overload and his port clamped around Starscream's glossa. A rush of sweet, warm lubricant gushed from Optimus' port and the Seeker lapped it up greedily. It tasted more exquisite than the finest grade of high-grade energon in the universe. He did not allow one drop to fall out of the younger's port.

Optimus was speechless when Starscream removed his head from between his legs and the Seeker's servos began roaming all over his body.

Starscream kissed Optimus' open mouth passionately, moaning in hunger for more of his lover as he shared the taste of the younger's lubricants. Optimus felt something big and hot probe at his port's entrance. It didn't take him long to find out what it was.

Without breaking the breathtaking kiss, he spread his legs wider and slowly bucked his hips, begging for his lover to enter him. That in turn, caused the Seeker smirk in triumph. He decided to end the torture and slowly and gently eased his spike into his young lover's port.

Optimus broke the kiss to take a deep breath as Starscream's huge spike pierced him in a delicious heat. It was burning his port in a wonderful way; a delicious sensation he was addicted to now and would never be able to leave.

It wasn't easy for Starscream to control himself as his lover's tight, pulsing, wet port sent sparks through his throbbing spike. He had to stop every so often and resume entering until he was fully sheathed within Optimus' port. Once he found the base, the port had become wet enough for him to move with much more ease; that was good. Optimus was as excited as he was.

The tight walls of Optimus' pulsating port wrapped around the intruding spike; not loosening its hold once the two joined in the most intimate and sacred acts of lovemaking. Their instincts guided them on what to do next as their processors practically thought of nothing more than the intense pleasure they were receiving from one another.

"Oooh...sso biiig…aaah!" Optimus moaned as he bucked his hips in order to get more friction from his Seeker. "Please! Oh please!" He threw his head back and arched his back in plea for his lover to put him out of his misery; which was answered with a lazy and short thrust.

"No...you're just so tight," was all Starscream could manage before starting the main act.

The Prime howled in bliss as the throbbing spike began to move in and out of him at a gentle, slow, and even pace, rubbing against his delicate and over-stimulated walls in an addicting, pleasing motion. Because he was still riding the waves of his previous overload and was now being spiked, everything felt so intense; nothing else mattered but that moment. Megatron himself wouldn't have been able to stop them, even if he came in there that instant and threatened their lives.

No words were said. No words were needed as Starscream increased the peace of his thrusts and devoured Optimus' mouth with sweet kisses and bites.

The room was filled with their passionate cries and their fluids' sweet scent as the Seeker now wildly and aggressively thrust in and out of the silky, hot, wet heat of his beloved Prime. Optimus wrapped his arms around the Vosian he had taken as his lover, scratching his winged back in the process; holding on to him for dear life.

"AH...Harder!" Optimus cried out as he managed to wrap his legs around the Seeker's waist, causing the other to lift his optics in order to look into Optimus' begging, flushed, lustful gaze. "Harder! Please, more!" he begged again exposing his neck for the other in a show of submission. That in turn, made the Seeker react to his dominance and he granted his lover's wish.

Starscream, roughly driving his spike in as deep as he could manage, suddenly felt the charge of his overload ready to explode. Wanting to have a powerful processor blowing overload, he forced himself down onto Optimus hard and increased the speed of his thrusts. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Optimus' port began to show signs of an approaching overload as the energy in his abdomen increased madly.

Starscream could feel the bittersweet energy that pulsated through his spike and to his lover as Optimus finally overloaded with a delighted cry of pleasure, unconsciously clamping his port around the intruding spike never letting it go.

Starscream overloaded with a piercing scream a nano-klick later. He felt the younger mech's port embrace his member and milk his code greedily, saving it deeply inside. The moment Optimus felt the Seeker's code spill within him, he felt a warm, bittersweet sensation in his port; as if the coding claimed him in more ways than one.

Purring in contentment, Optimus was still a bit unwilling to let Starscream remove his spike from his port. The Seeker was glad, and just laid his head on the Prime's chest.

He listened to the quick pulses his spark made as it tried to calm itself and cool down the body it inhabited. The same was happening within the Seeker's body.

The two lay there, enjoying the afterglow of their overload and cuddled until their bodies calmed.

XXX

Optimus listened to Starscream purr above him as he came down from the high of overload.

"Lovely," the Seeker whispered as he moved from his place on the younger's chest and began kissing the edges of Optimus' slave collar.

The younger Cybertronain continued to pant and bask in the afterglow of his and Starscream's lovemaking. He moaned softly as his Seeker carefully removed himself from his port and closed their cod-pieces.

Optimus shivered. Starscream's hot code as well as his own lubricants covered his thighs and filled his port. While new and still a bit foreign to him, Optimus did not find it the least bit unpleasant; even if it dirtied the berth.

Starscream smiled down at him and nuzzled his cheek. "You're glowing my dear Optimus," Starscream stated casually.

Optimus moved his servo up to Starscream's face and caressed his scared cheek. "So are you, my Star." The Seeker chuckled then moved to lay beside his lover. He held the smaller Cybertronain close to him as Optimus pulled the berth sheets over their nude forms.

"That was better than the first time, Star," Optimus commented as he caressed the scratches he left on his Seeker's back.

Starscream laughed softly. "I agree…But, in all honesty, the first time will always stand out clearest in my memory." He kissed Optimus' antenna and settled in berth, holding his lover close all the while.

He felt the younger gently stroke the lightning shaped scar across his chest. "How did Megatron cause this?" Optimus asked softly. "If you don't mind telling me that is."

Starscream off-lined his optics and answered, "You were actually there when he inflicted that one."

Optimus looked up at Starscream curiously. "I was?"

Starscream nodded. "Think back to Earth."

Optimus did as asked. Soon the image of Megatron standing over him and the tyrant's Decepticons coming to their leaders side came to his processor. He remembered Starscream standing by Megatron's side as the tyrant aimed his fusion canon at Optimus. His optics widened when he remembered Megatron turning on Starscream suddenly and punching the Seeker in the chest with the key charged with All Spark energy.

"Sari's key," he whispered.

Starscream nodded. "My first death…And one of my more painful demises."

Optimus hugged his Seeker tighter. "Please don't talk about it," he begged the flier. "Please don't talk about it."

Starscream stroked Optimus' back and whispered, "I apologize. I didn't mean to cause you distress." Optimus buried his face in Starscream's chest and suppressed a shudder. "It's okay."

Starscream continued to stroke Optimus' back. He'd upset him by talking about his many deaths at the servos of Megatron; if that wasn't a mood killer he didn't know what was. After Optimus had recovered, he looked up at Starscream and asked, "So how long will you be staying?"

The Seeker looked down at his lover and smiled. "I'm allowed at least two months of leave for now."

Optimus quirked an optic ridge. "For now?"

"Megatron gave us ten-stellar cycles worth of leave time. But the longest I can be gone is two months. At least until I use up my ten-stellar cycles." Optimus hummed his understanding. "This time I'm staying two months. Next time will be shorter though."

Optimus sighed. "I understand." He kissed the lightning scar on Starscream's chest and whispered, "I love you Starscream."

The Seeker smiled and kissed Optimus' forehelm. "I love you too, my angel. Let's get some rest now, you must be tired after our...activities. I know I am." He smiled softly as he caught his lover's blue optics. "Good-night," he softly whispered.

Optimus snuggled into Starscream's warmth and returned, "Pleasant dreams."

Both entered the realm of recharge. Their dreams were untouched by nightmares and the aura of contentment that surrounded them made their recharge that much better.


	29. Chapter 29

**Freedom  
>Chapter 29: Present, History<strong>

Time passed.

Magnus' Rebellion would continue to be a threat for at least three stellar-cycles. However, with Starscream's new defense measures, the Autobots were unable to get what they needed in order to fight. Armies were never able to march far with empty fuel-tanks and energon reserves. And they couldn't fight if they didn't get ammunition for their weapons. They couldn't even get their servos on regular Decepticon weaponry or materials to make their own, let alone new weapon proto-types.

Megatron was pleased. Every attack Starscream planned thinned Magnus' ranks a little every time. Soon, the greatest threat to Megatron's Decepticon Empire would be eliminated. Even better, the warlord's soldiers were much more content and loyal thanks to his 2IC's time off idea. Things only seemed to be getting better and better for the Decepticon Lord.

He had no idea how truly discontent some of his troops really were.

Shockwave looked out over the city once known as the Autobot Capital. Now Iacon was nothing but a large mass of Decepticon bases. He remembered how Iacon was before. Just because it had been an Autobot city, didn't mean it hadn't been just fine the way it was. There were no more shopping centers or restaurants.

Now there were only places for soldiers to recharge and buildings that designed weapons, battle plans, and defensive measures against Autobots. There were also prisons for Autobot rebels and pins where auctioneers sold weapons or slaves and pets. And of course dozens of Decepticon bases.

Normal everyday Cybertronians no longer walked the streets with their mates or took their sparklings to the parks that once littered the city. Now only home sick warriors and weapon and slave traders roamed. There was constant security and everyone was armed.

Shockwave hated it.

He remembered what Megatron had first promised when the shape-shifter joined his army. The warlord had given his word to return Cybertron to its Golden Age. This, what he had done instead, was far from his promise.

This wasn't the Golden Age…it was the Dark Age.

An age where Megatron ruled over everything and everyone.

Shockwave sighed and returned to his desk. If he didn't finish these new plans and run them by Starscream, he'd never hear the end of it from his leader. He paused and looked at three pictures on his desk before continuing his work.

One was of his bondmate. Bumblebee was five months into the carrying process in the picture and he was wearing Shockwave's favorite maternity outfit. It was a baby-blue long-sleeved blouse with frilly trim on the cuffs of the sleeves and neckline and bottom edges. He had on regular white pants and he was smiling beautifully in the picture.

Shockwave would've smiled if he were able.

His optic traveled to the second picture. This one was of his daughter, Violet, a few days after she was born. She was recharging when the picture was taken and she was wearing adorable, yellow pajamas.

Violet was like a femme clone of her carrier. She looked exactly like Bumblebee, right down to the horns on her helm. Her coloring was different however. It matched her father's instead of Bumblebee's. One of the things Shockwave loved the most about his little Violet was that she had Bumblebee's beautiful baby-blue optics.

The last picture was a family portrait with him and Bumblebee standing side-by-side. Shockwave had his arm wrapped around his mate's shoulders and Bumblebee was leaning into the shape-shifter's side with his servo resting over Shockwave's chest. And Shockwave was cradling Violet in a one arm hold; the tiny femme had the most adorable smile on her face.

Shockwave sighed.

Violet and Bumblebee meant more to him than anything else in the entire universe…He remembered when he first brought the young Autobot home.

The mini-bot had cried. He cried because his freedom was lost. He cried because he was separated from his friends and had no idea what had happened to them; where they were; or even if they were alright. He cried because the war was lost. And he cried because he was forever bound to whatever fate Shockwave had in store for him.

Shockwave didn't take Bumblebee to be his slave or his pet. He wanted him because he wanted a companion and during their time together in the academy, he had developed strong feelings for Bumblebee. Something that was strange and new to the logical mech at the time. He had wanted to protect the young bot and be with him. He eventually found himself falling in love with him. The mini-bot eventually learned to trust and return Shockwave's feelings…

But Shockwave could never rid himself of the guilt he felt for causing all those tears Bumblebee had shed.

He picked the picture of him and his family up and just looked at it for several long moments. He finally put it down and got back to work.

He would return home tomorrow. He would return to his little Bumblebee and his Violet and allow them to ease his troubled processor…

The Dark Age would eventually come to an end.

How and when, Shockwave didn't know.

But he knew this darkness wouldn't last forever.

XXX

"Starscream?"

Optimus and the Seeker were lying outside their home, not doing much of anything besides watching the sky and enjoying each other's company. The masked Seeker turned his head toward his lover and answered, "Yes, Optimus?"

The Autobot picked at his fingers for a moment. There were many things about the war that plagued his processor. He would occasionally ask Starscream about these things, and the Seeker usually gave him an answer. However, sometimes he didn't.

There was something Optimus wanted to know now that concerned Megatron's victory, but he wasn't sure if Starscream would provide an explanation.

'_Never know if you don't try,'_ Optimus stated within his processor. Knowing this to be true, he gathered his nerve and asked, "Megatron used the All Spark to win the war, right?" That was a dumb question. He was _there_ when Megatron threatened to destroy Earth with it. It was the Earth Autobots' surrender that saved the humans. That and the fact that Megatron didn't believe Earth was worth his time.

Nonetheless, Starscream answered, "Correct."

"…How did he re-forge it?" It was a question that came to his processor after he and his team surrendered.

Starscream looked away from Optimus as memories of the All Spark's rebirth flooded his processor. A day he would remember for as long as he lived.

A day where Megatron betrayed his most loyal follower.

Starscream sighed, "He had Lockdown come to Earth and use that Processor Over Matter ninja trick." He looked at Optimus and continued, "Lockdown summoned all the pieces of the All Spark, but it was still incomplete."

"Incomplete?" Starscream nodded.

Optimus thought on how the All Spark could be incomplete. All the shards were on Earth and Megatron removed the fragment in Starscream's forehelm…Unless… "The Earth born Cybertronians?"

Starscream nodded again. "Yep. The Earth born Cybertronians like Wreck-Gar, Mix, and Scrapper had absorbed the All Spark fragments that touched them. So, they couldn't be summoned, no matter what Lockdown did."

"So…how did Megatron complete the All Spark?"

Starscream sighed. "Megatron was desperate. He demanded Lockdown to do something to complete the All Spark. But he couldn't do anything…Then he got an idea. Lockdown made the suggestion that perhaps a piece of Cybertronian life could fill in the missing pieces…Maybe a living spark could complete the All Spark."

Optimus trembled. "You mean…someone there had to sacrifice themselves?"

Starscream nodded slowly. "Yes…I watched as Megatron turned on his most loyal and faithful subject…I watched him as he betrayed someone willing to walk through the Pit at his command." Optimus' optics widened as the Seeker's met them…The scarlet orbs became cold and distant as he continued, "I watched Megatron murdered Lugnut."

Optimus felt he would be sick. But Starscream didn't stop there. "He tore Lugnut's spark chamber from his chest and handed it to Lockdown…I think that's the only time I've seen that bounty hunter look so…_horrified_…He completed the All Spark…You should've seen Blitzwing when he finally had a moment alone…I found him in his room sobbing like a sparkling because his friend had been killed…I comforted him and we became close friends…Everything else you know…"

Optimus shuddered. The sick feeling did not leave his tanks. In fact, it intensified. "How could he do that?" he asked in an unbelieving tone. "Lugnut trusted Megatron! How could he betray him like that?"

Starscream off-lined his optics and stated, "Megatron didn't care about Lugnut…He doesn't care about any of his subordinates. All he wants from them is their loyalty. He was so desperate to get what he wanted and Lugnut was standing a little too close to him. He would've done the same thing if Blitzwing or I were standing in Lugnut's place."

Optimus looked back up at the sky. He couldn't believe his audios. How could anyone care so little for those who follow him? "How can anyone be so sparkless?" he asked aloud.

Starscream on-lined his optics then took Optimus' servo in his. "Don't dwell on it Optimus. There's not much we can do to change the past."

The Autobot looked at his Seeker and asked, "If you could change what happened, would you?"

Starscream thought about Optimus' question before answering. "I admit to never liking Lugnut. He was annoying, an idiot, and he was clumsy and a bit of a bumbler."

Optimus' features saddened at Starscream's answer.

"But…" He looked up as the Seeker continued. "No mech, no matter how annoying, deserves to die the way he did."

Optimus smiled at his lover and squeezed his clawed servo. Starscream smiled as his Autobot moved closer to him and rested his helm on his shoulder.

"I love you," Optimus whispered as he caressed a few scars on the Seeker's arm.

Starscream nuzzled his helm and returned, "I love you too, my angel."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Just so you know, the next few chapters are going to be pretty short, but they'll get longer after about Chapter 33 I think. But because they're so short, I'll be updating more often. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Freedom  
>Chapter 30: Starscream's Choice<strong>

Starscream had Ultra Magnus unarmed and cornered in the energon mines his rebellion had attempted to raid.

Somehow the Autobots had managed to get past the defenses and get inside the mines. By the time Starscream and his aerial forces arrived to lend support, many of the Autobots had gotten away with a great deal of energon. However, some were still in the mines. Starscream and his troops separated to make sure none escaped. Their main mission was to capture the Magnus, whom was inside the mines as well; helping his soldiers.

Starscream found the Magnus. Because of his low energy levels, the battle between Ultra and the Seeker didn't last long. The Magnus was promptly disarmed and cornered. Now he didn't even have enough energy to defend himself.

Without their leader, the Autobot rebellion would be easy pickings. Starscream had the chance to end it once and for all. But, despite being cornered and unarmed, Magnus still stared defiantly at Starscream…Optimus' optics stared at him.

"**I will not submit to you Starscream." **His lover's words echoed in his mind and he flashed back to when Megatron gave Starscream the young Autobot.

The Seeker remembered Optimus telling him that Ultra Magnus was his father. And he definitely saw similarities between Optimus and the Autobot Commander. Their optics being the main thing.

Starscream's com. beeped and he and the Magnus heard one of his Seekers speak. **"We've captured all the grunts Commander, but the Magnus is nowhere to be found. Do you have him, sir?" **

Magnus' gaze hardened. Starscream stared back into the optics of blue fire and Magnus continued to glare coldly. The Seeker raised his index and middle finger and pressed them to his audio, activating his com.

"No." Ultra's optics widened in shock. "He got away I'm afraid."

"**Understood Commander. We'll meet you at the entrance." **

"I'll be waiting."

Starscream's arm returned to his side and he locked gazes with the Magnus. "What are you doing?" the Autobot leader asked.

Starscream knelt down and picked up the Magnus' hammer. "Helping you," the Seeker answered as he tossed the hammer to its owner. "I suggest you transform and use the little energy you have left to escape, before my Seekers get to the exit."

He moved aside to allow the Autobot passage. "Go. I won't hinder you."

Magnus seemed hesitant and only stared at the Seeker. "Why are you doing this?"

Starscream chuckled and answered, "Because of my angel."

Magnus' optics widened as something Sentinel had told him many stellar-cycles ago. _"He said that he wasn't going to kill me because…his angel wouldn't like it…You don't think he meant Optimus, do you sir?" _

"Optimus?" he asked.

Starscream nodded. "It would break his spark if anything were to happen to you Magnus…I could never hurt my love like that."

Ultra felt his spark stop in his chest for a moment then speed up. It appeared that both his and Sentinel's suspicions were correct…Starscream and Optimus…The Magnus' son…were in love. At the very least, Ultra thought positively, this meant that his son was in good servos and no harm would come to him…But what did this mean as far as Starscream was concerned?...

He didn't have time to dwell on this, he needed to escape while he still had the chance.

"You better take good care of my son, Starscream," he stated before transforming and speeding away.

Starscream chuckled and waited a few klicks before walking toward the exit. "Oh, I will Magnus. You can be sure of that."


	31. Chapter 31

**Freedom  
>Chapter 31: Consequences<strong>

Starscream groaned as he propped his elbows on his desk and held his head between his servos.

He had a killer processor ache and the fact that his paperwork was really piling up wasn't helping. He was certainly paying for letting the Magnus go. Of course Megatron didn't know the full story. Like everyone else, the Decepticon Lord believed the Magnus had slipped by Starscream.

While his punishment for losing Ultra wasn't as bad as having his wings torn from his back and being tortured on a day to day basis, it was far from pleasant. Starscream was just thankful it was only a beating and a quick one at that.

His wounds had healed and there weren't' any new scars added to his collection.

But Megatron hadn't stopped at a beating; Starscream had to skip his day to return home. So now he was stuck at Decepticon HQ for another three months. He sighed.

Starscream didn't think Megatron would be happy that one of the greatest threats to his empire had "escaped". And the Seeker actually deserved his punishment in full…

He let the enemy go when he should've captured him.

But, as he said to the Magnus, he couldn't do that to Optimus. The young Autobot loved his father and missed him very much. Starscream couldn't capture the Magnus. Megatron would have had him killed in an instant…It would destroy Optimus to know he father was gone.

It _had_destroyed Optimus when he thought his father was killed.

While the young Autobot didn't talk much about his time with Megatron, he told Starscream a little of what he went through when news of the Autobot Council's demise had reached him. He had been distraught. It took him vorns to heal. He had _still _been healing when he was given to Starscream.

The last thing the Seeker could do was hurt his lover in such a way.

The Seeker looked at one of the three pictures on his desk. This one was of him, Optimus, Jetfire, and Jetstorm standing together outside their home. He would never knowingly hurt his family in such a way.

He sighed again.

It would do him little good to dwell on what happened. He had a lot of work to do and very little time to do it in.

Starscream picked up the nearest data-pad and began reading its contents. It was a new battle plan. He quickly dismissed it upon seeing far too many flaws and made a mental note to visit the mech who threw this scrap together and dared to call it a plan. He moved on to the next one.

Finding a certain rhythm, the Seeker stuck with it until his work was finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, but this chapter and the one that's following behind it are really short. But I promise that the chapters after 33 will be longer.<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Freedom  
>Chapter 32: Optimus' Thoughts<strong>

Optimus laughed as Jetfire and Jetstorm walked into the living room, covered in garbage and looking thoroughly disgusted.

"W-hah hah!-What happened to-heh-to you guys?"

The twins looked at each other then the ground. Jetstorm answered in an embarrassed whisper, "We crashed into the garbage…"

Optimus' laughter grew louder and more hysterical. He nearly dropped his data-pad and fell out his seat because of his mirth. Jetfire and Jetstorm's faces grew darker as they flushed from humiliation. Optimus eventually calmed himself enough to speak clearly again.

"Why don't you two get cleaned up and changed, okay?"

The twins nodded then Jetstorm led the way up stairs to their room. Optimus sighed sadly then put his data-pad down and picked up a message sent to him by Starscream. The Seeker didn't go into great detail on why, but he wouldn't be coming home for another three months.

The hard part would be telling the twins. They had been looking forward to spending time with their father and now Optimus had to tell them they had to post pone their plans.

The Prime was disappointed as well. He really missed his berthmate when he was away.

He paused mentally.

His berthmate…

Optimus didn't know when it started, but over the stellar-cycles he found himself wanting to be more than just Starscream's berthmate. He…He wanted to bond with Starscream. He wanted to become the Seeker's bonded mate.

But he knew it wasn't a good idea at this point in time. Starscream was hardly at home and he was working on bringing down a rebellion. A rebellion that was led by Optimus' father.

Ratchet's voice suddenly sounded in his processor. **"Do it when you're ready. Don't hide behind excuses**."

Primus he hated it when his own processor and spark rebelled against him.

What was worse was he wasn't even making excuses to Ratchet. He was making excuses to himself.

He wanted to bond with Starscream.

He wanted it very much.

But the joining of two sparks was a very sacred thing. It was beyond special and meant so much more than just a simple interface. It was becoming one with someone for the rest of eternity. Two minds and two sparks joined together to become one.

They would always be a part of each other. No matter the distance, they would never be alone. They would always be aware of one another and sense what the other was feeling.

Optimus had always longed for someone to love him enough to want to share something so wonderful and pure with him. And he thought he had found that someone in Starscream. But…

While he wanted to bond with the Seeker…

It scared him as well.

Optimus was so used to everything and everyone he cared about going away or dying. He still half expected Starscream, Jetfire, and Jetstorm to suddenly disappear. The Seeker had nearly died once already…

But he didn't, Optimus reminded himself.

Starscream didn't die.

He fought to live…for Jetfire, Jetstorm, and for him.

Optimus sighed. He was so confused. He really didn't know what to do.

As Jetfire and Jetstorm came back down, he decided to let it be. It wasn't like he had to sort through and figure out all his feelings at that very moment.


	33. Chapter 33

**Freedom**

**Chapter 33: Optimus' Freedom: Part 1**

Starscream sighed happily.

Three months; a whole lot of paper work; and several battles later, and he was finally home.

It was early morning when he arrived; the sun hadn't even risen yet. Which meant that Jetstorm, Jetfire, and Optimus would be in deep recharge for at least another few mega-cycles. Good, it would give him time to refuel, rest, and prepare.

Today was very special.

It was his and Optimus' anniversary. It was now five stellar-cycles to the day that they had been together. The Seeker made a stop in Kaon on the way home to get a few things, then in Vos to pick up a special gift he had ordered several months prior.

Attempting to be as quiet as possible, Starscream entered his home and made his way to the kitchen. He unsubspaced all his purchases; Optimus' gift, however, remained hidden. He wanted to hold off on giving it to the Prime until the perfect moment.

The sound of peds coming down the stairs reached Starscream's audios, followed by Jetfire and Jetstorm's exclamations of, "Father! You're home!"

Apparently Starscream hadn't been quiet enough to escape his sons' detection. Starscream turned in time to catch the blue and orange flyers as they leaped at him. "We're so happy to see you!" Jetstorm stated excitedly.

"Shh," Starscream quickly silenced them and sat them on the ground. "I'm happy to see you both as well, but please be quiet."

The twins obeyed their creator and spoke in a softer tone. "Why do we have to be quiet?" Jetfire asked.

Starscream answered. "Because I don't want Optimus waking up yet."

"Why?" Jetstorm asked.

Starscream chuckled softly and shook his head before kneeling down so he could be optic level with the twins. "Do you two know what today is?" The twins shook their heads and leaned forward, intrigued. "It's mine and Optimus' fifth anniversary. We've been together five stellar-cycles today."

Jetfire and Jetstorm beamed at hearing this. It brought joy to their sparks to see their creator so happy. "What are you planning?" Jetfire asked.

Starscream smiled under his mask. "A few surprises. Do you think Optimus and I could have the day to ourselves?"

Jetfire and Jetstorm bobbed their heads up and down. The movement was so fast Starscream was surprised they didn't dislocate their neck joints. He chuckled lightly and patted each on their helms before stating, "And I suppose you're both old enough now to do without a sitter."

Jetfire and Jetstorm stared. For as long as they had lived with Starscream, never once had he left them at home alone. The idea of having such freedom was invigorating to them. But knowing that Starscream trusted them enough to be on their own and not have someone watch them, made it all the better.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Jetfire asked excitedly.

Starscream stood and stroked his chin. "As a matter of fact, you two can help me."

XXX

Optimus was recharging peacefully in his and Starscream's room. He was dreaming of Earth and the Autobots.

In his dream, the Autobots had overthrown Megatron and were finally freed. Optimus and his team were reunited and back on Earth again. However, their caretakers lived with them as well. Not was their masters, but as their bondmates and companions.

Optimus' dream moved on to him and Starscream on Dinobot Island at night. He was lying on the Seeker's chest and they were kissing. He listened as the flyer whispered about how much he loved him and how he would never leave him.

Optimus was disturbed from his recharge when someone, most likely his sons, started knocking on the door. Groaning in disappointment at having been woken up from his recharge, the Prime sat up in his berth.

"It's open," he stated groggily as he rubbed the sleep from his optics. The door opened to reveal Jetfire and Jetstorm, whom were both smiling…

No…

Not smiling…

Smirking.

They were up to something.

"What's going on?" he asked, a bit agitated. It was too early in the morning and he was too tired to worry about what they had planned.

Both shrugged nonchalantly then Jetfire said, "We thought you would like to know…" They stood aside as Jetstorm picked up where his brother left off. "That Father's home."

Optimus felt his spark leap at the twins' words. Just as he was about to throw the berthsheets off himself and go look for his berthmate, Starscream rounded the corner and stood in the doorway.

The Seeker was still in his armor, his mask was in place, and he was holding a tray between his clawed servos. "Good morning my angel," Starscream greeted as he stepped inside.

Optimus smiled at his lover and returned, "Good morning, Star."

Starscream sat the tray on Optimus' lap then seated himself on the edge of the berth. The Prime looked down at the offering and saw his favorite breakfast cubes. It was a solidified form of energon that was chewy and small enough to fit in his mouth. Each had a certain flavoring and were better enjoyed in the morning. Hence the name.

"What's this?" Optimus asked, continuing to smile at his lover.

Starscream chuckled and answered, "Breakfast in berth of course."

"I figured that. What's the occasion?"

Starscream leaned forward and nuzzled the side of Optimus' face before whispering in his audio. "Don't you remember what today is?"

Optimus' smile softened as the answer came to him. He kissed the Seeker's masked face, then answered, "Our anniversary." Starscream nodded. "And Jetfire and Jetstorm helped me prepare you breakfast."

Optimus looked at the twins. "Thank you Jetfire, Jetstorm."

The twins shrugged and shouted, "Happy anniversary!" then took off.

Starscream chuckled then got up to close the door. "They act so much like me I'm surprised Megatron hasn't noticed," he stated as the door slid shut.

Optimus chuckled and ate one of the breakfast cubes. He trembled as the taste of fresh, thick oil and energon mingled on his glossa and slid down his throat.

Starscream smiled under his mask at the look that came to Optimus' face. It was a combination of utter delight and pleasure. "I take it you like the breakfast cubes?" Optimus nodded. Starscream walked to his closet as he stated, "I'm glad you enjoy them."

Optimus watched as the Seeker began removing his armor and putting it in its proper place. The younger Cybertronian purred in delight as he ate another cube and allowed his optics to rove up and down the Seeker's handsome, scarred frame. Once his armor was off and put away, Starscream pulled on a pair of black jeans and a long-sleeved magenta shirt.

He sat back down beside Optimus and removed his mask in order to kiss him. The taste of oil, energon, and a flavor that was uniquely Optimus mixed on the Seeker's glossa. "I missed you," the winged mech whispered when they parted.

Optimus nuzzled his cheek and stated, "I missed you too…Why did Megatron force you to skip your leave day?"

Starscream became hesitant. While he knew Optimus would never betray him and tell the Decepticon Lord he had allowed Magnus to escape, it still wasn't a good idea to tell him the truth. He would find out eventually. Just not now.

"It's complicated," he answered. "But let's not worry about that. I have much in store for you today my dear Optimus."

The younger Cybertronian gave his berthmate a playful smirk and asked, "How are you going to keep Jetfire and Jetstorm from stealing you away?"

"We've agreed that they get me tomorrow. Today is all about you and me."

Optimus chuckled and raised a cube to Starscream's lips. The Seeker complied to Optimus' unspoken request and parted his lips to take the morsel. The Prime placed it in the flyer's mouth, his fingers lingering on the glossa before pulling out to allow the Seeker to eat the cube. Starscream chewed on the treat slowly, his optics never leaving Optimus'. He swallowed and sighed.

"Delicious."

Optimus smirked sensually. "The cube or my fingers?"

Starscream chuckled and moved the tray out of the way. He grabbed the younger's wrists then pushed him in and pinned him to the berth. "You've become a lot less shy over the stellar-cycles," he informed as he leaned down and began kissing the edges of Optimus' slave collar.

The Prime bucked and moaned when one of Starscream's servos released his wrist and moved down to grope his groin. "N-Not...really."

He laughed breathlessly as the Seeker pulled off the shirt he had chosen to recharge in, giving the flyer unlimited access to his flesh.

"What was the point of you getting dressed?"

Starscream chuckled deep in his chest and answered, "I thought I had more self-control."

"Apparently not."

Starscream smirked and released Optimus completely, sitting up and asking in an almost challenging tone, "Well then, why don't you…undress me?"

Optimus sat ignoring his breakfast and started pulling at Starscream's shirt so he could kiss him and at the same time, remove the annoying piece of cloth from him. It'd been so long since they were together and he needed to feel his lover NOW.

"Father?" Jetstorm's head peaked into the room from the door. Optimus and Starscream broke their kiss and their activities came to a screeching halt the second they heard their son's voice. Starscream jumped away from Optimus and fell on the floor in the process, earning a grunt from him as he landed. Remembering that he was without his mask, he quickly grabbed the berthsheets and brought them to his face in order to conceal it before his son saw him.

Jetfire's head popped in along with his brother's at the sound of his father falling out of berth he and his brother looked at each other a bit embarrassed as their faces flushed. "The Blitzwings have come to take us for a ride for the rest of the day." Jetfire quickly informed the second he spotted his father on the floor, hiding his face. Then, without warning, he took hold of his brother's neck, yanked him out and closed the door behind them.

In the halls Optimus and Starscream heard their voices:

"I told you to knock the door first!"

"But... but..."

"Just knock on the door next time Jetstorm!" and their voices faded in the distance as they left, soon jet engines were heard and then silence.

Optimus and Starscream stayed in their positions for another minute as they recovered from their scare, then the younger looked down at the Seeker and watched him as he released the berthsheets and stood back up. He looked into the winged-mech's optics and smiled, "Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault," he stated as a smile came to his features. "Why don't we take a walk around the gardens? Primus knows that those two just killed my mood now."

"Very well" Optimus said lifting himself from the berth.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Optimus' Freedom Part 2

Notes:

Once again, The-writing-Mew and myself worked together on this one. :)

Chapter Text

As the first rays of sunlight peaked over the horizon, Optimus and Starscream found themselves in the garden. The garden had actually beena gift for Optimus from Starscream on their third anniversary.

The younger mech had talked with his lover about wanting to go to the park more but being unable to because the Seeker wasn't there to take him. A slave wasn't allowed to wonder too far from his master's estate without his master.

So Starscream made him this garden.

They wandered into the glass gazebo at the garden's center, where more of the beautiful and rarer specimens were, and there, once he found a clearing big enough for what he had planned, Starscream stopped and kissed his lover. Optimus was a bit shocked by the gesture but welcomed and returned it all the same.

He only paused when he felt Starscream's clawed servos pulling at the edges of his shirt.

He broke the kiss in order to give the Seeker a questioning look and was met with scarlet optics swimming with lust and desire. He smiled then leaned in and kissed his lover again. It appeared that nothing could keep Starscream's mood killed for very long. Before either knew it, theirclothes were scattered around them and Optimus was laying ontop of his Seeker.

As the sun continued to rise, a delightful breeze caressed Starscream's wings, causing him to tremble lightly as he tried to relax with his lover.

Optimus rested his head on the winged-mech's chest and listened to the gentle pulses of his spark. They gradually sped up at feeling the proximity of its beloved one's. Optimus kissed Starscream's scared chest lovingly twice; then he began trailing kisses down to the well muscled abdomen, leaving a ticklish trail of energy from where each kiss landed.

'Oh Primus!' The large Seeker thought in excitement as he received such treatment from his now obviously hungry for attention lover. Six months away from each other and this was how the former Prime showed his Seeker how much he needed him right here and right now.

Dear merciful Primus, Starscream loved his angel!

The kisses trailed back up, leaving a ticklish path of energy and electricity which caused Starscream's spark to shudder in its casing due to the delicious ministrations. It pulsed faster in anticipation of whatever was to come next.

The Seeker moaned softly and bit his lower lip to avoid making any loud noises. After all, they were in the garden's gazebo, and its crystal dome didn't offer very much cover from such activities. If there were any voyeurs that desired to witness what was about to happen next in the, once innocent construction, they could without any hindrance.

Thank Primus the Blitzwings came and took their sons away. But even then, the triple changers were very unpredictable and might return them home without any warning whatsoever. And in the middle of the sacred act of love the Seeker and his lover would soon share nonetheless. As the kisses reached the Air Commander's neck, each nibbling and sucking at his sensitive spots, those previous thoughts vanished little by little, kiss by kiss.

All that mattered was that moment as he could barely hold his moans in. He opened his mouth to release a silent moan as his entire body reacted to Optimus' ministrations in a wonderful way.

Starscream threw his head back, displaying his neck in a submissive manner for Optimus, as if begging the other to never stop and take all of him. The Seeker honestly could not remember the last time his body reacted this way or when his processor was as clouded by lust as it was now. His spike was fully pressurized and was now pressing against his closed panel, hot as the pit itself.

Optimus moaned loudly on top of him and began creating delightful sensations against his whole body as he moved and rubbed his body against Starscream's. He had the Seeker under a powerful spell, one he was unable to break, nor did he want to.

It seemed Starscream's little Prime would be on top this time, dominating him completely. And strangely…the Seeker didn't mind in the least. The thought alone caused Starscream's port to ache and constrict, as if begging to be touched. For the first time in his life, he reacted to another's dominance and…he wanted more. He needed everything his partner could give him. And he would take it all. Everything Optimus had to offer, Starscream would take with gusto.

Moaning in need, Optimus straddled the Vosian and rubbed his covered pelvis against the closed cod-piece of his surprisingly submissive lover. The Seeker's cod-piece was burning and it appeared it was causing him great discomfort to keep it closed.

Not breaking contact with their lower areas, Optimus claimed his lover's mouth in a heated and passionate kiss and sensually moved his hips. Feeling tiny droops of warm lubricant tingling on his lap, Starscream was unable to resist any longer. He let his covering slide away and felt his spike leave its housing then stand proudly and completely erect, demanding attention.

"Oh, someone is eager," the Prime whispered sensually upon feeling the hot, hardness against his aft. He chuckled lightly as the Seeker allowed a gasp to slip past his lips when the younger mech licked the flier's audio receptor.

Since Starscream wasn't complaining, he decided to tease him just a bit more to see how long it would take before the Seeker started begging for him. He lifted himself up and allowed his lover's spike to pass in front of him, then he sat back down.

Optimus smirked deviously before displaying his lubricant stained port for the Seeker to see, then he moved his pelvis and began rubbing his wet rim against the complete length of the hard spike, both massaging and lubricating it.

Starscream stared in amazement at his beautiful lover as the younger mech displayed himself for him, then the Seeker lost himself to the sensations that assaulted him. He felt his spike begin to release pre-code, helping Optimus lubricate more and prepare him.

Optimus was also lost in the sensations. He completely forgot why he was doing this as he excited himself as well as his lover with the delicious movements. His port practically licked and tasted the hardness against it, shuddering and tightening in anticipation of what it was going to take in soon.

"Oh Starscream, I love you," he whispered in a moan as he lifted his hips and rubbed the tip of the Seeker's spike against his soft, warm entrance. He reclaimed Starscream's lips as he impaled himself on the thick, hard, intruding spike so slowly it was almost painful.

Optimus moaned gutturally as his port's silken and extremely sensitive walls stretched deliciously, creating a sweet friction that ignited all his hidden internal nodes like fire. The winged-mech was doing no better with the intensity of pleasure he was receiving. All he could do was throw his head back against the soft floor of the gazebo and moan loudly as his lover caressed his powerful legs and curvy waist in a needy way.

He was so lost, yet found at the same time.

For Optimus, this was so new. The intruding member in this new pose buried itself deep within him and it was only halfway way in. He had to lift his hips and lower himself again, this time taking more of Starscream's mech-hood into him. He repeated the process and took even more in. With every rise and fall of his hips, Optimus took more and more of the thick, long spike in.

At that point, no force would have been able to stop Starscream from thrusting up, slightly sheathing more of his hardness inside his beloved angel and helping him with the act. As he did this, Optimus' optics went white for a moment. He tossed his head back and moaned out in bliss as the thick spike went deeper in and caressed sensors that had never been touched in the time he and Starscream had been together…The little Prime had no idea he had them... until now that is.

"Oh! My Star!" Optimus moaned as Starscream's spike was finally sheathed inside him and he was able to sit on his seeker's lap; their pelvises touching again, sparks of energy flying as both port and spike pulsated against each other.

"S-so deep" he moaned as he lazily rolled his hips to feel the other better and get used to the deep intrusion.

"Mmm..." Starscream just moaned in delight as he also lazily thrust up. He took hold of his lover's waist firmly to help him with his movements.

This was the most erotic sight he'd ever seen in his many vorns. His beautiful and gentle angel, straddling him; taking his whole spike into that immensely blissful port of his; moving up and down sensually as he rode him; his optics, dim with lust; and his delicious lips parted slightly in a silent claim of pleasure. He seriously doubted this would be the last time they did this.

It was also touching to the flier as he felt nothing but utter joy and happiness spread throughout his being and warm his spark; he was happy because he had found his lover, he was happy because he was sharing this moment with his angle, and he was happy because…he was just happy.

The Seeker sat up and embraced his Optimus before claiming his open mouth in a demanding kiss then he thrust into him faster. He felt how their chests touched and rubbed against each other, making their sparks react and carve for one another, creating a love song for each other.

As their kisses and touches became more demanding and the pleasure intensified, Starscream speed up the pace of his thrusts and Optimus, whom was practically bouncing on the Seeker's lap, begged in his audio in the sexiest voice the flyer had ever heard. "Harder, my Star, harder..."

Starscream blindly obeyed as the, now slick but still tight, port gave him light pulses; announcing an incoming overload. Pumping his spike faster as he held his lover tightly in an embrace Starscream threw his head back and howled loudly as his overload assaulted him. He emptied his warm code into his angel's port and stained the both of them as the younger's reproductive chamber overflowed and it dripped out onto their laps. He collapsed against the soft flooring of the gazebo and watched his lover.

Optimus, feeling the essence of the other being shot into his port, screamed as the code bathed all his sensors and went deep inside, filling him up and causing his port to react wildly. He clamped tightly around the spike and overloaded as hard as the Seeker under him. Optimus felt himself reach nirvana as the humans called it.

Optimus kept riding the spike for a few moments as the last waves of his overload subsided, feeling how soft the member became in difference of what it was in the beginning and how the Seeker's code, the bit that hadn't fit in his reproductive chamber, settled inside his port. Starscream's spike was almost like a cork, keeping the fluids inside and from leaking out. Soon after, he too collapsed onto his panting Seeker's scared chest.

"Oh, Star," the younger moaned as he sat back up and lifted himself from the other's lap, successfully removing the spike from him. "I hoped you would last longer," he stated before looking down between his legs and watching how gravity made their mixed fluids spurt out, staining his thighs and Starscream's lap.

"You wanna know something?" Optimus whispered sensually, his face now inches from the Seeker's. The winged-mech only stared up at him with wide optics, still panting and riding the remaining waves of climax, his back flat on the floor. "I still need more from you..."

Lust written all over his handsome face and emanating from his beautiful sapphire optics, the Prime lifted himself again from the weary Seeker and, like a predator over his prey, stalked down to the flyer's glistening spike. He took the tip into his mouth then licked its length greedily.

"Oh! Mhhhhhah! My angel, ahh!...you are-ohh Primus that's goooood mmahh!-insatiable t-today. Aaahh!" Starscream could barely manage to get out between moans.

A particularly movement Optimus made with his glossa caused the Seeker to unconsciously spread his legs as wide as known possible, revealing his open, wet port. Surprise caught the Prime. This was the first time he ever saw his Seeker's port.

'So open and willing…' he thought as an idea began to form in his processor.

Well, since his lover was being so submissive this go round, Optimus decided that he would take charge. He made a promise in his spark that his lover would never forget this magical moment.

Taking advantage of the situation, Optimus released the spike from his oral hold and moved lower down to lick the throbbing rim of Starscream's port. Optimus moaned as he tasted the Seeker's sweet lubricants for the first time and savored the amazing taste.

Starscream's optics widened at unexpected stimulation; his back made a perfect arc as he arched up and a long, loud moaned escaped his vocalizer.

As Optimus continued to lick and stimulate the outer nodes of Starscream port, he noticed how much the large Seeker squirmed, screeched, and moved around in blind, uncontrolled pleasure. He didn't pay it any mind, even as his servos moved to hold the Seeker's waist down in order to keep his lower regions still as the winged-mech continued to move uncontrollably…

'Almost as if...' Optimus' thought trailed off and he thrust his glossa into the welcoming heat in order to confirm his suspicions. He was met with unexpected resistance...

"...A seal?" Optimus said aloud when he removed his glossa from his lover's entrance and moved his face from between Starscream's legs in order to stare into his beloved Seeker's flushed and embarrassed face.

"Star?" Optimus was amazed and…just a bit scared. He didn't want to hurt Starscream. And he doubted the Seeker would like being penetrated if he had remained a port virgin all this time.

"Go on," the flier reassured with a warm smile. "I was your first…I want you to be my first. I want nothing more in this moment..." The Seeker chuckled breathlessly before moving a servo to cup Optimus' cheek. "Optimus, it would be the most perfect event that could ever happen in my life."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Worry was present in the younger mech's voice.

"You never asked," the Vosian said it as if was the simplest thing in the universe. "...But I want you, more than anything. I want to give you this…And I want you. I want you to take me. I want you to make me yours, my angel, as I have made you mine."

"Star, I...I don't know." Optimus hesitated.

"I trust you. I love you. I know you would never do anything to purposefully cause me harm or pain." Starscream smiled softly, his optics shining with love and contentment.

"I don't know...Port virgins are a serious business-" the Prime had been about to being rambling, but before he could continue, Starscream lovingly took his face into his servos and kissed him softly. It seemed to help the younger in his choice as he returned the kiss just as softly as his lover.

Optimus servos moved to Starscream's scared chest and began caressing his whole body, earning him a groan of pleasure that further helped him decided to give the Seeker what he desired. Optimus would keep his unvoiced promise and make sure that this moment was one his lover would never forget.

When the Seeker released the young mech from the lip lock, Optimus returned his attention to the untouched port. He stared lovingly and in awe at it for a moment, as if he was looking at the most beautiful treasure the universe had to offer.

Optimus had heard several rumors that Megatron was a sick-perverted mech and often went to his 2IC to relieve any sexual tension…He thanked Primus that those rumors weren't true. He thanked Primus that Megatron hadn't taken what was destined to be the young Prime's...

'...To be mine.' were the last words that passed through Optimus' mind before he returned to his position between the Seeker's powerful legs and began his assault on his lover's port again. He circled the rim a few times with his glossa and lightly kissed a few outer nodes. Then, as if it were the Seeker's mouth, Optimus kissed the hot opening passionately. He thrust his glossa in sucked on the external nodes needily.

All Starscream could do to keep himself still was hold himself against the soft sheets that covered the gazebo's soft floor as his legs fought against his will and attempted closing themselves around the Prime's head. Optimus' servos moved to the Seeker's thighs and helped by pushing them further apart and held them in that position as he continued with his ministrations. Starscream was grateful for this as one leg kicked the air when his seal was touched by that wonderful glossa. He moaned as the appendage caressed it over and over again. The sensors behind the seal were demanding attention as well. They ached and made the Seeker's port constrict and produce even more lubricants.

Starscream couldn't wait for the moment when the Prime would break his seal and claim him. And at their current pace he highly doubted it would even hurt.

Optimus kept giving French and tongue kisses to the virgin port and felt as it released more fluids each time he caressed the seal. It was time to break it. He just hoped Starscream would enjoy it as much as the younger had when the Seeker first took him.

Optimus' glossa retreated from inside the port and he lifted his head from between the Seeker's legs, earning him a moan of disappointment from his lover. He took one of his fingers into his mouth and made it slick with his oral fluid then he thrust it into the port, causing Starscream to jerk slightly and moan as something slightly larger entered him.

Optimus didn't penetrate deep or hard enough to break the seal. He moved his digit further in and gently caressed the obstruction. When he finally decided to jab his finger further in and break through the seal, a larger, clawed servo grabbed his wrist...

Optimus hadn't even realized what sounds the Seeker was making or how much he was moving.

Removing the Prime's servo from his port, Starscream took the finger slick with his lubricants into his mouth, causing the younger to blush. He smirked around the digit then proceeded to move his glossa up and down the finger and cleaned his juices from it.

When the finger was cleaned, Starscream coaxed a second one into his mouth and began gently sucking on and wetting them. When they were slick with his oral fluids, Starscream took the two fingers from his mouth and moved them back to his port before thrusting them in. Like Optimus, he didn't use enough force to break his seal.

"Take it with your spike, my angel," he stated, panting slightly. Optimus was slightly amazed with how flushed the Seeker's scared face had become and he now noticed the needy gleam in the scarlet optics. "Trust me," Starscream began with a fond smile. "I trust you."

The Seeker continued moving the Prime's fingers in and out his port until Optimus caught on. He released his lover's wrist and laid back down, allowing the younger to stretch his opening, making Optimus' entrance easier and assuring the Seeker's comfort and pleasure.

Optimus unsheathed his spike and grasped it. He pumped it a few times and felt it harden in his grip as he continued moving his fingers in and out of the flier's entrance. He made a scissoring motion to stretch him further and Starscream moaned in need. The Seeker moved his hips in time with Optimus' gentle thrusting fingers, but he needed more.

Once Optimus removed his fingers, he lined his member with the 'Ooh, so soft.' port and circled the bulbous head around the rim a few times before entering slowly. Both Seeker and grounder moaned.

Starscream gasped as the hot, hard spike reached his delicate seal. Optimus grabbed his Seeker's broad shoulders and pulled out, leaving just the tip in. Then, without warning, he thrust back in...but, yet again, not with enough force to break through the seal. The jet moaned in need and impatience as Optimus repeated the process twice more and still didn't break the obstruction.

Before the Seeker could voice his displeasure, Optimus thrust in a third time and finally broke the seal swiftly. Starscream barely noticed when his seal was finally taken as his greedy inner sensors were finally touched, causing his whole body to react. His back arched up, his wings trembled in delight, and a cry of bliss escaped his vocalizer as his port sucked his lover's member in with an amazing and delicious amount of force.

However, once the spike was completely inside and was touching the back of the port and its deepest sensors, Starscream dared to look down. "Oooh, my angel…" he moaned in delight. "... It's all in...mmmahhh..."

The Seeker rolled his hips a bit, attempting to get used to this new feeling. The intrusion was not painful in the least…it felt good. Actually, it didn't feel good…It felt incredible…

"...You're so big, my angel... ahhhh... mhmm..." Starscream's mouth was taken in another passionate and breathtaking kiss as one of Optimus' servos moved from the Seeker's shoulder to the now fully erect spike pressing against their abdomens. The Prime caressed the tip then gently grasped it.

A few moments passed before Optimus pulled out, leaving only the tip of his length in. Then he slowly thrust back in and repeated the process. The servo pumping Starscream's spike moved to his thigh and gently caressed it before grabbing the jet's aft in order to lift his hips higher.

Optimus, once he lifted Starscream's hips a bit, thrust back in, the new angle allowing him to penetrate deeper but he was still slow and gentle with his lover.

"Aaahh!...Ooh…my angel…Ooohhh! Aaahhh! Nngh!" Starscream was a moaning mass as his body reacted in ways he'd never experienced. Every sensor within his port was rubbed by his lover's thick spike and the Seeker unconsciously wrapped his powerful legs around the younger mech's waist, attempting to get more contact with his angel...

Starscream honestly didn't expect his little Optimus to have such a large spike…he definitely wasn't average sized…Then again, Starscream's spike was larger than the average Seeker…His Optimus was big but felt amazing inside him. Starscream arched up and moaned as stars danced across his vision and his body was no longer within his control as he drowned in an immense sea of pleasure.

"Faster! Please! Harder!" the Seeker begged his lover and bucked his hips as hard as he could against the other.

"Ohhhh..." Optimus was blinded by ecstasy as his arousal peaked to the heavens and was unable to do anything other than obey his Seeker. He thrust fast and hard against a certain node deep inside that caused the tight port to pulse harder against his spike. The sensation gave him a sweet and sour sensation and made him thrust even harder into Starscream's port. He was in complete bliss and for a moment, he forgot that his Seeker was new to this.

The whole garden was witness to their lovemaking as Optimus continued madly thrusting into the tight heat. It heard their moans and groans and even felt the scent of their lust and mixed fluids.

Starscream's port, tightening to impossible levels, and Optimus' spike, hard as the hardest steal in the universe, met in their dance once more.

Starscream overloaded with a loud, audio shattering scream, giving credit to his name. Optimus felt the deliciously tight port clench around his spike, holding it, as a rush of warm lubricants were released. The suction increased, massaging Optimus member and attempted to pull it even further in.

With a feral growl he didn't know he possessed, Optimus overloaded hard. His sticky, warm, and sweet code filled the Seeker's reproductive chamber and flooded the sweet, pulsating port as he continued to growl and thrust hard for a few seconds longer.

Optimus rode the last waves of their intense lovemaking before he finally stilled his movements. His code was so much that the Seeker's reproductive chamber couldn't hold it all. The fluids that couldn't fit inside the reproductive chamber began dripping from Starscream's port, staining their laps and legs. The flier's spike, which had been completely forgotten, released its load as well, staining their abdomens and chests in its climax.

Starscream moaned and gasped as Optimus finished his movements and grew still against him. As the younger mech collapsed against him and panted, the Seeker purred in contentment. His overload was so intense and his body still buzzed with warmth and energy, causing his processor to become a bit fuzzy.

He couldn't process anything, not even how to move a finger or utter a word. Starscream felt his lover remove himself from his port, causing both to moan. The young mech carefully closed his Seeker's cod-piece before moving to close his own. He crawled up to Starscream's audio receptor and whispered, "I love you." Then he settled back down on his Seeker's chest, his head resting against his spark.

Starscream smiled and, with a great deal of effort, moved his arms in order to wrap them around his Prime. "I love you too, my angel," he stated as he caressed one of Optimus' antennas.

They laid there for nearly a mega-cycle before the Seeker gently nudged his dozing lover. Optimus looked at his lover questioningly before receiving an answer to his unasked question, "The day's far from being over, my angel. There is still so much I have planned for you."

Optimus chuckled lightly before he reluctantly got up. Starscream looked Optimus before looking down at himself and chuckling amusedly. "Although…I think a bath is in order before anything else." Optimus laughed before helping his lover to stand.

Starscream winced, feeling a tingling ache spread from his port to the rest of his body. After a klick, he found the sensation a bit enjoyable. His port was sore, but in a good way. He watched as Optimus gathered his clothes and smiled.

He had expected to feel pain when his seal was broken. But he felt nothing but pleasure. Intense, hard pleasure…His angel made it better than when he had taken the young Prime for the first time.

Ignoring the ache and, after gathering his own garments, moving to his lover's side, he kissed the side of his helm. He then whispered into Optimus' audio receptor, "Thank you, my angel…That was one of the greatest experiences I've ever had in my life."

Optimus blushed, then smiled and followed his lover out of the gazebo. He honestly couldn't wait to see what else the Seeker had planned for today.


	35. Chapter 35

**Freedom  
>Chapter 35: Optimus' Freedom Part 3<strong>

Optimus had a content smile on his face as he and Starscream walked side by side in the park.

He remembered one of his academy friends telling him that an overload in the morning started the day off right. He agreed whole heartedly. Starscream, morning; afternoon; evening; or night was a very passionate lover.

Optimus leaned his head on the Seeker's shoulder and sighed. Today was shaping up to be one of the best in his entire function. When Starscream wanted to make a day special, by Primus he made it special.

Breakfast in berth followed by two amazing interfaces and powerful overloads that nearly knocked him off-line. Then they spent most of the morning talking and watching holo-vids together in the living room. Starscream found some excellent history vids and a few action and war vids too. Optimus knew for a fact that the history vids were no longer sold. The Seeker must have gone through the Pit tracking them down.

When the younger mech asked about them, Starscream said he knew he liked history vids and, through their conversations, there were some he really wanted to see but was unable to because they were no longer available. It warmed Optimus' spark knowing Starscream had willing gone through the trouble to get him something he wanted.

They had lunch at their home. It was simple but made special by the fact that it was just the two of them. Then they went out for a walk in the park.

Starscream said they would be going to Vos for him to pick up a few things then they would be having dinner at a very nice place. And the Seeker still had plans for the young Autobot after that.

It made Optimus very happy that Starscream was so willing to do so much for him…But he also felt a bit guilty. Today was _their_ anniversary. Optimus felt he should be doing something for Starscream as well…

He sighed again, only this time Starscream heard the difference between his previous exhalation and this one.

"Optimus," he began in a concerned tone as he wrapped his arm around his lover's shoulders. "Is there something wrong?"

Optimus looked up at his Seeker, taken a bit off-guard by his question. "No," he answered, his arm coming around the Seeker's waist in order to give him reassuring squeeze and to hold onto him. "Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

Starscream shrugged. "I don't know…It was just the way you sighed…You sounded unhappy."

Optimus smiled up at his lover and gently butted his helm to the Seeker's chin and gave him another reassuring squeeze. "Nothing's wrong, Star. I was just thinking."

He could sense Starscream smiling at him behind the mask as he answered, "Ahh."

The two said nothing for a few moments. The silence wasn't uncomfortable; it actually allowed them to enjoy each other's company that much more. However, it was partly ruined on the Autobot's part because of his racing processor. He was trying to think of something to do for Starscream to make the day special for him as well. Then an idea came to him.

"Starscream?"

The Seeker looked down at him. "Yes love?"

"When you go to pick up whatever it is you want, is it okay that I go looking around for a while?" Optimus could get Starscream a gift. With the Seeker off doing whatever it was he was doing, the Prime could be looking for a present for him.

Starscream pondered Optimus' question for several moments…Starscream, having been born and raised in Vos, knew all about the city. And, although the Seeker capital wasn't the Pit-hole it had been when the Autobot Council was in charge, it still possessed many dangers for non-Seekers. Autobot slaves were free to roam, as long as their masters were close by. And there were even Seeker guards to protect these slaves…However, those guards only stayed in the safer parts of Vos…

Starscream sighed, while he would be worried for his lover's safety, he knew Optimus was more than capable of defending himself. And he seriously doubted his lover would be foolish enough to venture into the slums…

"I don't see why not," the Seeker finally answered. "But promise me you'll stay out of the slums and stick to the safe areas of Vos."

Optimus beamed and nodded his understanding. "I promise Star. Thank you."

"I'll come get you when I have everything, okay?"

"Okay." Optimus smiled at his lover and nuzzled his neck before kissing it.

They fell back into a comfortable silence. While Optimus' thoughts weren't as plagued as they were a moment ago, one question still rang in his mind. What could he possibly get for Starscream?

XXX

It took a lot of searching on Optimus' part, but he believed he found a good gift for his lover.

Starscream, after he got everything, returned home to drop it off then returned to the city to find Optimus. The Autobot did as the Seeker said and remained in the safe part of Vos. He knew as well as Starscream that just because he had a slave collar, and thus meant he was owned by a Decepticon, it wouldn't stop some from doing him harm in the dark parts of Vos. Starscream found Optimus easily enough and was pleased to see that he was unharmed.

Optimus hid his gift from Starscream in his jacket pocket. He wanted to wait for the perfect moment to give the Seeker his present.

"So, did you find whatever it was you were looking for?" Starscream asked as they walked the streets of Vos.

Optimus put his servo in his pocket and felt the box that held Starscream's gift. He smiled at his lover and answered, "I think I did."

Starscream chuckled and put his arm around Optimus' shoulders and stated, "I'm glad."

The Autobot leaned into Starscream's side and an aura of happiness surrounded him. An aura Starscream could feel easily. He smiled under his mask and hugged Optimus to his side. "Ready to eat?"

Optimus looked up and nodded. "So where are we eating?"

"Someplace nice and dark."

Starscream led Optimus to a Seeker restaurant with a strange name the younger couldn't pronounce for the life of him. And, as Starscream said, the place was dimly lit.

They were led to a table far back out of sight of everyone else. Starscream pulled Optimus' seat out for him. Once the younger sat down, the Seeker pushed the chair up then took a seat himself.

Optimus smiled at his lover and reached over the table. Starscream covered the remaining distance and took the Autobot's servo in his. "You really know how to show a mech a good time Star," Optimus stated, squeezing the Seeker's servo lightly.

Starscream chuckled and rubbed his thumb over Optimus' knuckles. "Day's not over yet." The Autobot looked down at the table and a blush came to his features. Starscream spoke in a deep tone that only he could manage with his unique voice. The Seeker only spoke that way to him when he had something _special _planned.

Starscream chuckled again. "Feeling anxious?"

"…Just a little," Optimus admitted, feeling a tiny, shy smile come to his features.

"Guess you were right," Starscream stated as he raised his free servo to Optimus' chin and tilted his head up.

The Autobot quirked an optic ridge, puzzled by the Seeker's statement. "About what?" he asked. He had a feeling Starscream was smirking at him under that mask.

His suspicions were confirmed when the Seeker answered, "About you still being shy."

Optimus pouted and aimed a playful punch at Starscream's shoulder. The Seeker laughed and shook his head. "Cute Starscream. Real cute."

Starscream shrugged. "I gotta be me, angel."

Optimus sighed and shook his head then looked around. The dark atmosphere made it a bit hard to see but…there was something about it that added to the romantic atmosphere.

Starscream sighed.

Optimus looked at him and asked, "What's wrong Star?"

Starscream shook his head before looking in the same direction Optimus had. "I was just thinking about the irony of something."

"…What's ironic?"

Starscream looked down at the table. His optics were glazed over and he grew completely still. Optimus knew that look in the Seeker's optics all too well. The jet was remembering. What he was seeking in the past, the younger mech didn't know, but Optimus could tell it wasn't pleasant.

"I was thinking about how some of our greatest fears become a great source of great comfort."

Optimus didn't understand. Then again, he didn't think he was meant to. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He didn't like seeing his lover look so sad. He wanted to help the Seeker; and talking always seemed to lighten the heavy burden Starscream continued to carry on his spark. But instead of opening up as he usually would, the Seeker shook his head and stated, "No. Not now at least. Besides," the Seeker paused to look back at Optimus and raised his free servo to caress his cheek. "Today is a day for celebration. Not bringing up painful memories."

Starscream smiled softly under his mask and cupped Optimus' cheek. "I love you my angel."

Optimus leaned into the touch and nuzzled Starscream's palm. "I love you too, Star."

Starscream would tell him when he was ready, Optimus told himself.

He'd tell him when he was ready.


	36. Chapter 36

**Freedom  
>Chapter 36: Optimus' Freedom: Part 4<strong>

After dinner, Starscream surprised Optimus yet again. Instead of walking home, he picked Optimus up bridal-style and they flew home.

It was an amazing experience. One of Optimus' greatest desires was to know what it was like to fly. He loved how smoothly Starscream flew and how easily his wings seemed to slice through the night air and clouds. And that night was perfect for flight. There was a wonderful breeze, the stars were shining brightly, and the twin moons were both full. Optimus loved it.

When they got home, Starscream carried his lover to their room and laid him on the berth. But instead of climbing ontop of his lover and ravishing him, he went to the bathroom and told Optimus to get ready for a bath. Then he closed the door so the Autobot wouldn't be able to see inside.

At first Optimus was confused, but he did as his lover requested and undressed and put on a bathrobe. He took the small box with Starscream's gift inside under his pillow. It was childish, he knew, but he also knew Starscream wouldn't think of anything being hidden there.

He heard water running on the other side of the door, along with ped steps. He wondered what Starscream was up to for several moments before abandoning the thought and just sitting on the berth. He would learn soon enough.

He didn't have to wait very long.

The door to the bathroom opened and there stood Starscream in his bare protoform and without his mask. He smirked at the deep blush that came to his lover's features and raised his servo in order to make a come hither gesture with his index claw.

Optimus stood up and, optics locked on Starscream, walked the short distance to his lover. The Seeker stood aside to allow Optimus in and the mech physically paused at what he saw and what he smelled.

The Seeker had the sunken tub filled with steaming water and beside the tub was a box of Optimus' favorite energon and oil treats and two cubes of the finest high grade. He sniffed the air and looked at the water. It wasn't clear, it was a dim misty blue; meaning that something had been added to it. Like humans, Cybertronians liked to add things to their baths that eased some ailments.

He looked up at Starscream and asked, "What did you put in the water?"

Starscream stood in front of Optimus, his smirk still on his features. "A special concoction that loosens joints and proto-muscle. A great stress reliever."

He purred and undid the tied knot on Optimus' robe. It opened and slid off the Autobot's form easily at Starscream's coaxing. Optimus stared up at his lover as he stroked his shoulders, upper arms, and sides. Starscream chuckled at the shiver he caused and leaned down to whisper in an audio. "Care to join me, my angel?"

Optimus could do nothing but nod and allow Starscream to lead him to the tub and help him in. He moaned as tension, he hadn't even known settle into him, bled out from his form. Starscream followed in and had almost the same reaction.

The Seeker took a breath then submerged himself. He shot up and shook the water from his helm. "Primus, that feels good!" he stated.

Optimus giggled as the Seeker's wings twitched in delight; the noise catching Starscream's attention. He looked at Optimus and smiled. "Try it."

Optimus did as asked and took a breath then dunked himself under the water. He came up, a breathy groan escaping his vocalizer. That did feel good.

Starscream laughed then backed him up to the edge of the huge tub before picking the smaller mech up by the waist and seating him on an incline jutting from the edge. Starscream grabbed a cube of high grade and gave it to Optimus then took the other for himself. Optimus smiled at his lover and raised his cube a bit.

"To us," he stated.

Starscream smiled and tapped the edge of his cube to Optimus'. "To you."

The younger blushed at Starscream's comment, but still took a sip of his high-grade as Starscream did. They spent an uncertain amount of time just talking, drinking their high-grade, and feeding each other the energon and oil treats. When the water started getting cold, Starscream activated the tub's heating unit and warmed it back up.

Optimus giggled uncontrollably when he finished his high-grade. His head was swimming and a nice tingling sensation spread throughout his body. He was over-energized, but not to the point where he would have a splitting processor ach and not remember anything tomorrow.

Starscream chuckled deep in his chest and took Optimus' empty cube from him. He sat both cubes to the side and gave Optimus the last treat in the box. The younger purred as the sweet, oily confection slid down his throat.

Starscream smiled down lovingly at Optimus and caressed his cheek. "Enjoying yourself?"

Optimus nodded. "I always enjoy myself when I'm with you."

Starscream leaned down and lightly kissed the younger's full lips. The Seeker purred as he parted and stated, "I love kissing you." He gently pecked the younger's lips again. "Your lips are so soft and your taste…mmm…so perfect."

Optimus put his servos on either side of the Seeker's face and pulled him in to kiss his scared lips. "I love being kissed by you," he returned.

Starscream touched his forehead to Optimus' and off-lined his optics, the Autobot doing the same. For several moments, they remained still and quiet. Starscream wanted to enjoy the warmth of his lover's body and the gentle caresses to his scarred cheeks for as long as he could.

He smiled. He once thought that no one would ever see him as beautiful after Megatron had finished with him. He thought everyone who would see the tyrant's handy work would only see him as ugly and scarred…

Optimus didn't. He saw past the disfigurations and saw the mech underneath…The Seeker that had been lost for so long and had desperately wanted to find his way…Had desperately searched for escape from the pain the warlord had caused him…Optimus had given him freedom from the pain…Had helped him find his way once again….

Starscream on-lined his optics again and moved his servo to the slave collar around Optimus' neck. He caressed the edge of it, getting Optimus to on-line his optics and release his face. They said nothing and Starscream continued his absent minded stroking.

"Optimus…" he trailed of, not really knowing what to say.

"Yes?" Optimus prompted gently.

Starscream remained silent. For several long klicks he didn't say or do anything. He finally decided that actions were better than words in this case and reached for the empty box of treats. He lifted it up to reveal the remote control to the slave collar and Optimus stared. He hadn't seen it since the day Megatron gave it to the Seeker.

Optimus looked from the device to his lover, whom was staring at it as well. "…Starscream?"

The Seeker finally moved. He pressed a button and a feeling of betrayal welled up in Optimus' spark. He off-lined his optics and prepared himself for the shock.

None came.

Instead he heard a sharp click and the slave collar around his neck, for the first time in vorns, opened. He on-lined his optics and watched as Starscream removed the device. The Seeker placed it and the remote on the edge of the tub and brought his fist down on both, destroying them.

"You'll never have to fear someone hurting or controlling you again," Starscream stated firmly. He looked into Optimus' optics and smiled at him. "You're free."

Optimus stared at his lover for several long klicks; his servo moved to his neck and felt the scar the collar had left behind, but not the collar. "What are you talking about?"

"You're no longer my slave," Starscream answered. "You're just my lover now. My equal."

Optimus had no idea what to say. A smile slowly came to his lips and a feeling of elation and utter joy engulfed his spark. He suddenly launched himself at Starscream and wrapped his arms around the Seeker's neck.

"Thank you," he whispered as tears streamed down his face. "Thank you."

"Optimus," Starscream began shocked. He pulled the other away to look at him. "You're crying. Why?"

Optimus laughed breathlessly as his Seeker wiped his tears away. "Because I'm happy," he answered.

Starscream still appeared confused. Being a Decepticon, it was rare for him to cry when he was sad. But to cry when he was happy? He didn't understand it. Optimus giggled at the Seeker's still perplexed expression. "It's an Autobot thing," he explained.

Starscream smiled lovingly at the younger and stated, "I suppose so."

Optimus laughed again then kissed his lover. Starscream smiled into the kiss then pressed his body against Optimus'. "I love you," the younger mech whispered between kisses. "I love you." Kiss. "So." Kiss. "Much."

Starscream moaned at hearing those words and his glossa slipped in the Autobot's mouth. Optimus grabbed the back of Starscream's helm and pulled him forward to deepen the kiss. Their glossas slid against each other's and their servos groped any place they could reach. Optimus released Starscream's helm and instead wrapped his arms around the winged-mech's neck.

When the Seeker groped his aft, he broke the kiss by throwing his helm back and releasing a throaty moan. Starscream kept his lips busy by moving down to Optimus' neck and kissing the circular scar left by the slave collar.

Optimus groaned and caressed the back of the Seeker's helm. "Ungh!...Starscream?"

"Hm?"

The younger pried the other from his neck and looked into his deep scarlet optics. There was a slight flush to Starscream's cheeks, but not nearly as dark as Optimus'.

"Take me," the Prime whispered.

Starscream smiled and moved in to kiss Optimus' soft, full lips. He brushed his thin lips against the Autobot's as he answered, "As you wish my angel."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, as you may have guessed from the way I've ended this chapter, the next one may be a little while, but I promise to post it as soon as possible. Until then, enjoy this one. :)<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Optimus' Freedom Part 5

Notes:

The first part was written by the marvolus The-writing-Mew and the second half was by me.

Chapter Text

"Take me"

"As you wish, my angel" Starscream mussed before taking his beloved's face in his servo and admiring every beautiful millimeter of it. Then he softly kissed him long, deep, and passionately, exploring the sweet cavern with his slick glossa.

The Seeker softly caressed the sides of Optimus' torso as he took hold of the younger's waist and sat him on his lap without breaking the kiss. Optimus didn't protest and let his port be revealed against his lover's thigh; he began softly humping the Vosian's thigh needily.

Feeling the Prime's need, Starscream unsheathed his spike and allowed it to extend. He felt his member harden in anticipation upon feeling the hot port rubbing against him. He took himself in servo then guided his spike to the port's entrance. Optimus lifted his hips in eagerness before impaling himself onto the large member, feeling how the delicate walls of his port parted and shuddered in invitation for more.

Feeling how his spike was sucked in so pleasingly, the Seeker flung his head back, his optics rolling back and clenching close, and a soft hisescaping his vocalizer. He soon recovered and took hold of Optimus' waist and started guiding him up and down as he rocked his hips in the same motion creating a delicious friction.

Both moaned in pleasure as the Seeker rocked his hips upward, gently thrusting into the ooh so perfect port. In this position, the huge spike went in so deeply that each thrust poked at Optimus' sweet spot hidden deep inside. The continuous stimulation to his sweet spot made the little Prime ride the intruding member harder and faster.

"Oooh! Ah! Oh my-ungh! My Staaar," he whimpered between each deep thrust "P-Please, ah! H-Harder mmmaaaahhh! F-Fas- oh! Aaahh! Oh Primus! Faster! "

"Hmmm…" the Seeker growled in need as he gripped the other's waist tighter in order to pump his spike in as fast and hard as he could, granting his lover's request. Hearing the other shriek in bliss and abandon as his inner sensors were roughly but deliciously stimulated caused Starscream to moan and purr in pleasure.

"Ah… Aaah…Ungh, aaahhh….Primus, ooooh, mmmah…Star… Ah!...Aaaah!...Unnnnahhh!... AAAAAAHHHHH! STAAARSCRRRRREEEEEAAAAM!" Optimus moaned in time with each of Starscream's thrusts; and as his ultra-stimulated port clamped and released a gush of warm lubricants, making it easier for the other to ravish him, he screamed his lover's name to Primus above.

"AAAAHHHH! OPTIMUSSSSSS!" the Seeker overloaded not a klick after the young Autobot; whom was still riding the last waves of his overload, moving his hips up and down quickly as if he were still aroused. Once he had finished riding the remaining waves of his overload, Optimus lay atop his Seeker's chest, panting heavily.

Starscream looked down at his lover as he rose and fell in time with the Seeker's labored breathing. He chuckled breathlessly and gently caressed his back. As he watched his lover recover, the seeker felt a still slightly foreign sensation just below his spike…his port was lubricating…

He smirked to himself and wondered why they should stop at just one overload? His libido was nowhere near satisfied.

He pulled out his still sensitive and now softening spike from the smaller mech. Optimus moaned in complaint as his lover removed himself. His greedy port tightened and continued to do so for every inch the spike left it, as if never wanting to let go.

"Star…?" Optimus could not give voice to his protest because he was still dazed from that intense overload. And the fact that the Seeker claimed his lips in a heated kiss didn't help in the least.

Once he was sure his lover wouldn't complain, Starscream broke their kiss and picked him up bridal style. He walked up the steps of the large tub that reminded Optimus more of a pool than a bathtub, then went to their berthroom. Starscream didn't bother to replace either of the cod-piece or even dry themselves.

He made a trail of water from the bathroom to the huge berth, and the sheets became damp as the Seeker lay the younger on his back then knelt in front of him.

"Star?" Optimus began, confusion clear on his face and in his optics as he stared at his lover from his position on the berth. He watched his Seeker as he turned around and bared his already wet and glistening port to him.

Optimus felt his optics widen at the display and felt his spark speed up…Starscream wanted to be dominated again? The younger couldn't help but notice that the Seeker's entrance was practically begging to be touched and his wings were trembling in anticipation. Optimus' spike stood proudly erect at the sight and he decided to grant Starscream's unasked request.

He sat up on his knees and positioned himself in front of the port before rubbing the rounded head of his member against the wet, throbbing rim. Then, knowing his lover was still new to this, slowly and gently thrust in.

Both moaned at the extreme sensations that assaulted them; Optimus, because of the tightness that surrounded him and Starscream because of the sudden stimulation of his greedy inner sensors including those that had, up to this point, were untouched. Starscream's optics had widened as Optimus entered him for the second time, then clenched shut as he began panting and clutched the berthsheets in his servos.

This was the first time he had allowed someone to take him from behind. And it felt oooh so wonderful, even more intense than his first time lying on his back. His wings rattled in excitement and began to twitch slightly. He moaned loudly when Optimus caressed them. Then grunted slightly once the younger's spike met with his sweet spot at the very back of his port. Then moaned again when his little Autobot began sucking on a wingtip.

The Prime kept up his ministrations to the sensitive wings without moving his spike. The lack of movement caused the Seeker to growl in frustration and roll his hips in want. Optimus smirked around the wingtip in his mouth before releasing it from his oral hold and moving down in order to lick the under edge of the wing. He took hold of his larger lover's curvy hips and removed his spike from the port leaving only the tip inside.

He thrust back in quickly, but stopped halfway in and he reiterated this process over and over again. This frustrated the Seeker to no end as his deeper sensors nods and sweet spot throbbed in desire. He needed his love stimulate those areas. They ached so badly to the point of almost hurting and this caused him to moan in pain, instead of pleasure. Still, his lover continued to torment him.

Starscream felt his port lubricate more in order to help the intruder slide in deeper, but Optimus didn't accept the invitation even as the Seeker clamped down and tried to suck him in deeper. Optimus felt how Starscream tried to get his spike to go in deeper, but continued with his torture.

As the Seeker's attempts continue, the Autobot's movements stopped altogether. He was stopped halfway in and held Starscream's hips in place to make sure he couldn't thrust back onto him. Starscream hissed, slightly miffed with his lover for tormenting him so. His claws dug into the black berthsheets, tearing them slightly as his port continued to throb painfully. He threw his head back whimpered pitifully before pleading with his lover to stop this torment."Aaaah…Optimus, please…stop teasing me…Primus please take me! Claim me! AAHH!"

The Seeker moved involuntarily as he felt Optimus finally, finally, thrust all the way into him and hit his sweet spot dead on. "You beg so beautifully," the Prime answered as his servo moved to gently caress the Seeker's well muscled abdomen. Starscream moaned loudly as Optimus began grinding his spike deeper into him and stimulated all his senor nods and hit his sweet spot near continuously.

Optimus grunted as the port clamped down softly and sparked deliciously against his spike, almost in a thanking gesture and announcing an incoming overload. He laid his helm between his Seeker's wings and began thrusting hard and fast into the wonderfully tightness. He knew Starscream wouldn't last much longer judging by how he panted and cried out.

One of Starscream's clawed servos released the berthsheets and sought out Optimus' own, which was still stroking his abdomen. He whimpered pitifully when he couldn't find it immediately through the haze of pleasure and ecstasy. Knowing what his lover wanted, Optimus stopped caressing Starscream's abdomen and grabbed his servo. Starscream brought it to his spark and held it there. Optimus could feel the increased tempo of the Seeker's spark and knew that it was pulsing faster with each passing klick.

Just as the younger thought, Starscream overloaded a few klicks later. His release was so powerful that his own spike erected and ejaculated his sweet juices all over the berth just as his port clamped down around the spike in him. The port's grip was so hard that Optimus thought that his lover was trying to squeeze his spike off. However, the pressure soon lessened just as Starscream tossed back his helm and opened his mouth in a silent scream, unable to utter a sound after that intense lovemaking.

Optimus felt how tight the other became and that triggered his own climax. He thrust in as deeply as he could before his essence flooded into the Vosian's port and began filling his reproductive chamber. Starscream didn't pause to ride the waves of his overload as his lover had. He, once he felt the beginnings of his reproductive chamber being filled, pulled away from the spike, allowing the remainder of Optimus' code to cover the outside of his entrance and aft.

He purred as he felt his lubricants and his angel's coding mixed and fell from his port to stain the berthsheets. He wasn't done yet, however. He had to pay his lover back for torturing him so…

Starscream turned around and placed his servo over Optimus' chest. The younger was still in a daze and so did nothing to stop the Seeker from gently pushing him into the berth his back resting on the soft berthsheets and head on the many plush pillows.

Starscream smirked slightly as he stared down at his lover, the faraway look in his optics proved that he was vulnerable to what the larger mech had planned for him. Starscream crawled down to his lover's softening spike and took it in his mouth, sucking on it ravenously and moaning at the same time as he tasted the bittersweet flavor it had from their mixed fluids.

Optimus' optics widened at the suddenly stimulation and arched his back slightly as a loud moan escaped his vocalizer. He could barely hold his head up and watch as his lover's mouth engulfed his length. He panted slightly at feeling a slick glossa lick him and the mouth's gently suckling. He cried out when the Seeker deep throated him, his glossa continuing to clean their fluids from the member and arousing the younger all over again.

Optimus' spike began to harden at the wonderful treatment, already beginning to release pre-fluids from the tip. He flushed madly as his Seeker licked the head of his spike erotically and kissed it before taking it back into his mouth and sucking away his cum.

"Hmmm… my sweet, sweet angel…" The Seeker licked once more around the head before smirking and asking, "Did you think you would get away for torturing me so badly? For causing me pain?"

It took a moment for Optimus' to comprehend what Starscream had said, giving the Seeker the chance to act. He left the spike and straddled the younger's hips before slowly impaling himself on that delightfully hot, hard spike.

He moaned lowly then began riding his lover, moving his hips up and down slowly at first then steadily began to speed up. Before Optimus could take hold of the Seeker's hips and settle the rhythm, Starscream trailed his servos up the younger's arms to reach his servos. He enlaced their fingers then pinned them to the berth on either side of Optimus' helm.

Starscream chuckled breathlessly as the younger looked from his right servo to the left and then back at his lover. He soon realized that Starscream was punishing him by not allowing him to touch the Seeker. Starscream smirked at him before ridding the Autobot's spike again, soon settling into a fast rhythm.

Ooh, Primus, this was exactly what the Seeker needed. A good, hard interface that set fire to all his sensors, making him grow wetter by the nano-lick, and burning him from the inside out. The warm lubricants spilled out of his port allowing him move faster and harder against Optimus, making soft splashing sounds as the spike was sucked into the port.

"Yes… yes… mmmahh yes…oh yes! Yes…Yes…YES, AAAH! Oooh! OH! OH! Aaah! Nngh! Primus YES! Aaah…!" The seeker moaned loudly with each thrust he received as he kept impaling himself harder and harder against his lover, stimulating his sweet spot with every fall of his hips.

Optimus was frustrated with how Starscream held his servos down and wouldn't allow him to reciprocate what was being done to him. So, since he wasn't able to touch his Seeker, he rocked his hips upward as the Seeker came down. His spike went him more deeply than ever and hit Starscream's sweet spot dead on.

Starscream shrieked before looking down at his lover, never stopping his movements. "Primus Optimus," he whispered, "Do that again."

Optimus granted the Seeker's request and listened to his passionate cries of pleasure and the sucking noises their intimate parts made. He felt his spike harden and the Seeker's port clamped down around him.

Optimus arched his back slightly, his optics clenching closed as he cried out in ecstasy. He was squeezed delightfully by his lover's voracious port as his warm code flooded the Seeker's entrance, and the flyer continued to frantically ride Optimus' spike as he sought his own overload.

The seeker screamed louder than the Prime when he finally reached completion and overload claimed him. Even as he became lost in a sea of pleasure and ecstasy, the Seeker continued to ride the spike wildly as if the interface was not over yet. In the end, as his overload subsided, Starscream stilled and gasped for breath. His gasping soon turned to panting as his body began to cool down.

That was so intense…he felt it all over his body. And a deliciously delightful current ran through his frame, causing him to shudder in bliss. He looked down at his dazed lover and saw that his optics were once again glazed over.

He released his lover's servos from his grasp and instead held the younger's face between his clawed servos. "Optimus?" he began softly, using his thumb to wipe away a bead of sweat.

The younger mech could not voice his thoughts as he lay panting beneath the seeker… And seeing that his lover was, once again, completely out of it, said seeker decided to take advantage of it once more.

Starscream smirked to himself and gently kissed Optimus' soft, full lips before releasing his face and continuing on with his plan.

"Mmmm…" Starscream lifted his hips allowing his lover's spike to slide out before settling himself between Optimus' legs and rubbing his, somehow, erect spike around the wet port rim. Optimus jerked slightly and released a small moan as the Seeker continued this. Starscream, without warning, thrust into the inviting heat all the way to the hilt.

"OH! STAR!" the Prime moaned gutturally at the intensity of everything he felt; he just spiked his lover, twice, and now he was being spiked mere nano-klicks after an amazingly powerful overload. His port rippled slightly at the sensation of penetration and his oversensitive nodes began to feel like a burning, but delicious, pit as they were rubbed harder and faster by that wonderful spike.

Optimus could barely breathe as the strength of the thrusts increased to the point that their berth moved with them. He wrapped his legs around the Seeker's hips in order to bring him closer as a charge began in his lower regions and spread throughout his whole body.

"Ooooh! Per-Aaah Primus! So perfect! Aaaah!" Starscream managed between thrusts. He lowered his helm to his lover's neck and began licking and sucking the rounded scar left by the slave collar without stopping in his assault to the hot core of the one he loved with all his might.

"Ah…ah…aaah!… Star, I'm-ooohh!…I'm about to-aaahhh!" Optimus couldn't get out what he wanted to say, the pleasure was so intense! But Starscream knew what he was trying to say as his port began to squeeze his spike softly and became even wetter than before.

"Let go. Cum. Cum with me, my love…" he whispered seductively into one of Optimus' audio receptors before running his glossa up an antennae… And that was Optimus' undoing…

"AAAAAH! STAAAARSCRRRRREEEEEAAAAAM!" he screamed out so loudly he was sure all of Cybertron would've been able to hear him in his bliss if their room weren't soundproofed. The Seeker followed a nano-klick later and released his burning, hot cum into Optimus' port with another mighty scream worthy of his name, claiming Optimus as his and no one else's.

"Oooh…" the Seeker moaned. "Primus, I love you, my angel," he stated before kissing his young lover deeply; Optimus lips burned as they were kissed. A kiss that sealed their love.

XXX

When the Seeker released him from their lip-lock, the young Autobot lay panting underneath Starscream. He was covered in condensation, his thighs and pelvis were slick with lubricant and coding, both his own and Starscream's, and the Seeker was still sheathed deep within him.

"Mmm…Perfection," Starscream purred as he kissed and nibbled Optimus' antenna.

Optimus chuckled breathlessly as he stated, "By Primus. I don't think I've overloaded so many times in one day."

Starscream continued to purr as he removed his spike from Optimus' port, drawing a moan from his lover. He replaced their cod-pieces then moved his helm down to kiss the scar around Optimus' neck as the younger Cybertronian absent mindedly stroked a scar on his Seeker's back and enjoyed the afterglow.

If there was one thing he could say about Starscream, besides being absolutely amazing in berth, it was he had stamina.

Optimus purred contentedly when the Seeker's glossa peaked out and licked his scar. After so many vorns of wearing it, Optimus was beyond overjoyed to finally be rid of his slave collar.

"You know," Starscream began, moving away from the delectable neck. "I think you should have something to replace your collar. Though, not as painful."

Optimus looked at the other curiously. "What do you mean?"

Starscream smiled then reached over to the nightstand. He picked up a small, flat square case and placed it on Optimus' chest. "I had it specially made for you," he explained. "One of a kind, just like you."

Optimus stared at the case for a moment before picking it up and opening it. He gasped at the gift presented to him. Hanging from a thin, but sturdy silver chain was a silver gold pendent in the shape of a Seeker symbol with starstone gems embedded in it. The starstone gems shifted colors from blue, to silver, to purple, to scarlet.

"It's beautiful," Optimus said with a loving smile to his Seeker.

Starscream kissed Optimus' forehead and stated, "Just like you."

The Seeker plucked the pendent from the box and undid the tiny clasps. Optimus sat up a bit to make it easier for Starscream to put it on him. The clasps fastened easily and Starscream believed his lover wore the pendent well. He touched the pendent and asked, "Can you guess what this symbol means?"

Optimus blushed and answered, "I'm afraid I didn't study the Seeker language." Although he should've in the months Starscream wasn't there. For Primus' sake he was living, dating, and in deep love with a Seeker!

Starscream chuckled, seeming to sense his little lover's thoughts, and stated, "Its okay. I'll tell you…It means "angel"."

Optimus smiled and pecked the Seeker on the lips. "It's wonderful Starscream. Thank you. And I got you something too."

Starscream quirked an optic ridge as the Prime turned a bit and reached under the many plush pillows on their berth. He pulled out a tiny square box and said, "I saw it in a store and thought it would make a good present for you," Optimus explained as he presented his gift to the Seeker.

Starscream actually looked surprised, a first for the young Autobot since it was extremely difficult to surprise someone like his lover. While young mech still held the box, the Seeker opened the lid. Inside was a silver gold ring with starstone gems in the pattern of a Seeker symbol. Starscream smiled as the gems changed the same colors as the ones on Optimus' pendent.

"The shopkeeper said the symbol means "love"," the Autobot stated nervously. Starscream chuckled and stated, "He was correct. It's lovely Optimus. Mind putting it on me?" Starscream raised his right clawed servo and Optimus blushed once more.

He took the ring out and placed the box on the nightstand before taking Starscream's servo in his in order to steady it. He mumbled, "I hope it's the right size," then slipped it on Starscream's ring finger. It slid down the digit easily enough.

Optimus released the servo and looked at it for a moment; the ring fit perfectly. It seemed to belong on Starscream's clawed servo, as if it was made just for him.

"A perfect fit," Starscream stated flexing his digits a bit. "Thank you Optimus." He leaned down and pecked Optimus' lips. "It was very thoughtful of you."

Optimus placed his servos on Starscream's shoulders and smiled. "I just wanted to do something for you too. You know, because it's our anniversary."

A small, loving smile came to Starscream's features as he cupped the Prime's cheek. "You already do so much for me my angel."

Optimus cocked his head to one side and quirked an optic ridge. "What do I-" Starscream cut him off with a kiss.

When he pulled away, the Seeker answered the unfinished question. "You exist Optimus. You being alive is the greatest gift I've been given. I have no idea where I'd be without you…You give me light and warmth. You give me purpose…And for some reason beyond me, you give me your love. I'm the luckiest son-of-a-glitch in all the 'verse."

Optimus stared, shocked by Starscream's words. He knew he meant a great deal to the Seeker; but he had no idea he was that special in his optics. Starscream continued to caress his face, a small smile still present on his lips. "I love you my angel," Starscream stated as he moved to lay beside Optimus.

The younger moved over a bit then snuggled into him as the Seeker put his arm around him. "I love you too, Star."

Starscream smiled contentedly before off-lining his optics and slipping into a deep recharge.

Optimus remained awake for a few klicks. The klicks turned into a whole mega-cycle and in that time, Starscream's grip on him tightened and he moved to lie on his back with Optimus lying ontop of him.

The younger smiled at his lover before moving up and lightly kissing Starscream's scarred lips and whispering, "Happy anniversary, my Star." Then he curled up against the Seeker's chest, his helm over his spark, and entered the realm of recharge listening to the gentle, yet powerful pulses of his Seeker's life-force.


	38. Chapter 38

**Freedom  
>Chapter 38: A Friend in Need<strong>

Starscream couldn't remember a time he had felt so…complete seemed the best word.

His and Optimus' fifth anniversary was by far their best.

The Seeker sat at his desk two months later, sorting through his paper work. Under his mask, there was a small smile present on his features. He would occasionally look up from his work to gaze fondly at his ring and he felt his spark swell with love and warmth every time he did.

Never once in his life had Starscream ever been as happy as he was now. He had no idea what he did to make him worthy of such a precious mech like Optimus. But he thanked Primus everyday for him.

Remembering that he needed to drop a few things off at Shockwave's office and retrieve a few files from him, the Seeker continued his work. Once he was sure he had all his data-pads and files the shape-shifter needed, he made his way toward his office.

As he walked down the hall, he read over another battle strategy he needed to either approve or trash; and hummed a bit to himself as he continued on his way. Because his optics were focused on the data-pad, Starscream didn't see when other Decepticons he passed stopped and gawked. They had never seen their Commander so…happy and content.

Deciding that the Pit had finally frozen over, they continued about their business and let the Seeker be.

Starscream knew this base like the back of his servo and so had no problem getting to Shockwave's office while reading the data-pad. When he stood in front of the shape-shifter's office door, he sub-spaced his data-pad and keyed in the access code.

"Got some more files for you 'Wave," Starscream stated as he stepped inside. He paused when he was Shockwave with his elbows on the desk and his face in his servos.

"Shockwave, are you alright?" Starscream asked as he placed the files in the other mech's "in" box and took the ones in his "out" box.

The other Decepticon groaned and answered, "Things aren't going well Starscream."

"What's wrong?"

Among the Decepticons it was rare for them to care about another's problems unless they benefited from it. But Starscream, and several others like him, including Shockwave, had ceased being normal Decepticons in order to survive in this new world. And Shockwave was a friend to Starscream now.

The shape-shifter sighed and looked up from his servos as he explained, "A few Autobots from Magnus' Rebellion came by and burned my home to the ground."

Starscream's optics widened and his spark dropped at hearing this. "Primus 'Wave! Are Bumblebee and Violet okay?"

"They're fine. They're staying here with me in my personal quarters. But I don't know how long I can convince Megatron to allow them to stay here until I find a new home."

Starscream, while never being in Shockwave's current position, understood his dilemma. To Megatron Autobots were only good for beings slaves or pets. He never like the idea of his subordinates bonding with their Autobot slaves and having sparklings with them, thus making Autobots their equal in a sense. And the sparklings, while having Decepticon blood in them, were nothing more than hybrid abominations to him.

Because of these beliefs, he felt Shockwave had betrayed him in a certain sense. So, while he was willing to tolerate Bumblebee and his and Shockwave's half Autobot, half Decepticon offspring for the time being, he wouldn't allow them to stay for long. Even if Shockwave was his third-in-command.

"Why don't you and your family stay with me until you find a new home?"

Shockwave looked at Starscream floored by the suggestion that had left the Seeker's vocalizer. Although they considered each other friends now, they had been at odds with each other for many vorns in the past; because of their loyalty, or lack thereof, to Megatron. He never would've expected the Seeker to offer his home to him and his family so willingly.

He shook his head once and said, "That's very kind of you; but I don't want to be a burden or cause trouble."

Starscream chuckled and countered, "It won't be any trouble at all. There's plenty of room for you and your family; and I'm sure Optimus wouldn't mind having Bumblebee around. And the twins haven't stopped asking me when they could see Violet."

Shockwave chuckled. "Thank you Starscream. I have no idea how I can ever repay you."

The Seeker shrugged. "You saved my life and now I'm keeping your family off the streets. I'd say we're even 'Wave. You can all move in whenever you have the time. I'll send a message home to Optimus to let him know."

Shockwave nodded his understanding. As the Seeker turned to leave, the shape-shifter quickly added, "Thanks again, Starscream."

Starscream chuckled and returned, "No problem." Then left the office.


	39. Chapter 39

**Freedom  
>Chapter 39: Megatron's Threat<strong>

One solar-cycle later…

Optimus was not opposed to the idea of Shockwave and his family moving in with them; and Megatron was grateful that he didn't have to stomach Bumblebee's and Violet's presence for too long.

Because Megatron started making his officers take their work him with them, Shockwave didn't really have the time to look for a new home. Starscream assured him that it wasn't a problem and that they could stay for as long as they wanted.

Starscream, having skipped his day to leave in order to lighten his work load a bit, looked over the events of the past solar-cycle as he continued going through data-pads and whatnot. Jetfire and Jetstorm had taken to spending more time with Violet than their parents. Having never seen a sparkling before, they were intrigued and fascinated by her. In less than a week after coming to live with them, the little femme had both twins wrapped around her little fingers.

Jetfire and Jetstorm adored her and always asked Shockwave and Bumblebee for permission to sparkling-sit. While the twins were busy with Violet, it gave Starscream and Optimus more time alone. And during the course of the solar-cycle, Starscream had been contemplating his relationship with the young Autobot.

There was no doubt in his processor that he loved the ground-bound mech with everything he possessed. After all, he disobeyed Megatron by removing Optimus' slave collar without asking for the Decepticon Lord's permission. The Seeker's love for the younger mech only deepened when he didn't leave.

Optimus could've left if he had wanted to. Without the slave-collar, he couldn't be tracked down. He could've gone to join Magnus' Rebellion and help his father and fellow Autobots. But he didn't. He stayed with Starscream.

And all this extra time they now had together only seemed to bring them closer together. For many months now…Starscream had contemplated asking Optimus to be his bonded mate. Asking him to join his spark with the Seeker's and be forever one with him…To never be alone, no matter the distance. Always a part of one another until the day one or both their sparks extinguished.

Starscream knew he loved Optimus enough to bond with him…But he didn't know if the younger would feel the same. Starscream knew Optimus loved him…but did he love the Seeker enough to become his mate.

Starscream was brought out of his thoughts when the door to his office opened. He looked up from his work and was surprised to see Megatron step in.

He immediately got up from his seat to stand at attention. Surprisingly, Starscream didn't do this out of fear, merely habit. "My Lord," he began with a bow. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I'm here to pick up those files."

The Seeker raised an optic ridge. Megatron didn't usually come down to Starscream's office just to pick up files. Usually he had the Seeker bring them to him.

"Of course my Lord," he stated, getting the relatively small stack of data-pads for Megatron and placing them ontop of his desk.

As the larger mech picked up the files, the Seeker continued, "I could've brought them to you sir; it wouldn't have been any trouble."

Megatron glanced at the winged-mech and stated, "Oh, but Starscream, I wanted to have a word with you. In private."

Megatron's office was plenty private, as was his throne room. Pit, Starscream didn't know of any Decepticon who so much as traversed the hall Megatron's office and throne room resided in.

'_What is he planning?' _

The larger mech sub-spaced the data-pads and looked into the masked Seeker's optics. "So…What's it like living with _four _Autobots without slave collars?" Megatron questioned venomously.

The Seeker felt his spark drop down to his exhaust. He knew! Megatron knew he had removed Optimus' slave collar! How did he know!

"H-How did you know about that?" Starscream inquired fearfully, recoiling from his leader slightly.

The Decepticon Lord snarled and answered, "I had a device that picked up a signal from Prime's collar. I haven't checked it in a while because I _thought_ you had him under control. But imagine my surprise yesterday when I looked and saw that there was no signal." Megatron's tone was low and dangers and promised much pain in Starscream's very near future.

The Seeker now understood why Megatron wanted to meet in his office. The tyrant didn't want a mess to clean in either his own working space or his throne room.

"How dare you defy me?" Megatron roared suddenly, grabbing the edge of the Seeker's desk and flinging it to the other side of the room. The desk smashed into a million pieces as it hit the wall and data-pads flew and shattered. "What gave you the right to remove Prime's collar?"

Megatron lunged at the Seeker with speed surprising for a mech his size; and Starscream, not having the chance to dodge, was pinned to the nearest wall. He cried out in pain as Megatron's fist went through his cock-pit glass and hit him in the abdomen. The tyrant grabbed him by the throat and forced him to look at him. "Answer me Seeker," the silver mech demanded.

Starscream resisted the urge to tremble and quickly explained, "M-My Lord, he isn't a threat anymore. I swear it. He won't do anything to harm you, I-" Megatron silenced the Seeker with a backhand powerful enough to knock his mask off, giving him clear view of the winged-mech's scarred face.

The tyrant grabbed him by the jaw and snarled, "I do not fear Prime harming me Starscream." The Seeker cried out when Megatron punched his chest, badly denting the armor and bruising the Seeker's protoform. "I worry that he might attempt to help his father with the knowledge he no doubt he has learned from you."

"He won't," Starscream suddenly hissed at his leader, temporarily forgetting his current predicament.

"Optimus would never betray me," he snarled coldly.

Megatron stared at Starscream, flummoxed. The Seeker had glared at him and placed a great deal of force and determination into his words. The tyrant was reminded of the person Starscream had once been. The defiant, treacherous Seeker that had made several attempts on the Decepticon Lord's life; and refused to bow down to Megatron and wouldn't bend or break.

And that angered the larger mech more than anything else could.

Starscream shrieked as he was promptly thrown to the floor and beaten to inch of his life. The next several klicks lasted longer than an eternity it seemed as Megatron punched, kicked, and even shot Starscream. When he finally stopped, the Seeker lay panting and bleeding on the floor of his office.

"You forget your place Starscream," Megatron stated in a calm, icy tone as he grabbed him by a wing and slammed him into the nearest wall, earning him a grunt of pain. "Maybe I should remind you?"

Megatron emphasized his point by grabbing Starscream's shoulder, pushing him against and holding him to the wall and began pulling the wing his other servo's grasp downward.

Starscream howled as cables and wires holding the wing to his back-strut began to strain and some even snapped. _'Not again!' _he shouted in his mind as horrible memories returned to his processor. _'Primus! Please, not again!' _

"Megatron!" Starscream exclaimed as the tyrant continued to pull on the wing. "My lord, please! Forgive me! Please, not my wings! Anything but my wings! Please!"

Megatron smirked to himself. That was more like it. He released the wing and his grip loosened slightly. "How long has Prime been without his slave collar?"

"One s-solar-cycle," Starscream whispered hoarsely. Megatron was surprised. Optimus had been without his slave collar for one whole solar-cycle and he hadn't tried t escape? He never would've considered it a possibility. But the Seeker had obviously proven otherwise.

"I believe you've been punished enough Starscream," Megatron began, almost gently lowering the wounded Seeker to the ground. "I'll send Shockwave over to help you return home. I expect to see you back as soon as you've recovered."

Starscream nodded slowly and watched Megatron stand up. As the larger mech left to get Shockwave, a warning began flashing in Starscream's vision; informing him of impending stasis-lock.

Not two klicks later, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>And now, I leave you with a cliff, sorry. But we all knew that Megatron would eventually find out about Starscream destroying Optimus' slave collar, didn't we? And for those of you that are asking about Optimus and Starscream being bonded...It hasn't happened yet, but it will. =3 Oh common! If I told you guys everything, it would ruin the story, now wouldn't it? Enjoy this chapter!<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**Freedom  
>Chapter 40: Optimus' Guilt<strong>

Starscream slipped in and out of stasis, but never regained full consciousness. And even in stasis, he felt the pain from Megatron's beating. It wasn't as bad as what he did to the Seeker when he put him in that dark room…up until he threatened to rip off his wings again.

At one point, when he was partly aware, he felt like he was being carried. Then he was out again for an unknown amount of time. Hearing Optimus scream, "Starscream!" brought the Seeker out of darkness and made him partly aware once more.

"Shockwave, what happened?" he heard Optimus ask fearfully.

The shape-shifter explained, "Megatron found out that he removed your slave collar. Go call Hook, while I take Starscream to his room."

It was silent again, then he was moving once more. Only this time, a few short nano-klicks later, he was laid on something soft and flat; most likely his berth. Then his frame began to feel lighter as his damaged armor was removed.

A few moments later he heard Optimus' concerned voice say, "Hook said he's on his way."

"Good. I don't think the damage is as bad as it looks. But better safe than sorry."

It was silent as Shockwave and Optimus worked together to make the Seeker more comfortable. Starscream appreciated their gentleness and care. He also enjoyed Optimus' soothing touch on his damaged protoform.

"Primus," Optimus whispered after a few klicks. "I can't believe Megatron did this to him…just because he took off my slave collar."

"Megatron still sees you as a threat, Optimus. In fact, I think the only thing that spared Starscream today was that you didn't leave."

There was another bout of silence; but there was more dread in this one. "So…" Optimus began fearfully. "…If I had left when Starscream took off my collar…Megatron would've killed him?"

"…Yes. He would've."

Starscream felt his lover's gentle and soothing touch on a particularly painful bruise on his scarred face. He moved his head toward the touch and groaned softly.

"…This is all my fault."

Starscream felt his spark sink at hearing the guilt and sadness in his lover's tone. He wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault and that he would be fine. He wanted to reassure him, but he couldn't come completely out of stasis yet. He still needed to recover before he could regain full awareness.

Thankfully, Shockwave was there to lighten the burden on Optimus' spark for the Seeker. "No Optimus, it wasn't your fault. Megatron merely overreacted, as he is prone to do. Starscream removed your slave collar because he trusted you and loved you enough to believe that you wouldn't leave. You did absolutely nothing wrong."

"But Starscream-"

"Will be fine. Trust me when I say, this isn't the worst damage Megatron has inflicted on him."

Starscream felt his spark lighten a bit as Optimus continued to caress his face. He hummed in contentment when his lover lightly traced a few scars, then the edges of his optics, then moved on to his cheek arches and helm vents, and finally his thin lips.

"Optimus?" Shockwave's questioning monotone broke through his pleasant haze.

The younger Cybertronian's fingers lingered on the Seeker's lips as he answered, "I'm okay Shockwave…I'm just glad Megatron didn't torture him again."

The fingers left Starscream's lips and moved to his chest as Shockwave stated, "He'll be fine, Optimus. I'll go down stairs and wait for Hook."

"Okay."

The Seeker heard Shockwave's ped-steps grow fainter and fainter as he left the room and went down the hall.

A moment later, he felt Optimus' soft, full lips over his and his spark fluttered in its chamber. He wanted to press closer and kiss back. He wanted to wrap his arms around the younger mech and hold him. But he couldn't just yet. However, he would make sure to make up for this.

When Optimus parted, he moved to kiss and nuzzle Starscream's audio. He heard his lover's smooth voice whisper, "I love you," and felt the lips move from his audio to his fore-helm. Then, once again, Starscream slipped into the darkness of unconsciousness.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Starscream Wakes

Notes:

Written by the wonderful The-writing-Mew and edited by me. We hope you enjoy. :)

Chapter Text

To help his wounds heal, Optimus had been using a healing solution given to him by Hook. He massaged it into Starscream bruises and wounds each time he changed the Seeker's bandages. Optimus could tell his lover enjoyed the attention by the way his lips would curve into a tiny smile and his body would unconsciously lean into the younger's touch.

Starscream had yet to leave his forcefully induced recharge and according to Hook, because of how badly beaten he was, Starscream would still need to take things slowly when he finally did waken.

Optimus had performed the same ritual everyday for the past two weeks. And as he did it he took notice of the innumerable scars all over Starscream's body. Old battle scars, Megatron made scars, and new Megatron made scars; they were all, to him, little pieces of proof that his beloved seeker was a survivor and that he would survive this…He had to. He would perhaps endure with more scars, but he would be alive nonetheless.

Before removing Starscream's bandages to continue the healing process, Optimus lightly traced the scars on his Seeker's face. His fingertips lightly caressed Starscream beautiful features. A sparkle drew his attention and caused him to look down at the ring he had given Starscream during their last anniversary. He sat on the edge of the berth and took the large servo into both his smaller ones and brought it to his lips in order to kiss the ring. 'Please Star…wake up…I miss you.' He reached for the pendent around his neck and sighed. He just had to be patient. Starscream would come back on-line soon.

After another few moments of sitting, Optimus got up and pulled the covers for his lover's partly nude form. Grasping the edge of the Seeker's recharging pants, he carefully, so as not to irritate his injuries, pulled them down and removed them, leaving the older mech completely bare. After throwing the Seeker's recharging pants in the hamper and laying a new, fresh pair near the berth, he scooped some of the product from its container and put it on Starscream's chest then began massaging him softly.

However, something different happened this time. Optimus' servo suddenly froze when he heard a soft purr coming from... "Star?" he began in a concerned, yet hopeful tone.

Almost a full klick later, he didn't receive a response and continued with what he started. Optimus reached Starscream's legs when he heard the purr for the second time, it emanated from the same source. Having heard that sound come from Starscream many times before when the Seeker was either enjoying Optimus' gentle caresses or he had just come down from overload, Optimus knew it was coming from his lover.

This time Optimus choose to stop and wait for his lazy Seeker to online his optics knowing he was awake. A series expression came to Optimus' features and he crossed his arms over his chest before sitting on the berth. "Come on Star, you can't fool me."

It didn't take more than two klicks for Starscream to start making faces at the loss of his lover's touch. It greatly reminded Optimus of a sparkling who was enjoying something and suddenly his fun was taken away. A klick later, the lazy Vosian had his optics on-line and met with those of his angel.

"Why did you stop?" he asked in that purring tone Optimus had missed so much. The younger smiled a tiny bit as his lover continued, "I was enjoying that...very much."

Starscream couldn't keep a grin from forming on his scarred, yet handsome features at seeing his angel smile. Optimus chuckled lightly and lifted an optic ridge as he inclined himself in order to take a closer look at the Seeker. "Look who decided to grant me with his full presence," he stated in a joking tone of voice, causing Starscream to chuckle lightly.

He then bent down further and kissed his Seeker's lips softly. Starscream tried to deepen the lip-lock, but it was so quick that he barely had time to kiss back.

"Hey!" he began in a disappointed tone, "Just that?" He pouted up at Optimus, somehow making his optics look bigger and shiner. Once again, Optimus was reminded of a sparkling making a similar look when they wanted something.

Optimus smiled and decided to indulge his lover. He bent down again and kissed him fully on the mouth, his glossa thrusting into the soft, delicious cavern of his lover. Starscream moaned softly and brought his servo to the back of Optimus' helm. He pressed him closer in order to deepen the kiss and allowed his glossa to slide against his lover's as well. The two glossas danced in each others' mouths for what felt like an eternity.

Optimus finally pulled back, panting slightly though not as heavily as the Seeker. "Not too much Star," he began in a breathless tone. "Or you might fall back into stasis…"

Starscream, his chest heaving up and down, nodded his understanding and moved his servo to Optimus' back. The younger's own servos came to rest on the Seeker's scarred chest and he lightly caressed each raised line as Starscream caught his breath.

Once he was breathing properly, Optimus stood back up and continued with the task of massaging the medical solution into Starscream's injuries. As he did this, he looked into the Seeker's optics, which were focused on him, and said in a tone that spoke volumes of the worry and loneliness he had felt, "I missed you, so very much."  
>Starscream pushed himself up into a sitting position, hissing slightly as he was still a bit sore, then leaned forward and cupped Optimus' cheek. "I missed you too," he stated in a soft tone, his thumb stroking Optimus' cheek as the younger leaned into his touch.<p>

Optimus placed his servo on Starscream's chest then gently eased him back until the Seeker once again lay flat on the berth. He finished with the lower half of his lover's body then moved on to his wings.

Another soft purr escaped Starscream's vocalizer as he did this. "Enjoying yourself?" Optimus asked in a coy way as he reached the tip of one wing and skillfully rounded it then pinched it lightly.

Starscream moaned softly and answered, "Mmm... You have no idea..."

The Seeker could feel his entire frame heating up as Optimus continued. After finishing with that wing, the younger mech repeated the process with the other. Starscream bit his lip in an attempt to stifle his pleasured moans, but failed miserably. "Oh...ngh…O-Optimus..." he moaned out.

"Yes...?" The Prime asked, not even attempting to fain ignorance to what he was doing to his Seeker's attention starved body. "I love you... oooh!"

The flier started squirming on the berth as condensation began forming on his uncovered body. Not only that but his whole body reacted to his over-sensitized wings and his interface started heating up as well; particularly his spike, which was hidden beneath his increasingly heating codpiece.

A pained look came to his features as the absolute need to free his spike from it housing became overwhelming…Had it really been that long since their last encounter?

Apparently so.

Optimus, reading Starscream's body language and facial expression, stopped with the teasing caresses to the Seeker's wings and gave his full attention to the spot he knew was bothering his lover the most.

Placing the solution on the nearby nightstand, Optimus cupped Starscream's codpiece and began rubbing the extremely hot metal. He felt his lips curve into a sultry grin as he listened with ravenous attention to his Seeker's needy moans.

Starscream's moaned painfully, his codpiece felt like it was about to melt from the heat. When he could no longer stand the pressure nor the heat, he released its contents, a very big, hard, hot, and sensitive spike into Optimus' waiting servo.

Starscream was panting hard between moans when he finally released his spike and his face become one of complete rapture as his lover began to gently squeeze and stroke his length. His optics rolled back, his mouth hung open as he gasped for breath, and his head was thrown back against the many plush pillows.

"Mmm, Starscream..." Optimus moaned as he watched the show the other was making. His blue optics were filled with burning lust as he released Starscream's spike, earning a disappointed whimper from the Seeker, and scooped a bit of the medical solution from its container before stroking the proudly erect spike with it. Starscream gasped at the new sensation as the slightly cold substance covered his spike.

"You're so beautiful like this," Optimus whispered as he watched the Seeker claw at the berth sheets and tried to thrust his hips up in time with his lover's gentle stroking in order to get more friction. This was made a bit difficult as his body was still sore from Megatron's abuse. Optimus had turned Starscream into a moaning puddle of Seeker.

As the larger mech continued to arch into his lover's touch, Optimus' free servo went to his pants. He unbuttoned them then undid the zipper and reached for his codpiece. Much like Starscream's had, the younger's interface felt as if it were on fire. He sighed as he removed it then released a slight gasp as he lightly traced the outline of his already wet and hungry port. He moaned softly as he inserted two of his fingers and began to gently thrust them in and out.

After what seemed like an eternity of the erotic massage, he released Starscream's spike from his grip. The Seeker moaned in disappointment then gasped in surprised when his lover took his length into his mouth. Optimus grasped the base of Starscream's spike then began to suck on it softly.

Starscream clawed at the berthsheets at the new stimulation and began to carefully, so as not to cause his lover to choke, began to rock his hips. Optimus released the spike from his oral hold and began to lick its ridged surface and the rounded head. Starscream moaned loudly as his spike began to produce pre-cum, which Optimus lapped up greedily as if it were an energon treat.

The feeling of his lover's glossa around and all over his spike was driving the Seeker insane with pleasure. His whole body reacted in spasms to the intense stimulation and his back arched slightly as Optimus took him back into his mouth. He began to pant heavily as the younger relaxed his jaw and throat then deep throated the Seeker, causing him to moan loudly.

Starscream continued to rock his hips into Optimus' mouth and his servo came to rest on the back of the younger's helm, occasionally pressing down to get him to take his length deeper. Starscream released a surprised yelp when he felt Optimus somehow insert the tip of his glossa in the tip of his spike, successfully triggering his overload.

Starscream came with a shout and unconsciously held Optimus' head down as his emptied his load. The Seeker's coding went down Optimus' throat and filled his mouth. What couldn't fit splattered on his lips and Starscream's thighs.

The Seeker moaned as Optimus released his spike and sat back up. The younger was panting slightly, his cheeks had a slight blush, and his lips were stained with Starscream's coding. The visual started to arouse him all over again.

"Mmm, Star," Optimus began in a seductive purr. He caused the Seeker to groan as he grasped his thigh and continued, "It's been so long since the last time…I've never seen you so…needy." He smirked coyly as he rubbed the Seeker's thigh and then began circling the base of his spike. "You have a lot of coding saved up inside no doubt."

Starscream trembled as Optimus crawled on top of him then stared up into his beautiful azure gaze. The younger leaned down and kissed the flyer. Starscream licked his coding from Optimus' lips before deepening the kiss. The taste of himself on Optimus' glossa only increased his arousal.

Optimus parted from his lover's burning lips and groaned as he removed his fingers from his aching port. He brought his soaked digits to Starscream's olfactory sensors allowing him to inhale the scent then softly caressed the Seeker's scarred lips, leaving a trail of lubricant in his fingers' wake.

Starscream moaned, recognizing his lover's alluring scent. His glossa licked the lubricant from his lips then began to lap at Optimus' fingers. The younger then thrust his digits into the Seeker's waiting mouth. Starscream licked and sucked digits sensually, taking his time and savoring the delicious flavor of his beautiful angel. The scent and taste of Optimus' lubricants caused Starscream's spike to harden again and was more than ready to enter its rightful place inside his lover as said mech straddled his hips.

Once his fingers had been cleaned of his lubricants, Optimus removed them from his lover's mouth. He quickly took off his shirt and shimmied out of his pants, his pendent being the only thing left on his person. The garments were tossed to the floor and Optimus' fingers returned to his port. He shivered lightly as he touched himself and occasionally dipped his digits inside.

Optimus could feel the outline of Starscream's ring as his servos began to lightly caress every part of him that he could reach; his thighs, his waist, then his leanly muscled abdomen, his lower back, and that area in the center of his back that drew the most delightful moans from him.

"Unngh!" There it was.

Once his fingers were coated with his lubricant again, Optimus returned his them to Starscream's mouth, causing the younger to moan softly as that talented glossa began licking his digits again.

One of the Seeker's servos went to grasp Optimus' wrist and the other dropped to his side. While Starscream was busy with suckling his fingers, Optimus reached down with his free servo and took hold of his lover's spike, causing the Seeker to gasp in surprise. The gasp quickly turned into a muffled moan of pleasure as Optimus rubbed the head of his erection around his sensitized and wet port. Then he slowly impaled himself, releasing a deep, guttural moan.

Starscream's optics widened slightly, then clenched closed as he arched his back slightly. 'Merciful Primus above! Feels so good!" Starscream shouted within his mind.

"I love you," Optimus whispered huskily against his Seeker's audio, his free servo splayed on his broad, scarred chest. "I need you, I want you, and I will have you... now!" He removed his fingers from the Seeker's mouth then kissed him deeply and passionately, his glossa sliding against scarred lips.

Without moving his hips, Optimus slid his servo down Starscream's chest, over his abdomen, then reached down to where they were intimately joined and stroked one of the more sensitive external nodes outside his entrance, causing his port to quiver and clench while producing more lubricant. Starscream cried out when his lover's soft port did that clenching thing he enjoyed so much. He saw stars when Optimus continued to clench around him and Primus, it felt like he was on fire and his lover hadn't even moved yet!

Optimus grinned lustfully at lover's expression; his scarlet optics clenched closed; his clawed servos leaving deep gashes in the berth and sheets as he clutched them; and his mouth open as he desperately panted for air, his chest rising and falling in time with his labored breathing. It had been a long time indeed.

He brought his lubricant coated fingers back to Starscream's mouth then placed them in the open cavity. The Seeker's thin lips closed around the digits and he began to suck on them delightfully again. Contented with Starscream's reaction, Optimus began making slow, gentle rocking movements with his hips, causing both to moan. Optimus' head leaned back and his optics rolled back as soft moans and pants escaped his mouth. Despite the desperate need to go faster and to pound himself on the Seeker's spike, he kept up the slow, steady pace.

Starscream released a muffled, pained moan as Optimus continued with the torturous pace. It felt good, but it wasn't enough to tip him over the edge into overload. He gave a slight buck of his hips and began sucking on Optimus' fingers harder in order to communicate his need. Instead of complying to his lover's needs, Optimus shook his head and said, "No, Star, I'm not going to go faster or impale myself harder. You're still too weak-oh Primus…mmmahh…You feel so good-I d-don't want you to fall b-ba-ahh…oohh-…back into…st…stasis." As he finished his explanation, he began to place soft, butterfly kisses to Starscream's scarred torso; and with his free servo, he caressed the blemishes, causing static that aroused his partner further.

Even with Starscream looking up at him pleadingly, Optimus continued with his set pace. Starscream released a muffled complaint and gently bit the fingers before letting them leave his mouth as he tossed his head to one side and growled slightly."Rragh! Ungh!" Starscream continued to give complaint with Optimus' gentle rocking motions. His growling quickly transformed into loud moans as his little Prime continued with the slow rocking and the occasional gentle thrust of his hips; igniting all those burning, sensitive nodes on his spike.

Starscream was enjoying those wonderful, slow movements and the way Optimus gently moved up and down over and over again creating a delicious and addictive friction. But he wanted more. It had been so long since the last time they were together like this and he wanted to feel his lover with faster, more passionate movements.

"Aaaah... Optimus, please! Hmmm...nnugh!" Starscream moaned as he found himself unable to handle the slow peace any longer. "Please-ah…aahh, Primus!-I want... want to... to feel you, oooh!" he begged as he tried to buck his hips against that tight welcoming heat.

He released a growl when Optimus placed his servo on his abdomen and pushed him down, preventing him from continuing and began making it difficult for him to concentrate as he continued to kiss and lick his scars. Starscream arched his back slightly and released a louder growl as his lover continued to ignore his pleas.

"Nnnnhg! Ba-ah!-bad...A-Angel!" He managed to choke out. "T...t-teasing me... aah... ooout like... like this!" His pants became heavier and more labored, and his whole body felt it would explode soon. He needed to do something. His angel thought that by continuing at his set pace, he wouldn't hurt the Seeker, or would hurt him less. He was wrong. This pace was causing him more harm than good.

"Th...This, mmmahh, is for you own…good, Star," Optimus stated breathlessly. "I…don't-ah!- w-want you falling….into stasis aga-Aaah!"

Optimus suddenly cut himself off with a cry as two clawed servos grabbed his waist and, without warning, shoved him down on the Seeker's spike. He was no longer in control of this.

"Aaaaah!...AH Star!... N-no, please, you...hmmm...P-Primus! You…feel so good... No! You'll get huuuurt..." Optimus, between pants and moans, tried to convince his lover that this wasn't a good idea, considering his condition. However, Starscream continued with the new, faster pace and all the sensors hidden deeply within the younger's port he ignited like wildfire in a dry field of grass.

"Trust me, angel-aah!-I'll be okay...better like this." He barely finished his sentence as he started moving the other's lithe body faster and harder against his very much eager spike. This created a sort of splashing sound as their hips collided and more lubricant continued to gush out from Optimus' port. Their moans increased in volume, filling the room along with the mixed scent of their copulation.

Overwhelmed with pleasure, Optimus didn't notice he was crying out in ecstasy. Actually, it was more like screaming out in blind ecstasy as the Vosian settled into the hard and fast motion, hitting the younger's sweet spot in the deepest reaches of his port near continuously. With one last powerful thrust of Starscream's hips, Optimus finally felt his world shatter and his vision went white as his overload combusted with all its might. "AAAAH! Primus! Starscream!"

Starscream released a full body shudder as he felt how tight his lover became. The sudden gush of more lubricants that followed allowed him to hammer into the other faster than before. Starscream gnashed his dentals together as he forced himself to hold back his own overload so he could enjoy the spectacle of Optimus' release. He made the other scream even louder at the intense sensations in his port.

Finally, Starscream could no longer hold himself back. He released a screeching roar as he climaxed hard and released his burning hot code into the deepest reaches of his beautiful angel's port, almost filling his reproductive chamber over the brim. Optimus moaned softly in delight as the familiar sensation of being filled came to him again. As his overload passed, he collapsed on top of Starscream. He trembled slightly as the spike, still deeply sheathed within him, continued to pulse. He gave a lazy roll of his hips earning a slight groan from Starscream.

Their bodies were now covered with condensation and both appeared to be glowing in the aftermath of their powerful overload. Optimus lifted his head and looked into Starscream's optics as he slowly recovered from the processor blowing release. Starscream smiled tiredly up at him and raised a clawed servo in order to cup Optimus' cheek, the younger once again feeling the outline of the Seeker's ring. He brought him down for a deep, passionate kiss in which their glossas danced within each other's mouths.

After parting, Optimus raised himself up, freeing the spike from his port and feeling how the seed of his lover washed over his inner sensors and dripped out, dirtying his thighs. He then rolled off the Seeker and sank into the berth, panting heavily. Starscream attempted to turn toward him, but stopped and grunted in pain as he moved a servo down to his sore abdomen.

"Oh, Primus, Star... I... wasn't... I-" Optimus attempted to apologize but was interrupted as a clawed finger was gently placed on his lips. He stared into burning scarlet optics that showed no signs of pain, only love and passion. Quite suddenly, Optimus found Starscream on top of him, his optics gaining a hungrier gleam.

"Star?" Optimus whispered in a surprised tone, looking up with concerned optics.

The intense overload had felt good, soo good; his wings were still trembling from the great amount of pleasure his body had just received. But he wanted-no…he needed more. By Primus, Unicron, the Well of Allsparks, and the Pit he needed the other so desperately.

He kissed Optimus possessively but did not register his body's warnings; he needed to feel his lover and frag it he would! He settled himself between the other's legs whilst he distracted him with his lips.

When he parted from Optimus' lips he whispered, "I love you, my angel." Then thrust his glistening spike in the still wet and pulsating port, causing lubricants to gush out from the force of the action as she sheathed himself completely once more. "AH!" Optimus cried out as his sore and still ultra sensitive port was filled and stretched again by that magnificent spike making his whole body react.

Of their own accord it seemed the younger's hips began to buck against the other wildly giving him no time to think about anything. This time, Starscream had no interruptions as he set a vigorous pace. He offlined his optics and just felt and loved his little Prime as he continued to thrust.

Optimus wrapped his legs around the flier's waist in order to gain more of that addictive friction that made him see stars. Only his Star could frag him this good, and he was more than happy to let him know it with his loud moans, pants, and the desperate way his hips collided with the older mech's.

Optimus released a breathless moan each time the spike thrust in and hit the over-stimulated sensors around and at the back of his port. It felt like fire every time his lover thrust into him and he loved every nano-klick of it. He loved how his lover could make him hurt so good.

Optimus released a loud cry when he felt a clawed servo touch that magic sensor that caused his port to clench. "Oh Primus! Oh Star! Nnnuughh!" He could feel the ridged surface of Starscream's spike at the lining of his reproductive chamber. Primus he was so close.

Starscream's thrusts became erratic after a moment and Optimus began to feel his port spasm and energy was building up in his abdomen. "Harder!" he managed to gasp out, "Please, harder. Haarrder!" Starscream obeyed. He took hold of Optimus' thigh and tossed his leg over his shoulder before grasping his aft and pulling it up, giving him a new angle and began slamming their hips together.

Optimus screamed out and arched his back, the heel of his ped digging into Starscream's back. "Oh Primus!" Optimus shouted out in ecstasy. "Star, mmaah. Yes…yes…yes…oh Primus yeeess! Ah, aah, aah, AAHH!" The younger began to chant his lover's and Primus' name as he drew closer and closer to overload.

Starscream glanced down and watched as their mixed fluids dripped from Optimus' port, creating a puddle on the berth before he had even released. Remembering the erotic sight, Starscream allowed a deep groan to escape his vocalizer before letting his overload completely assault his frame for the last time. He released his essence deep inside his angel's port, causing his reproductive chamber to overflow, before slumping on top of the other, his head resting on Optimus' chest; the sound of the younger's rapidly pulsing spark lulled Starscream back into a forced recharge.

Optimus, feeling his port being filled again far beyond its capacity, overloaded with a scream as his body moved wildly. As his frame spasm out of his control, he realized that Starscream had not screamed as he had the previous two overloads and had, instead just rested his head on the his chest and was now panting softly.

As his overload tapered off, Optimus' legs fell from Starscream's shoulders and waist and he laid there with the Seeker on top of him. After regaining his breath, Optimus caressed Starscream's helm, "Star?" He received no response.

"Star?" He tried again, lightly shaking the Seeker. He received no other response but the soft hum of the Seeker's systems. Optimus began to worry until he finally felt the other stir enough to whisper, "I love you, my angel."

"Starscream!" he exclaimed, "Don't scare me like that!" He hugged his lover as tightly as his port was hugging his spike. "Hmmm..." The other purred tiredly, not really wanting to leave the soft cavern his spike found itself deeply buried in.

The door snapped open suddenly and a very angered Ratchet and an equally so Hook were revealed. "What the frag do you think you were doing?!" Ratchet yelled startling both lovers.

Optimus flushed madly, now remembering that he hadn't turned on the room's soundproofing, and attempted to move his lover, who was now in deep recharge abandoning him to the wrath of the two medics. The younger, however, didn't miss the smile plastered on the handsome scarred face.

"Star," Optimus began in a desperate whisper as he tried to move the other's larger frame off of his. "Don't leave me alone with this!" He begged.

"That won't work Optimus," Ratchet stated as he and Hook each walked to one side of the berth. "He was too weak! What in the name of the AllSpark were you thinking interfacing with him in his condition?" he barked.

Hook shook his head and answered for the younger, "He wasn't Ratchet. And from what I can see, it was more than once." After taking in the condition of the berth as well as Starscream, he then stated, "Do you have any idea how lucky you are that he didn't fall right back into stasis lock?"

Both medics had their arms crossed over their chests and were glaring down at poor Optimus in anger. "Sorry?" Optimus began as he ducked behind Starscream's bigger frame, still on him and still IN him.

"You can't move him, can you?" Ratchet asked with a frown, noticing the younger's dilemma.

"Ah... no." Optimus admitted in an embarrassed tone.

Both Ratchet and Hook rolled their optics. In order to allow at least some decency, Hook grabbed one of the few berthsheets still intact and not stained with Optimus lubricants or Starscream's coding and covered the two lover's up. Then he and Ratchet helped remove the Seeker from Optimus and carefully laid him on the berth. After a few klicks, that felt more like mega-cycles, of the two medics scolding him, they left.

Optimus glanced at Starscream and sighed. "It's a good think I love you so much, Star." He snuggled into the Seeker's side and drifted off into a deep, peaceful recharge.


	42. Chapter 42

As I've already stated on my Ao3 account, I am a moron. I was reading this same chapter on my Ao3 account and a thought occured to me-something important is missing. Looking at the bottom and top of the chapter, I realized what it was. The wonderfully brilliant The_writing_Mew helped me write this chapter. Really sorry Mew, going to be swallowed up now.

* * *

><p><strong>Freedom<br>Chapter 42: Bonding**

**Two Weeks Later…**

Optimus was angry at Starscream for abandoning him to both Ratchet's and Hook's wrath. However, it wasn't just the scolding that'd upset the younger mech. He'd been embarrassed because he'd been found with his lover unconscious, still inside him and he'd been unable to remove the Seeker without the medics' help. Ever since then, Optimus refused to interface with Starscream, much less share a berth with him.

Starscream tried to apologize; but it proved to be futile. A simple apology wasn't going to be enough to make the other mech happy with him again this time.

"I know it's none of my business, Starscream, but you need to make it up to him," Shockwave stated as they watched Jetfire and Jetstorm play in the garden. Optimus was sitting on a bench opposite the two mechs and was watching the twins avidly as he talked to Bumblebee, whom was holding Violet in his arms.

Since neither Starscream nor Optimus thought to turn their soundproofing on Ratchet and Hook weren't the only on-listeners to their activities. The Prime vented his frustration with Bumblebee, and the younger mech told Shockwave of the incident. Now the bonded couple were trying their best to mend the tension between their two friends without interfering too much.

Starscream frowned at the intelligence officer's suggestion then smiled mischievously as he remembered how he abandoned his lover to both medics as he blissfully recharged atop the younger. However, the price for that joke proved to be a costly one. Optimus wouldn't even talk to him anymore; and when he tried to approach the mech, he always turned tail and ran.

"Go apologize," the cyclops said, finding this to be the most obvious and reasonable solution. Starscream growled and rubbed his temples to ease a growing processor ache.

"Don't you think I've tried that already?" he asked acidly.

Shockwave sighed and shook his head before returning his gaze to the Seeker and saying, "Then do something you know he will like. And for the love of Primus and everything holy Starscream, do it soon. I don't know how much more of your sexual frustration I can take."

With an exasperated huff, Shockwave got onto his peds and walked toward the house, leaving Starscream to his thoughts. _'Do something he will like…something he will like…' _Starscream mused, contemplating Shockwave's advice, wondering what he could do to make Optimus forgive him. _'Well, I know what I'd like…!' _His optics widened before the thought could fully process and a devilish expression appeared under his mask.

"Shockwave," he leapt from his seat and ran to the cycloptic mech, who turned toward the Seeker as he approached. "I need you to so do something for me…For Optimus and me."

"…Okay." Shockwave's optic brightened, having an idea of what the Seeker was going to ask of him.

**XXX**

It was nightfall when Optimus noticed how quiet the house had become. He didn't hear his sons playing, or Violet's cries, he didn't even hear Bumblebee and Shockwave talking. It wasn't until he left his room and actually looked around that he found the house to be completely empty. He searched for several klicks but found no sign of life. Finding that he was alone, Optimus went to the garden and sat on a bench. He looked up at the starry sky and wondered where on Cybertron everyone had gone.

A few short klicks later, he spotted a winged figure approaching him. Optimus sighed exasperatedly, stood from the bench, and attempted to walk away. He was still mad at Starscream regarding the "incident" with the medics; and so was in no mood to speak with him just yet.

"Optimus, please wait," Starscream pleaded, attempting to make Optimus stop. He reached for his lover and grabbed his shoulder before he could run from him again.

"Starscream, not now," Optimus stated bluntly, not looking at the Seeker. "I don't want to talk now."

"Optimus please hear me out. You have no idea how long it took me to convince Shockwave to take the younglings and his mate away for a while. I want to make up for…abandoning you. I'm sorry, Optimus. I shouldn't have done that to you. Please, forgive me my angel."

Optimus suddenly turned and faced his masked lover, noticing for the first time that he was shirtless. "I was worried about you," he snapped at the Seeker, tears forming at the corners of his optics. "How could you do that to me, Starscream? I thought I had seriously hurt you!"

Starscream's optics saddened as he removed his servo from Optimus' shoulder and took off his mask, showing the younger his scarred face. He knelt before his lover and took one of his servos into his clawed one, pressing it to his cheek; his expression sorrowful knowing the distress he must've put Optimus through.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, bringing Optimus' servo to his lips and kissing it. "I promise, I'll never do that to you again…I swear…Please—forgive me, my angel."

Optimus watched as the Seeker continued to kiss his servo then sighed and looked toward the sky as a small smile worked its way onto his full lips. How was it that he could never stay angry with Starscream for long? Optimus released a sharp intake when he felt Starscream's glossa lick up his middle finger and palm before retreating behind the Seeker's thin lips. Optimus looked down at the Seeker as the older mech licked and suckled his fingers suggestively.

"S-Star?" Optimus stuttered as Starscream ran his glossa up and down his index finger before drawing it into his mouth and sucking on it. Azure optics dimmed in lust and noticing the Seeker's wings within his reach, Optimus ran his free servo up the edge of one and lightly pinched the sensitive tip. Starscream shuddered but did not waver in his ministrations. He continued to suckle Optimus' finger as he, with his free servo, took hold of the younger's pants and gently tugged until they fell around Optimus' ankles.

Optimus was too stunned to speak and Starscream took his silence as a sign of approval. He abandoned the servo, releasing it from his oral hold and took hold of his lover's waist, softly caressing it. Still on his knees, Starscream licked at Optimus' cod-piece, near the area over his spike-housing. He continued this treatment, silently encouraging the younger to release what lay beneath the protective plating. While Starscream's mouth continued to work over the panel, the Seeker attempted to convince and relax the other with his servos. Optimus gasped softly when the clawed digits caressed his thighs and groped his aft.

One last kiss was all it took for the panel to open, freeing Optimus' spike from its confines and allowing it to pressurize. "Hmm…" Starscream purred at the sight and continued to knead his lover's thighs. "What do I have here?" he whispered seductively. His servos traveled up to the Prime's waist and held him in place. "Something far more enjoyable than a threat…Sweeter too." He chuckled softly then licked his lips and kissed the rounded head of his lover's spike. He glanced up and smiled at Optimus' flushed, pleasured expression then gave erotic, yet teasing licks to the sensitive tip.

"Ooo-oh…Staaar!" Optimus moaned, enjoying the unusual, but pleasurable treatment. He moved one hand to the back of Starscream's helm and caressed as his member stiffened.

"Oh!" Optimus' optics widened and his servo gripped the back of Starscream's helm as the Seeker took his spike into his mouth. Starscream gently sucked on the length, then slowly released it from his mouth and obscenely licked the tip. His glossa moved down the ridged surface and when he reached the knot at the base, he took it back into his mouth and moaned deeply as he continued to suck. Optimus trembled and grasped either side of Starscream's helm as the vibrations stimulated him further. The Seeker continued to gently caress the younger's waist and thighs as he worked over his hardness.

Starscream purred when the spike released pre-cum, helping to lubricate the member and allowing it to slide down Starscream's throat more easily. The Seeker's arousal was heightened as well when he tasted the sweetness of Optimus' coding. His glossa moved to lap up the pre-fluid and he moaned in approval at the taste. The licks and suckling were enough to keep Optimus aroused, but not enough to send him over the edge.

Optimus whimpered as his legs began to tremble underneath him. He did not know how much longer he'd be able to remain standing; he had to hold onto Starscream's shoulders just to keep himself upright. His trembling grew worse when his valve cover, in an attempt to relieve the pressure building between his legs, slid back and warm, sticky lubricant ran down his thighs.

His grips on Starscream's shoulders increased and he moaned as the Seeker's servo moved to his inner thigh, the sharp fingers trailing in the lubricant and rubbing gentle, teasing circles into his protoflesh. The younger mech's optics closed and he panted as the clawed finger tips traveled further up.

'_Primus, I don't know how much longer I can stand this!' _Optimus thought as he further tightened his hold on his Seeker's shoulders. He released a surprised shout when two digits plunged into him and began thrusting at a rapid pace, causing him to lose his balance.

Starscream's glorious mouth quickly released its hold just as his fingers left Optimus' port so he could catch his lover. Optimus found himself cradled in Starscream's arms, his optics remained off-lined and he gulped down cool air. He on-lined his optics when he felt the Seeker's servo caressing his face and was met with beautiful scarlet. Starscream cupped Optimus' cheek then kissed him passionately, once his breathing had evened out. Optimus could taste himself in Starscream's mouth as their glossas caressed sensually, further arousing him as he grasped the back of the Seeker's helm and pulled him forward in order to deepen the kiss.

Optimus jerked slightly and moaned when he felt Starscream's servo slip under his shirt and press into the hotspot in the center of his back. As he continued to knead the protoflesh there, Optimus melted into him, moaning wantonly into the kiss.

Starscream broke away to quickly pull off Optimus' shirt and toss it in a pile with his pants before kissing him again. While continuing the lip-lock, the Seeker reached down and softly stroked the erect spike between them, giving it a light squeeze, teasing it for what was to come. This caused its owner to arch into him and whimper and moan, further arousing the Seeker.

Starscream broke away, allowing Optimus to catch his breath, and began trailing kisses up his jaw-line to his audio sensor. "Hmmm," he purred, continuing to tease the young mech's spike. "My angel…My beautiful Optimus. You taste so good and you feel so hard." He chuckled softly then whispered, "So amazing…so mine." He licked Optimus' audio then moved to an antenna. Optimus moaned as the Seeker nibbled on the appendage before moving back to his audio.

"Primus I want you so badly. I need your hardness to fill me. Mmm, of yes, just thinking about you inside me, filling me, stretching me to my limits, and pounding into me makes me so wet."

Optimus couldn't believe what he was hearing; he'd never heard Starscream talk so dirty before. He didn't have time to contemplate it as the older mech reclaimed his mouth and pushed him onto his back then straddled his waist. As the Seeker kissed him, he could feel him struggling with his pants, trying to get them off. Soon enough, and somehow without breaking the kiss, Starscream freed himself of the garment and tossed it into Optimus' pile of clothes.

The Prime's optics snapped open when he felt hot droplets of lubricants drip onto his waist. When the kiss was broken, he glanced down and felt his optics grow wide at the sight of Starscream straddling him, completely bare, his port cover open, and the port itself so wet lubricants dripped from it onto Optimus' thighs. Starscream was just as wet as he said he was.

Optimus felt his spike twitch in excitement before Starscream ground himself against the ridged surface, stimulating the younger and himself while lubricating the spike with his deliciously sticky fluids. Even though they were in the open space of the garden, where many scents intermingled, making it difficult to detect one specific scent, Optimus could still smell Starscream's arousal. His Seeker smelled so sweet, making his mouth water. Primus he just wanted to eat him out, though tasting him would have to suffice for now. Reaching down, he caressed Starscream's external node, then gathered some of the lubricants onto his fingers and brought them to his mouth.

Starscream moaned in delight when Optimus caressed him and his arousal peaked as he watched the younger lick his fingers clean of his fluids. Optimus released a full body shudder as Starscream rolled his hips, stimulating his glistening port against the bulbous head of the younger's spike.

Finally, the Seeker rose up and positioned himself over Optimus' mech-hood. His rim quivered and he whimpered as he slowly lowered himself, the tip of the impressive girth pushing past the tight resistance. Starscream moaned as each of his internal nodes were stimulated and set alight by his lover's thick hardness.

Optimus held his breath as his Seeker's port greedily sucked him in and Starscream continued to tremble and whimper as his young lover's spike stretched him. The length was soon completely hilted by the Seeker, his aft resting on Optimus' lap. Starscream tested the water and gave a lazy roll of his hips, groaning when there was pain instead of pleasure. It'd been a while since Starscream took the more submissive role; he'd have to give himself time to adjust to Optimus' largness.

Keeping his lower region still, so as not to cause himself pain, Starscream leaned over and gave Optimus a chaste kiss. He moved further down and licked the circular scar around Optimus' neck as the younger mech rolled his helm back, exposing more of the delectable protoflesh in a show of submission. Starscream chuckled lightly and fingered the chain of Optimus' necklace as he continued to kiss and occasionally nip at his neck.

Once his port adjusted to Optimus' girth, Starscream moved his hips in a slow up-down motion. His optics rolled back into his head as the almost foreign sensation of someone impaling him returned to him. He tossed his head back and moaned gutturally when Optimus' mech-hood poked at the entrance of his reproductive chamber, causing him to shudder in bliss. Primus, it all felt so good.

"Ohh, my sweet angel…" Starscream moaned as he rode Optimus' spike faster. The increased rhythm caused lubricants to spill from the Seeker's port and coated his lover's lap and thighs with his fluids, making wonderful wet noises every time his and Optimus' intimate parts met.

Optimus felt completely out of himself. The only thing his processor could make him do now was grasp his lover's hips and forcefully pull him downward as he vigorously rode him.

"Oo-oh, Star…I love you," the younger moaned, coaxing the Seeker to lean down. When he was within reach Optimus kissed the older mech's chest and licked every scar he came across. He craned his neck in order to gently bite into Starscream's neck before wrapping his arms around the Seeker and clinging to him. His head soon found its natural resting place against Starscream's chest and he held onto him while he listened to the spark that had survived so much.

Starscream moaned, feeling something swell deep within his abdomen. As the intense pressure continued to grow inside him, he rode Optimus' spike as if his life depended on it. The Seeker searched desperately for release as his port walls tightly wrapped around the pulsing spike, indicating his fast approaching overload. Optimus' increasingly frantic movements proved that his own release wasn't too far behind either.

The Prime's face flushed deeply when his lover's port massaged his spike and groaned as he felt his coding beginning to gather in his length. He was close, but Starscream's chosen pace wasn't enough to send him into oblivion. It was then he realized Starscream may be riding him, but he, Optimus, could still set a rhythm.

"Aaa-aah!" Starscream cried out as the pace changed from gentle lovemaking to fast, hard, hungry pounding. "Primus! Oooh Primus, yes! Nnnguhh! My angel, yes!" the Seeker screamed as he met each deep, explosive thrust.

'_Merciful Primus, why don't we do this more often?' _the Seeker began to wonder.

Optimus gnashed his dentals together then snarled through them as the charge in his spike increased to levels he couldn't remember feeling. A moment later he released with a piercing cry that rivaled Starscream's as his overload hit him. Hard. His spike erupted, releasing his coding deep within Starscream and burning all his sensors as it covered his walls, triggering his own climax.

The Vosian screamed so loudly he was sure Shockwave could hear him from wherever he took the rest of the household. Megatron himself might have been able to hear him all the way in Kaon as his port clamped down tightly against the invading member releasing into him, burning him from the inside out with delicious coding. The scalding fluid partially filled Starscream's reproductive chamber before he went lax over Optimus.

As their overloads tapered off, the Seeker was left mewling softly. His cheeks had a deep blush decorating them and his body was covered in condensation. He convulsed slightly as the remaining charge traveled to the tips of his wings and caused the appendages to rattle in contentment.

That experience had been very enjoyable. He'd have to remind Optimus to dominate him more often. Starscream couldn't believe how much he loved Optimus' spike. He especially loved it when his little lover was in the mood to take charge and 'face him so wonderfully.

The Seeker chuckled at his thoughts then looked down at Optimus, who was still clinging to him and enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking. He smiled softly and caressed the back of his lover's helm, then rested his cheek on top of it. Not ready to part from one another, they remained there with their arms wrapped tightly around each other as the remainders of their afterglow slowly worked its way out of their systems.

"I love you," Optimus whispered, gently stroking his winged lover's back as he continued to listen to the Seeker's powerful spark pulses.

Starscream gave a soft, breathy laugh as he coaxed his lover's helm away from his chest so their gazes could meet. He smiled down at him and returned, in a playful tone, "I love you more."

Optimus chuckled and continued to stare deeply into his beloved Seeker's scarlet optics, enjoying the gentle caresses to his cheek. Starscream hissed as his port tightened around Optimus' now softening, spike, reminding him that the younger was still inside him.

Remember his previous thoughts, Starscream said, "We should do this more often, my angel."

Optimus gave the Vosian a bemused look, his fingers now drawing random patterns into Starscream's lower back as he returned, "I was under the impression that you weren't a fan of your port. I thought you preferred your spike."

Starscream gave him an endearing smile and traced the younger's optic ridge and trailed down to his jaw line as he explained, "I'm a Seeker, Optimus. I love 'facing with my spike and port. But when I submit to you…I feel like I can't control the situation. It's…intense for me. Mainly because I'm not used to trusting someone as much as I trust you, love."

Starscream's port finally relaxed against the intrusion and was now able to release Optimus. Starscream trembled as he lifted himself off his lover's spike, groaning at the emptiness he now felt. His port dripped lubricants and he could feel Optimus' coding saved within him.

The erotic sight caused Optimus to shudder, his arousal renewed. Starscream watched this display with a thoughtful frown before a lustful smirk replaced it. For what he wanted to do with his partner, he would need to seduce him just a bit more. And what better way than to engage in another round of interfacing?

"Like what you see, angel?" Starscream asked in a husky tone of voice. He reached down and used two of his clawed digits to spread his nether lips, allowing more lubricants to stain his inner thighs and causing his walls to shudder in a demanding invitation.

Optimus' optics were drawn to the Seeker's port and his features flushed as Starscream continued to play with himself. His spike became hard once more, eager to enter the heated core between Starscream's legs a second time.

Starscream chuckled as he watched life return to Optimus' mech-hood. "I can see you're enjoying the show." He reached down between them, taking Optimus' length in servo and circling his entrance with the tip. Starscream trembled as he tormented himself and Optimus for nearly a klick before he could no longer stand it. He pushed his lover's spike past his trembling, glistening rim and engulfed him once again.

Optimus released a long, deep moan as his member was squeezed again by that awesome tightness, the owner of said tightness riding him lazily. In some part of Optimus' mind, he knew this was obviously meant to have him submit to something. However, the larger, more dominant part was only focused on his reawakening arousal and the indescribable pleasure that assaulted him once again. Starscream was also facing a bit of a dilemma; his port was demanding to be pounded into and taken again.

"Oohh, sweet Primus," Starscream moaned, realizing his plans would have to go differently from what he originally expected.

Before Optimus could take hold of his hips and set a faster pace, Starscream released the spike from his port by lifting himself onto his heels, then standing and taking a few steps back, panting slightly and his port aching.

"S-Star?" Optimus stuttered at the loss of pressure and pleasure, and watched the other stand before offering him his servo. The smaller mech took it and allowed the Seeker to pull him off the ground.

"What—" he tried to ask the Seeker why he'd stopped, but the older mech placed a clawed finger over his pouty lips, silencing him, then kissed him passionately.

"I need you, my angel," Starscream stated in a low tone. "I need you in the element I was created for. I want to have you both."

Optimus only stared, his processor not comprehending what the other was saying and not understanding why he didn't just take the Seeker and ravish him until he couldn't stand. The image of Starscream completely undone, begging for him, and crying out his name stuck itself in the younger mech's processor, causing his spike to throb demandingly, and blinding him.

"I want you and the—oof!" Starscream wasn't given the chance to finish his sentence, Optimus having tackled him against one of the giant crystals in the garden. The larger mech grunted and winced as his back and sensitive wings connected with the hard surface, then screamed in surprise when his young lover spread his legs and thrust back into him in one swift motion.

"Aaaa-ah!" Starscream cried out as Optimus forced his way into him, his claws digging into the crystal and leaving marks in his claws wake, the crystal releasing a piercing cry of his own. He continued to cling to it until he grew accustomed to the intrusion and his port began to loosen. After a few moments of Optimus' forceful thrusts, Starscream slowly eased his grip on the crystal and he released a pleasured moan, his port squeezing the spike in welcome and sucking it in greedily as the smaller mech continued his brutal pace.

The crystal was witness to their passion. It sang a beautiful melody with each thrust that pressed the Seeker against it, and shined gently in the moon and starlight.

Starscream tossed his head back, crying out to the sky when Optimus began hitting his sweet spot dead on. His hold on the crystal increased once again, gouging out chunks of the mineral as he clenched his optics closed and gnashed his dentals. He needed to do something before the idea of taking his lover in the skies went out the window. But Primus it was getting harder to think the more that hot, hard spike continued to thrust into his hungry port harder, faster, and deeper.

"O-Optimus…p…please…st-st—aaaaahhh!" Starscream attempted reasoning with his lover but was cut off when Optimus growled, grabbed his hips and gave a harsh thrust upward, hitting the entrance to the Seeker's reproductive chamber and earning him a loud, echoing scream.

Optimus' rhythm began to slow slightly when the Seeker's whimpers finally reached his audios and he saw Starscream clinging to the crystal behind him for dear life. Though his thrusts were still a bit harder than necessary, they weren't nearly as harsh or demanding and he began kissing Starscream's chest with every sway of his hips. Starscream released a gasping moan and his arm moved to wrap around Optimus, grateful for the chance of pace, though he was still left with on dilemma: How could he follow through with his plans when overload so achingly close?

He also realized that he didn't want Optimus to stop. He actually liked being ravished and dominated.

When he felt the tightening sensation in his abdomen, Starscream decided to put his plans on hold for the time being. As Optimus moved to enter him, Starscream thrust his hips forward to meet his lover's crying out when the new angle caused Optimus to hit a previously untouched cluster of sensor nodes. Starscream braced himself against the crystal and continued rolling his hips in time with the younger's, Optimus wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace and resting his audio over the Seeker's spark.

As Optimus continued to make love to him with that amazing ribbed spike, the Prime reached out and caressed the edges of his wings. Starscream shuddered and released a shaky moan, enjoying being dominated so powerfully. Getting an idea, he spread his legs a bit further and moved his hips downward as Optimus thrust up. A keening cry escaped his vocalizer, the new positioning causing his charge to build that much faster and making it that much stronger.

Optimus growled then fastened his dentals onto the Seeker's neck. He took hold of his lover's hips once more and he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Optimus moaned when Starscream's inner walls clamped down on his member erratically and sucked him in harder and deeper. When he believed he couldn't stand much more, pleasure exploded across his neural net and he released into his Seeker once again. He cried out and continued to thrust into the Seeker as he came, triggering the winged-mech's own release. A loud shriek of pleasure tore from Starscream's vocalizer as his angel's burning essence filled him and overload hitting him like a tone of scrap-metal.

After the earth-shattering release, Starscream lost all strength in his legs and slid down the crystal, Optimus following him to the ground. When his aft connected to the soft flooring of the gazebo, Starscream's helm lulled to the side, his optics shuttered, and he mewled with every pulse of his port and Optimus' spike. After his overload passed and he began to see past his afterglow, Optimus took notice of his lover's prone form.

He made a soft noise of concern and slowly eased out of the Seeker's slightly abused port. He then held Starscream's face between his servos, turning his head to face him while he continued to pant and mewl. His thumbs caressed the Seeker's cheeks, silently urging him to come back to himself. Starscream released on final groan before slowly on-lining his optics and looking into Optimus'.

He gave the younger mech a content smile and lifted his hand to caress the side of his helm. He purred in satisfaction when Optimus returned his smile and released his face in order to lay his audio over his spark, the Seeker's arm moving to wrap around him.

For several moments, they only held each other and enjoyed their afterglow. However, Optimus was brought out of his pleasant haze when Starscream shakily stood, pulling him up with him. Once on their peds, Starscream took Optimus' arms and brought them to his shoulders. Understanding what the Seeker wanted, but not sure why, the younger loosely wrapped his arms around the Seeker's neck. He was confused further when Starscream grasped his thighs then raised them and held them up until he squeezed the Seeker's waist between his calves. Starscream quickly took hold of Optimus' hips, steadying him, then gave him a devious smirk.

Optimus only had a nano-klick to worry about the look on Starscream's face before he heard thrusters ignite and his spark leapt into his throat as the Seeker took off. "Starscream!" he exclaimed, his grip on the Seeker tightening and his optics widening in shock.

Starscream chuckled, amused by the younger's reaction, but not voicing it. He smiled reassuringly at Optimus and said, "Relax my love. I won't let anything happen to you."

His servos moved to caress the younger mech's sides, eliciting a shiver and temporarily distracting him. "There's something I want to try with you, my angel," Starscream whispered into Optimus' audio.

The Prime took a hesitant look down. Seeing that they were now several stories up, he felt a moment of panic. He tightened his grip on his Seeker and hid his optics in Starscream's neck, minute trembles traveling through his frame.

Whenever he was this far from the ground, Optimus always remembered his first encounter with Starscream. He remembered being dragged across Robot City as the Seeker tried to dislodge him before soaring upward and firing at his grapple line, causing the Prime to fall several hundreds of feet. He did not wish to repeat the experience.

Sensing his lover's discomfort and worry, Starscream gently caressed his back and nuzzled the side of his helm in an attempt to reassure him. "Trust me, angel. I'm here. I won't let you fall, I promise. Relax, feel the wind. Feel what I feel when I take wing." He flew upward and smiled as the skies welcomed him.

Optimus trembled, his body unwilling to relax despite his processor desperately wanting to believe his Seeker. However, after a few moments of feeling the wind's gentle caresses and Starscream's strong, warm arms around him, he slowly forgot his fears. He moved his helm from its hiding place and stared in awe at Starscream and the skies. The shining stars and the velvety blackness of the night somehow seemed brand new and more magical and wondrous than it already was. As Starscream continued to soar, the stars seemed close enough for him to simply reach out and grab one.

And his Seeker had the most beautiful, spark warming expression. A combination of absolute joy and elation, contentment and…freedom.

Optimus smiled and caressed his Seeker's face, causing the flyer to return his scarlet gaze to him. He smiled contently and hugged his lover impossibly closer, Starscream returning the gesture with a happy sigh.

"You said you wanted to try something with me?" Optimus asked curiously, looking back into the Seeker's optics.

Starscream nodded. "Yes…I want to make love with you in the element I was created for."

So saying, Starscream moved one servo to Optimus' cheek and tilted his helm back in order to kiss him, their glossas dancing in each other's mouths. Optimus moaned sensually, his legs moving to wrap around the Seeker's waist, hooking at the ankles. Starscream smirked into the kiss and allowed his servos to roam the younger's body, enjoying the shudder he elicited from him. Optimus gasped into the kiss when one of Starscream's servos moved to grip his aft then moaned as the action caused their cod-pieces to grind together.

Starscream broke the kiss and whispered against his lover's lips, "Open for me."

Optimus did as requested and slid his port cover back at the same moment Starscream released his spike. The Prime shivered when the cold wind blew against his glistening rim and looked up at the Seeker pleadingly. Starscream's spike quickly found its way into Optimus' slick, warm entrance and stretched him deliciously, causing him to moan blissfully.

Starscream gave himself some leverage by taking hold of Optimus' hips then gently thrust into the welcoming heat of the mech he loved more than life itself. Optimus was the only mech he wanted to share this with. He was the only mech who'd managed to capture his scarred, errant spark and filled it with light and warmth.

"Oooh, Primus…Optimus…nnugh!"

As Starscream continued to thrust, more lubricants seeped from Optimus' port, making it easier to penetrate the young mech and helped the Seeker to pound into him deeper. Optimus tensed against him as he began moving faster and harder and a breathy moan escaped him when the wind blew against his nude protoform. The young mech desired nothing more than to feel more as the strong wind caressed him along with his Seeker's roaming servos; both combined left no part of his body untouched.

Optimus moaned wantonly when Starscream loosened his hold enough for him to meet the Seeker's thrusts. Starscream released a startled cry that quickly became a loud moan as Optimus rode his spike more roughly. The grounder needed to feel the Vosian in the most intense of pleasures. "Star, please…more. I need more!" he shouted as he felt the tightening of the proto-muscles in his abdomen. His grip on Starscream's shoulders tightened and he held onto him for dear life as overload grew closer.

"Yes, yesss!" Starscream exclaimed, on the cusp of climax, but managing to hold back. "Come with me, my angel. Let me hear you. Give in to me, show me how much you love me," the Seeker whispered against Optimus' audio seductively, trying with all his might not to cum. This would be their third overload; after this, because of how much energy flying and overloads took from him, Starscream would need to land or else risk plummeting because of loss of power.

"Aaaa….ah, ah, ah!...Oh Primus! Oh, St-Star…Starrsscreaam! AAAHHH! Starscream!" Optimus shouted his release to the stars, crying out the name of his love. The port's squeezing grip on his spike made Starscream well aware of Optimus' overload, as well as his cries of completion. With a loud scream that gave credit to his name, Starscream overloaded deep within his lover, his spike erupting deliciously and his burning essence making Optimus convulse and moan blissfully as his nodes were washed over and covered by the coding and his reproductive chamber was partially filled.

After his overload tapered off, Starscream hugged his angel close and proceeded to descend, his spike still deeply sheathed in his beautiful lover's tight port.

Both Seeker and grounder moaned in unison as Starscream pulled out and closed their codpieces. After that task was complete he began lowering them toward solid ground. Starscream, wanting to air cuddle for a few moments, kept their descent slow but steady. He hummed contentedly and laid his cheek on top of Optimus' helm before shuttering his optics and saying, "I love you."

Optimus smirked tiredly and snuggled into the large Seeker's warmth. "I love you more," he returned in the same joking tone Starscream had used before. The Vosian chuckled amusedly and kissed Optimus' antenna as he continued their slow descent.

"Sorry if that seemed a bit rushed," Starscream murmured. "With that being our third overload, I had to be quick, otherwise—"

Optimus cut him off with a soft peck to his lips. "You don't need to explain anything, my Star, I know," he explained when they parted, smiling contently. "It was wonderful and I loved every nano-klick of it." He hugged the flier and nuzzled the lightning scar on his chest, attempting to convey what he couldn't in words.

Starscream smiled and caressed Optimus' helm while continuing to nuzzle him. He chuckled softly to himself and said, "My dear Optimus, I never thought I'd have the chance to see you lose control during an interface."

"Lose control?" the smaller mech asked, looking up at his lover. Confusion shone in his optics as brightly as the stars in the sky.

Starscream nodded and explained, "Remember, during our second interface? I pulled you out; you acted like a mech in heat then slammed me against the crystal before ravishing me against it."

At seeing the look of concern and worry on Optimus' face, Starscream smiled reassuringly and continued, "Not that I'm complaining…I liked it actually. In fact, I wouldn't mind seeing you more like that from time to time, love."

Starscream hummed to himself, the erotic image of himself being roughly taken by his young lover embedding itself in his processor. In his mind's optic, he saw Optimus claiming every inch of him, pounding into his port like a beast in heat. The Seeker smirked at the idea of feeling nothing but absolute pleasure until nothing else mattered but blissful release. Starscream rather liked that idea.

Optimus' cheeks flushed and he tried hiding his face in the Seeker's neck. "Sorry…" he muttered after his embarrassment passed. "I didn't mean to do…that…I have no idea what came over me."

"No need to apologize, my angel," Starscream reassured, rubbing the younger's back in a soothing manner. "As I said before, I loved it…And I'm looking forward to it happening again." The Seeker purred in delight and nuzzled the side of Optimus' neck as he said this.

His statement caused Optimus to blush even harder and to shrink into their embrace. The Prime had no idea what to say. After all, as Starscream said, that was the first time he'd ever "lost control".

A few moments later, Starscream landed in the garden. Gathering up their clothes and his mask, Starscream carried the garments and Optimus into their home and up the stairs to their room. When he entered the living space, he dropped the clothes and mask on the floor then laid Optimus on their berth before returning to the door, locking it, and activating the soundproofing.

Smirking the Seeker went back to the berth and crawled on top of a dazed Optimus. Even after three processor blowing overloads, Starscream had more than enough energy for round four. Suppressing a chuckle, he moved downward until his head was between Optimus' sprawled legs. Purring seductively, he leaned down and gave the still exposed port a broad lick.

Optimus gasped in surprise, his port quivering at the warm sensation of Starscream's glossa running over it. He moaned when the tip of the talented appendage circled his rim, causing his entrance to produce more warm, sticky lubricants. Optimus tossed his head back and moaned lowly as the glossa entered him. His port walls squeezed the invader, rewarding it as it brought him immense pleasure.

Starscream purred, removed in glossa from Optimus. "So ambrosial. An authentic drink from the gods," he mused, causing Optimus to flush. The Seeker chuckled and took hold of the younger mech's thighs, spreading them further apart; the darker part of his processor enjoyed how his lover trembled as he spread him open. The color on Optimus' face darkened as Starscream as Starscream lowered his mouth to his port and he whimpered when the Seeker breathed heated air over his entrance. The grounder tossed his head back, his spinal column making a perfect arch and a long, heated moan escaping his vocalizer when that warm glossa wormed its way into his heated core once again, stimulating him so wonderfully.

Starscream groaned into Optimus' port, the vibrations of his voice a reward for the younger mech, and continued thrusting his glossa in and out. Optimus released a whimpering moan, arching further up and thrusting his hips with every swipe of the Seeker's glossa as his servos gripped the silken sheets of the berth and he spread his legs even wider to allow Starscream more room.

"Sta—ah! Oh Primus please! Star!" Optimus begged, feeling his port clench around the slick appendage, in an attempt to suck it in deeper. He continued to rock his hips against the mech causing him such delicious torture, silently begging him to put him out of his misery.

Starscream chuckled darkly at his lover's sweet pleading. It was music to his audios. He answered his lover's begging with one last long lick before his glossa returned inside his mouth. Optimus whimpered in disappointment as the wonderful glossa left him empty and wanting. Starscream crawled his way back up, brushing his body against Optimus' as he went until he was face to face with him again.

He gave the grounder a sensual smirk and positioned himself between the Prime's legs. He then rubbed the head of his swollen member against the incredibly wet, hot port. He felt the rim quiver in anticipation and heard Optimus whimper pleadingly before slowly, gently thrusting his hips forward. Optimus moaned, his sensitive port wrapping around his Vosian lover in welcome.

"Ooooooh….mmmaaah…" Starscream released a long, satisfied moan that was echoed by the younger mech as he entered at a teasingly slow rate. He rolled his head back and purred contently, continuing his slow entrance; he wanted to enjoy this intimacy for as long as he could.

"Primus, Optimus," he stated after a pleasured groan. "I love you so much…"

Starscream moaned loudly then took a deep breath in to calm his overheating frame as his hips finally met Optimus'. The grounder whimpered, all the sensors deep within his port being wonderfully stimulated by Starscream's mech-hood. His port walls rippled in excitement and embraced the intruder in a demanding gesture. He trembled and arched as the spike continued to rub against, and tease his sweet spot.

"Oooh, Starscreaaammm…feels so good." Optimus rolled his hips against the larger mech's lazily; his movements begging the other to move. His cheeks were flushed and his optics dimmed as he tossed his head back to expose his neck submissively.

Starscream chuckled huskily and leaned down, giving the displayed neck a broad lick, earning another tremble from the smaller mech. He continued to lick, kiss, and gently nip at the offering before giving Optimus what he desired. He thrust his hips forward and felt the younger arch his body into his as pleasure exploded across his neural net. "Primus!" Optimus exclaimed as Starscream continued to gently thrust into him.

"Slow, my Star; please go slow," he begged the Seeker breathlessly. "I….mmmaaah, Primus!...I want to feel…all of you." Optimus quickly found his rhythm and moved his hips in time with Starscream's as he thrust into him.

"Yessss," Starscream hissed. "Any-Anything—ah!—for you…my angel." If his little Prime wanted to be intimate and gentle while making love instead of hard and rough, the Vosian would oblige him. Who was he to deny him, after all? Besides, he knew Optimus: Soon enough, he would be begging Starscream to pound into him as fast and hard as he could. But for now, they would enjoy each other; the gentle caresses, the soft kisses, and the slow, sweet rhythm of their hips.

Starscream removed his lips from Optimus' neck and moved to softly kiss the younger's cheeks. After seeing the completely lost expression on Optimus' face, the Seeker smirked and kissed his parted lips passionately, enjoying how the younger whimpered when he pushed his glossa past his full lips and coaxed his own into the kiss. As their glossas slid past one another end explored each other's mouths, Starscream's servos began reaching for every hotspot on his lover's body.

Optimus moaned into the kiss and bucked his hips against Starscream's, his own servos clawing at the Seeker's back and holding onto him for dear life. The young Prime broke the kiss and cried out in pleasure as all the sensations seemed to combine together, overwhelming him and causing his spark to call out for the mech he adored. He tossed his head back and arched toward the Seeker, another cry escaping him as Starscream continued to fill him up so wonderfully. The Vosian gave his lover every ounce of love he had with every thrust; and Optimus returned the feelings with just as much passion.

"Nnnuughh! Staaarrr!" Optimus moaned, pulling the flier down to bite into his neck.

"Ah!" Starscream shouted and clenched his optics closed as he felt the dentals bite into him and tear the protoflesh enough to spill energon blood. He moaned when the younger's glossa lapped at the wound and trembled when Optimus groaned at the taste of his life's blood.

"Optimus," the Seeker moaned out as he felt his spike throb inside his lover's achingly tight port. He couldn't keep himself from picking up the pace, desperately trying to reach overload. The increased speed caused the port's copious lubricants to come splashing out and created a puddle beneath the smaller mech's interface equipment. It also trialed down Optimus' aft and stained his and Starscream's thighs, leaving behind a sweet, but spicy scent that further aroused the two mechs.

"More, Starscream! Primus please more!" the younger mech begged as he felt the charge begin to build up within him, warning of impending and blissful release.

With a low moan, Starscream once again obliged his lover and went faster, pounding into the younger. Optimus whimpered, moaned, and cried out with every forceful push inside and listened to the Seeker grunt and moan as he picked up the pace. Helping his lover along, Optimus wrapped his legs around the Seeker's waist, granting him a sweeter, deeper angle for his thrusts. He cried out in rapture as Starscream's spike rammed into the soft, sensitive entrance of his reproductive chamber. "Oh, sweet Primus!" he shrieked. "Starscream! Please harder! Harder! Haarrdeeeerr!"

The Vosian moaned, feeling the first erratic ripples of Optimus' port against him as he forced his body to enter the ground harder than before, his wings fluttering on his back as he ravished the young mech at the new, brutal pace.

The charge grew impossibly stronger and its intensity made their avaricious encounters of spike and port that much more pleasurable. Their moans, whimpers, and cries became a chorus as their fluids splashed on their thighs and hips as overload rapidly approached.

Mere nano-klicks before everything turned white and the explosion of intensity reached them, Starscream thought the moment after their overload would be the perfect opportunity to ask Optimus a very important question. The Seeker tossed his head back and parted his lips as he panted in time with his thrusts. Primus he was so close. So very close. He continued to furiously thrust forward as he felt the tightening in his abdomen. He was almost there. Just a little bit more.

**XXX**

Even as the pleasure consumed him, Starscream couldn't help but think of a few weeks prior. When Megatron had been beating him, the Seeker had been truly afraid that the tyrant would kill him. He was afraid that he'd never get to see his beloved Optimus again' for the first time in a long time, he'd been afraid of death. It was a few days after waking up that Starscream decided that he didn't want to die without taking Optimus as his mate first.

Optimus cried out Starscream's name as he tipped headlong into overload. His fingers clawed the Seeker's shoulders and his port clamped down on the spike invading him. This in turn caused Starscream to go over the edge and snarl his lover's designation as he emptied his code into the grounder's wonderfully tight port.

Optimus moaned as the code filled his reproductive chamber; though there wasn't enough within him to spark a sparkling if he sparkmerged.

Starscream groaned, coming down from his high he purred softly and nuzzled Optimus' antenna. The Autobot panted under his Decepticon lover, extremely satisfied. Once he regained his bearings, he wrapped his arms around his Seeker's neck; bringing him closer and whispered, "I love you," in his audio.

Starscream smiled softly at this and kissed the side of Optimus' helm before returning, "And I love you, my angel." The young mech moaned, twinges of pleasure shooting up his spinal column when Starscream removed himself from his port and returned their codpieces. However, the Seeker didn't move to lay next to his lover as he usually would. Instead, he continued to hover over the smaller mech.

Optimus looked up quizzically and saw that the Seeker's optics were dull and faraway and an expression of contemplation had settled on his features. "Star, are you okay?" This brought the Seeker out of his thoughts and caused him to look down into Optimus' optics.

Primus he was beautiful.

Starscream smiled as he took in every detail of the enchanting frame beneath him; as he had done so many times before. He moved a servo to touch the pendent he'd given his lover. The young Autobot never took it off; and he wore it so well Starscream couldn't think of a reason that he would want to. Optimus raised his own servo and gently traced the ring on the Seeker's clawed digit. Just as he never took off Starscream's gift, the Seeker never removed his. He moved his servo as the clawed digits cupped his cheek, the thumb gently stroking underneath his optic.

"Optimus," Starscream began, deciding that it was now or never. "Will you…bond with me?" He put ever ounce of love and devotion he could into his words and prayed to Primus, and every other Cybertronian god that was listening that Optimus would answer yes.

The young Autobot stared up at Starscream, not quite sure he'd heard his lover correctly. The look in the Seeker's optics, however, proved he had. "You want to bond with me?" he asked, still bewildered.

Starscream nodded. "Yes, Optimus. I can honestly say, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. And I want you to become a part of me; and I a part of you…I want you to be my mate. If you'll have me."

Optimus smiled joyously and his spark flared in its chamber. He'd wanted to become Starscream's bondmate for the longest time, but he hadn't known how to tell the Seeker. And now, here Starscream was; asking to join his spark with his. He pushed himself up so he could properly kiss his Seeker; which the winged-mech eagerly accepted. "Of course," Optimus whispered when their lips parted. "Of course I will bond with you, my Star."

Starscream's spark skyrocketed, and excitement caused it to twist in his chamber, eager to become one with his future mate. Deciding not to deny it any longer, he opened his chest and chamber, revealing the glowing sphere. Optimus did the same, covering the Seeker with the glow of his own soul.

Starscream smiled as he gazed at the spark he longed for. It was a wondrous, heavenly silver with flecks of gold that twinkled like stars in the night sky. The spark of a true angel. Optimus reached out and touched the Seeker's spark, causing him to arch his back and moan.

The Autobot chuckled softly and took in the glowing sphere. Starscream's spark was a bright, beautiful shade of violet with a dark purple twinge, and he could see a dark line indicating an energy scar. Most likely from where Sentinel stabbed the Seeker so many stellar-cycles ago. The younger mech could feel the strength and power the spark held. It burned with a fire that could not be easily extinguished.

The Seeker shuddered then took Optimus' servos and removed it from his spark chamber, intertwining their fingers and placing them on the berth beside Optimus' helm. He took a breath, then began the bonding. "I, Starscream of the Seeker City, Vos; second-in-command to Megatron; and Air Commander of the Decepticons, take you to be my bonded mate. My body; my processor; and my spark all belong to you until death claims me."

He smiled at Optimus and added, "I promise to love you for the rest of my existence. To protect you from everything that would do you harm, and I will always be here when you need me. All that I was, all that I am, and all that I will be are yours."

Optimus smiled lovingly at his Seeker then continued, "I, Optimus Prime of the city Iacon and son of Ultra Magnus, Commander of the Autobots, take you to be my bonded mate. My body; my processor; and my spark all belong to you until death claims me."

He reached up with his free servo and caressed Starscream's scarred face as he added, "I was made for you; and you for me. I promise to be your light when you lose your way, and I promise to be loyal and true to you."

Starscream brought the servo in his grasp to his face and pressed it against his cheek. He kissed Optimus' palm and nuzzled against it before releasing it. In unison they said what would begin the bonding. "May Primus bless our union." Then Starscream leaned in and pressed his spark to Optimus', gasping as his processor was assaulted by his lover's memories.

Actually…he only saw fragments; and he knew Optimus in turn could only see pieces of his life as well. They couldn't bond fully yet. There were too many fears and doubts they had….Many doors that they'd kept shut for too long. Doors that needed to be opened before they could fully bond and be with each other.

The first memory visited belonged to Optimus. Starscream could sense that the other was a bit hesitant about sharing this memory, but a few calming pulses from the Seeker gave him the courage to face it.

_Starscream watched the memory unfold as Optimus, Sentinel, and a small femme with yellow armor gathered on one of the forbidden organic worlds. He thought the femme looked familiar…_

"_**Blackarachnia?"**_

"_**Her name was Elita-1," **__Optimus explained through their spark link. __**"This is how I lost her and my friendship with Sentinel."**_

The two watched as Optimus failed to save Elita and had no choice but to leave her, or risk him and Sentinel dying in the energon explosion themselves. A single tear slid from Optimus' optic as the memory continued forward. Starscream snarled lowly in his chest as Sentinel blamed everything that happened on the world on Optimus, including Elita's "death" before the Magnus. He saw the sadness in the Autobot Commander's optics as he had no choice but to expel his son from the Academy.

"_**Why did you take responsibility for something that wasn't your fault?" **_Starscream questioned.

Optimus answered, using almost the same words he had before the Magnus. _**"I was the senior cadet. I was responsible for them and because of me, Elita lost everything…because of me, I lost two of my closet friends."**_

Starscream wrapped an arm around Optimus' shoulders and pulled him close to his form. _**"More like they lost a good friend, my angel. Elita chose to become a Decepticon and fight against you; and Sentinel hung you out to dry when he was just as responsible for what happened as you were."**_

Optimus sobbed and returned Starscream's embrace, accepting all the comfort the Seeker's spark gave and holding the Seeker's words close in his soul. The next memory was Starscream's. Optimus felt a twinge of sadness emanate from the Seeker as the past experience was re-lived.

_In the memory, Starscream was in his quarters on what remained on the Nemesis. He was planning some sort of attack (most likely another assassination attempt on Megatron) and all his clones were in the room with him. _

_Slipstream was looking over the original Seeker's shoulder at the battle plan, occasionally mumbling to herself about certain details, and Skywarp was cowering by his creator, sitting on the ground and clinging to Starscream's leg. The magenta Seeker said nothing about it and did nothing to dislodge his cowardly clone._

_Optimus was slightly surprised to see Starscream's servo on the purple Seeker's helm, gently stroking it as he hummed a Vosian lullaby._

_Thundercracker and Ramjet were having some sort of argument (Starscream hadn't been paying attention so the details were lost on him), and Sunstorm was dozing peacefully on a very wide berth big enough to accommodate all six Seekers. After a few klicks, Thundercracker grew bored with the pathological liar and moved to sit on the edge of the berth to watch his creator. Ramjet favored crawling in berth and snuggling close to the yellow clone, his arms coming to wrap around him._

Optimus smiled and giggled at the sight. _**"You all look so sweet."**_

A sad chuckled escaped Starscream's vocalizer. _**"Most days were like that. It's one of the things I miss the most."**_

_After a while, Thundercracker curled up in berth with the other two and Skywarp followed soon afterward. Optimus felt a bit of jealously worm its way into his spark when Slipstream, unexpectedly, sat in her creator's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her helm on his shoulder._

Starscream laughed softly when he sensed Optimus' jealousy and kissed his forehelm before sending a reassuring pulse to him. _**"It's not what you think," **_the Seeker stated. _**"I only loved Slipstream as a daughter. That was just a habit she got into after watching a family program with Skywarp. She saw a human girl get in her father's lap the same way and wanted to try it with me. I hadn't minded."**_

_The femme clone's optics began to droop as her creator stroked the under edge of her wings and continued to hum the lullaby to her. Moments later she drifted off into recharge. When Starscream realized this, he carefully rearranged her so he could pick her up bridal style and carried her to the spacious berth._

_The others moved aside so he could place Slipstream in the center, then laid down beside her. Before he completely settled, the clones had their arms over and around him and soon slipped into recharge themselves. When he was sure they wouldn't hear, Starscream whispered, "Good night my children…I love you all."_

Optimus heard his lover whispered the last sentence aloud and felt the Seeker's spark pulse painfully; and he wasn't sure, but Optimus believed he heard the Seeker release a pitiful sob. _**"My children…my family."**_

"_**They loved you too, Starscream."**_

"…_**My greatest regret was never telling them what they meant to me."**_

"_**I think they knew."**_

"_**How?"**_

"_**Because I saw how they acted around you and looked at you. They admired you Starscream…They loved you too."**_

Starscream smiled sadly then gave Optimus a gentle kiss as they moved on to the next memory.

The Seeker followed a path of memory, but before he could really see it he felt as if he were being pulled away.

"_**No,"**_he heard Optimus whisper in horror. _**"Please Starscream, don't…I don't want to see it all again."**_

Starscream sent a pulse of reassurance, but felt it did little to soothe Optimus this time. He had an idea of what his lover didn't want to see. The day he failed both Cybertron and the Autobots.

The day Megatron conquered the Earth Autobots before moving onto Cybertron.

"_**It's okay Optimus,"**_Starscream stated. _**"I'm here with you. You won't face it alone. Give it all to me."**_

He continued sending the younger mech warm pulses of love and assurance and continued to whisper that he would be fine. After a little more coaxing, Optimus released Starscream's consciousness from his grip and continued forward with him.

_Megatron was standing over Optimus; the younger leader's comrades scattered around him. The Decepticon Lord chuckled; he held the AllSpark in his left servo, a masked Starscream stood to his right, and Blitzwing and Lockdown stood behind them. "Doesn't this look familiar to you, Starscream?" he casually tossed over his shoulder to the Seeker._

_The winged-mech bowed his head submissively and answered in a dead voice that didn't sound anything like the boisterous Air Commander, "Indeed, my Lord."_

_Megatron chuckled and stated, "The last time I stood over this Autobot, you were in the exact place you are now…as a traitor. But this time you stand at my side as my loyal second-in-command. You have redeemed yourself, Starscream; and you will be handsomely rewarded because of it."_

"_Yes, my Lord."_

_Megatron returned his attention to Optimus and continued, "Now what to do with you, little Autobot?"_

_The young leader glared up hatefully at the tyrant and his servo inched toward his ax. Megatron raised his fusion cannon and fired, sending the weapon skidding out of Optimus' reach. Megatron tsked and smirked, "None of that now, Autobot."_

_Optimus glare did not weaver and, if possible, his optics became more heated. Primus, he had to find a way to get the AllSpark out of Megatron's servos!_

"_I'll make you a deal, Autobot," Megatron began with a slag-eating grin. "In return for your immediate surrender, I won't destroy this pathetic world."_

_Optimus' optics widened. He knew the humans stood little chance against Megatron without the AllSpark—but with it, they'd be annihilated…unless he did something. Knowing and accepting his only option, Optimus bowed his head in defeat and mumbled, "We surrender."_

"_What's that? I couldn't here you Autobot."_

_Optimus clenched his servos into fists then repeated himself, this time louder, "We surrender!"_

_In an instant the surroundings changed from that of Earth, to Cybertron. Decepticons ran rampant through the streets of Iacon and the other Autobot cities…and Megatron used the AllSpark to destroy anything and anyone in his way._

Starscream felt his spark shudder and desired nothing more than to abandon these memories as he saw himself and his air forces rain down destruction on the Autobots and their cities. It caused him great agony to know he'd been the reason for so many of Optimus' tears.

Finally, the horrible images came to an end and the Seeker brought his lover impossibly closer to his frame. _**"Forgive me," **_he pleaded over their link.

Optimus smiled softly and nuzzled the Seeker's warm neck. _**"I already have."**_

He felt the warmth of Starscream's relief and the growing intensity of his love for him. However, it quickly evaporated as they moved to another of Starscream's memories.

The moment Starscream realized their intended path, Optimus felt the equivalent of having a door slammed in his face and heavy chains holding him in place.

"_**NO!" **_he heard Starscream shriek. _**"No, not that memory! Any memory but that one! Please Optimus, not that memory!"**_

Starscream's voice sounded even more desperate than Optimus' had moments before. The Prime had never heard such desperation and fear from the Seeker. Not ever. And his hold on his consciousness was ten times that of Optimus' on the Seeker's; most likely due to Starscream's age and the vorns he had to strengthen both his mind and body.

The door that'd been slammed in Optimus' face suddenly materialized before him. He was still with Starscream in their berth, but the merge had materialized the image in his processor.

_The closed door had dozens of chains and locks adorning it, making it impossible to open. Optimus looked down at himself and saw his old armor, but his wrists and ankles were cuffed and chained to the ground._

"_**Star," **__Optimus began, knowing the other could still hear him. __**"Let me in. You need to face this."**_

"_**No! Please, don't make me…Don't make me relive that horrible day all over again!"**_

_The cuffs tightened, the chains became heavier, and the door was now covered with complicated locks and durable chains that even Bulkhead wouldn't have been able to break._

_The Seeker was dead set on keeping his lover out; but Optimus knew he had to find a way to get through. If he didn't…Starscream may very well stay in the dark for the rest of his life._

_Optimus groaned as the chains weighed him down, making it harder for him to focus. He looked down at his binds again, then back at the door._

"_**Star, please…let me help you help yourself…"**_

_No response and the chains grew impossibly heavier. Optimus clenched his servos, wishing the chains were lighter so he could think a bit more clearly. To his surprise, they suddenly were._

_The younger stared down at the, now thinner, chains in amazement and wondered how it was possible. A nano-klick later it struck him. This was happening in their minds, where the impossible was made possible. Whatever he imagined, it was bound to happen._

_That thought in mind, he began to picture himself without chains. He imagined they were gone and he was free to roam about. In an instant, the cuffs around his wrists and ankles snapped open and the chains disappeared. Optimus smiled then went to the door. _

_He imagined it without chains and without the locks. He pictured himself opening it without any hindrance. However, the door remained the same._

_At first, Optimus didn't understand why nothing happened; but he quickly realized that while he could do whatever he pleased with himself, the door came from Starscream. So, ultimately, it was Starscream's decision whether it stayed closed or not. Optimus could do nothing whatsoever to change it._

_The Autobot felt a rush of anger cloud his processor and, in an act of more hurt than aggression, began banging and kicking at the door. __**"Starscream! Open this door, Primus damn it!"**_

"_**No…I can't Optimus…I can't face that pain again."**_

"_**Yes you can!" **__Optimus yelled defiantly. __**"You can Starscream! I know you can. You're strong enough to open this door, Star. I know you are…Please don't hide from me…"**_

_He looked up knowing his Seeker could see him. __**"Please let me in," **__he pleaded, sending every last ounce of encouragement he could through their link and even allowing Starscream to feel the hurt in his spark. __**"Don't lock yourself away."**_

_It was silent for a long moment and the door remained exactly the same._

_Optimus' spark saddened, thinking Starscream wouldn't allow him in and that he would continue to hide away. Then he heard a loud, deafening __**click. **__He looked at the door and saw one of the locks snap open. A sharp snap indicated that another had been released, then another, and another, and another._

_Multiple clicks and snaps sounded as Starscream lowered his defenses and allowed the locks to come undone. They disappeared and the chains fell away. Optimus smiled and reached toward the door. __**"Thank you, my Star."**_

"_**Don't let me go," **_Starscream pleaded.

Optimus felt his arms tighten around his Seeker even as he pushed the door open.

_The Autobot was now in a very dark room where the only illumination was the scarlet glow of Starscream's optics. His spark froze in realization as Starscream's pain from the memory became his own. He could feel the ache of the Seeker's wrists from being bound to the wall; he felt the pain of every newly healed gash, cut, burn, and slash…_

_This is where Megatron tortured Starscream all those vorns ago._

_This is where he broke the willful Seeker._

_As if on cue, the tyrant's grave, and cruelly gleeful voice stated, "Rise and shine, Starscream." Optimus became more aware of the room and could make out Megatron's form in the shadows._

_The Seeker hissed angrily at the Decepticon Lord and asked, "Come to torture me some more? Go ahead, it won't do you any good."_

_Optimus felt a chill run down his spinal column at the dark laugh Megatron's vocalizer produced. "We'll see about that my little Seeker." _

Starscream trembled in revulsion and a hint of fear both in the memory and above Optimus' form.

"_**Shh," **_Optimus whispered reassuringly through the link. _**"It'll be okay. Shh."**_ Starscream whimpered pitifully as the memory continued.

_The lights suddenly came on, temporarily blinding the Seeker after being in darkness for so long. When the spots cleared from his vision, Starscream's spark sank. There, standing before him, chained and hardly able to move, were his clones. They were covered in bruises and cuts, but none were nearly as severe as the original's wounds._

"_No," Starscream whispered in horror. His gaze turned to Megatron as he exclaimed, "Leave them alone! They have nothing to do with this!"_

_Megatron smiled evilly as he grabbed the handle of one of his swords. "Oh, but Starscream they have everything to do with this."_

_Without another word, he plunged his blade through Sunstorm. The yellow clone gave a loud, shrill yell of pain before fading to gunmetal gray and failing to the ground lifelessly. "No!" Starscream yelled as Megatron moved on to Ramjet._

Optimus heard his Seeker sob above him as they watched the tyrant, instead of quickly killing Ramjet, as he did Sunstorm, slashed into him several times.

_Megatron severed many energon lines on the brown clone and watched him bleed out and die before moving onto the next. Starscream pulled and fought with his bindings. He had to do something, anything to save his children. The cuffs didn't loosen and the chains didn't even strain. He was forced to watch Megatron tear out Thundercracker's spark with his bare servo._

_Skywarp's demise was quick, like Sunstorm's, but Slipstream suffered worse than any of her brothers._

Optimus felt tears plop on his face. Starscream was crying while at the same time, fighting with himself to continue on with the painful remembrance.

_Megatron stabbed Slipstream multiple times with an energon dagger. He tore off her thruster heels and broke one of her arms and legs. Then he ripped her wings from her back. Slipstream howled and shrieked in agony. Tears of pain slid down her cheeks, and her face contorted in a pure picture of pain and misery._

_Megatron released the Seekeress and allowed her to fall to the ground. She managed to life her head and attempted to reach out toward her creator with her good arm. "Father, please…help me."_

_Slipstream was put out of her misery when Megatron took his sword and stabbed her through the spark chamber._

Starscream released a shriek of agony and screamed, "Slipstream! My daughter! My sons! Primus please forgive me!"

Optimus continued to hold Starscream as he cried and begged for forgiveness. The Autobot thanked the Cybertronian gods that Starscream had their room soundproofed shortly after their intimate relationship began and that the Seeker remembered to turn it on this time. The winged-mech desperately needed to let this out; the last thing he needed was for Shockwave or anyone else in the household to barge in because of all the crying and screaming.

The younger mech felt tears of his own stream down his face as his Seeker continued to weep and morn his children. He stroked the back of Starscream's wings, where they had been torn off then re-wired and welded back onto the Seeker's back-strut. He continued stroking each scar where the wings had been reattached and nuzzled Starscream's neck. When the Seeker had regained some form of control over his emotions, the memory changed.

_This one still belonged to Starscream and took place only a few days after he agreed to rejoin Megatron and his spark was restored. The Seeker's face was covered by his newly forged mask and he was back in the room where he was tortured for so long…and he was surrounded by his dead clones._

_He was kneeling on the cold floor, holding Slipstream's lifeless and broken body in his arms. He rocked her back and forth and sadly hummed the same Seeker lullaby to her._

Optimus suddenly remembered something Starscream had once said to him:**"I was thinking about how some of our greatest fears become a source of great comfort."**

Starscream was afraid of the dark.

Ever since that horrible day, he'd been afraid of it. But in that moment, and several others with Optimus, instead of instilling fear in Starscream, if offered him a small bit of comfort instead.

_The Seeker continued to hold and hum to his daughter in the darkness._

"_**I failed them," **__Starscream stated. __**"I failed them…They died and I could do anything to save them."**_

_The memory faded to black and Optimus was standing in front of the door again. It was still open, but the darkness was so thick he couldn't see what lay on the other side. Optimus took a hesitant step forward and forced himself to keep walking, despite the ominous aura he felt. He kept going until he was inside. It was there he found a piece of Starscream Megatron had long though dead._

_The Seeker was without his armor and chained down to the ground in a broken heap. Cuts, gashes, gouges, and many other injuries, which included the bleeding stubs on his back where his wings should be, had been left to fester._

_And fester they did._

_Rust decorated all the Seeker's injuries, a clear sign of infection; stale energon continued to slowly ooze from some wounds and made a very telling puddle around the Seeker._

"_**Starscream!" **__Optimus ran to his lover's side and knelt down. He couldn't believe how fresh some injuries looked, like the multiple cuts on Starscream's face, and how much blood had collected around them._

_He grabbed one of the chains and attempted to break it, but it did not budge. Starscream had imprisoned this piece of himself…he had tied himself down in chains and hidden away from the 'verse. Only he could set himself free._

_Optimus gently cradled Starscream's helm in his lap and carefully stroked the cuts on his face. __**"Star…I know losing Slipstream and the others hurt you…I know in an attempt to protect yourself from Megatron…you accepted the chain he offered you and imprisoned yourself with it."**_

_He touched the cuff around Starscream's wrist and caressed the wounds that littered the Seeker's frame. __**"You hid yourself away in the deepest and darkest parts of your processor and spark and continued to wallow in your grief…But, Star, remember your clones…your children. Do you think they would want you to only remember the pain of their deaths? Do you think they would want you to be sad and miserable for the rest of your life?"**_

_Starscream looked up at Optimus as tears streamed down his face, mixing with his blood. __**"No," **__he whispered weakly._

_Optimus stroked his lover's helm and asked, __**"What would they want you to do?"**_

_Starscream shook his head. __**"I don't know…"**_

_Optimus smiled kindly and reassured, __**"I do. They would want you to look back and remember the good times you had with them. They wouldn't want you to mourn their loss forever. They would want you to be happy, Starscream."**_

_The Seeker stared up at his lover in amazement as he realized Optimus was right. And for the first time in many vorns, instead of beating away the memories of his children, he embraced them. He brought them close and allowed them into his spark again. He smiled as every happy moment with his children came to him._

_His spark became warm and joy filled the dark room with light. The rust around his injuries faded away and the wounds healed until they became the scars Optimus was more familiar with. His wings return, the chains rusted over, and crack began to form in them. Starscream pulled at them, attempting to free himself as more links weakened._

"_**Keep going, Star!" **__Optimus coaxed, sending the Seeker his love through their strengthening link. __**"You can do it! I know you can!"**_

_Suddenly a chain finally gave and broke, but instead of disappearing or falling to the ground in pieces, it turned into sparkling water droplets and rained down on the Seeker; almost like the rain from Earth. Only this water seemed to have more of a special quality. Every scar the water touched faded away and disappeared, leaving the place it had once been smooth and unblemished. Each chain that broke changed into the healing water and the more that touched the Seeker, the more scars that faded away._

_When the final restraint was broken, all the scars that had once decorated the Seeker's body were gone. Starscream's armor appeared and he looked as he did when Optimus first met him…only there was more kindness and caring in his optics and face._

_Starscream stood and released a shout of victory and joy. He smiled and walked the short distance to Optimus and kissed him passionately._

As Starscream's scarred lips covered Optimus', their sparks merged fully and became one spark. The light from their combined souls filled the room with rainbows of magnificent light that danced in the dark room. Every thought and memory that either the mech or Seeker ever had was shared in a matter of klick.

Optimus arched his back suddenly and screamed as he tumbled into overload, Starscream following closely behind him. Their sparks separated and returned to their proper chambers before their chests closed in order to hide them once more.

Starscream panted over Optimus, barely having the strength to hold himself up and not crush his younger lover. That thought in mind, he moved to lay beside Optimus and continued to pant.

The Autobot slowly turned on his side and snuggled into Starscream's warmth.

"That…was…intense," Optimus whispered breathlessly. Starscream smiled tiredly and nodded once in agreement.

He could feel Optimus in his spark. He could feel his exhaustion, as well as his contentment and his love. They did it. They were really bonded.

Optimus was his mate.

"Good night, my mate," Starscream whispered, his exhaustion finally taking its toll as his optics began to dull.

Optimus smiled and nuzzled Starscream's chest. "Sweet dreams, my Star."

Before entering recharge, Starscream wrapped his arms around Optimus and held him close to his frame. The Autobot doing the same. As recharge claimed him, Starscream looked down at Optimus and he smiled, one thought echoing in his mind.

He was the luckiest son-of-a-glitch in the entire 'verse.

He sighed, content, and finally drifted off.


	43. Chapter 43

**Freedom  
>Chapter 43: Megatron's Worry<strong>

Something had changed in Starscream.

Megatron realized this the day his second-in-command came to his throne room and made his suggestion of leave time. The Decepticon Lord knew something had happened to changed the Seeker when he didn't immediately give in once his master denied his idea.

Megatron continued to notice other changes; things that not only he noticed, but everyone else around him as well. The Seeker, whenever the Decepticon Lord was in the same room as him, would recoil on himself and attempt to make himself as small as possible. Now, however, he didn't so much twitch a wing. He continued to stand upright and seemed unaffected by Megatron's rather dark and impressive presence.

Another change was the Seeker's general aura. At one point, Megatron could easily sense Starscream's fear of him. The tyrant often basked in that fear along with the sadness and the feeling of imprisonment.

Now, however, that aura was replaced with something else. A sense of happiness, peace and calm, along with a twinge of contentment, surrounded Starscream's being like a shield. The darkness of Megatron's own aura could do nothing to penetrate it or even make it waver.

And, worse of all, Megatron could detect important pieces, that made Starscream who he had been when he betrayed Megatron, returning. Something he thought he had chained up and locked away deep inside the Seeker, never to be seen again, was beginning to stir and wake from its long slumber.

This could not go on.

His grip on Starscream's will was loosening. His power and control on him wavered. If this continued, there was no doubt in Megatron's processor that the being Starscream had been before, the Seeker Megatron had loathed with ever fiber of his being, would return. He could not and would not allow that to happen.

What had caused this?

What change in Starscream's life had occurred to reignite his flame and return to him his will and defiance?

Megatron could think of only one answer. And worse yet, it was a change _he, Megatron, _had made.

Optimus Prime.

That Autobot was about to cost the Decepticon Lord everything. He had to take care of this problem as soon as possible. Before everything he had worked so hard to achieve was lost to him.

* * *

><p>Thought you guys deserved one long chapter and one short chapter as a reward for waiting this long. :)<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

**Freedom  
>Chapter 44: Starscream's Anger<strong>

A few days later…

Optimus was woken from recharge by warm pulses of love and affection from his mate. He smiled sleepily and could feel his love's optics on his back. The young Prime turned over onto his back and on-lined his optics; Starscream's content, smirking face being the first thing he saw.

"Good morning my angel," the Seeker greeted his mate as he cupped his cheek and leaned down to kiss his soft, full lips.

Optimus moaned lightly and lifted a servo to caress the back of the Seeker's helm while leaning up toward his lover. When their lips parted, the young mech nuzzled the clawed servo and returned, "Good morning my Star."

The Seeker purred before sending another loving pulse to Optimus' spark over their newly forged bond. The first day after their bonding, they were bombarded with each other's thoughts, emotions, and they kept seeing different images through the other's optics.

Thankfully, Shockwave and Bumblebee offered their council and told them it was a temporary thing. Once their sparks were on the same frequency it quickly passed. Now the Seeker and mech were able to send each other pulses of emotion and they were now aware of each other's emotions, it just wasn't banging across their helms now.

Optimus giggled lightly when Starscream brushed his claws against a sensitive area on his side. When the Seeker persisted in teasing the spot, Optimus was quick to slap the offending servo away. "Quit it."

Starscream chuckled then wrapped an arm around his mate and hugged him to his scared chest. The Seeker couldn't begin to describe how good he felt. He could honestly say he hadn't felt like this in many eons. His spark no longer felt caged or empty. He felt lighter, more spirited, and free…He couldn't begin to describe the absolute _rightness _of having Optimus as his mate.

The Seeker sighed then looked toward the nightstand on Optimus' side of the berth. He had placed his mask there before…engaging Optimus last night.

Starscream reached over and grabbed it.

Optimus looked from the Seeker to the mask and wondered what was going through his mate's mind. Starscream continued to stare at the piece of metal for several klicks before speaking. "I have worn this for so long I think most of Cybertron has forgotten my face."

Optimus leaned up and nuzzled and kissed Starscream's neck but otherwise said nothing. He could sense that there was more the Seeker had on his mind. "I made this in order to hide what Megatron had done to me…" He chuckled sadly and looked down at Optimus before continuing, "But I suppose no matter how hard I try, there are just some scars I can't hide."

Optimus smiled sadly up at Starscream reached up to caress the Seeker's scarred cheek. "I hope I helped to heal some of those scars," he stated softly.

Starscream smiled and leaned down to kiss his love again. "Yes you did," the Seeker whispered, brushing his lips against Optimus'. He looked at his mask again and sighed. "And you've also helped me realize that I'm tired of hiding…Which is why this thing's going into permanent retirement."

Optimus' optics widened in surprise when Starscream tossed the mask into a trash bin near their berth. The Seeker's arm returned around his mate and he laid his head on his pillow.

After the shock of the situation wore off, Optimus smiled and snuggled closer to his lover, his helm finding its usual place under the Seeker's chin. "I'm happy to hear that Star."

The Seeker chuckled and kissed the top of Optimus' helm, then just laid there. After a few klicks of silence, Optimus whispered, "I love you Starscream."

The Seeker smiled and gave his mate a gentle squeeze while sending him a pulse of affection. "I love you too, my angel."

"Promise to keep me?"

Starscream caressed the small of Optimus' back, earning a shiver from the younger mech and answered, "Always. I'll never let you go, Optimus; not unless you ask it of me. I promise."

XXX

Bumblebee was sitting in the living room with his daughter, still recharging, in his arms. Shockwave was sitting on one side of him and the Jet-twins occupied the floor and were watching the holo-vid screen.

Once again, Starscream and Optimus were the last to get out of berth and come down stairs. The young mech was happy that his friend had finally bonded with the one he loved and hoped Optimus' and Starscream's union was filled with eons of love and happiness.

Bumblebee gently rocked and quietly cooed to Violet when she shifted inside her warm blanket. At seeing her make a face at the loud noises the holo-vid screen was making, Bumblebee gave the twins a look that clearly said, "Turn it down".

Jetfire and Jetstorm, having quickly learned that becoming a carrier had made Bumble a lot stricter, immediately lowered the volume. The once-scout's smile returned and he leaned into Shockwave as the older mech put his arm around him.

Having their old home burned down turned out to be a blessing in disguise for the small family. By moving in with Starscream, Shockwave's friendship with the Seeker only seemed to grow stronger. Violet had two big brothers who were prepared to do anything for her. And Bumblebee was able to spend more time with Optimus; when he wasn't off with Starscream that is. They had all become one big family, their ties of friendship and the desire to protect one another solidifying their already strong connections.

Bumblebee then thought of changes he had seen in Starscream; changes Optimus had caused. The Seeker's former strength and will were returning…Actually, he was becoming stronger than he had been before Megatron attempted to break him. The young mech put that train of thought on hold when he heard peds stepping down the stairs.

He, and everyone else in the room, looked up ready to greet the newcomers; and were astounded by what they saw. In the solar-cycle that Bumblebee had lived within Starscream's home, he had seen the Seeker shirtless and Optimus wearing nothing but his mate's large shirts, countless times. So it came as no surprise when the two came down in that attire; however, what did come as a bit of a shock was the mask that had concealed Starscream's face for many vorns was absent.

Bumblebee, as well as everyone else in the living room stared at the scars they hadn't had the chance to see. The mini-bot could now understand the Seeker's desire to wear the mask. While not disfiguring, the scars were still very obvious and not easily hidden. Wearing a mask would be the only possible way to keep them from view. Along with being easily noticed, the scars were also a painful and constant reminder of what Megatron had put Starscream through.

Who wouldn't wear a mask when it came to that?

But now Bumblebee wondered why the Seeker wasn't wearing the mask now? Knowing everyone was staring at his face, Starscream began to hesitate. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to toss his mask? However, a reassuring pulse from his mate and a gentle squeeze to his clawed servo were enough to prove that he had indeed made the right choice.

"Starscream," Shockwave began, his optic never leaving the Seeker's face, "Your mask…where-"

"Gone Shockwave," Starscream answered before the question could leave the shape-shifter's vocalizer. "I tossed it."

"Why?" Jetfire and Jetstorm asked in unison. They were not displeased that their creator had abandoned the mask, far from it. They were happy to see his face. But they couldn't help wondering why now, after so many vorns of wearing it?

Starscream smirked at the twins, his signature smirk that they never thought they'd be so happy to see, and answered. "Because I'm tired of hiding."

Optimus chuckled quietly and looped his arm through Starscream's before nuzzling his upper arm. The twins smiled at hearing this, Bumblebee had a smirk of his own on his face, and Shockwave would've smirked as well if he were able. But that didn't stop the shape-shifter from thinking that Megatron was going to have more trouble controlling his second-in-command now.

The positive aura was quick to disappear when the front door opened and Megatron stepped in. The Jet-twins' smiles faded and they moved closer to Bumblebee in order to shield him and his still recharging sparkling. The young carrier held his daughter closer to his chest and Shockwave wrapped a protective arm around him. Optimus still held onto Starscream's arm and moved with the Seeker as he turned to face the Decepticon Lord.

Starscream bowed his head slightly and noticed the surprised glint in Megatron's optics. He was obviously just as astonished by Starscream not wearing his mask as everyone else had been. "Good morning my Lord," the Seeker greeted.

Megatron's expression returned to its cold, uncaring mask. "Starscream. Was your mask damaged?"

The Seeker shook his helm. "No sir. I've decided to stop wearing it."

"Have you now?" Megatron raised an optic ridge as Starscream nodded.

"Yes sir. However, since I know you didn't come all this way just to ask about my mask, might I inquire to your presence in my home?"

Megatron's optic ridge came down and an evil smile came to his features. "I've some for Optimus."

Optimus felt his spark clench and his optics widen at hearing this. His grip on Starscream's arm strengthened and a pleading look came to his features. The Seeker moved Optimus behind him and stood in front of him protectively, a displeased scowl on his face.

This surprised Megatron, but not as much as Starscream's next question. "What do you want with Optimus?" Starscream never questioned Megatron. Not since the larger mech tortured him into submission. He just did as his leader asked, or rather, commanded.

Megatron frowned and answered, "Starscream, he's becoming a distraction and that distraction invites mistakes. And mistakes cause weakness. The last thing I want is a weak second-in-command. Now hand him over."

Starscream didn't move and his gaze hardened. "No."

Megatron actually jumped a bit at hearing that one, defiant word come from Starscream's vocalizer. Megatron's optics glared into Starscream's scarlet orbs hatefully and he all but snarled, "I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter."

Before Starscream had a chance to react, Megatron covered the short distance and backhanded the Seeker across the face hard. This caused Starscream to fall on his side from the force of the blow and left Optimus unprotected.

The younger mech's optics widened with fear and horror as the warlord's servo reached for him. _"I will never let you go, Optimus; not unless you ask it of me. I promise." _Starscream's promise sounded in Optimus' mind and caused his spark to sadden.

It appeared the Seeker might have no choice but to break his promise.

Before the large, black servo even touched the Autobot, clawed digits wrapped around Megatron's wrist, catching him off-guard. The combination of Megatron's surprise and strength not many knew a Seeker cable of allowed Starscream to flip the larger mech onto his back. Megatron grunted as he hit the flooring and looked up to see that Starscream had Optimus in his arms, pressed against his chest, and glaring angrily down at him.

All at once, all of Megatron's previous concerns about Starscream seemed valid. The Seeker had outright attacked him for trying to take Optimus away and was now defiance shined brightly in his scarlet optics.

"You will not take my mate away from me!" Starscream hissed venomously.

Megatron was surprised by what Starscream said, however his….unease (he was too proud to call it fear) about the Seeker returning to his former self and betraying him faded a bit. It was well known that Seeker's were highly protective of their mates and offspring. They were willing to kill if it meant their family would be safe. Megatron had just made a mistake, nothing more.

However, the idea that Optimus would still return Starscream to his former self still lingered. He would still have to take care of the Autobot; he just couldn't do it directly.

Megatron stood back up and cracked his neck; Starscream held Optimus impossibly closer as he did this and a slight snarl escaped his throat. Megatron looked toward the living room when he heard Bumblebee's and Shockwave's sparkling begin to cry at having been rudely awakened. He sneered at the sight of the youngling, causing Bumblebee's arms to enclose the infant and hide her from the warlord's gaze as Shockwave's own arms engulfed his mate and child.

Megatron's gaze returned to Starscream, still holding Optimus and glaring cruelly at the warlord. He could already see Optimus in his mind's optic holding a sparkling, his and Starscream's sparkling; and the Seeker with his arms around his family staring hatefully at Megatron.

That was something he could not allow.

A sparkling would only strengthen Starscream's and Optimus' bond and make it that much harder to take care of the Autobot. Not to mention it would also increase the difficulty of him returning and forcing the Seeker to remain in his place. His place underneath Megatron's ped.

Megatron cleared his throat a bit, then bowed his head slightly while still keeping his optics on the angered flyer. "My deepest apologies, Starscream. I was unaware of your choice of…mate."

The Seeker's hold on his mate did not loosen and Optimus' own arms came around Starscream's middle. Starscream didn't trust Megatron as far as a human could throw him; and he wouldn't risk him attempting to make another grab for Optimus.

"I'll leave now," Megatron stated simply as he walked towards the door, knowing nothing he could say would soothe Starscream's ire.

Both Shockwave and Starscream watched for any sign of a trick and didn't relax until the door had closed behind the Decepticon Lord. The tense atmosphere, however, lingered; as did the fear and hatred.

Optimus looked at his mate and felt a chill come to his spark. He could feel Starscream's anger and hatred over their bond and it was coming off the Seeker in waves. Noticing a cut on Starscream's cheek from where Megatron had backhanded him, he hesitantly reached up and touched the injury. The younger mech's gentle touch brought the Seeker out of his haze and loosened his grip enough to allow his mate room to move.

He tore his optics away from the door and looked down at his still frightened mate and, in an instant, all the anger he felt toward Megatron vanished. His optics softened and the look of absolute hatred was replaced with concern. Starscream, now noticing the sting of his new injury moved one servo to his face and gently touched the cut. The tips of his claws were stained a pinkish-purple with his energon blood.

He hadn't even noticed.

Optimus began to tremble minutely and his arms wrapped around his Seeker in order to hug him close. Starscream gave his mate a reassuring squeeze and sent a pulse of comfort through their bond.

"Starscream." The jet-former's gaze traveled from his mate to Shockwave when he heard the other say his designation. "Are you alright?" The shape-shifter asked in a concerned tone of voice.

Starscream hissed angrily before answering, "Megatron barged into my home and attempted to steal my mate from me. Pit no, I'm not alright!"

"Star," Starscream's attention returned to Optimus, whom was looking up at him with wide, concerned optics.

The Seeker nuzzled the side of his helm and placed a gentle kiss on his antenna before stating, "Forgive me, Optimus. I didn't mean to shout."

Optimus touched the Seeker's chest and said, "Star, you just defied Megatron…Surely he won't take what you've done lightly?"

"Actually he will," Shockwave stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Bumblebee and Optimus looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean, Shocky?" the yellow mech asked as he soothed their sparkling back to recharge.

Shockwave shrugged his shoulders and answered, "Because most of the Seekers came to our faction, it is well known among the Decepticons that Seeker's are highly protective of their mate and sparklings. In all honesty, one of the worst things you can do is threaten a Seeker's family. Starscream's reaction to Megatron's actions is normal. Our Lord will most likely just dismiss it."

"But if I know Megatron," Starscream began solemnly, "He will not stop trying to take you from me, Optimus."

Optimus looked up into Starscream's optics and watched as several emotions filtered through them. Fear. Anger. Sadness. But the ones he could easily make out were defiance and determination.

Optimus cupped Starscream's cheek and stated, "He won't take me from you. Not without a fight."

Starscream chuckled and grabbed his mate's servo before holding it over his spark. "I'm glad you agree my angel. Shockwave." The Seeker and shape-shifter locked gazes with one another. "I think we can agree that Megatron has gone too far with both of us on more than one occasion."

"You would be correct in that assumption."

"And I hope that you agree with me when I say that Megatron has crossed the line. Both now and…then." It still hurt to talk about his time in the dark room and what happened within it.

Shockwave understood and nodded before stating, "Full heartedly Starscream. And I also wonder, if Megatron is so willing to take your mate away..." He looked down at his family, fear creeping into his spark. "How much longer will my mate and daughter be safe from him?" Bumblebee reached up and gently touched Shockwave's chin with the tips of his fingers.

Starscream's hold on Optimus strengthened, "My thoughts exactly." Optimus laid his helm on Starscream's chest and listened to his strong, steady sparkpulses. He had just bonded with Starscream. He didn't want to lose him.

Starscream brought his servo to the back of Optimus' helm and gently caressed it. He refused to allow Megatron to rip away the one, small piece of happiness Primus had granted him. He didn't care what he had to do to keep his family safe; he would do anything.

And he believed he had an idea on what he could do.

"I'm glad we are on the same wavelength, Shockwave. Because I believe I have an idea, if you're willing to go through with it with me."

Shockwave returned his gaze to the Seeker still hugging his mate close. "What do you have in mind Starscream?"

The Seeker looked up and smirked at Shockwave, leaving no doubt in the shape-shifter's processor that Megatron's old second-in-command…had indeed returned.

"We're going to have to call in Lockdown to help us. But I think my little plan should go off without too much of a hitch."

"…What's your plan?"

Starscream chuckled, his scheming processor already up to its old tricks and devising a plan.

XXX

Six months later…

Ultra Magnus looked over his wounded troops and felt his spark ache. Another energon raid on the Decepticons and they had barely managed to procure enough energon to keep them going for another few months. They had lost many troops in this raid and several other had been badly hurt…And their medical staff didn't have enough supplies to help all of them.

Their situation was becoming truly dire.

Ultra sighed. It appeared all his vorns of hiding, secretly gathering remaining Autobots able to fight, procuring and storing up on energon, weapons, and ammunition…had all be for not…It would take a miracle from Primus for them to have any chance at defeating Megatron now.

An alarm suddenly went of causing Ultra and several other Autobots to look up. Red Alert's voice sounded over an old intercom system they had found in their current base. "Decepticons at the entrance! We've been found!"

Ultra Magnus felt his spark leap in his chest. How had they been found? They had been so careful at covering their tracks. Apparently they hadn't been careful enough.

Magnus' expression hardened as he took a speaking device from the wall. His voice sounded throughout the base as he said, "All able bodied Autobots, arm yourselves and meet me at the entrance. Medics, get as many of the wounded as you can out of here." He replaced the device then grabbed his hammer and made his way to the entrance.

If they were going down, they were going down fighting.

Ultra began to think about his son and felt his spark ache. He had hoped to see him again…Now the only comfort he could find was that Optimus was with a kind master who loved him.

Before long, every Autobot that could still fight was at the entrance, with Ultra Magnus standing in front of them. The doors to their base were made of the thickest Cybertronian metals…and the Decepticons were cutting through it as if it were nothing. Sparks spat out from the metal as it was cut into from the other side and the evil, glowing purple lines showed were they metal was weak enough to be kicked in.

Too soon, the Decepticons finished their work.

The Autobots stood their ground and Ultra got into an attack stance, ready for whatever came. There was a loud _clang _as the Decepticons on the other side suddenly rammed against the wall, causing the slab they cut into to fall to the ground. Ultra felt his optics widen at what he saw.

It wasn't a whole armada of Decepticons that he had first expected; but only four Decepticons. Megatron's second and third-in-command, his best bounty hunter, and his chief medical officer stood before them. Along with the shock of seeing such a small group of Decepticons, the rebels were also amazed to see Starscream's face without the mask. Ultra couldn't remember when he had seen so many scars on one mech; and that was only his _face_.

Starscream smirked at the stunned look on the Autobots faces then stepped inside the base. "Surprised?" he began in an amused tone as Shockwave, Lockdown, and Hook followed him inside. "I guessed you would be."

Ultra shook his shock off then returned to his original stance and asked in a tone that was all business, "What do you want Starscream?"

The Seeker's smirk morphed into a friendly smile and, despite the many weapons pointed in his direction, walked toward the Autobot Commander. "Myself and my companions wish to protect those we love. And we also want what you want. Megatron's downfall."

The Seeker stood before the Magnus, whom was still eying him wearily. "And so far, the only way we can see that ever happening, is if we align ourselves with you and your Autobots."

Magnus' optics widened once again and his jaw dropped. At the same moment, he heard several weapons drop to the ground and his troops mumbling to each other in utter disbelief.

Well…He had said it would take a miracle from Primus for them to win against Megatron. If this wasn't a miracle from Primus above, he didn't know what was.

Ask and ye shall receive.

XXX

One week later…

It had taken a lot of string pulling on Megatron's part, but the Decepticon tyrant was finally able to find the best assassin to take care of Optimus _and _Jetfire and Jetstorm and any other…witnesses. Megatron, at first, considered just asking Lockdown to do the deed but soon decided against it. Somehow, Starscream had formed a friendship with the bounty hunter; and if there was one thing the former Cyberninja made perfectly clear, it was that he would never attack his friends or those he considered allies.

If Megatron had asked Lockdown to kill Optimus along with the Jetfire and Jetstorm, not only would he refuse, he would also warn Starscream of his plans. The assassin Megatron had found for the job instead was the best at what she did.

Aligned with neither Autobots nor Decepticons, no one knew of her. And while her price was far from cheap, she was worth every credit. She could kill Optimus and those Jet-twins along with any unfortunate soul who saw her; and make it appear to be someone else's doing. In this case, namely the Autobots.

Megatron smiled evilly to himself as he thought. Not only would he be rid of Optimus and the twins, and any chance of his old 2IC returning; but Starscream would also be insane with rage. His need to avenge his mate and adopted sons would be enough to crush the Autobots for good.

The Decepticon Lord, sensing someone's presence, looked up and smiled when he saw deep purple optics staring back at him. A femme stepped forth, revealing herself.

"I heard there's a mech or two you want dead." She took a blade from a sheath on her back and twirled it artistically.

Megatron chuckled and smirked, "You are correct. And you must be Nightbird."

The femme bowed her head in respect before answering. "I am."

"Well Nightbird, if you are as good as you and your employers say, then I indeed have a job for you. And I am willing to pay a hefty sum to make sure it is done carefully and properly."

Nightbird smirked under her mask before stating, "Tell me who and it will be done."


	45. Chapter 45

**Freedom  
><strong>**Chapter 45: A New Mission**

Something wasn't right.

Starscream didn't know how he knew this fact, but he could feel it with the entirety of his being that none who lived under his roof were safe anymore. Thankfully, Shockwave shared his feeling, thus assuring the Seeker that he wasn't losing his mind or becoming paranoid. However, this did little to soothe him.

It was for this reason that, during months they were on leave, only one of them left the estate to meet and plan with Magnus' rebellion. And when both had to leave, they always called in a close friend to watch over their families. It was during those times when Starscream just couldn't shake the dread of something horrible happening to his loved ones.

Starscream was currently lounging on one of the many couches in his living area, Optimus lying on top of him cuddling against his bare chest and stroking the lightning shaped scar that streaked across his spark chamber down to his well muscled abdomen. Starscream had one arm dangling off the edge of the sofa and was tracing circles into the floor with a claw tip while his other arm was holding Optimus close to his chest and lightly caressing his helm.

He glanced out the window at the setting sun and that sense of foreboding returned to him. Ultra Magnus had recently sent a message to Starscream, asking for his presense at the base; he didn't know the reason, only that the Magnus believed it to be a matter of great importance.

"How long will you be gone?" Optimus asked, knowing his mate would be later tonight.

"A few days maybe," Starscream answered as he looked down at his love. "Shockwave will remain here with you."

"Do you really believe something will happen while you're away?"

Starscream smiled and kissed the top of Optimus' helm before saying, "I'd rather be safe than sorry."

The younger chuckled softly then placed a light kiss over his Seeker's spark chamber. "Promise to tell father and Sentinel I said hi?"

Starscream laughed before moving his servo down to stroke Optimus' spinal column and answering, "Of course my angel."

They settled back into the comfortable silence and just enjoyed each other's company. These were Optimus' favorite times; when he and Starscream could lie with each other and talk or hold each other and enjoy the oh-so-rare quiet. "Starscream?" Optimus began in a soft tone of voice.

"Yes?" the Seeker answered, his optics starting to drop slightly.

"Have you thought about our future?"

Starscream smiled and looked down at Optimus as the younger looked up. Scarlet optics locked with azure as the Seeker answered, "Yes I do."

Optimus smiled as well and pushed himself up on his forearms in order to look into the Seeker's optics more comfortable. Putting most of his weight onto one arm, Optimus walked two digits up Starscream's chest quickly as he asked, "Do you ever think about the pitter-patter of little peds?"

Starscream chuckled when his mate lightly touched his olfactory sensor before returning to balancing his weight on both forearms. The Seeker moved his free arm to wrap around Optimus and hug him to his chest. "All the time," he answered.

Optimus giggled then laid his helm against his mate's chest and listened to his strong spark-pulses. "When do you think will be able to have those sparklings?" he asked the larger mech.

Starscream sighed and returned to caressing Optimus' helm as he looked up to the ceiling. "I really don't know." He looked back down toward Optimus and cupped his chin before tilting his helm slightly so that they were looking at each other once again. "But I do hope it's in our very near future."

"And if it's not?"

Starscream smirked at his lover and without missing a beat answered, "Then I will wait for as long as it takes to have them. Because with how often you and I interface, we are going to have sparklings my angel."

Optimus giggled lightly before stating, "It's a wonder we don't have any right now with your libido."

Starscream threw his head back and laughed, knowing that there was truth in that comment. Optimus smiled and shook his head slightly before returning to his original position. Once Starscream had control of his mirth, he continued stroking Optimus helm and back. "We don't have to worry about the future right now, my angel. We'll have the rest of our lives together after Megatron is dethroned for that."

XXX

Starscream waited until Optimus and the rest of the household had drifted off into peaceful recharge before adorning his armor and preparing to leave. As he decended the stairs, he saw Shockwave sitting in the living area still awake and, apparently, waiting on him.

"Off you go," he stated somberly.

"Off I go," Starscream agreed.

"Give our fellow traitors my regards."

Starscream chuckled amusedly before becoming serious and stating, "Keep your guard up Shockwave. I don't know what it is, but I have a bad feeling."

"Don't worry; I'll won't let any harm come to either of our families."

Starscream nodded. It was times such as these that he was glad he allowed Shockwave and his mate and child into his home; he could always rely on them. "Take care Shockwave."

"See you soon Starscream."

With that, the Seeker stepped out into the chilly night air. Starscream glanced at the gazebo upon seeing a few of the plants move. He raised an optic ridge; strange, he didn't feel any sort of breeze. Deciding that he was being paranoid again and knowing that Shockwave would be more than capable of defending their families against anything that threatened them, he took to the skies and flew in the direction of the Rebellion's new home base.

XXX

Ever since Starscream and the other Decepticon traitors offered their services, things had gone exceedingly well for Magnus and his rebellion. The information they had to offer helped them replenish their energon and weapon reserves; and they now had much better armor, weapons, and tools than what they had been forced to make do with for the past several years.

Because they had better equipment, they were able to attack more modified Decepticon bases and sellars; and with mechs who knew these areas from the inside out, Magnus' Rebellion had been dealing more critical blows to Megatron and his forces.

Along with better equipment and more crippling assaults, Ultra Magnus had Ratchet back and with him came Megatron's best medic. His troops were now receiving much better medical care and were able to return to combat sooner. It was all truly amazing how quickly things turned around for them.

It seemed Primus had finally answered their pairs.

However, Ultra realized that all these achievements would mean nothing if Megatron became fearful enough to bring out his most deadly of weapons. The tyrant still possessed the All Spark, and as long as it remained within his grasp, it wouldn't matter how many bases the Autobots destroyed, how much better materials they had, how good their medical care was, or how many Decepticons they took out.

Because with the All Spark Megatron could destroy them all.

Which was why most of their resources were put toward making a space bridge.

Ultra Magnus remembered the girl with the All Spark empowered key, Sari. Ratchet brought it to his attention that before Megatron remade the All Spark, he and his team discovered that Sari was actually part Cybertronian; which meant that she would still be alive and well on Earth at this time. If they could bring her here to Cybertron, she could help them retrieve the All Spark and win this war.

However, building a space bride was no easy feat and required a lot of mech power as well as a genus that knew the science of space bridges. Starscream helped solve this problem by calling the Constructicons and asking for theirs and Bulkhead's help. Having also had enough of Megatron and his tyranny, they agreed to help build the space bridge in-between the projects the warlord currently had them working on.

They built it and left the scientific aspects of it to Bulkhead. After months of hard work and long battles, their work was finally complete. However, there were still a few snags; both with the space bridge and finding a mech to go to Earth.

It would have to be someone who had been there before and who could be gone for a while without causing suspicion. This ruled out most of the rebellion and Autobots that had been there. However, one mech had been volunteered—by Ratchet of all mechs. There was some dispute about the medic's selection, but in the end Ultra agreed that the mech was the best, as well as their only choice. Which was the reason that he sent a message to Starscream, requesting his presence.

Now Ultra Magnus was waiting for his son-in-law's arrival at the entrance of the rebellion's newest base. He pinched his nasal ridge and shook his head as he chuckled, though it lacked humor. It was still so strange to think of Starscream as family now. He couldn't deny that he was shocked when the Seeker told him that he and Optimus had become bonded mates, but he also couldn't say he didn't give the jet-former the "You better treat my son right or I'll kill you" speech for near a whole mega-cycle.

However, in his spark, he knew he had nothing to fear.

Starscream would sooner kill himself than hurt Optimus or allow him to be hurt; he had proven this true when he let Ultra go in the mines instead of capturing him. And all else aside, Ultra was truly happy for his son and hopped he and Starscream would live a long and happy life together; which was exactly what he told the Seeker after he had finished lecturing and threatening him.

Ultra glanced at the entrance when he heard a loud _click _echo in the spacious room and gears began to grind as the door parted with a groan. He smiled as Starscream stepped inside, the enterance sealing shut and relocking itself as he said, "Welcome back Starscream."

The Seeker smirked and returned, "Both Optimus and Shockwave send their regards."

Ultra chuckled lightly before placing a large servo on Starscream's broad shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. "Come, we have much to discuss."

Starscream nodded and followed the elder mech into the base. Several Autobots, including Ratchet, paused and welcomed the Seeker back, causing him to give them a small smile and to return the greeting.

"Optimus wants sparklings," Starscream stated as he and the Magnus continued toward his office.

"Oh?" the elder replied, glancing over his shoulder. "Can't say I'm surprised. He's always wanted a big family. Do you want sparklings?"

The Seeker smirked and answered, "Of course I do."

"But?"

"But now isn't a good time," Starscream answered, allowing his disappointment to show in his voice. "I really want to have sparklings with Optimus, but I want to be there for him and them. I want us to raise our sparklings together. And I also want them to be safe. And as long as Megatron still controls Cybertron, they will never be safe from him."

Ultra smiled to himself. The more time he spent with his son-in-law, the more he liked him. Many mechs wouldn't take the time to think ahead as Starscream was now. In Shockwave's case, he and Bumblebee had believed that Megatron would never be dethroned. But now that the Seeker saw that there was an end to Megatron in sight, he wanted to wait and then have the sparklings he and Optimus wanted so much.

"Well, whenever you do have sparklings," Ultra began in jokingly serious tone. "I demand the right to spoil my grandchildren."

Starscream laughed at hearing this. Once they entered the Magnus' office, the topic of sparklings was dropped and both parties became serious.

"Why did you summon me?" Starscream asked, as he leaned against the nearest wall facing the Magnus' desk and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Ultra propped himself against his desk before answering, "The space bridge is finished," he answered.

The Seeker's optics widened slightly, but softened quickly and his signature smirk came to his features as he joked, "Guess Bulkhead is more of a space-bridge genus than I thought."

The Magnus gave a slight smile before frowning a bit and sighing. "It's not as…functional as a normal space-bridge."

"Meaning?" Ultra moved to sit behind his desk. Keeping optic contact with the Seeker, he steepled his fingers then began his explanation. "Our limited resources could only provide a small space-bridge. Only one mech can go through at a time."

Starscream raised an optic ridge slightly at hearing this. "Something tells me there's more to it than that."

Ultra nodded. "Unfortunatly. We only have enough energon to send one mech to Earth and then bring them back. After that, the bridge will be useless."

Starscream hummed in understanding then looked at the mech curiously. "Sorry to hear that, but what can I do? I can't provide you with anything that might help."

Ultra chuckled amusedly then stated, "I didn't call you here hoping you could fix the space-bridge Starscream. We all accept the fact that it will be scrap when we're done with it and that only one mech can be sent on this mission."

Starscream tilted his head slightly and his optics gained a suspisous gleam. He was beginning to understand why he was asked to come. But he wanted to hear it from the Magnus to be sure his theory was correct. "Then why did you call me here?"

"You were volunteered for the mission. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to accept the task rather than speak on your behalf and force you to go."

Starscream covered his optics with one servo and released a chuckle that lacked humor as he shook his head. "Thank you for the consideration."

Magnus said nothing; he had already been warned about this. Hook, Ultra agreed to ask for Starscream's consent to undertake the mission, pulled him off to the side and told him what Megatron had done to him. Ultra had been beyond horrified and disgusted when he listened to the medic describe how Starscream was tortured and then forced to watch Megatron kill his children, thus forcing the Seeker to become submissive toward him or risk even more emotional and physical pain.

After explaining that Optimus had helped Starscream break free of Megatron's leash and had also healed most of the Seeker's emotional scars Starscream could still be fragil at times. He would still doubt himself at times, dispite the façade he put up to convince otherwise. The reason for this doubt and fear was that he didn't want to suffer the pain of losing everything all over again.

He didn't want to see anyone else die because of his mistakes and because of this, the Seeker would occasional revert back, but only to a slight degree. In order for this to work, Ultra would have to get Starscream to ease into this with gentle reassurance and inspiring confidence in him. However, in the end, he wouldn't force this upon the Seeker.

"Starscream," Ultra began in a soft tone after several minutes of silence from the winged mech. Starscream moved his servo, his scarlet optics not showing the fear Ultra had half-expected, but curiosity. He knew, however, that the fear and doubt were just below the surface.

"Why was I volunteered?"

"You're one of the few mechs that have actually been to Earth and knows who Sari is."

"You do know Sari will see me as an enemy? After all, last time I was there I was helping Megatron drag her friends away in chains."

"Ratchet thinks you can convince her to come back with you."

Starscream shrugged, still not truly believing he could. Ultra couldn't blame him for his doubt, and he was thinking about the traumatizing reasons for the emotion—he was thinking about the doubts he himself had had when Ratchet first volunteered the Seeker. He found it hard to believe that Starscream could convince Sari that he wanted her to help an Autobot Rebellion on Cybertron.

But Ratchet described the young girl as open minded and he had faith that Starscream could get through to her. This having convinced him, Ultra voiced this to his son-in-law and watched as the gears in the Seeker's processor turned.

"Have you considered the fact that I am Megatron's second-in-command?" Starscream asked.

Ultra smiled, the Seeker's question and tone of voice were both good signs. He didn't sound like a mech trying to wriggle his way out of a situation, the way he spoke made it seem he was at least contemplating the idea.

"I have," he answered. "It's one reason why I was a bit hesitant to allow you to leave."

Starscream arched an optic ridge. "It sounds like there's a "but" coming."

The Magnus chuckled amusedly and saw the Seeker's lips twitch slightly before settling back into a contemplative frown. "But," Ultra continued, "Both Ratchet and Hook have assured me that when you're on leave, Megatron tends not to bother you. And on the off chance he does, they're confident Shockwave will cover for you."

Starscream couldn't suppress a chuckle. The elder mech was basing a lot of this on the word of two old mechs. "You must be truly desperate if you're willing to send me to Earth on the word of only two mechs."

Ultra smiled, allowing a small laugh to escape his vocalize as he answered, "Yes I am actually." He became serious again as he continued, "Starscream…we haven't known each other very long—and I wouldn't ask this of you if I had another choice. I don't want to risk my son's mate, but as it stands, you're my only option…our only chance at getting Sari's help."

Starscream looked down and chuckled nervously. "Heh, no pressure." The Magnus' words did make since though; and Starscream could tell he meant every bit of it. "Do you really think I can do this?" he asked, looking back up at Ultra.

The elder mech smiled kindly and his optics softened as he answered, "I _know_ you can accomplish this task Starscream. However, I completely understand if you don't want to go; I won't force you into something you're completely against or serperate you from your family. But also know that myself and several others believe in you."

Starscream felt his spark swell at hearing those words. How the Pit could he say "no" now? Also, if it brought them closer to defeating Megatron, he should be more than ready to leap at such opportunity. However, there was still that ever looming doubt and fear that the tyrant had instilled in him.

He didn't want to fail this group and be the cause of their loss…he didn't want a repeat of what happened in that dark room. Starscream felt fire in his spark as he stubbornly shook those thoughts from his head.

No!

He refused to let fear hold him back. He refused to let Megatron keep his hold over him and he refused to let the tyrant win!

Locking gazed with the Magnus, Starscream then said, "Tell me what to do—Father."

Ultra smiled at the determination and strength he heard in the Seeker's and couldn't keep from beaming proudly. He was more sure than ever that his son had indeed chosen a great mate.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I think you will be happy to know that I have reconsidered deleting this account; and it's all thanks to all of you. Having all of you show me how much you love these stories and telling me how much you wanted me to stay changed my mind. I'll try my best to finish these stories and to add new ones. :)<p>

Thank you all so much. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. See ya soon. :)


	46. Chapter 46

So sorry, I forgot to mention that The-writing-Mew wrote this chapter, I just edited and added onto it. I'd like to offer my full apologies to my co-auther; I guess I shouldn't try posting when I'm sick. Too many things slip my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46: Nightbird Attacks<strong>

It'd been two months since Optimus, and everyone else in the household, had last seen Starscream. The Prime had no idea what could've caused his mate to be away for so long, but it knew it had to have been something pretty big. His father wouldn't have asked for the Seeker's assistance otherwise.

Optimus continued to ponder this as he laid in his berth, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't help but feel that the berth felt so empty without his Seeker there laying beside him. It'd always felt that way, whether Starscream flew to answer Megatron's summons or when he had an opportunity to go to Magnus and help the rebellion. What made it that much worse was that, wherever Starscream was, he was so far away that Optimus couldn't feel him through their bond.

However, it wasn't these thoughts that kept him in the waking world. As it stood, sleep had not come easy to Optimus these past few months. He couldn't help but feel that something was…off…out of place…different. Shockwave's behavior didn't help in the least. The one-eyed mech was constantly tense and always seemed to be expecting a surprise attack—which, considering their current situation, probably wasn't too far off.

Optimus didn't know what it was that made him feel so uneasy, but he did know he needed his lover back to dispel these anxieties. He wanted Starscream back, so that he could feel safe again and banish this unhealthy sense of paranoia. Optimus did not enjoy constantly looking over his shoulder, expecting a knife in his back at any moment and he hated that feeling in the pit of his tank that told him something was about to go horribly wrong.

"I miss you, my Star," he said aloud, sighing as he once again tried to get comfortable enough to at least get some recharge. Grabbing some pillows, he settled them around himself and then hugged himself, pretending it was his lover's embrace instead of his own. He smiled as he imagined the Seeker's strong arms around him, protecting him from everything that threatened him.

As his mind finally began to drift into recharge a pair of golden, murderous optics watched him intently. Nightbird smirked to herself as Optimus went to recharge. She had been waiting for her pray to drop his defenses for weeks. Now she could finally go for the kill.

She slowly left her hiding place, becoming one with the shadows as she made her way to the nearest entrance. However, unknown to the assassin, she was also being watched. Four red optics narrowed into slits as their owner watched her target.

She was the one.

The one that killed the one that had taught her to trust again…the one she learned to love. It was time. She had to strike now, before it was too late. She refused to let Nightbird get away again.

Jumping from her perch on the roof, she transformed and landed gracefully on her eight legs. Transforming to her bipedal mode, the masterpiece of machinery moved with unmatched grace toward her target. Just as she entered the household there was a loud noise, loud enough to alert everyone within the residence.

Picking up the pace, she entered the mansion-like household and saw Optimus and Shockwave standing over a fallen Nightbird, each aiming a gun at her.

**XXX**

Nightbird smiled to herself as she entered Starscream's home through one of the windows of the living area. She took a moment to admire the household. She would have to look into getting a dwelling like this for herself. With the credits Megatron was paying her for his job, it shouldn't be too hard.

After looking around Nightbird made her way up the stairs and toward Optimus and Starscream's shared quarters. She'd already decided to start with the Prime and save the Jet Twins for last. She only wished she could see the look on the Seeker's face when he saw all he treasured in the world dead.

She soon found herself in front of the correct door and eased it open. Her smile broadened when she saw Optimus deep in recharge. She sighed quietly and took out a blade. It was almost too easy.

However, before she could move to take a step inside the room, Optimus' optics on-lined. In an instant, he was sitting up with a gun aimed at her. Her shock kept her frozen and gave someone else the opportunity to strike her across the chest. The shock caused her to stumble back into the wall and knock down a piece of pottery as she fell to the floor.

The resounding crash was loud enough to wake the entire household.

Once she got her bearings again, Nightbird looked up to see Optimus and Shockwave standing over her, each with an energy weapon trained on her head.

"Dad, what's going on?"

Optimus didn't look away from his attacker as he answered his son. "Jetstorm, I want you and Jetfire to go to Violet's room and watch her. I'll come for you as soon as it's safe. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

The blue jet quickly grabbed his twin and the two ran to Violet's room, whom was now awake and crying because of the loud noise that woke her.

"Bumblebee, go with the Twins," Shockwave stated, neither his gaze nor his weapon leaving the assassin. The mini-bot said nothing as he followed after the Twins to go comfort his crying infant.

Nightbird's optics shifted between the two weapons and mechs currently standing over her, trying to think of a way to escape and complete her mission. "Don't you dare move or I swear to Primus I'll blow your head clean off your shoulders," Shockwave stated in an oddly calm, but no less chilling tone of voice.

"Who sent you, Nightbird?" he asked calmly.

The femme merely glared at the cycloptic mech, hissing lowly.

"I knew you'd attack sooner or later. Megatron sent you didn't he?"

Nightbird remained silent. Optimus however glanced at Shockwave, a touch of worry in his optics before he asked, "You knew she was here? How'd you know she was in the house?"

The intelligence officer didn't take his optic off the assassin as he answered, "Nightbird was never the most patient of assassins, although I am surprised she stayed off her attack for as long as she did. As for how I knew she was in the house: Bumblebee and I wired every door and window with alarms. I would be alerted to any type of forced entry. Even for one as stealthy as you, Nightbird, I would be alerted."

The femme glared at Shockwave hatefully for what felt like a small eternity before smirking and chuckling. "Very clever Shockwave. But you forget—"

Suddenly and without warning, Nightbird kicked both legs upward, knocking the blaster out of Optimus' hand and causing the shot Shockwave fired to hit the ceiling. She was on her peds a second afterward. After knocking Optimus to the side she engaged Shockwave. When she knocked the blaster out of his hand they froze, each now in fighting stance. "I'm quick," she finished her previous sentence.

Optimus watched, frozen as Nightbird's twin swords shot up from compartments on her arms, she flicked the flicked the handles, causing purple energy to surge throughout the blades, and then attacked Shockwave. The one-eyed mech, despite being unarmored and weaponless held his own against the assassin. She dodged the blades and aimed punches and kicks at areas he knew to be sensitive or vulnerable. Nightbird dodged the, what she believed, weak assault, but a few blows did land and caused her to stumble.

However, while Shockwave had his victories, so did she.

The mech cried out in pain as Nightbird slashed him across the arm. A quick glance told him the cut wasn't deep and the blood loss was minimal. When the femme came to attack him again, he grabbed the blade that came mere inches from cutting his head in half. Nightbird smirked then yanked her blade back, cutting Shockwave's palms.

"Frag it!" Shockwave cursed, his claws clenching closed in an instinct reaction to the pain. He grunted as he was kicked in the chest, knocking him into the wall. A slash across the chest wrenched another cry of pain from Shockwave and flooring him.

Nightbird chuckled evilly and said, "You honestly thought you were a worthy opponent for me? Just wait, I'll not only take Optimus' and the Jet Twins' heads to Megatron, I'll take yours and your family's. Megatron will be so pleased."

She moved to finish the mech off but quickly turned to deflect laser fire with her swords. Optimus cursed and continued to fire his retrieved weapon, but the assassin continued to deflect them with her weapons…And she was getting closer!

She made a move to attack and he quickly dodged. He might not have fought in a number of vorns, but he still knew enough to at least dodge and make an effort to fight back. He felt a bit of pride in himself when he managed to knock one of her swords out of Nightbird's servos…only to have his bubble burst when she retrieved another, much longer blade from a compartment on her thigh.

He tried to shoot her again, only to have his weapon cut in half and a deep gash on his upper arm. He released a sound of pain as his hand moved to cover the injury and slow the energon flow. What made the whole situation that much worse was that the injury had left him unable to raise his arm because of the pain. She then kicked a pressure point in his knee, causing him to fall and hit his head on the floor, disorienting him.

"Being a pet had made you weak," Nightbird taunted, approaching her weakened opponent. "How pathetic."

She smiled as she positioned her sword over his spark. This was always her favorite part of the job.

The kill.

Optimus stared up at the femme, his processor desperately urging his body to move. However, his body needed time to get his bearings. Time he didn't have.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Optimus watched her move her other sword to his head, the other still looming over his spark. For a brief moment he truly thought he was going to die…and then another figure lunged at the assassin.

Nightbird screamed in surprise and furry as her attacker sank her fangs into her neck. Primus damn it, what was it with the interventions this mission?!

Optimus' body finally caught up with his mind and he snapped out of his stupor. He looked to see who had just saved his life and was surprised to see Blackarachnia fighting tooth to claw with Nightbird. The techno-organic knocked both blades out of the assassin's servos and proceeded to web them to the ground, the sticky substance rendering the weapons useless. However, what surprised both Optimus and the she-spider was Nightbird still yanked the weapons from the ground.

"So," Nightbird began smugly, "The eight-legger survived." Blackarachnia hissed angrily as the assassin continued to mock her. "That's too bad. You should've followed that bug and those other organic freaks…including the little ones."

Blackarachnia hissed again, displaying her fangs and screaming, "_Murderer_!" then she charged.

To both the surprise of Optimus and Blackarachnia, Nightbird yanked her swords up and rushed at the spider. They may have been useless in cutting and slicing, but she could still beat Blackarachnia to death with them. As the two femmes viciously fought, destroying everything that got in their way, Optimus went to attend Shockwave.

The one-opticed mech watched as the two femmes made their way downstairs and toward the living area. When the two were out of sight Optimus looked at Shockwave and asked, "Did you know Blackarachnia was still alive?"

The intelligence nodded sadly, his optic dimming. "Yes…I knew Blackarachnia was still alive."

"Do you know why she hates Nightbird?"

"Unfortunately yes. Megatron has hired Nightbird before…He wanted her to exterminate what he considered impure in his empire."

Optimus' optics traveled down to the ground and dimmed as said, "Meaning Blackarachnia."

"And the mini-bot turned techno-organic."

"…Waspinator."

Shockwave nodded. "Megatron discovered a planet; an organic planet rich in energon. Blackarachnia and Waspinator lived on the planet. Megatron wanted to mine all the energon from the world, but to do so all the organic life would have to be destroyed. They refused to allow Megatron to destroy their home, and when he tried to take it by force, they defended their home. I don't know what happened exactly, but one day…they were just gone. Megatron ordered me to go deforest the planet and collect all the energon. While I was there, I saw no sign of Blackarachnia or Waspinator."

He sighed heavily then continued, "Rumor has it that the two had sparklings…others Megatron considered unworthy of his mercy…I didn't know how, but they were gone. I tried to find out what happened, but there were no records. When I asked Megatron what he'd done, he said neither Blackarachnia nor Waspinator were a part of his plans, so he had them fumigated…He didn't have to tell me he sent an assassin to deal with them."

"Nightbird," Optimus stated.

A scream from downstairs drew Optimus' attention and caused him to leave Shockwave's side and run to the living area. He was met with the sight of Blackarachnia being pinned against the wall and Nightbird raising her makeshift club to bash the femme's head in. Optimus moved take aim with his blaster again.

He wasn't going to just stand by and watch this glitch kill his friend or his family; but he knew he wouldn't be able to pull the trigger in time, let alone raise it to aim. However, to the surprise of everyone within the room, Blackarachnia did not need Optimus to save her.

Nightbird released a piercing scream of pain and then looked down at her chest. Her golden optics widened at the sight of her spark grasped within the clawed servo that had punched through her chest. She released a final gasp as the servo promptly crushed her life essence and her last thought before death claimed her was, _"How in the Pit did I not sense his energy signature?"_

Her lifeless body fell to the ground, her energon blood dirtying the carpets and her armor beginning to be consumed by the grey death-rust.

Starscream glared down acidly at the dead assassin as he wiped his bloodied servo with a rag. After throwing the cloth into his subspace he turned his gaze to Blackarachnia, whom was currently staring up at him stunned. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

Hesitantly, the she-spider nodded and said, "Th…Thank you."

The Seeker nodded, smiling in thanks before offering her his servo, the one he hadn't used to impale Nightbird, and easily lifted her up. Once she was back on her peds, Starscream went to Optimus and hugged him.

"Are you alright, love?" the Seeker asked as the other mech returned his embrace.

"Yes, I'm fine…Everyone's fine."

Starscream tightened his hold on his mate, bringing him closer to his frame and Optimus could feel the Seeker trembling slightly. After a few nano-klicks of hugging his love close, Starscream loosened his hold so that he could look into Optimus' blue optics.

"Optimus…I am so sorry," the Seeker apologized.

The Prime gave the Seeker a puzzling look before asking, "Why?"

"I wasn't here when you needed me," Starscream explained. "I wasn't here sooner. The moment I returned from Earth, I felt you…I felt your fear and hopelessness. I got here as fast as I could…and it was almost not fast enough." Starscream glanced at the dead assassin, remembering the baffled look on Ultra Magnus' face when he fled the base without any explanation as to where he was going or why he was in such a hurry.

Optimus smiled kindly at his lover and pressed his lips against the Seeker's. Starscream was, at first, surprised by Optimus' forwardness but he was quick to reciprocate it hungrily. After parting from the passionate lip-lock, Optimus hugged his mate again, a smile present on his face. It was so good to have his love back with him.

While he hugged his Seeker, his optics soon met with Blackarachnia, who was currently watching them, a deep sadness and longing in her optics. Once he and Starscream released each other, he smiled at her and said, "Thank you, Blackarachnia."

The femme shook her head, returning, "No thanks needed, Optimus. This glitch owed me big." She gritted her denta as she remembered the reason she had hunted Nightbird for so long.

Starscream raised an optic ridge, and asked, "Why were you so bent on killing Nightbird?" He was curious to her motives, since he was pretty sure she didn't come all this way just to save Optimus, though he was still grateful that she had.

"She…she killed Waspinator," she began, the pain that she'd managed to suppress during her hunt beginning to flare up. "And she killed our friends, our mates, and our sparklings…we were making a new life for ourselves when she came."

"Friends...mates?" Shockwave questioned as he slowly made his way downstairs. "I knew the two of you had had sparklings, but I was not aware that there were others besides the two of you."

"It was a techno-organic world," Blackarachnia explained solemnly. "Imagine mine and Waspinator's surprise when we realized we weren't the only ones." She didn't notice the look of surprise as she continued, "They took us in and gave us shelter, food, everything we needed. Waspinator and I became close friends and he met someone, Terrorsaur…I did to. He…he tried to protect our sparklings when Nightbird attacked…when she bombed our home. I warned my mate about Megatron and his soldiers, but he and everyone else attacked. In all the confusion Nightbird killed my love…my Silverbolt…and she killed my friend…the best friend I had after you, Optimus."

Her optics began to water and the energon tears spilled over as she continued, "I don't know how, but I survived. Everyone else was dead, even our leader, Primal…I swore I would find this…this _monster _and put her down like the animal she was." She chuckled bitterly, wiping her tears away with the back of her servo and continued, "I found her, but that's all I could do."

Optimus abandoned his mate's side and went to Blackarachnia to hug her. He was surprised when, instead of pushing him away, she hugged him back, tightly. While she softly sobbed, Optimus said in a gentle, soothing tone of voice, "It's okay, Blackarachnia…Elita. She's dead now. Starscream may have finished what you started, but you fought her until he got here. You saved us all, Elita." He released her from his embrace and moved to gently brush away her tears. "You're my heroine, Elita."

Blackarachnia looked up at him with wide optics, a small smile slowly working its way onto her features. And for a moment, it seemed as if no time had passed since the incident that led to Blackarachnia becoming what she was. Neither remembered the anger, self-loathing, or grief they'd suffered and it felt as if they were never apart.

They were brought out of their moment when Starscream muttered, "What am I? A cube of spoiled energon?"

Optimus chuckled, sensing that his mate felt neglected over their bond, and he could tell he was pouting. He returned to hug his Seeker again and gave him a gentle kiss before saying, "You're my love, Starscream…my first and only. You're the owner of my body and spark. And you're my hero too." He smirked sensually at Starscream and stood on the tips of his peds in order to whisper into the Seeker's audio, "And I'll be sure to properly reward you at the right time."

Starscream's optics widened at the husky tone Optimus' voice took and felt his wings shudder on his back.

"Starscream?" The Seeker was brought back to reality when he heard Shockwave's voice. Optimus released him, allowing him to lock optics with mech as he continued, "It's obvious Megatron sent Nightbird. He wants Optimus and the Twins dead, and he doesn't care who else he has to cut down to get to them. I don't believe he's going to stop; when he realizes his first attempt failed he'll send another assassin. He may even come himself with mechs to back him up. What are we going to do?"

Starscream looked down at Optimus, seeing the same curiosity that he saw in Shockwave's gaze. He looked around the room at everyone present. As he came to his decision, his expression hardened and he returned his gaze to Shockwave.

"We leave," he answered, surprising everyone. "Like you said Shockwave, when Megatron learns his assassin is dead, he will not be merciful. Gather the others, tell them to pack everything they need. We leave in a mega-cycle. Hurry."

Shockwave nodded and left to get his mate, child, and the Jet-Twins. Starscream then looked at Blackarachnia and said, "If you want to come with us, wait here. We'll leave as soon as we can." The femme nodded in understanding and watched as the Seeker led his mate up the stairs to their berthroom.

A few klicks into helping Starscream pack everything they would need, Optimus paused as he caught sight of his favorite picture of him and Starscream together. He picked up the frame and took in every detail of the image. Starscream wasn't wearing his mask, allowing a perfect view of all his scars and he was holding Optimus in his lap in the gazebo. The Seeker was looking down at him while he was looking at the camera. Starscream had the most loving smile on his face and his optics shone with happiness and burned with life…Bright scarlet instead of the dead burgundy Optimus first saw when he was brought here.

Optimus was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Starscream's clawed servo on his shoulder. He looked up at his mate, oceanic blue meeting with brilliant scarlet as Starscream asked, "Are you alright, my angel?"

Optimus looked down at the picture again, sadness welling up in his spark. "I have so many wonderful memories in this house," he answered his mate. "You gave me so much here, Starscream. We put a piece of our spark into everything here…I hate to just abandon it; just the thought tears me up inside."

Starscream smiled softly and turned Optimus to face him so that he could kiss his full lips. He then wrapped his arms around the younger mech's waist and held him to his chest as he said, "I'll make you a promise, Optimus. When this war is over, I promise to build you, Jetfire, and Jetstorm and new house with my own two servos; and we'll fill it with even better memories…and perhaps the pitter-patter of little peds."

Optimus smiled brightly, unable to put the emotions surging through him into words. He raised his servo and lightly stroked up Starscream's jaw-line, then circled an audio sensors—earning a slight shiver—before tracing under an angular optic and cupping the Seeker's cheek. Starscream purred at the attention, having missed his mate's touch immensely in the months that he'd been gone.

The two then kissed each other for the last time in their berthroom; the room that had seen many things: Optimus giving his port seal to Starscream, many passionate nights—somewhere Starscream claimed Optimus or the younger claimed the Seeker—and, of course, their bonding…A place that had seen so many moments of passion and love but would never see it again.

Starscream parted then looked towards the berth, sighing. "I'll definitely miss that berth," he stated, staring appraisingly at the furniture. Optimus released a sound of pleasure as the Seeker groped his aft and continued in a sensual tone, "Aw, how to forget how wet you became even before reaching it? Just the memory is a turn on."

Optimus chuckled, knowing his mate was teasing and baiting him. However, he'd learn this game long ago and didn't fall for the trap. He pecked the Seeker on the cheek, the whispered into his audio lowly, "Yeah, but who's to say that's the only berth I'll get wet in? Or the only berth where you practically dripped in my lap."

Starscream chuckled, feeling a since of pride that his mate was attempting to turn his game back on him. However, he did understand the message underneath Optimus' words: Not now. They were on a bit of a deadline, after all.

"Let's finish packing," the Seeker stated, trying to ignore the charge coursing through his systems as he parted his angel and the two continued packing up.

Later, he told himself. They'd finish their little game later.

**XXX**

The hour went by far too quickly, was everyone's opinion. After living there for so many vorns, to just leave everything behind…felt wrong. However, with the exception of Shockwave, they didn't know what Starscream did.

They couldn't leave a trace behind. They couldn't leave anything that could lead Megatron back to the rebel base or alert them to their future plans. Knowing this, Starscream stayed behind while everyone else filed out. He took an older blaster and removed its power source. After a few nano-klicks of tinkering, the blaster began to beep rapidly.

Causally tossing the faulty device over his shoulder into the living area, Starscream left the house. Everyone outside jumped in surprise as the weapon exploded and then watched in amazement as fire rapidly began to spread.

Too soon, the mansion like dwelling was set ablaze and they could do nothing but watch as everything they'd worked so hard for was destroyed.

Bumblebee wrapped his arms around Shockwave's as he fought the sadness that threatened to overtake him. The violet mech, sensing how the mini-bot felt, carefully placed his remaining servo over Bumblebee's and sent feelings of reassurance. _'We'll rebuild…We'll make it even better.'_

Bumblebee smiled sadly at the promise. He looked to his daughter and saw that Violet was sleeping peacefully in Jetstorm's arms while he and his twin watched their home, and all the wonderful memories within it crumble. He sighed, evening his sparkling's inability to realize what was truly happening or to fear the unknown as he now did.

Starscream stood beside Optimus, his feelings of loss intermingling with the Seeker's. He took the younger's servo in his and they continued to watch their home burn. In that moment, he was hit by an interesting thought:

He was no completely free of Megatron.

In burning this, one of the many gifts presented to him by his former Lord, he was severing whatever ties he had left with Megatron. He was finally free…All because of the greatest gift the Decepticon tyrant had ever given him. He looked down at Optimus, smiling softly to himself and gently squeezing his mate's servo.

Sighing, he returned his gaze to the place he had once called home.

As the dwelling began to crumble, the flames having eaten away at the support structure, Blackarachnia transformed into her beat form and shouted, "Well fraggers, let's move! We have a long way to go."

"And little time to get there," Starscream stated in an amused tone.

Optimus smiled at his mate as he and Shockwave took the lead, the others now following after them. They disappeared into the dark cover of night as the house, their lives within it, and any evidence within burned to the ground.

* * *

><p>Hello all Freedom fans :D, sorry for taking so long with the update. Because I'm starting college in August, I can't say I'll be updating any faster, but I do have some good news. I've started a club for Freedom on deviant art. For those of you who are interested here's a link<p>

freedom - club . deviantart (Don't forget to take out the spaces.

Also, my co-founders and I have started the first contest. It's pretty open; you can draw anything you want however you want as long as it's something that's happen in Freedom and you can submit as many images as you want. However, after October 1st no more submissions will be counted into the contest. My co-founders and I will look through the submitted art and name a 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place winners.

The prizes will be posted on the club in a few days. I hope you all decide to join the club and participate in the contest. Enjoy the new chapter :)


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: Reunions**

It was a long journey to the Autobot Rebellion's hideout. It took them more time because they all had to travel by foot. Optimus, not for the first time, wished he hadn't taken his transformation abilities for granted when he still had them. He smiled to himself when he heard the Jettwins sigh in unison. They ached to take to the skies and get there faster; but they refrained, knowing Optimus and the other grounds would never be able to keep up.

A part of Optimus admired their restraint. However, he also knew that exhaustion kept their peds to the ground. As well as the fact that their father would promptly knock them out of the sky.

Starscream lead the small group to one of Cybertron's newer scars.

When the Decepticons began their attack on their home world, one of Megatron's first moves was to strike fear in the sparks of his enemies. He did so by using the AllSpark of course. The area they were now in was once a city, Kronos. Nothing remained now but crumbling, empty buildings, deserted streets; and the occasional rusted corpse.

What disturbed Optimus the most was the silence. There was no life here; Megatron made sure of that in his thoroughness in the destruction of this once peaceful place.

As the sun began to rise over the horizon, they arrived at their destination. Starscream stopped at what looked to be an abandoned bunker and glanced at Shockwave, inclining his head towards the shutter. The one-opticed mech nodded then moved to help the Seeker raise the shutter. Starscream, once he and Shockwave lifted the barrier, looked over his shoulder at Optimus and the others, then stated, "Get in, quickly."

The group did as they were told, entering the empty space. Optimus looked around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. There were no other doors, besides the one Starscream and Shockwave were now closing, and there most certainly wasn't room enough to hide and maintain an entire rebellion. Once the shutter was shut again, Starscream walked past the rest of the group before kneeling down and tapping the ground with his knuckles. "Magnus, I'm back; and I brought some friends along with me."

Before anyone could question Starscream's odd behavior, a large trap door suddenly opened. Once again, Starscream and Shockwave held the entrance open while Optimus and the others entered. The Prime looked down the trapdoor and hummed to himself.

"_Underground base," _he thought. _"Clever."_

He looked up at Starscream when he felt the Seeker probe at their bond, sending a warm feeling of appreciation. So Starscream came up with the idea of hiding underground? Now he was even more impressed.

Without a second thought, he leaped down, only falling a few dozen feet before his peds met the hard metal flooring. He stumbled a bit, but was quickly saved from falling by a strong, familiar grip. He looked up and froze when he saw his father's smiling face.

Ultra Magnus couldn't describe the joy that filled his spark when he saw Optimus fall through the entrance. His son was finally here.

"Welcome to the Autobot base, son," he greeted, still smiling as the young mech continued to stare at him in disbelief.

Without any warning, Optimus launched himself at the Magnus, his arms wrapping around his middle. "Father! It's really you."

Ultra's smile widened and he felt tears gather in the corners of his optics as he returned his son's embrace. "Optimus…my son."

"I've missed you so much, Father…I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm here now, Optimus. We're together again; and I'm never letting anyone take you from me again."

Optimus' hold on his father strengthened and he smiled as he felt Starscream send pulses of happiness over their bond. So caught up in their reunion, neither Ultra nor Optimus noticed when the rest of the group entered. However, no one moved to interrupt the tender moment, knowing the pain both father and son must've gone through in their long separation.

Starscream more so than anyone else.

After several klicks, Ultra released his son and looked at Starscream, his smile becoming softer. "Thank you, Starscream."

The Seeker nodded and returned the smile, his arm coming to rest around Optimus' waist when his mate came to stand by his side.

"I take it you bringing everyone back with you has something to do with why you ran out of here in such a hurry?"

Starscream released a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his helm, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry about that. I'll explain everything later."

Ultra nodded and turned his gaze to the rest of the group. "In any case, it's good to have you all with us. We can use all the help we can get in this war against Megatron." Gesturing around, Ultra continued, "As you may have guessed, this isn't the actual base."

For the first time since dropping down, Optimus looked around. The room was a lot like the one they'd just came from; only he could see small, barely noticeable cameras and there was a door behind Ultra. He returned his gaze to his father as he went on.

"And as you already know, our base is underground. The entrance above you is only one of many. And they all lead to rooms just like this one. These rooms are one of our many defenses against intruders. If an uninvited guest manages to get into this room…well, let's just say they're in for a shocking experience. So it's best for you to announce yourself before entering."

Starscream chuckled deviously before stating, "Swindle learned that the hard way."

Ultra gave the Seeker a disapproving look before smiling amusedly and shaking his head. Decepticons and their love of getting the better of their enemies. Turning away from the group, Ultra walked toward the door. "Follow me."

They obeyed and watched as he pressed a panel to the side of the door. It slid away to reveal a key-pad. As he typed in the code, he continued, "You'll all be given a tour of the base as soon as you've had an opportunity to rest and regain your strength. After that…" he glanced over his shoulder at Starscream, "…you and I need to talk."

Starscream mock saluted to the older mech, earning a jab to his side from Optimus and a roll of the Magnus' optics. Returning his gaze to the key-pad, he tapped in the last few digits of the code. Before the door could completely open, a small silver/blue blur bolted out and made its way toward the small group.

"Optimus! Bumblebee! You're finally here!" Both Autobots perked up at hearing the somewhat familiar voice say their names. The blur stopped in front of Optimus first, hugging his neck before moving on to and doing the same to Bumblebee, shocking them. In an instant, the being was in front of Optimus again, this time staying still long enough for him to get a good look at her.

Both Autobots smiled, immediately recognizing the small being.

"Sari!" the mini-bot stated happily.

The techno-organic female nodded and sent the command for her helm to retract. Her red hair, much longer than the last time they'd seen it, fell from its confines in a braid that stopped between her shoulder blades. Her armor had changed from bright yellow and dark orange to silver with blue highlights; and it appeared she'd made modifications to her jet pack—it now being sleeker and lighter in appearance.

Her crystal blue eyes had darkened a few shades, becoming more of a sapphire color now. To cap it all, she'd traded in the body of a young teen for that of a full-grown, healthy young woman. She was all grown up, but that didn't seem to change her personality in the least.

"God, it's so good to see you guys," Sari beamed, her smile bright enough to illuminate a whole city block.

Optimus' smile was just as bright as he returned, "You too, Sari."

"We thought we'd seen the last of you when the 'Cons beat us on Earth," Bumblebee stated. "I can hardly believe it's you."

The techno-organic laughed before going to the scout and saying, "Just like I can't believe you fell for Shockwave and had a kid. Speaking of which…" She looked down at the bundle in his arms, then back at him. "Can I see her?"

Bumblebee chuckled softly and nodded. Carefully, so as not to wake her, he moved the blanket away from Violet's face. The recharging sparkling was completely oblivious of Sari as she took in every last detail of her face, her hand covering her heart as it fluttered.

"Oh, Bee," she began, emotion beginning to overwhelm her. "She's so beautiful."

Bumblebee ducked his head down as he blushed, Shockwave's arms coming around his shoulders to hug him. "Thank you," he stated, returning his gaze to Sari, who continued to smile as she watched the sweet moment.

She sighed then turned to look at Optimus again. "I was even more surprised to hear that you paired off with the fly-boy." She smirked as she crossed her arms and continued, "If I didn't know you better Optimus, and if I hadn't spent so much time around him, I'd swear he's brainwashed you or something."

Optimus chuckled, Starscream doing the same as he shook his head.

"Well, at least your lovers are fighting for the right team," she concluded, shrugging.

Optimus laughed softly to himself then gave Sari an inquisitive look. As happy as he was to see her, there was still one very important question on his processor. "How did you get here, Sari?"

The young woman pointed to Starscream. "Your boyfriend brought me."

Optimus looked up at his bonded to see the Seeker smirking at him. He was a bit surprised by Sari's words, but only for a moment. That more than explained Starscream's recent absence.

"So that's what Father wanted you for."

Starscream nodded before looking and Sari and saying, "Yep. Magnus wanted me to go to Earth and bring her back to Cybertron."

The girl giggled and scratched the back of her head, a slight blush coming to her cheeks as she explained, "I nearly called the military on him when I caught sight of him."

Starscream gave the human-Cybertronian a friendly understanding and dismissively waved his servo. "If it wasn't for the fact that I told her the Autobots sent me, she probably would have."

Bumblebee gave Sari a disbelieving look before asking, "And you believed him, just like that?"

"No, but the fact he named dropped the Autobots gave him the opportunity to prove it. When he started telling me about some things only you guys would know about me and of our time together, I decided to at least hear him out."

"So, how much did he tell you about…well, everything?" Optimus inquired.

Sari shrugged then began tapping off her fingers as she said, "He gave me a basic rundown from what's going on here, to why you guys needed me, to how you and he got together—which I have a lot to say about, but we're not getting into that right now—and he told me how Bee and Shockwave ended up living with you. He also told me why he joined up with the rebellion." Her gaze hardened as she growled out, "I can't believe that Mega-jerk tried to take you away from your mate!"

Optimus gave Starscream an affectionate look as his arm came around his Seeker's waist. "Star stopped him, that's what matters."

A soft chuckle escaped the Vosian's vocalizer as he sent warm waves of love and devotion to his mate. He hugged Optimus to his frame and, uncaring of their audience, placed a soft kiss on the younger's lips.

"Awww!" Sari cooed at Starscream's open display of affection. "That's so sweet!"

Optimus managed to keep a blush from darkening his features as he smirked at Starscream and asked, "Anything else you'd like to share with the group?"

Starscream chuckled amusedly, his signature smirk coming to his lips as he returned, "I may have run into a few friends of yours while on Earth."

At Optimus', and everyone else's curious stares, Starscream choose to allow Ultra to help in his explanation. When the Seeker glanced at him, the Magnus nodded and gestured for them to enter the base, where Optimus and Bumblebee were met with yet another blast from the past.

The Prime couldn't put into words how shocked he was to see Grimlock and Swoop waiting for them on the other side of the door. The T-Rex Dinobot smiled and waved at the newcomers then said, "Hello Optimus, recognize me, Grimlock and Swoop?"

As strange as it was, the question did hold some merit. Thought they hadn't changed as drastically as Sari, Swoop and Grimlock were slightly different.

The T-Rex's visor was gone, revealing his optics and a long scar that started on the top of the right side of his forehelm, over his optic, all the way down to his cheek. One optic was dark blue with a molten orange pupil, while the other—the one with the scar over it-was completely milky white…unseeing. The Dinobot leader's armor was slightly charred, mainly in the chest area, and where proto-flesh was visible, everyone could make out a few long scars and burns.

Swoop had changed the most out of the two. While he still looked the same, the pterodactyl's armor and a great deal of his, visible, proto-flesh was covered in fusion burns. Though they appeared to have healed, the scars still looked incredibly painful…much like many of Starscream's scars. However, the most surprising change was the slight swell coming from Swoop's bare abdomen. A clear indication that he was several months into the carrying of a sparkling.

The only thing that was stranger than the Dinobots' presence and their physical changes was the fact that one was missing. Snarl.

"They wanted to help after what Megatron did to them," Starscream explained when he felt Optimus' confusion over their bond.

Now the Prime was even more confused. The first, and only, time he asked the Dinobots for help, Grimlock had responded in the negative almost immediately. No matter what he said to convince them otherwise, the T-Rex was firm in his decision not to aid the Autobots.

"What did Megatron do?" Optimus asked the Dinobot leader, wanting to know what the tyrant had done to change their minds.

Grimlock's fist clenched at his side and he growled as the old, hated memory returned to him. "Bucket-head mech attacked us! He killed Snarl and nearly killed Swoop and me, Grimlock." He gaze softened as he looked at Starscream; he smiled at him, gratitude showing in his still functional optic and tone as he continued, "Starscream saved me, Grimlock and Swoop."

Optimus and everyone else in the area looked at the Seeker, surprised by Grimlock's claim. Starscream shook his head and quickly dissuaded any questions with a, "It's a long story."

"**A story that will be shared later," **Optimus stated over his and Starscream's private com. channel. The Seeker sent an understanding pulse through their bond and then returned his attention to the Dinobot leader. "In any case, what matters is that he's willing to help us."

Grimlock nodded then stepped forward, extending his servo toward Optimus. "We, Dinobots are happy to see Optimus and his team again…We missed them."

Optimus smiled and shook the offered servo. "I feel the same way, Grimlock. I'm glad you're willing to help us this time."

"Grimlock is here because Grimlock wants to protect what matters the most to me, Grimlock." The T-Rex released the Prime's servo and returned to Swoop. Putting his arm around the smaller Dinobot, Grimlock carefully stroked his mate's descended abdomen and hugged him to his side before leading him away. Optimus smiled, his spark warming in his chest as the thought about him and Starscream one day having a sparkling of their own.

"Well, now that all that's been settled," Ultra began, regaining everyone's attention. "It's been a very long night, and I think we could all use a few mega-cycles of rest." As if on que, both Jetfire and Jetstorm yawned, causing their parents to smile before doing the same.

A moment later, a blue blur sped past Ultra and stopped in front of Bumblebee and Shockwave. "I'll-show-you-both-to-a-room."

The yellow mini-bot smiled at the slim blue mech and said, "Hey Zippy, how've ya been?"

Blurr smiled at the scout and answered, "Despite-some-short-comings," he gave Shockwave a pointed glare, which the cyclops was quick to shy away from, then he smiled at Bumblebee again. "I've-been-great."

Optimus didn't miss the curious look Bumblebee gave his mate as they followed Blurr to their new room. When they were gone, Arcee stepped forward and moved to stand in front of Blackarachnia. "We weren't expecting your arrival," the pink femme began sweetly. "But I'm sure we can find you a comfortable place to stay."

For a moment, the techno-organic femme merely stared at the petite Autobot, then slowly shifted her optics to Magnus. The older mech gave her a reassuring smile and nodded, hopping to put whatever fears and doubts she had at ease. Blackarachnia completely settled when she felt Optimus' servo on her shoulder and saw his warm optics look into hers. "Go ahead, Elita. You belong here as much as anyone else."

She smiled gratefully at her friend before looking at Arcee and nodding. The pink femme smiled kindly then proceeded to lead Blackarachnia to her new dwelling.

"Starscream." The Seeker looked at his father-in-law, whom gave him a wise-aft grin and said, "I trust you can remember your way back to your own quarters."

Starscream chuckled and nodded. "As well as you found your hammer the last time you "misplaced" it, old mech."

Ultra laughed, causing Optimus to smile. It was good to know his mate and father got along so well.

"I'll take care of Jetfire and Jetstorm," the Magnus stated, turning his optics to his son and smiling kindly. "We'll talk later Optimus, I promise."

Optimus nodded in understanding and allowed Starscream to lead him away, while Ultra gathered up his exhausted grandsons and effortlessly carried them down another corridor. The Prime sighed, hugging his mate tighter as they continued forward. This place was already starting to feel like home.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: Reward**

As Starscream led Optimus to their new quarters, the Prime looked around. For a rebellion, the Autobots were well off technology and resource wise; he had a feeling Starscream leant a servo to make that so. They passed by a fully functional med-bay, where Ratchet and Hook had both made themselves at home, along with a pink and red femme. There were mechs at every available monitor and guards stationed in front of their energon, weapon, and armor stores.

Optimus smiled upon seeing several familiar faces. Jazz gave him a welcoming grin from his station observing one of the outside entrances of the base, and Sentinel waved hesitantly from his post guarding the weapon stores. Optimus gave his old friend a kind smile and returned the wave, hoping to put whatever fears he had at ease.

"Ultra wants you back in fighting shape," Starscream said, gaining Optimus' attention.

Optimus chuckled softly to himself at the Seeker's words and jokingly stated, "I guess living as your pampered mate has made me a little soft."

Starscream laughed, his amusement shining through the bond and causing Optimus' smile to widen. "That was the idea," Starscream said, looking down at Optimus before becoming serious. "But being soft in the middle of a war is not wise, as you know my angel."

Optimus' smile turned reassuring when he felt Starscream's worry and concern enter his spark. "Then I guess it's a good thing I never stopped practicing my fighting skills."

Starscream smiled and nodded in agreement. "In any case, I'll be taking over your training from now on." He increased his hold on his mate, hugging him to his side before giving him a serious look and saying, "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're my mate, dear Optimus."

"I'd be disappointed if you did, my love." Optimus chuckled softly then gave the Seeker a playful smirk. "My father does know you're going to teach me to fight dirty, doesn't he?"

Starscream snickered evilly and returned Optimus' smirk. "I thought I'd done that already?"

Optimus laughed, his joy at having his mate back by his side filling the bond with warmth. Starscream's smile softened as he took in Optimus' feelings. Primus, he'd missed this: Talking with his angel, joking with him, and enjoying his company. And of course feeling his happiness and contentment in his spark.

Having their bond stretched to the point to where all Starscream could feel was the barest wisp of a connection had hurt more than the Seeker had anticipated, having grown used to the young mech's presence in his spark. Many times during his time away, Sari would fine Starscream in a silent depression at being so far away from his angel. It only seemed to worsen when he had nothing to keep his servos and processor busy.

The moment they'd finally been able to return to Cybertron was the happiest Starscream had been since leaving home. It was second only to the moment he'd finally held Optimus in his arms once again.

Starscream was brought out of his thoughts by a gentle stroke to his arm. He looked down at Optimus, seeing a soft smile and an understanding gleam in his sky blue optics.

"I missed you too."

Starscream chuckled and kissed the top of the younger's helm. It appeared he'd have to get used to Optimus being able to read his feelings all over again. He didn't mind in the least.

When they reached the door to their quarters, Starscream released his hold on Optimus to type in the code to open it. "887659," he stated as an afterthought. "Think you can remember it?"

Optimus smiled, remembering when he needed codes for his room on his ship and on Earth. "Feels like home already," he said, earning a soft chuckle from the Seeker.

When the door slid open, Starscream allowed Optimus to enter first and gave him time to get a feel for the space. Their room was smaller than their old berthroom, but was larger than Optimus' old quarters on Earth. There was a berth big enough for him and Starscream to recharge together comfortably, covered with military grade sheets and pillows. Not the most comfortable material, but it would keep them warm and there were enough pillows for Starscream's sensitive wings. In front of the berth was a medium sized desk with a few data-pads scattered on its surface, indicating that the Seeker had spent a few nights here at some point. There were no windows, but there was a door that lead to a, no doubt, small wash-rack.

Optimus soon found his optics drawn to a corner near the berth, where his old battle ax and armor were placed in a neat pile. His spark froze memories of old battles and hard won victories coming to his mind as he walked toward the corner.

This couldn't be real. The last he'd seen of his old gear, Megatron had taken it from him with the promise that he'd never lay optics on it again. However, he was proven that this was reality when he reached out and his fingertips touched cool red and blue metal.

Starscream smiled at the shocked expression on Optimus' features as he entered the room. Settling himself on the edge of the berth, he gave the Prime a few klicks to look over his once lost equipment. After watching Optimus test the elongation feature of his battle ax and checking to make sure all his old gadgets still functioned, Starscream said, "Before I left for Earth, I gave Ultra the location of an old shellar where Megatron kept the weapons and armor of defeated and enslaved Autobots. He must've hit it while I was away."

Optimus turned from inspecting his gear as the Seeker continued, "I don't imagine it was an easy task; but at the very least, now everyone here has functioning gear and are better prepared."

The smaller mech nodded in agreement, then stood and moved toward his mate. "So, what do you think of our new living arrangements?" Starscream asked.

Optimus chuckled and stopped in front of the Seeker before answering, "Believe it or not, my quarters back on Earth were much smaller."

Starscream laughed. "Well, it's a good thing you're comfortable; because we're going to be here a while."

The younger mech merely smiled and straddled Starscream's thighs, his arms coming to wrap around the larger mech's neck as clawed servos settled on his hips to steady him. "As long as I'm with you, I'm at home anywhere, my Star."

Starscream smiled and purred in response, his servos moving to caress Optimus' lower back while the Prime began stroking a few of his facial scars. Starscream sighed and closed his optics, merely enjoying the feel of Optimus' gentle servos on his face and his warm, beautiful body pressed against his.

The Seeker quickly lost track of time like that, and he didn't mind in the least. He could spend the rest of eternity like this. However, Optimus had other plans.

"So what happened with Megatron and the Dinobots?"

Starscream on-lined his optics to see Optimus looked at him inquisitively. His arms had returned around the Seeker's neck and he'd settled himself more comfortably on his lap. Starscream stared at his mate for a few moments before chuckling and shaking head.

"I really should've expected that, huh?"

Optimus smiled and pecked his Seeker on the cheek before stating, "Probably. Now, what happened?"

Starscream chuckled again and then sighed. He may as well; Optimus could be very persistent—as he learned when they first met back on Earth.

"Before Megatron made his move against you and your team, he decided to go to Dinobot Island to convince Grimlock and his herd to join him. Your friend was quick to refuse him."

"Not surprising," Optimus commented, remembering how quickly the T-Rex turned him down.

"Unfortunately for Grimlock, Megatron was just as quick in his reprisal. He attacked them, killing Snarl in an instant and blasting Swoop out of the sky. I don't know how long I stood there, watching him beat Grimlock to slag. When he had had enough, Megatron tried to finish him with his canon. But Swoop intervened."

Optimus' optics widened in shock as Starscream continued. "He took the full blast for Grimlock, then fell to the ground at his peds."

The Seeker sighed again and looked into the Prime's optics. "Megatron was about to kill them both, but I stopped him."

"Why?" Optimus asked, confused by Starscream's actions. While he wasn't unhappy by his mate's choice, it still didn't make sense to him. At that point in time, Starscream had been firmly crushed underneath Megatron's ped; speaking out to save another mech's life would've been very much out of character for him.

Starscream shrugged, never breaking optic contact as he answered, "I don't know. I just felt…compelled to help them. I didn't even know what I was doing until I grabbed Megatron's wrist. What was most amazing to me is that he listened to me about not wasting any more energy on them…after backhanding me for speaking out of turn."

The Seeker's gaze saddened and he looked down at Optimus' lap before finishing, "The last I saw of the Dinobots, Grimlock was sobbing over Swoop's broken body, begging him to live…Primus, I wish I'd done more for them."

Optimus hushed his mate, moving a servo to cup the Seeker's cheek. "You saved them," he stated in a loving tone, his thumb caressing the nearest scar and soothing the flyer. "It's because of you they're willing to fight with us now."

Starscream released a humorless laugh and said, "You should really thank Sari. If it weren't for her, they wouldn't have been able to come."

Optimus cocked an optic ridge, "What do you mean?"

"Ultra had Bulkhead and the Constructicons build a space-bridge, but it was too small and there was so little energy to power it that it could only send one mech to Earth and back again. After that, it would be useless."

Starscream readjusted his hold on his mate before continuing, "Sari remembered the still perfectly functioning space-bridge there. It took us a while to get enough juice to power the thing." He shrugged, a soft smile on his lips as he concluded, "But it worked out."

The Vosian felt his spark squirm in its casing when Optimus leered at him and proceeded to caress the Seeker's facial scars again. "Speaking of the time you were away," he purred seductively, "it's been a very long, _lonely _two months in a _very _cold berth."

Starscream hummed, his servos slowly moving up to squeeze his mate's hips. "Feeling neglected, my love?"

Optimus pouted and nodded, his optics dimming as he answered, "Yes, very much so."

The Prime released a startled gasp when Starscream quickly clasped his aft then roughly groped it. The gasp quickly became a moan as his clothed cod-piece brushed against Starscream's. To the Seeker's surprise, Optimus continued to grind their pelvises together. His head rolled back and a groan escaped his vocalizer as the younger mech continued to stimulate him. Optimus smirked, seeing his chance to take full advantage of his Vosian mate.

Placing both servos on the larger mech's chest, Optimus pushed him onto his back. Starscream grunted as his wings connected with the soft padding of the berth. Before he could attempt sitting up, Optimus pinned him down by his shoulders. The Prime's smirk was still firmly in place when he looked down at the Seeker, lust and desire shinning in his optics while the flyer stared up at him, combination of surprise and confusion swirling in his scarlet orbs and over his side of the bond.

Optimus used a single digit to trace Starscream's jaw-line and neck before answering this mate's unasked question. "I'm going to reward you for saving us from Nightbird and completing your mission."

He leaned forward and pressed his full lips to Starscream's. The Seeker off-lined his optics and moaned when Optimus' glossa probed his lips. He granted the grounder entrance to his mouth, craning his neck a bit to deepen the lip-lock. Optimus was thorough in his exploration of Starscream's cavern—running his glossa over the Vosian's strong dentals (paying particular attention to his sharp fangs), then tracing random patterns on the roof of his mouth before coaxing the other's own glossa to join in the kiss.

Starscream groaned in disappointment when Optimus pulled away. The kiss had ended much too soon for his tastes. However, his disappointment quickly morphed into pleasure when he felt Optimus' soft lips and glossa on his neck. He spent a few moments there before moving down the Seeker's chest. Though Starscream couldn't feel his mate's attention through his armor, Optimus quickly remedied the situation by going to the gaps between the plating.

The smaller mech enjoyed the way Starscream squirmed beneath him as he eased his glossa into the gaps in the armor and teasingly licked areas he knew to be sensitive. Optimus continued working his way down Starscream's body, stopping to stimulate certain pleasure points before going further down. Starscream opened and closed his fists in time with his quickening breaths. He had an idea of what his angel was planning; but didn't voice it, afraid Optimus would pause if he spoke.

The Seeker's suspicious were confirmed when he felt Optimus' lower body ease off the berth and settled between his legs. The Prime settled himself on his knees and his servos soon found themselves on the larger mech's waist.

Starscream moaned, Optimus now placing open mouthed kisses on his cod-piece, his glossa peaking out to trace a seam near his spike housing. The Seeker arched up slightly and lightly bucked his hips as Optimus moved further down to lick and nibble along his inner thigh. The younger mech continued this treatment until the vocalizations released by his mate were of discomfort instead of pleasure; the pressure behind his cod-piece ruining his enjoyment.

An evil grin worked it was way onto Optimus' features as he looked up at his lover's flushed face. He was pleased that the Seeker had remained on his back and hadn't done anything to hasten his progress. Deciding to reward Starscream for behaving so well, Optimus used his glossa to open the Seeker's cod-piece, allowing his spike to fully extend.

The Vosian sighed with relief, his spike finally free of its confines. However, when he felt Optimus' hot breath on the tip of his mech-hood, a certain fact about their quarters came to his processor. A fact his mate needed to be made aware of.

"Optimus, we don't have—ungh!—soundproofing."

Optimus only smirked at Starscream and smoothly returned, "See this as an opportunity to practice _not _living up to your name."

**XXX**

"Ah!" the Seeker gasped as a warm, wet glossa licked the head of his spike teasingly and was quick to cover his mouth with a clawed servo before anything—much louder—could escape his vocalizer. Optimus made staying quiet a lot harder as he treated his length like a rust stick, laving at the tip before running his glossa down to the root, occasionally stoping to suckle every ridge and bump he came across—and then repeating the process upward.

"Oh—mph!" Starscream tightened his hold over his mouth, trying to smother out a particularly loud moan that tried to bubble up. He clenched his optics closed as Optimus bent his spike—the tip resting in a dip caused by the muscles in his stomach—so that he could nibble at the appendage more easily without causing Starscream pain. The Seeker moaned in pleasured delight, lightly bucking his hips in a silent bid for Optimus to go faster.

The smaller mech smiled to himself before moving his helm away from and releasing Starscream's spike. He smirked as he saw that the Seeker was already beginning to leak pre-fluid—which had gotten on his servo while he held it down. "You're so hard, Star," he said, his smirking becoming a leer as the Seeker looked at him. "And yet…so soft." He emphasized his point by lightly taking Starscream into his servo and squeezing the pliable metal, the winged-mech's own free servo clenching into a fist as pleasure shot through his neural net.

"Look at me, my handsome Seeker," Optimus ordered, squeezing a bit more firmly. Starscream grunted and arched his back slightly before complying. Leer still firmly in place, the Prime brought his fluid covered palm to his lips and made a show of licking Starscream's coding from it. He enjoyed how the larger mech trembled in his grasp. "Mmm," he hummed softly, "Taste so sweet…I can tell you want me…_badly_."

He once again released Starscream from his grip, the stifled whimper that followed causing his own interfacing equipment to heat up, and lowered his head towards the stiff, proudly erect spike. Much to the Seeker's chargin, he only continued to tease him with long licks, soft suckling, and gentle nips—while poking at Starscream's still covered port.

It took little prodding on Optimus' part to get the port cover to slid back, revealing the glistening entrance. Putting an end to the torture, the Prime took the head of the Seeker's spike into his mouth and rubbed his thumb over the port's external node. Starscream bucked and squirmed on the berth, biting down on two of his fingers in order to keep a scream from escaping him. He trembled, his spike becoming impossibly harder and beginning to ache.

Primus, he could feel his charge about to come full circle.

Just a little more and he'd be lost in the throes of overload…

Starscream yelped as he felt a pinching pain assault his mech-hood.

He looked down, a puzzled expression on his face. He grew even more confused when he saw Optimus gripping the base of his spike tightly with his thumb covering the tip—both actions kept him from reaching climax. "W-What…?" the Vosian began, not understanding why Optimus was preventing him from overloading.

However, he was also focused on the charge—which strangely had not dissipated, despite the Seeker being unable to overload. It was weaker now, but still there…It was a quier sensation to say the least.

"Love?" Starscream questioned quietly as Optimus released his spike. The younger mech proceeded to bend his spike towards his abdomen again, and repeated his earlier actions of suckling and nibbling at the surface, sensitive bumps, and ridge. This caused the Seeker to cover his mouth again as a cry escaped him, followed closely by a staticy whimper. The charge had returned full force…but it was much stronger than before.

Starscream moaned when he felt clever fingers continuing to mercilessly assault his port and external node, getting his entrance dripping wet. Optimus smirked and decided to get to the main act. He took Starscream in servo, and then engulfed him in the wet warmth of his mouth. The Seeker's optics rolled back into his head and he arched up, pushing his spike deeper down Optimus' throat. The smaller mech was quick to respond to this action by swallowing around the Vosian and deep-throating him.

Optimus hummed in delight at the sweet taste of his tortured lover's pre-cum. Primus how he enjoyed doing this for his Seeker. He loved the heaviness of Starscream's spike on his glossa, how he thrust down his throat when he was close to the edge, and how his coding exploded in his mouth when he came.

Speaking of which…

Starscream hissed in agitation as he was once again denied blissful release by Optimus painfully grasping the base of his spike, holding him tightly in order to keep his coding from spilling out.

"Optimuuuusss," the jet whined hoarsely as Optimus released his oral hold and sensually licked his spike from root to tip—all while keeping his deep, darkened blue optics locked on his Seeker. Starscream groaned when he returned the look, loving how flushed his mate's had become and enjoying how those perfect lips part to take his whole shaft in once again, causing him to moan in delight.

Optimus moaned around the mouthful of spike and gave a lazy roll of his hips, his mate's pleasure fueling his own.

Starscream felt his cheeks grow hotter as his body temperature rose dramatically—the sight of his beloved angel pleasing him so errotically, all while those innocent optics were fixed on his was a very enjoyable sight. He covered his mouth again as more moans fell from his lips. Optimus rolled his glossa around the spike and sucked harder before squeezing what couldn't fit in his mouth in time with the Seeker's thrusting hips.

Unable to stand it any longer, Starscream finally—_finally_—overloaded. He toppled over the edge and released his load down Optimus' throat, biting into the space between this thumb and forefinger to keep himself from screaming his pleasure to the rest of the base.

Hot cum exploded in Optimus' mouth, some of it splashing on his beautiful, flushed face as his mate continued thrusting into his mouth, riding out his overload. He kept his throat relaxed and allowed the larger mech to continue his rutting until he finally relaxed into the berth, panting heavily. While Starscream recovered, Optimus began licking his spike and thighs clean, making sure not to miss a drop of the Vosian's delicious coding.

**XXX**

Optimus purred, enjoying the sound of Starscream's soft moans and heavy breathing. He got up from the floor and once again straddled the Seeker, smiling as he took in his mate's flushed face.

Once he regained his bearings, Starscream on-lined his optics and looked up at his angel's leering face. "Mmnn…Optimus," the Seeker arched his head back before doing the same with his back, snapping all the tense joints in his spinal column back in place. "You are an evil, torturous tease."

Optimus only softly laughed at Starscream's claim and licked the remainder of the Seeker's coding from his lips. He crawled back up his body until they were once again face to face, scarlet and blue optics locked. The younger mech hummed to himself then lowered down to give the flyer a gentle kiss. Starscream moaned softly, his servos moving to the back of Optimus' helm and lightly caressing it and his sensitive antenna as he tasted his own sweet nectar on his beloved's glossa.

After nearly a full klick of gentle kissing, Optimus rose up to smile at his Seeker. "I'm sure you still have plenty of coding saved up for me." He leaned back down and gave the flyer's audio a long, wet lick before whispering into it. "And I'm more than ready for you to put all of it inside me…I want to feel it burning my insides…making me wet and causing my port to drip because I'm so full of your cum."

Starscream groaned, bucking up as that wonderful glossa moved from his audio to lick along the edge of his right wing. Primus, his mate's dirty talk was enough to make him hard all over again. The grounder went all the way to the tip before delivering a light bite that caused Starscream's servos to grip the berth sheets beneath him and bite his lip to keep himself from crying out.

He growled a warning when Optimus' teasing came too close to the Decepticon brand; however, the younger mech chose to ignore him. He began to lightly trace the emblem with the tip of his glossa while his servo went down to grab and squeeze the Vosian's arousal. The response to his actions was immediate.

Starscream snarled, his servos going to Optimus' waist and bodily picking him up. In the blur of motion that followed, the Prime released a surprised grunt as his back connected with the berth, his helm falling amongst the many pillows at the headboard. He stared up at Starscream, bewildered.

Sometimes he forgot just how fast and strong his mate was.

Starscream only smirked, his servos now holding both of Optimus' down by the wrists, his larger body effectively pinning the smaller mech to the berth while he settled between Optimus thighs.

"My turn now, angel," Starscream stated huskily.

His servos released their grip on Optimus' wrists and proceeded to search out the younger's hotspots. He snarled angrily when Optimus' clothes got in his way, slowing his search. "You are much too clothed for my tastes," Starscream hissed irritably, grabbing the edge of Optimus' shirt and pulling it up.

When he had the garment off and thrown to the side, the Prime moved his servos to seek out the fastenings for Starscream's shoulder armor. "I can say the same about you, my Star," he countered, quickly undoing the clasps and tossing the plating away before moving on to the cockpit.

While Optimus worked on removing his armor, Starscream began unbuttoning his pants. He had the button unfastened and the zipper undone at about the same time his cockpit _clicked,_ falling into Optimus' waiting servos, only to be dropped to the floor so he could move onto the Seeker's chest armor. In a matter of nano-klicks, the two were in their bare proto-forms.

In an instant, Starscream's servo was over Optimus' panel. He groped it thrice, earning a gasp followed by a choked off whimper. He then opened the panel, revealing a very wet, eager port that clenched on nothing, desperate to be filled by his mate's mech-hood.

**XXX**

"Star, I'm so hot…in need…I don't think I'll last," Optimus moaned, throwing his head back and spreading his legs wider for the hungry optics of his horny Seeker. Starscream didn't waste a nano-klick, placing his scorching spike at Optimus' entrance and probing at the tight, wet hole.

The winged-mech purred before finally piercing his smaller lover, causing both to gasp. Optimus bit his lower lip, trying not to call the attentions of anyone else in the base—but after nearly two months apart, it was proving very difficult to keep quiet. He trembled and whimpered—despite how wet he was, the stretch caused by Starscream's rushed entrance was harsh.

Starscream lowered himself down and cupped Optimus' cheek before kissing him, his thumb caressing under an optic while he waited for the port to loosen up. While he distracted the younger with his lips, he reached down with his free servo and began stroking Optimus' external node. The moan that followed was lost in the kiss and gave the Seeker the opportunity to plunge his glossa into the other's mouth.

Optimus' arms came around Starscream's neck as the Seeker continued stroking the external node, getting his port to produce more lubricants and to loosen. They were startled from their kiss by a _very _loud moan.

Deafening gasps and pants became a constant sound. Starscream wasn't kidding about the soundproofing, Optimus decided. He could tell that some next door was performing the same activities as they were. And the voices sounded suspiciously like…

"The Jettwins?" he questioned.

Starscream smirked before assaulting the ground pounder's neck with love bites and passionate suckling. "Yes, the Jettwins," he answered, lifted himself up from the neck and licking his beloved's delectable, full lips. Optimus smiled softly before repeating the action to Starscream's lips and kissing him passionately again.

Optimus was quick to break the kiss and look toward the wall a very loud moan came from. Starscream chuckled at shocked look on his mate's face.

"Don't worry about it Optimus. It's very common for Seeker siblings to interface, especially twins. They're just trying to mend the split in their sparks." He chuckled again. "I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up choosing the same mate in the future."

He smirked as the moans and other sounds of pleasure became desperate and more urgent. It sounded like they were getting very close to overload. They'd definitely inherited more from him than his devious processor.

"Wait," Optimus began, returning his gaze to his mate. "You knew about this? How long have they been interfacing with each other?"

Starscream shrugged. "My guess, they've been going at like meta-rabbits since they went through puberty. And yes, I knew about it. As I said before, it's normal for Seekers." He purred softly and gave an experimental thrust of his hips, earning a moan from his lover, before he continued, "You should know how insatiable Seekers can be."

Optimus hummed before smiling up at Starscream, moving a servo to caress his cheek before pecking his lips. "They seem to be having a good time."

Starscream smirked. "Oh, I can gurantee you they are. After all, who better to touch you in all the right places than yourself?" he teased before teasingly rolling his hips, earning a groan. He arched his head back, exposing his neck once again.

"Star," he gasped as the Seeker began to slowly thrust into him.

The sounds next door intensified, fueling Starscream's hunger and increasing the speed and force he thrust into the offered port.

"Ooooohhh…Ssstaaar!" Optimus moaned softly, wrapping his legs around the Vosian's waist and holding on to him for dear life as his entrance was mercilessly and deliciously ravished. Primus, he loved every nano-klick of it.

Starscream grunted as he thrust deeper into his mate, his spike now poking at the entrance of Optimus' reproductive chamber. The younger gasped as his sweet spot was brushed over and had to bite his lip to silence himself when Starscream found the perfect angle to hit it and the entrance to his chamber near continuously.

His blue optics brightened to a near white as two months of separation made itself known with a power charge that continue to grow stronger and stronger by the nano-klick. His port greedily sucked the intrusion in deeper and he arched his back up as he felt ready to explode. He loved every nano-klick of Starscream's sharp, punishing thrust as it only fueled the fire of his lust.

"Mmmm, more…Star…Ohhh…Starscream…oh Starscream…Starscream," Optimus moaned his mate's designation as if he were a god. And at this point in time, to the younger mech, the Seeker was a go. A very talent lust god that could ravish him so deliciously.

Starscream's spike seemed to swell as he was about to release. The Seeker smothered out his scream of completion by biting into Optimus' neck hard, causing the mech to yelp in surprise right before he overloaded. Starscream felt as if his mech-hood exploded, releasing his coding deep inside his mate.

Optimus gasped at the feeling of liquid fire filling him up and triggering his own release. He drowned out the scream the same way the Seeker had: by biting into Starscream's neck.

Another round later, and the Vosian thrust thrice more into the tightening port, more of his abundant code being saved inside his lover's reproductive chamber.

Optimus mewled at the odd, but pleasing feeling of being filled again. He hummed contentedly as he relaxed into the berth, smiling up at Starscream tiredly before the Seeker lowered himself down and kissing him. Their lips pressed together in softly, far less hungry than their previous lip-locks.

As they fell into their afterglow, Starscream heard the twins starting yet another round—indicated by their moans and gasps. He chuckled softly. It appeared his sons had also inherited his, seemingly never ending stamina.

With Seekers being as close to extinction as they were, Starscream pitied whoever the two chose as their mate. While Optimus was the rare mech that could handle a mate that seemed to never tire, Starscream was also the rare Vosian that could keep his libido under control.

Deciding to put those thoughts on hold for now, Starscream carefully pulled himself out of his tired mate.

**XXX**

Optimus moaned as the final twinges of pleasure sparking up his spinal column as Starscream eased himself out of his port, closing their cod-pieces after he removed his spike from his lover's warm entrance.

The pleasure quickly changed into a warm, tingling buzz that settled in Optimus' processor, spark, and abdomen; leaving both contentment and satisfaction. Starscream groaned softly before moving to lay on his back, pulling Optimus to lie on top of him. The grounder purred in contentment as his helm found its favorite resting place over Starscream's spark-chamber, the Seeker's arm wrapping around him while his other servo carefully stroked one of the many bite marks he'd left on the smaller mech.

He winced as a particularly painful bite Optimus left on his shoulder throbbed. Oh well, better that than someone wandering in to see what all the racket was about. Optimus sighed happily, enjoying the feeling of his mate's coding in his reproductive chamber and his strong arms around him.

Primus he'd missed this.

"Mmm, I love you, my Star," Optimus whispered softly.

Starscream gave the younger mech a tired smile, hugging him to his chest and returning, "I love you too, Optimus." He laid his head back on the nearest pillow, still hugging Optimus' warm body close as he prepared for recharge. "No matter what it takes," the Seeker began softly, "We will get through this war. Together. I promise you."

Optimus smiled and snuggled closer to his Seeker before closing his optics as Starscream did. They fell into blissful recharge, content smiles on their faces as they held each other.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone. Because it's Freedom's birthday, I decided to post two chapters. That's right, as of today, Freedom is no three years old. I would like to thank everyone who has followed, commented, and favorited this story over the years. I would also like to thank my co-author, The-writing-Mew for all her help as well as her friendship. Mew wrote the steamy bits in this chapter-thanks a lot love :)<p>

I hope you all enjoy these two chapters.


	49. Chapter 49

_**Hey everybody, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update; but I do have a good reason as to why I've been absent. I always write down my stories on paper before typing it up and everything else. The notebook I kept this, and several other chapters in, got lost in the confusion of moving my Grandmother into my home and it took me a while to find it again. Again, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I'll try not to make such a huge delay again. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Freedom<br>Chapter 49: Plans**

Integrating into their new environment proved an easy task for Optimus, Bumblebee, the Jettwins, and Black Arachnia. Each became accustomed to their patrol schedules and monitoring shifts fairly quickly and had begun to receive tasks outside of those duties. Optimus, since he was in good fighting condition, worked alongside Rodimus and Sentinel to train new recruits—his efforts producing several potential warriors.

Bumblebee, being among the fastest and most agile mechs, became a scout. He was often partnered up with Blurr, the two going out in search of potential resources or ways to expand the base without drawing attention. Black Arachnia found herself working alongside Shockwave and Red Alert in improving security measures, and communication channels.

Optimus quickly discovered that Starscream was the "unofficial" Air Commander of the Autobots, and Jetfire and Jetstorm helped him train every mech within their ranks capable of flight.

Ultra gave the newcomers time to get used to their new lives and find a place within the rebel ranks. About a month after his son's arrival, Ultra sent a private com. to certain individuals calling for a meeting to discuss their next course of action against Megatron.

While they waited for the Magnus in the makeshift War Room, Starscream found his optics roaming about. Optimus was, of course, sitting beside him, one servo on the larger mech's thigh and stroking it under the table as the Prime stared off into space. Shockwave had his elbow resting on the table with his helm propped in his open palm while Bumblebee traced the claws of his mate's unoccupied servo and the armor seams on his forearms.

The Seeker also caught Sentinel staring at Black Arachnia and swiftly turning his gaze elsewhere when the femme moved to look at him. Rodimus was holding Hot Shot's servo on top of the table; Ironhide was smirking flirtatiously at Ratchet, while the medic only scowled and tried to look anywhere but the mech; and Jazz and Blurr were sitting fairly close together, almost to the point of touching. And Sari was sitting Indian style, fiddling with the chain and her key.

The sight of so many in the room alone made Starscream wonder just how many couples there were in the army.

As soon as Ultra Magnus entered the room, all flirting and teasing immediately ceased. The Magnus gave the individuals gathered a once over to make sure everyone summoned was there, then took his place at the head of the table.

When he was sure he had everyone's attention, Ultra began the meeting. "As you all know, if we want to have a chance at winning this war, we need to get the AllSpark out of Megatron's servos. Now that we have Sari with us," he gestured to the techno-organic female, who smiled and gave a court nod, then continued, "Our task is obtainable. However, it will prove to be anything but easy."

He nodded toward Starscream and Shockwave and took a seat, the two former Decepticons rising from their s and taking Ultra's place. Shockwave summoned a holographic image of Megatron's home in the center of the table. "We already know Megatron keeps the AllSpark hidden in his estate, " Starscream began. "Because of this, the place is the equivalent of a well fortified base."

Typing a few keys, Shockwave made a wall appear around the house and highlighted certain areas before saying, "There are guards constantly patrolling the outer wall and there are mounted laser canons here and here." He pointed to two of the highlighted areas on the wall. "However, our troubles don't really start until we get over the wall."

The outer wall vanished and Starscream spoke again. "Along with having his own private army guarding his home, Megatron has dozens of unpleasant traps and surprises." He glanced at Shockwave and more areas were highlighted on the hologram. "These are just a few we know about, but we have no idea how many there actually are."

"Not to mention we have no idea where the AllSpark is kept."

"That's why I'm here," Sari stated, stepping up and showing her key. "We can find the AllSpark with my key easily enough, but someone needs to get me inside first."

"So do we have a plan?" Jazz asked, leaning forward to better observe the hologram.

Shockwave nodded. "We do."

Starscream typed in a few commands and the hologram zoomed out. A few more key strokes caused the images of ground and air troops to appear.

"Our best course of action would be deception," Starscream stated somberly, the images carrying out his words as he spoke. "A group of our best soldiers will distract the guards on the wall while I smuggle in a single mech with Sari. When I drop him off, my flyers and I will offer air support for our forces and keep the attention off our mech and Sari while they steal the AllSpark."

Shockwave took up the explanation after Starscream had finished. "If no alarms are triggered and our forces keep Megatron's guards thoroughly distracted, then, once our inside mech has found it, we can sneak the AllSpark out and no one will be any the wiser. Our only problem is the mech we chose to infiltrate the base must be very careful. If he strips even one alarm, guards will be all over him in a matter of klicks, making it nearly impossible to get them and the AllSpark out."

"I volunteer." Everyone turned in Optimus' direction as he spoke, and stared at him, surprised.

"Optimus," Ultra began in a soft tone. "Are you sure you want to do this."

Optimus nodded and explained, "I was Megatron's slave for hundreds of stellar-cycles. I know where every trap and alarm is and how best to avoid them. I'm the best mech for the job, sir."

The gathered mechs shifted their gazes from Optimus to their Magnus as he contemplated his son's words. "Very well, Optimus," he stated after several moments. "We'll start gathering those best suited for the mission and begin our preparations. You are all dismissed."

**XXX**

Because he'd finished all his tasks before the meeting, Optimus spent the rest of the day in his quarters. He prepared himself for when Starscream arrived, knowing his mate would have more than a few things to say to him. When he had volunteered himself for the mission, the Seeker had flooded the bond with his disapproval and attempted to convince Optimus not to follow through. When he didn't sway from his original plans, Starscream's next message was very clear:

"**We **_**will **_**talk about this."**

The Seeker hadn't said anything to him after the meeting and the bond was completely silent. Optimus appreciated the fact that Starscream hadn't made a scene after the meeting's conclusion and was just as happy that he was keeping his displeasure to himself for the time being.

Optimus sighed and looked up in time to see the object of his thoughts enter his quarters. Starscream kept a neutral expression as he closed the door and coded the lock, but the Prime could feel the storm just beneath the surface. When he was sure they wouldn't be disturbed, the Seeker faced his mate once again and crossed his arms.

The younger mech met Starscream's unnerving stare with his own, refusing to give in this instance. After nearly a klick of uncomfortable silence, Starscream finally spoke.

"Just what were you thinking volunteering yourself?"

"I was thinking about ending this war sooner," Optimus answered, standing from the desk and waking to his mate. "Starscream," his voice took on a softer tone and he looked up at the larger mech pleadingly as he continued, "We must get the AllSpark away from Megatron as soon as possible, or else risk being annihilated."

Starscream's optics hardened and his servos clenched into a fist. "I know that," he bit out. "But I also know you will be in danger."

"I've been in danger before," Optimus countered, his servos settling on his hips.

"It's been a few hundred stellar-cycles since the last time you've seen combat, Optimus. Or have you already forgotten Nightbird?"

Optimus glared up at Starscream defiantly, anger beginning to twist his spark chamber. "I'm perfectly cable of defending myself, Starscream. I'm not some helpless sparkling that constantly needs your protection."

Starscream released an aggravated growl before stepping around his mate and plopping down on one side of the berth, his back facing Optimus while he held his helm between his servos. Optimus watched the Seeker calmly, feeling the other mech's anger, annoyance, and frustration over their bond. However, beneath the dizzying whirlpool of emotions, the Prime could also sense fear…

There was another long bout of quiet in which Optimus could practically feel Starscream's processor mulling over his next choice of words as well as the tension coming off him in waves.

The Vosian released a heavy sigh before saying, "I was afraid Optimus." He straightened and turned to look at the younger mech, his scarlet optics sad and conflicted. "When I sensed your fear, your desperation…your pain during Nightbird's attack, I was afraid…that I'd lose you."

Optimus' gaze softened and his posture relaxed as he walked toward his Seeker.

"I don't doubt your capability, Optimus," Starscream continued, following Optimus' movements until the smaller Autobots stood in front of him again. "I just…I couldn't stand feeling so helpless."

He looked down at the floor, his servos clenching into fists as he fought to suppress his shudders, however he couldn't stop her wings from trembling minutely. A gentle servo cupped his scarred cheek and coaxed him to look up into Optimus' oceanic optics. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, my angel," Starscream stated softly. "I love you more than anything else in the entire 'verse…I don't want to lose you."

The Prime smiled softly and straddled Starscream's thighs, holding onto his shoulders for balance as he allowed love and understanding to flood the bond. He twined his arms around the Seeker's neck and touched his forehelm to his then said, "I know how you feel, my Star. I felt the exact some way each and every time you had to leave. But I always trusted and believed that you would come back to me. Now, I'm asking for you to do the same for me."

Starscream's arms came around Optimus' waist and hugged him as he said, "I do trust you, love; but if anything ever happened to you and I could've done something to stop it, I'd never forgive myself."

Optimus stroked Starscream's wing before moving a servo to cup the back of his helm and kissed him deeply.

"I'll come back to you," he whispered as they parted before kissing the Seeker's scarred lips again.

When they parted, he smirked playfully at Starscream and asked, "Wanna know how I know this?"

Starscream chuckled, his thumbs carefully stroking in between the gaps of his armor. "How?"

He allowed Optimus to take one of his servos away from his hips and placed it on his chest, directly over his spark chamber.

"It's what my spark is telling me." At the gleam that came to Starscream's optics, he continued, "What is yours telling you?"

The Seeker released another chuckle before answering. "It says you're going to be fine."

Optimus smiled warmly at his mate and hugged. "Then that means I am." He filled the bond with his love and was overjoyed when Starscream both returned the feeling and set pulses of acceptance and understanding to him.

Returning the younger's embrace, the Vosian smirked as he asked, "Where have I heard that before?"

Allowing his arms to hang loosely around Starscream's shoulder, Optimus smiled and shrugged. "A certain Seeker said the same thing to me a few stellar-cycles ago."

"Must've been a smart mech."

Optimus rolled his optics, his smile unwavering as he returned, "He's alright." He placed a chaste kiss on Starscream's lips before looking into his optics again. "Please trust me, my Star."

The Seeker hugged Optimus close, nuzzling into his neck as he released another sigh. He kissed the circular scar where his slave collar used to be and held him tighter.

"I do trust you, my love," he whispered into the younger's protoflesh. Optimus smiled.

He then pulled Starscream away from his neck and kissed him again.


	50. Chapter 50

**Freedom  
>Chapter 50: Forgiveness<strong>

**Two Months Later…**

It took weeks of planning and gathering all the necessary equipment, but the Autobots were now ready to retake the AllSpark. While Starscream was with Ultra, making the final preparations, Optimus was in their quarters equipping his armor and weapon. As he fastened the last clasp of his chest plate, the Prime couldn't help but chuckle.

While his armor still looked the same, it now had an extra coating, making it stronger without adding weight, and his battle axe was upgraded with a stronger, sharper blade. There were other additions, all given and made by Starscream. The Seeker was doing everything he could to protect and help his mate complete his mission.

He sat on the berth in order to tighten a loose armor clasp on his calf when there was a knock at the door. Looking up, and wondering who it could be, he stated, "Come in."

Optimus was surprised when the door slid open to reveal Sentinel. The other Prime smiled nervously and gave a hesitant, "Hello" before allowing himself to enter the small dwelling.

Optimus smiled kindly at his guest and returned, "Hey, Sentinel."

The other Prime allowed his optics to dart around the room, trying to avoid Optimus' curious gaze. After a few moments he sighed and said, "I'm sorry I didn't come to talk to you sooner, Optimus."

"What stopped you?" Sentinel finally looked at Optimus. There was no anger in the lither mech's gaze or tone. In fact…he seemed happy to see his old friend. When he felt the desire to fidget, Sentinel crossed his arms behind his back; however, he couldn't stop himself from shifting his weight from one ped to the other.

"I…" the bulkier mech searched for the right words. "I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me after everything that happened between us."

Optimus' smile grew soft and he patted the space next to him on the berth as he said, "You're my friend, Sentinel. You never have to worry about me turning you away."

Sentinel's shoulders shagged as Optimus' words and accepted his invitation to sit beside the smaller mech. "I haven't exactly been a very good friend to you, Optimus," Sentinel stated.

He looked away from Optimus, his servos resting on his knees as silence returned. Mentally, Sentinel cursed himself for being such an idiot. He had wanted to say this to Optimus since the day he learned Megatron captured him…and he couldn't find the words to tell him what he wanted to.

He glanced at Optimus again and, for some reason, just seeing the other Prime's kind gaze and patient expression put him at ease. "Take your time," his clear blue optics stated. Looking down at his servos, Sentinel slowly collected his thoughts and gathered his nerve.

"Optimus…" he began softly after several klicks. "I'm…so sorry."

The mech cocked an optic ridge and tipped his him in curiosity, Sentinel still not looking at him. "What for?"

"…For so many things…" Sentinel took in a shaky breath, his vents hitching. "I'm sorry about what happened with Elita…I'm sorry I blamed you when it was just as much my fault. I'm sorry I stole your dreams." His servos became fists and he physically shook as he clenched his optics closed, tears squeezing past to roll down his cheeks. "I'm sorry for constantly working against you…I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." Sentinel released a pitiful sob. "I'm sorry for everything!"

Without a second thought, Optimus wrapped his arms around the bulkier mech and hugged him. Squeezing the other Prime gently, he whispered, "I forgave you a long time ago, Sentinel."

Those words caused the flood gates within Sentinel to break; allowing his tears to flow more freely. He clung to Optimus as he cried, his sobs muffled slightly by the embrace, and Optimus merely held him.

It was half a mega-cycle before Sentinel finally had all the pain, grief, and guilt out of his system. But he couldn't deny that the burden on his spark was now lighter. Releasing his old friend, Sentinel allowed a hoarse laugh to escape his vocalizer.

"Primus," he stated, relieved. "It feels so good to get that out."

Optimus chuckled quietly and nodded. "I'm glad you no longer have to carry that burden. It must've been quite the heavy load."

Sentinel smiled and sighed again. His expression became mischievous as he smirked at Optimus and said, "So…you and Starscream, huh?"

Optimus laughed. Of course his old friend would choose to go that route.

"I have to admit," he began after catching his breath. "I never expected to fall in love with Megatron's second-in-command.

"Former second-in-command," Sentinel corrected, earning another smile. His smirk returned as he asked, "Are the rumors about a Seeker's libido true?"

He laughed as Optimus punched his shoulder and hastily said, "None of your business. Primus, you haven't changed one bit have you?"

"Nope."

Optimus frowned as Sentinel continued to laugh at him. However, a smirk of his own worked its way onto his features as he got an idea. "Is it safe for me to assume you're over your organic phobia?"

The laughing stopped and a questioning gleam (as well as a light tint of pink on his cheeks) appeared. "What gave you that idea?"

The younger Prime chuckled and gave his friend a knowing look. "I'm not blind Sentinel. I've seen the way you've been looking at Elita."

Optimus felt a surge of triumph as the blush on Sentinel's cheeks darkened and he rubbed the back of his helm as he looked away. He was clearly embarrassed that he had been found out so easily. After a moment of silence, Sentinel said, "In the middle of a war, you realize certain things just don't matter."

He looked at Optimus when he grasped his shoulder. The smaller Prime smiled at him. "Have you told her how you feel?"

Sentinel shook his head. "No…I heard about what happened to her. I know she had a family…and that they were killed. Besides that, I'm afraid she might not want anything to do with me after how our last meeting went."

"Yeah, that didn't exactly end well," Optimus admitted.

Sentinel snorted. "You're telling me." He gave Optimus a sad smile and jokingly asked, "Has the bonded mech got any advice for a love-sick, half-wit such as me?"

Optimus laughed. "Well, since you asked nicely. I'd suggest apologizing to her. And the fact that you're considering her past is good. Keep doing that, and you may just have a chance."

"Thanks for the advice, pal." Sentinel wound his arm around Optimus' shoulders and hugged him to his side. "It's good having my old buddy back."

At that moment, their coms. beeped, Ultra summoning them to a mass meeting. It was almost time.

"Ready for this?" Sentinel asked.

Optimus gave a smirk and stood from the berth, waiting for the other mech before leaving. "More than."

As the two left the living space, Sentinel looked at Optimus and, very seriously, asked, "When you and Starscream have sparklings will that make me an uncle?"

Optimus' loud, uncontrollable laughter echoed throughout the halls, quickly followed by the explanation of, "I'm serious, Optimus!" The young Prime found himself, once again, agreeing with the other's sentiment:

It was good to have has friend back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, I'm really sorry it took so long to update. I'm sad to say that real life has really been getting in the way in the writing of this fic. I have a job now-and will be starting college again in the fall-between that and my dad recently getting out of the hospital, there hasn't been a lot of time for Freedom or any of my other stories. I wish I could say I will be updating more often, but I don't want to disappoint any of you. I will be giving you the few chapters I do have-including this one-today. I will continue to write my stories and will keep trying to finish Freedom, it's just going to be a while. Thank you all for sticking with this story and for your patience throughout it's very long running. I appreciate it more than words could ever describe. Lots of love! 3<strong>


	51. Chapter 51

**Freedom  
>Chapter 51: Treasures<strong>

Starscream stood off to the side, watching as mechs and femmes filed in to hear the final details of the plan. The Seeker could feel the tension excerted by every Autobot there, as well as the fear and anxiety. He could understand their feelings. As soon as this meeting was over, they would go marching off and would wither emerge victorious or die trying.

However, for former Decepticons, like himself, it wasn't the fact that they might fail that put them on edge. They thrived for battle, the uncertainty of victory, and the risk of death. It was the waiting that made them uneasy.

That last breath before the plunge…

The calm before the storm.

"Hey 'Screamer." Speaking of former Decepticons.

Starscream smiled as Lockdown approached him. Of all the mechs that had chosen to join the rebellion, Starscream was most surprised by Lockdown. When he came to the bounty hunter to ask for his help in finding the rebellion, he thought he'd have to offer him his very spark and then some. However, all Lockdown wanted was to know why.

When he heard that Megatron tried to take Optimus away, like Shockwave, Lockdown wondered when the tyrant would try to take his Prowl away. That, on top of everything else Megatron was doing, drove him to join the Autobots.

He was a great help in their fight. Having his own ship that could pick up Decepticon transmissions allowed him to track down mechs that defected from Megatron and then shepherd them to the Autobot base. And the upgrades he was able to provide them were second to none.

"So," the bounty hunter began conversationally as he propped up beside Starscream. "You like the upgrades I got you for Optimus and your sons?"

The Seeker smirked and nudged Lockdown with his wing. "As long as they keep my family safe, you and I are on good terms." He returned to looking at the still coming Autobots, frowning slightly when he saw Hothead enter.

"Hey Lockdown," Starscream stated, getting the other mech's attention. "Have any idea just how many 'Cons are fighting with us now?"

Lockdown humored, crossed his arms as he thought. "Well there's you, me, and Shockwave of course." Starscream refrained from rolling his optics. "Then there's Black Arachnia; Lugnut's mate, Strika; the Blitzwings; the Constructions; Hook…and there's all those Seekers and a couple of other lackies. Altogether, I'd say there's a little under two dozen Decepticons here."

"Good number," Starscream said absently before looking at his companion. "So how's Prowl doing?"

A smile so bright it could've illuminated all of Kaon overtook Lockdown's face. "He's wonderful," the mech answered, a giddy note to his voice.

Starscream gave an amused chuckle, wondering what had the bounty hunter so happy. It was kind of cute…but, considering he'd never seen this expression on Lockdown's features before, it was also very creepy.

"Will the ninja-bot be joining the assault?"

Lockdown's face quickly morphed; a frown replacing the smile and an angry storm coming to his optics. "I'm keeping Prowl as far away from the battlefield as I can," he stated icily.

Seeing Starscream's confused, and slightly surprised, expression at his sudden change in mood, Lockdown calmed himself and sighed before explaining, "Prowl's carrying."

Starscream blinked, surprised, then smiled and patted Lockdown on the shoulder. "Congragulations."

Lockdown chuckled. "Who'd thought a mech like me would be having a kid, huh?"

"Who indeed." Stretching against the wall to ease some tension in his back, Starscream asked, "So now that you have a youngling on the way, what are your plans after the war?"

Lockdown shrugged. "Don't know. Guess I'll try finding a good home for my family and settle down."

"Never saw you as the settling down type," Starscream stated after a chuckle.

The bounty hunter laughed and returned, "And I never saw you as the bonding or family type, but here we are." He became serious as he said, "Prowl's the first mech to ever manage taming my wild spark. He's made me want more out of life. I'm looking forward to growing old with him."

Starscream smiled and nodded, completely understanding where Lockdown was coming from.

And on that note, there was one other thing he'd been curious about.

"Any idea if anyone else is carrying, or how many couples there are?"

Lockdown cocked an optic ridge and gave Starscream a look. "What makes you think I know anything about either of those topics?"

"You're a ninja," the Seeker answered without missing a beat. "Your kind tend to be extremely nosey."

Lockdown chuckled and shrugged. "Guilty." He scratched his chin as he called the desired information to the forefront of his processor. "I know the Blitzwings are together and two of 'em are expecting. Hook recently freed Ratchet, and ever since then a young mech, Ironhide's been chasing after him. I also have a suspicion that Hook's got a thing for the other Autobot medic, First Aid. Strange as it sounds, Jazz and Blurr are together. Sentinel's trying to get Black Arachnia's attention.

"Bulkhead and the Constructicons are together—and don't you dare ask me how that works." Starscream suppressed a chuckle at the comment. "Arcee's with Cliffjumper, and she's gotten sparked up. From what I've heard, she's embarrassed about that. Rodimus and Hot Shot recently got into a relationship…and I think those are all the ones I know about."

Starscream's optics returned to the crowd as Lockdown spoke, his gaze sometimes falling on one of the listed couples. After a few nano-klicks of silence, Lockdown asked, "Why'd you want to know who's together or expecting?"

"Just wanted to know who else had something to lose…to fight for." The Seeker's optics did not leave the crowd and continued to scan through the gathered mechs and femmes. His attention focused on Lockdown again when the mech grabbed his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

He smirked at the jet-former and said, "War has a way of making you see what's important; and giving you a reason to kick some aft."

Starscream returned the smirk and moved to clasp Lockdown's shoulder as well.

"I have a feeling we're going to win this one," the Vosian stated with a confidence he hadn't felt in a long time.

At that moment, the two heard Ultra's voice boom out over the ideal chatter, signaling the meeting start. Releasing one another the Seeker and bounty hunter went their separate ways, one toward the crowd the other making his way toward the front.

"Hey 'Screamer." Starscream paused and turned around to face Lockdown. The mech gave him a very serious look and said, "I'll look out for Jetfire and Jetstorm today. You have my word on that."

The mech gave a soft smile and thumbs up to the Seeker, his way of sealing his promise. Starscream offered him a grateful smile and a bow of his helm as he said, "Thank you."

Then they went their separate ways, each more determined than ever to make this mission succeed.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52: Surprise!**

One of the worse assignments any Decepticon could receive was guarding Megatron's home. However, Breakdown would argue that the worse detail was patrolling the wall.

If a mech was a guard inside the estate, they could at least sneak away for a few mega-cycles; Pit the same could be said for guards patrolling the garden. With the wall, however, there was no way to sneak off; and if someone was caught doing so…Well, Megatron wasn't exactly known for his forgiving nature. On top of that, Breakdown didn't really see the point of any of this.

Megatron's estate was among the most well guarded buildings on Cybertron. No mech in their processor would dare attack this place.

Breakdown sighed, continuing his patrol. Either way, it wasn't his call to make. He and another mech, Drag Strip, were about to cross paths when a bright flash of light hit the mech in the head. The light proved to be an energy blast when Drag Strip fell to the ground, dead. Breakdown threw himself to the floor as the night sky was lit up by blaster fire.

"Sound the alarm!" he shouted over his com. link, arming himself before standing up to look over the edge. Battle cries filled the air and a small army charged toward the wall. "We're under attack!"

He ran toward the nearest turrnet, the other mechs able to operate the wapons doing the same, while the rest leapt off the wall to meet the enemy head on. While Breakdown mounted the turrent and activated the defenses, the doors to the wall opened, allowing Megatron's forces to pour out.

A curse fell from Breakdown's vocalizer when, before he even had a chance to shoot, fliers flew into his shot, forcing him to redirect his fire. "I stand corrected," he muttered, aiming and firing at a seeker…and missing.

**XXX**

While the guards were thoroughly distracted, Starscream, carrying Optimus and Sari, flew over the battlefield and toward the wall. He had just ordered his Seekers to keep attention off him, but he knew he's still have to dodge some fire. Sari, who Optimus was holding firmly but loosely enough not to harm her, looked down over the battlefield.

"I do believe we've pissed off the guards," she said jokingly.

"Don't worry," Starscream began, keeping his focus on the turrents. "There will still be plenty on the other side of the wall to keep you on your ped-tips."

Sari looked down again and shook her head. "Megatron's a _very _paranoid guy."

The Seeker allowed himself a private smile. "You don't know the half of it." His voice became serious as he said, "Hold on you two, thing are about to get rough."

Optimus tightened his hold around the Seeker's neck and held Sari to his chest before Starscream barrel rolled out of the way of an oncoming blast. The flyer preformed some impressive ariel maneuvers Optimus was sure left many other flyers slightly envious. Optimus had seen his mate fly enough with their sons o know he was gifted; however he couldn't help but be impressed. The fact that the Vosian was able to still maneuver so skillfully while holding him, further highlighted his talents.

Those thoughts quickly vanished however as his equalibilim chips were jarred by the constant rolls and flips. After several klicks of the dizzying maneuvers, Starscream landed on the other side of the wall. Knowing Optimus wasn't as used to the stunts as he was, Starscream held onto him for a few moments. When the world stopped spinning, Optimus looked up at his Seeker and gave a single nod, showing he was okay.

When Starscream placed him on his peds, Optimus set Sari on his shoulder, hearing her mutter, "Woah, what a head rush."

"We'll keep Megatron's goons distracted for as long as we can," Starscream stated, a determined gleam in his optics. "But you've got to hurry."

Optimus nodded in understanding and moved to go. He was stopped when Starscream's clawed servo wrapped around his wrist. He returned his gaze to the Seeker, the question clear in his optics.

"Please be careful, Optimus," Starscream stated, his voice pleading. "Come back to me safely."

Optimus gave his mate a reassuring smile and stood on his ped-tips in order to peck his lips. "I'll be fine," he whispered, kissing the Seeker one last time. "I promise."

Starscream smiled; he was still worried about everything that could happen to his mate, as Optimus could feel over their bond. However, the younger mech's words, as well as the comforting, calm pulses he sent to him, helped to ease his concerns. Taking a step back, the Seeker ignited his thrusters and flew into battle.

Optimus watched Starscream leave and then looked around. He resisted the urge to squirm as unpleasant memories returned to him. He was quick to shake them off, however.

"I'm guessing the front door is out," Sari stated, her eyes taking in their environment.

"You'd be correct," Optimus returned.

"Thought so. So how are we going to get inside?"

"There's a back entrance for slaves. It's easily accessible and is usually unguarded."

"…How do you know that?" the techno-organic asked, though Optimus could tell by her tone that she really didn't want to know.

"Story for another time, Sari," he stated, starting on a path he remembered from his time with Megatron. Since it wouldn't do to have servants accidently setting off alarms, Megatron had a set path made for them. It led right to the servant door and avoided all traps and guard patrol routes.

There were a few times Optimus had to stray from the path to sneak past the remaining guards, but he and Sari were otherwise unimpeded. When they reached the door, however, Optimus had to quickly duck out of sight.

Two guards were stationed on either side of the door. They were armed with blasters, however one mech had twin daggers hanging from his waist. Both were fairly large and their armor appeared tough. And, judging from the way they surveyed the area, there wasn't much chance of them leaving on their own.

"What now?" Sari asked in a hushed tone.

Optimus activated his com. link as he answered, "Now we call for back up."

'_Starscream, Sari and I need a little help.'_

'_What's wrong?'_

'_There are two guards blocking our way in. Think you can lend a servo?'_

'_I'm sending two flyers your way, now."_

A moment later, Hothead and a bright green Seeker, Acid Rain, dive bombed the guards, knocking them to the ground. The two fallen mechs were quick to collect themselves, the one with daggers unsheathing his weapons and attacking Acid Rain while the other engaged Hothead. The flyers were more than willing to finish the fight they'd started.

Optimus smiled at Sari, who gave him a thumbs up as he left their hiding place. He quietly walked past the scuffle, trying not to draw attention to himself, and was about to open the door. However, his attention was drawn to Acid Rain as his opponent managed to get behind him and stabbed him between the wings.

The Seeker, so unused to such pain, released a piercing scream of pain that was cut off as he was knocked to the ground on his front. The guard was quick to stomp down on the new injury, earning a pained yelp while he chuckled darkly. Optimus looked toward Hothead and saw that the triple-changer was too preoccupied with his opponent to help Acid Rain.

Seeing the Seeker's tormenter aim his blaster at his helm, Optimus acted. He fired his grapple; entrapping the grounder, and pulled. The guard, not expecting a third mech, easily lost his balance and fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was Optimus' ped coming toward his face.

Acid Rain quickly, but carefully picked himself off the ground and looked to see the guard, unconscious at Optimus' peds. "Thanks," he stated gratefully as Hothead finished the other mech. The two flyers took off to rejoin the battle, their task complete.

Optimus looked at Sari and asked, "Are you ready?"

She smirked, holding out her key. "More than ready." The Prime gave her a slight smile then opened the door. A beam of light shined from the key and through the entrance, guiding them toward their goal.

**XXX**

Lockdown smirked to himself as he took out a large wrecker Decepticon and quickly engaged another. He was keeping his promise to Starscream and keeping an optic out for Jetfire and Jetstorm.

He would occasionally shoot down anyone that came a little too close to harming them; however, overall, they took care of themselves.

"_Starscream should be proud," _he decided as he opponent fell. _"He taught them well."_

Lockdown watched as the two flyers combined together and used their power over fire and air to completely destroy one of the turrents. One down, three to go. They split apart again and Jetstorm looked in the bounty-hunter's direction. He was surprised when the blue flyer sent a blast of air his way and was ready to dodge it; however, it passed safely by him and sent a mech that had attempted to attack him from behind flying.

Jetstorm gave him his sire's signature smirk then followed after his brother.

Lockdown chuckled to himself and shook his head. _"Looks like they don't need me watching out for them." _Though he'd have to remember to thank the youngling when this was over.

**XXX**

The moment they stepped into Megatron's estate, things got harder for Optimus and Sari.

While most of the guards had left to join the battle outside, there were still plenty to make their mission difficult. The remaining mechs were on high alert and were constantly moving back and forth. Optimus was grateful to his knowledge of the building, it being the main reason they had to be detected.

The light of Sari's key eventually led them to a hallway. The techno-organic was confused when Optimus stopped and looked at her, dread clear in his optics. "You've got to be joking."

She shook her head. "No, the key's showing us the right way. What's the matter?"

"Activate your visor," Optimus sighed, returning his gaze to the hall. Sari obeyed, her visor coming over the eyes and activated. She started when she saw several beams criss-crossing down the hall. Pushing back her thoughts about this reminding her of a movie, she retracted her visor and said, "I can't believe how paranoid Mega-jerk is."

"I can." Optimus sighed again then went a different way.

"Where are you going?" Sari asked.

"We have to go the long way around."

Sari looked at her key. For a few moments the glow receeded; however, it quickly began to light their way again.

As she smiled, thinking things were beginning to look up, Optimus rounded a corner and came face to face with a mech twice his size. The larger Cybertronian stared down at the intruder, surprised, and Optimus and Sari stared back.

After a few beats of stunned silence, Sari said, "This is bad."


End file.
